If I Knew
by StupidLambTanya
Summary: Bella Swan was a dreamer, but her life was as boring as ever. That is until things begin to happen... Warning - violence
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Prologue

I had my whole life planned out ~ again. I had a habit of doing this; making outrageously inventive plans that came crashing down around me, usually within a few months.

This time I was more sensible. My plan?

Get out.

Out of this town and out of this state! I love my dad, don't get me wrong, but I needed to escape from here. I also loved my boyfriend, I think, but I needed to see what life had to offer away from here.

In my plan my boyfriend came too.

In real life?

Not so sure he would….

It has come to my attention however, that there must be a plan shattering demon out there. His sole mission is make sure my plans fail. It's funny though. He doesn't seem to bother anyone else….

If I knew then, what I know now, I would have gladly thrown all of my plans out of the window.

If I knew then, what I know now, I would have listened to the histories of our people and not dismissed them so easily.

If I knew then, what I know now, I would have willingly just sat around and waited.

For them.

For him.

No one could have possibly predicted what would happen, least of all me. But life can really throw you a curve ball, can't it?


	2. Chapter 2 Dreaming

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.

I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.

I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….

A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!

_Bella POV _

Dreaming

I was bored…. very bored…. bored beyond comprehension. My homework was done, the dishes were done and dad had left for one of his council meetings. I was laid on my bed, fully clothed, staring at the ceiling. I began to think about my life; I needed a laugh.

When I was five I wanted to be a princess. My prince would 'just so happen' to ride through our town, see me, fall in love and take me to live in a huge castle somewhere. The dream didn't last long. When I told my dad, he smiled. When I told my mum, she laughed.

"Oh Bella, darling, who in their right mind would visit our town on purpose?" she chuckled.

She was right. No one would and certainly not a prince.

At ten I wanted to be a ballerina. Mum enrolled me in lessons. I loved dressing up in the sparkly leotards with flouncy skirts and wearing make-up just like mummy. One day I would be a famous ballerina who danced for people in every country in the world. I would be beautiful, elegant and rich. I would meet a handsome man who fell in love with me the moment our eyes met and then we would live happily ever after.

I snorted.

Who gets 'happy ever after'? Not my dad. Not my boyfriends' dad. In fact, I didn't know of any adults who could claim to be living 'happily ever after'. The ballet lessons lasted seven weeks. I overheard the teacher telling my mum I 'lacked the necessary co-ordination needed to stay upright, never mind dancing.' I was so upset. So what if I fell a few times…. and on a few occasions I took other dancers with me! It wasn't like it was unusual for me. I was always covered in bruises and spent many hours having cuts stitched. I knew most of the nurses in the emergency room and was always greeted the same way:

"Hi, Bella, what have you done this time?"

By the time we got back from my last ever lesson I had stopped crying. Dad was sat in his chair reading his newspaper as we walked in. His smile turned into a frown as he looked at my blotchy face. I ran to him and told him that I couldn't be a ballerina anymore. I began to sob once more as I told him about my plan to become a famous dancer and now it would never happen. He told me I could dance for him any time. What did my mum say?

"Who in their right mind would pay money to watch you dance sweetheart? You fall over fresh air!"

She wasn't being mean, she was just being honest and she did have a point.

At twelve I wanted…. my mum.

She left.

No explanation, no goodbye, she just left.

I had shouted 'bye' as I flew out of the door to go to school as usual. She would normally leave for her flower arranging class before I got home so I didn't expect to see her straight after school, but when she hadn't returned by 7 o'clock I was starting to worry. Tea was ready so I phoned my dad. His secretary, Janice, told me he was busy on the phone and he would ring me back. Eight minutes later he walked through the door and looked at me. I immediately knew something was wrong. He slowly walked over to me and knelt at my feet.

"I'm sorry, baby, it's not your fault," was his opening line.

He went on to explain how she'd phoned him from her car. She refused to say where she was going, but she wasn't coming back. I was convinced it was my fault. What did I do wrong? Was it because I was clumsy? A dreamer? Dad kept telling me it wasn't my fault. Aunt Sue kept telling me it wasn't my fault. It was because she didn't love dad anymore and there was nothing I could've done. Didn't she love me either? I tried to believe them, I wanted to, but I couldn't, so I pretended I was fine. Now, not only was I clumsy and a dreamer, but I became withdrawn and shy. Aunt Sue would come and talk to me, but it wasn't the same as having mum around. I didn't go out much. My best friend Jacob and my cousins Leah and Seth would include me in everything they did, but I was always the quiet one who never joined in. My dad threw himself into his work as Chief of Police and one of our tribal chiefs, but that made me blame myself even more. Why else would he not want to be around me? That was five years ago.

The front door banging loudly woke me from my thoughts and dragged me into the present.

"I'm home, Bells," my dad shouted, knowing I was probably upstairs. Where else would I be?

"Seriously, dad, state the obvious why don't you!" I yelled back, grinning to myself.

"Hey, don't be cheeky."

I rolled off the bed and made my way downstairs. "How was the meeting?" I asked, not really interested.

"The usual," was the gruff reply. By now, dad had removed his coat and had walked into the living room. We were very much alike, my dad and I. We both had the same shaped face and identical brown eyes. But where Charlie had short, black hair, I had long, brown hair with a slight wave in it. My skin was also a little paler than his, which made me look constantly ill. It wasn't fair. No matter how long I was out in the sun I looked jaundiced. Must be another reason why mum left.

Dad sat down, sighed and grabbed the TV remote.

"Put the kettle on, sweetheart, would you? Billy is _not _known for his cups of coffee. It was awful!"

"Okay dad," I answered as I walked into our small kitchen. While the kettle boiled I thought about my dad. He loved his work as Chief of Police and he was very well respected within the town of Forks. He was also one of the Chiefs amongst our community. We were Native Americans of the Quileute Tribe and we lived on a reservation on the very edge of town. We were the only tribe to have three Chiefs. Generations ago, after something, or someone if you believe the old stories, wiped out people up and down the coast, the members of the other two tribes asked to join ours. Out of respect, three men became leaders, one from each tribe. It has remained that way ever since as it was discovered that it made life easier having more than one person in charge. Decisions that need to be made can be discussed and agreed upon with a vote. Also, having three Chiefs means if one is working you can always get help from the others. We have our own school, shop and community centre. The main town of Forks didn't have much more, but they did have a diner where we would meet up with some of the kids who went to Forks High School.

The reservation, or 'the Res' as we called it, had the forest nestling us on three sides with the ocean on the other. Many of our friends from the town would meet us on the beach when the weather was….well…..not rainy, which wasn't often! It rained here – a lot – most of the time in fact.

The other Chiefs were my uncle and headmaster, Harry Clearwater, and my once best friend, now boyfriends' dad, Billy Black. The three of them take their positions very seriously. They always look out for us on the Res and make sure we all know about our tribal history. They are really good at making up stories to keep the young ones entertained, but it gets a bit stale by the time the kids reach my age. It's about time they came up with some new ones I think!

The kettle switched itself off so I made myself and my dad a drink, then took his into the living room.

"I'm going up to my room. Okay? I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight dad."

"Night Bells. Love you."

"Love you too, dad."

I walked back into the kitchen, picked up my cup and climbed the stairs. We lived in one of the bigger houses on the Res; downstairs had a living room, kitchen with room for a table and chairs, and a laundry room. Upstairs there were two large bedrooms and a bathroom. Many of the houses were only one storey.

Once I was in my bedroom I made sure my bag was ready for school tomorrow, then I sat at my ancient computer. After switching it on and waiting for it to power up, I checked my emails. The first one was from Angela, one of my friends from Forks High School. Her and Jessica, another friend, were going shopping for clothes in Seattle and wanted to know if I would like to go. Angela's father, Reverend Weber, was going to a meeting and offered to drive us there and back. Although I never attended their church, Angela's parents had always welcomed me into their home, unlike some people who ignored us completely. Well, apart from dad of course. It wouldn't do you any good if you were rude to the Police Chief!

Clothes' shopping wasn't really my 'thing'. In fact, I hated it. I couldn't see the point of walking round and round the same shops when most people only buy one or two things. Now show me the entrance to a book shop and that's a different matter! I could spend hours perusing the dusty shelves of old book shops hidden away in the murky side streets of Port Angeles, our next biggest town after Forks. This is where the nearest cinema, McDonalds and shopping centre were situated.

I sent a polite reply declining the offer, telling her I had a paper to write (my usual excuse) and looked at the next email.

'Hey baby' was the title, so I knew who it was from. I'm not exactly sure when our relationship crossed over from best friend to boyfriend, but we've been together since we were born. We shared our first kiss at the tender age of three, much to the delight of our parents. We did everything together and I mean everything, although the sleepovers were banned after my fourteenth birthday when Jake was caught ogling my pyjama clad chest! I didn't have a big chest, I was just cold!

I opened the email and smiled. He wanted to know if I was going to the beach tomorrow night as the weather forecast was good. He signed it with, 'C ya 2moz babe' and an X. He was such a sap! His hair was as black as night and short. His skin was a lovely colour, darker than mine and boy was he fit! He worked out in his garage where he had a gym. Most of the guys would congregate in their so it became a regular hangout. It was also a great place for us girls to stare at the shirtless guys! Jacob's dad, Billy, was like another dad to me. He was confined to a wheelchair after being involved in a car accident which killed his wife and one of his daughters. Jacob's other sister, Rebecca, had met and married a guy from another tribe further down the coast, leaving Jacob to look after his dad. This is the reason I don't think Jake will come with me when I leave to go to college, although I haven't spoken to him about it yet.

I turned off my computer without replying. I'd see him tomorrow so what was the point? I finished my coffee, put on my vest and shorts that I slept in, then climbed into bed after turning out the light.

Usually I slept well.

Not tonight.

I kept dreaming that I was walking through the forest when something began to chase me. I glanced over my shoulder, but all I could see were pairs of red eyes piercing the darkness. I screamed and ran. I could hear twigs snapping behind me and feel branches whipping my face.

All of a sudden there was… nothing.

There was no sound. I couldn't feel the trees around me. I couldn't see anything. I stopped running but there was just the inky blackness surrounding me. My heart was going to explode from my chest, my breath coming in short, heavy pants. Then, a pair of yellow eyes appeared in front of me, then another pair and another, but there were no heads or bodies connected to them. I screamed as I felt like I was falling! A bang jolted me awake.

I was laid on the floor beside my bed, half wrapped in my blanket and feeling very disorientated. My back hurt, my elbow hurt and my head hurt. I glanced at the clock – 5.30am. I groaned as I slowly sat up. What the hell had just happened? I got to my feet and was relieved to find I hadn't done any serious damage. As I flopped back onto my bed I wondered if I should try and go back to sleep for a while, or should I go for a shower and get ready for school? As I lay there, I pondered my choices. It was obvious sleep would evade me, so I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom. After a soothing shower I went downstairs, had some breakfast and looked at my watch.

"Is that it? 6.30? Now what do I do?" I asked myself. Dad had already left for work so I had no one to talk to but myself.

Would Jake be up yet? I know he had to get his dad ready before he left for school so I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door. It wouldn't take long to get there, so I walked slowly, trying to take my time.

As I followed the road towards Jake's I suddenly felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

I was being followed….


	3. Chapter 3 Watched

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.

I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.

I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….

A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!

_Merry Christmas everyone!_

_Bella POV _

Watched

I was sure I was being followed…

I slowly turned around and looked down the road towards home. I couldn't see anyone. The hairs on my arm were now raised and I could feel the panic rise – I KNEW I wasn't alone, but I still didn't see anyone or hear anything. I turned back and began walking again, faster this time, hoping that Jacob was out of bed. The fear never left me and by the time I reached Jacob's front door I was frantic. I knocked quietly in case they were still in bed. No-one answered so I tried again.

"Please be awake. Please be awake," I chanted quietly.

The trees behind me across the street were reflected in the glass panel of the door. I stared at the reflection, took a deep breath and held it.

Movement…

I saw movement in the reflection but I was too afraid to turn around.

"Come on, Jake. Come on, Jake. Please, please, please," I chanted once more as my breathing rate increased further. I knocked harder this time as I saw movement again!

This time I squealed and spun around. Is it better to see your attacker and face him or is it better to not see it coming? Why was I even having this discussion with myself? I glared at the tree line expecting something to happen.

Nothing…

No movement.

No sound.

Wait – no sound? There were _always_ birds up and about at this time of the morning.

A sound behind me made me jump around and slap my hand over my mouth before a squeal escaped.

"What. Are. You. Doing? Do you realise what time it is? You think you gonna get extra credit for going to school at silly o'clock in the morning?" Jake grumbled.

I pushed past him, slammed the front door shut and leant my back against it.

"Ssshhh, my dad is still asleep," hissed Jake.

"Not now he isn't," came a deep voice from somewhere in the house. I smiled weakly and tried to apologise but my throat was too dry, so I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a glass and turned the cold tap on.

"Are you okay, Babe? You look a bit pale and your hand is shaking."

I glanced at my hand and then shoved the glass under the steady stream of water.

"… and why are you here at quarter to seven?" Jake continued while I took a large gulp of water.

"Jake, can you give me a hand, son?" Billy shouted.

"Coming," Jake replied before he continued addressing me. "… and you will go and sit down. When I come back in you are going to tell me what's going on."

As Jacob walked away I went into the living room. The house was only a small one on one level, but it was big enough for Jake and his dad. There was a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom and two bedrooms. I sat on the sofa and looked around, still clinging onto my glass. I'd been here hundreds of times but I'd never taken the time to actually look around. There was a two-seater sofa, a stand with a TV on it and a bookcase, which had mostly tribal trinkets adorning the shelves. There were a few tribal history books on the top shelf and some photos on the middle shelf. I smiled at the photo of Jacob and I dressed as Bonnie and Clyde for a fancy dress party at school. It was just before mum left. She spent ages making the costumes – they had to be just right! She was mum to both of us, but now we had no mother at all between us. I longed for a mum. I didn't want my mum back – she didn't love me, but I wanted someone to call mum. Movement out of the corner of my eye shook me from my memories as Jake wheeled his dad into the living room.

"Okay, spill."

I looked up into his dark brown orbs. He was so handsome and I was lucky enough that he liked spending time with me. The question is do I tell him? Do I tell him about feeling like I was being watched? Would he think I was being silly and laugh at me? I quickly made my mind up.

"Erm, nothing really. I just couldn't sleep so I thought I would come round here," I smiled sweetly, hoping he bought it.

"You did bang on the door a bit hard, Bell. You worried me," he said as he looked at me, frowning.

"Sorry?" It sounded like a question, not an apology. I fluttered my eyes at him as it usually won him over.

"You're sure there's nothing else? No arguments with Charlie?" Jake questioned.

"No, dad and I are fine." I glanced at Billy and immediately looked away. He was frowning, looking as though he really didn't believe me.

"Have you had your breakfast yet?" Jacob asked as he grabbed my hand and led me back into the kitchen.

"Yes, I have, but I'll have a cup of your hot chocolate if you're making one." I breathed out a sigh of relief. I'm an idiot. I was stupid thinking I was being followed. It was the nightmares' fault!

Jacob finished his breakfast, grabbed his bag along with my hand and shouted 'bye' to Billy. We walked down the street in silence at first. I could feel Jacob looking at me while I kept looking around us. The traitorous hairs on my neck behaved themselves and I didn't feel apprehensive at all. I squeezed Jakes hand for extra comfort.

"I don't know what happened, Bells, but you're not usually this quiet." Okay, so maybe he didn't quite buy my performance.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, just tired I guess."

We chatted about school, classes, teachers, homework and our friends but we avoided the rather large elephant walking along between us. Before we knew it we had arrived at school.

"Are you coming to the beach party tonight, Baby?" Jacob asked as he kissed my forehead. "It should be a laugh!"

"Yeah, why not?" I gave him my dazzling smile, but I think it probably looked more like a grimace.

The school day went quickly and in no time at all I was walking out with Leah and Claire. Although Claire was a year younger than Leah and I, we were in many of the same classes as there weren't many of us in the entire school. She was going out with Quil, who is also a Quileute. Claire is really quiet and shy, with long, dark hair. Her and Quil had got together over the holidays and have been inseparable ever since. Leah was the complete opposite. Loud, with short, dark hair and a few inches taller than Claire and I. She could be scary at times and had a mean temper on her, but she was a loyal friend, not to mention she was also my cousin. She and Sam had only been dating a few weeks and she had it bad! It was 'Sam said this, Sam said that, Sam, Sam, Sam.' It was getting _very _annoying!

"What time tonight?" Claire asked.

"Dunno. Bout seven?" Leah replied, looking at me.

"That's fine by me," I shrugged. "I'm sure the guys will be okay with that. I'll text Angela and let her know. She can tell the others."

Jacob met me at the school gates and walked me home. At the porch he grabbed both of my hands and gazed into my eyes. He slowly leaned in, touching my lips with his. I felt him lick my bottom lip, so I opened my mouth, deepening the kiss. After realising we both needed to breathe, we parted, though our eyes remained locked together. Jacob spoke first.

"I'll see you tonight. You look a lot better than you did this morning. Are you okay now?"

"I'm fine, Jake, but I may not stay long tonight. I need my sleep!" I laughed, but Jake didn't join in. He was now staring past me, into the trees that ran along the back of the property.

"What?" I asked, turning around.

"I'm sure I just saw… oh never mind."

"WHAT?"

"Nothing, there's nothing there." He chuckled. "Now I sound like you!"

"Not funny, Jake."

"I wasn't making fun of you, honest." He pecked me on the cheek, turned and jogged up the road. I went into the house and found dad sat in his chair watching the television.

"You going out tonight, Bells?"

"Yeah, dad, just down to the beach. I won't be late in." I sat on the sofa and curled my legs under me. "Takeaway night tonight, dad. Your choice," I informed him.

"What time are you going out?"

"Just before seven."

"I'll order it for about half five then."

"Okay dad, I'm, going to do my homework. Shout me when it's here."

"Okay."

I slowly climbed the stairs, suddenly feeling weary after getting up so early this morning. I flopped down onto my bed, reached over to put my IPod on, then rolled back. As I drifted off to sleep I hoped the nightmare wouldn't return. I just needed ten minutes…

"Pizza's getting cold," shouted Dad as he shook me awake. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," I answered groggily. "I didn't sleep well last night, but I'm fine." I seemed to be saying that a lot recently. I rolled off the bed and followed my dad downstairs.

After tea, I changed into my black jeans, thick, gray sweater, and boots, and shouted: "I'll see you later, Dad."

"Bye Bells. Oh – don't forget the party at the Community Centre tomorrow for Collin, he's thirteen."

"Aww Dad," I whined. "Do I have to? I've heard the stories millions of times."

Dad was not happy. "You know as one of the Chiefs I have to be there and so do you as my daughter," he answered sternly.

I sighed. If I didn't go I knew I'd be in trouble. We had a tradition among our tribe that once you turned thirteen you were deemed old enough to hear the legends of the tribe and attend less important council meetings. As there wasn't many of us on the reservation, everyone was expected to attend thirteenth birthday parties. During the day there would be activities for the younger children, then during twilight a bonfire would be lit. This was the signal for the younger children to leave. For the rest of us there would be music, dancing, hot chocolate and marshmallows! Before it got too late Billy would ask everyone to gather around him where he would then hypnotise us with stories of bravery, sacrifices, heroism and legendary battles of past tribe members.

"Okay, okay, see you later."

By the time I walked down to the beach the party was in full swing. The sound of someone's car stereo had been cranked up to full blast. There was a bonfire on the beach with people milling around it; some dancing, some just talking, most with plastic cups in their hands.

I waved and greeted a few people on the way to my objective – Jake. He was standing with some of our friends; Sam, Paul, Seth and Quil, laughing at something Sam had said.

"Who supplied the drink this time?" I asked, smelling the pungent contents of a cup. "Whoa! That's strong!"

"Mike," was all Jacob said. He didn't need to say anything else. Mike had an uncanny ability to get hold of large amounts of vile smelling alcohol, which thankfully didn't taste as bad as it smelt. I walked over to the various camping tables that were out and glanced at the various bottles spread about. I decided to play it safe and grabbed a can of beer. As I turned back towards Jake I bumped into Angela.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Ang! I didn't see you. Are you okay?"

"Oh hey Bella, I'm okay, don't worry, I didn't spill anything! How are you? Are you sure you don't want to come to Seattle tomorrow? It's gonna be fun!" She winked at me and grinned.

"Now Angela, you know shopping isn't my thing. I'm sure you'll have a much better time without me there!"

She was about to reply when a voice cut through the air.

"Bella! How are you?"

"Hi Jess, I'm fine. How are you?"

"Great! Hey, you're popular today! On the way to school this morning a guy asked if I knew you and if you went to our school. I told him you lived on the Res and he walked away. How rude! Then just now, as I arrived, another guy asked if I knew you! When I pointed you out he muttered 'thanks' and walked away." Jessica finally ran out of breath so I jumped in.

"Where is he? Do you still see him?" I asked as I nervously looked around.

Jessica also looked around. "Mmmm…. No, can't see him."

"What did he look like?" I asked.

"Errr, a guy?"

"Jess," I sighed. "Can you describe him? Height, clothes, face, you know?"

"Short, black hair… ooh and dark eyes, very nice. I didn't look anywhere else!"

"Okay, Jess. Thanks. I'm gonna go and find Jake. I'll see you two later."

The girls said their goodbyes and I turned to look for Jake. I spotted him by the edge of the forest, by the rock pool. He was pacing backwards and forwards, talking on his mobile phone. As I got closer he finished his call and put his phone away. He looked surprised to see me.

"Are you trying to sneak up on me? Can't be done! Come here."

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. As I raised my head to look into his eyes he bent his head and kissed me tenderly. As we both pulled away I asked him who he was talking to on his phone.

"My dad. I wanted to take you to Port Angeles tomorrow to the cinema, but Dad said I have to be at the party for Collin."

"Yeah, my dad said the same."

"Why don't we show our faces at the party, then when the stories start we can nip out. No-one will miss us, least of all ours dads. We can just say you weren't feeling well," Jake suggested.

"Mmm, sounds like a p…"

CRACK!

"What was that?" I whispered as I looked into the dark forest.

"It's probably someone wanting to crash the party. Stay here."

Jacob turned and ran into the forest.

"No Jake, come back!" I hissed, but it was too late.

He was gone.


	4. Chapter 4 Fear

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.

I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.

I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….

A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!

_Bella's POV _

Fear

Within a few seconds of Jacob disappearing I alerted Sam and the boys as to what had happened, but they didn't seem bothered.

"No-one knows the forest like Jake. He'll be scaring some peeping Tom out there and having fun doing it! Have you tried ringing him?" Sam asked.

"Duh, I didn't think of that." My face had flushed as Sam walked away laughing. I felt like such an idiot! I decided to wait a further fifteen minutes before I pulled my phone out and dialled his number.

"Hey Bells," he panted. "I'm nearly back."

"What happened? Who was it? Are you okay?"

"I'll tell you when I get back," he answered shortly and then he hung up. He… hung… up! Didn't he realise I was worried! I shoved my phone back into my pocket with a huff as I stared between the two colossal trees Jake had previously run between; all the while desperately wishing he would appear.

"What are you looking at?" Jake whispered in my ear as he suddenly reappeared at my side. I screamed before I clamped my hand over my mouth.

"You scared me!" I mumbled between my fingers.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," he chuckled mischievously.

"Well?" I questioned. "Who was it?"

"Don't know," shrugged Jake as he grabbed my hand. "I was following someone. They crossed the road and ran deeper into the forest the other side. I wasn't far behind, but there was a sound, like ripping, then the sound moved away from me much faster. It was weird."

"That seems to be the topic of the day; weird." I told him about what Jessica had said as we sat down on an old, thick, fallen branch that had washed up on the beach one year during a particularly bad storm.

"There's something else I should tell you," I muttered. I proceeded to tell him about the nightmare and the feeling of being followed. "I know it sounds ridiculous, but I really did think someone was following me. You do believe me don't you?"

Jake looked me in the eye and smiled. "I do, baby."

I leaned into him and sighed.

"I think we need to go and see your dad; tell him what's going on. Maybe he can help somehow?" Jake asked, though he didn't sound convinced Charlie would actually be of any help. We had no proof of anything; no positive I.D's and no one else to corroborate our stories – apart from Jessica.

Dad was in his chair watching TV as we walked in.

"Hey kids," he smiled. "You weren't kidding when you said you wouldn't be out late!" Dad chuckled and then turned to look at our serious faces. "Is there something wrong? You two been fighting again?"

Jake squeezed my hand and pulled me to the sofa.

Jake took a deep breath. "We've got something to tell you, Charlie. Something's…"

"DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Charlie yelled, going very red in the face. He stood up, knocking the TV remote control to the floor and started pacing. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO…"

"DAD!" I screamed over him. "NO, NO, NO! You've got it wrong! Please sit down and listen. It's nothing like that, I promise!"

Charlie stopped pacing and stared. "So you're NOT pregnant?"

"No, Dad."

"Alrighty then." Charlie visibly relaxed and slumped back into his chair. He suddenly sat bolt upright again. "You aren't thinking of getting married are you?"

"No, Dad! Can you calm down please and LISTEN!"

I began to tell Charlie about the nightmare and the next morning, with Jacob adding bits here and there. I told him about Jessica and then Jake told him about the chase in the woods. When we had finished, Charlie put his head in his hands and didn't say a word.

Jake and I looked at each other and waited.

And waited.

"You do believe me, daddy, don't you?" I asked in a small voice. What if he didn't?

"Of course I do, Bells, I'm just thinking." He stood and began pacing once more. "Right, first we're gonna take Jake home. You're not staying here alone at night, Bella, you'll come too. I'll see if Harry can meet us at Billy's." He pulled his phone out and spoke quietly to Billy and Uncle Harry. When he'd finished the call he signalled us to follow him towards the front door. He grabbed his keys then suddenly stopped, causing Jake and I to walk into him!

"We can't be too careful," he said, as he grabbed his gun belt and put it on. As he opened the front door, he turned back to see us staring at him. "Well? Come on, get in the car. What are you waiting for?" He put his hand on the handle of his trusted weapon. "It's just a precaution, now in the car."

We followed him silently. As I locked the front door I realised I felt a lot safer with my dad when he had his gun!

We arrived at Billy's minutes later. As we climbed out of the car I automatically looked across the street where I had seen movement this morning. Was it really this morning? It seemed like it happened ages ago and I began to feel embarrassed at the fuss I had caused. A car pulled up behind us and out stepped Uncle Harry. We all walked up to the front door and then followed Jacob through it. Billy was sat in his wheelchair in the living room with various books laid open around him.

"Hey, kids, Charlie… Harry?" Billy turned to my dad. "I know you said you had something you needed to talk about, but it must be important if Harry is here. What trouble have you been getting into Jake? Wait… oh no… don't tell me… Jake! Can't you keep it in your pants son? We've talked about this…"

"Whoa Dad! _I'M_ not in trouble and Bella IS NOT PREGNANT! What is it with you two? There _IS_ something strange going on though. Listen."

By now, everyone had sat down. Jake and I were on the floor, while Charlie and Harry sat side by side on the sofa.

"I asked you here, Harry, because I think you both need to hear this." Charlie began to explain. "Bella, why don't you begin?"

I went through everything that had happened, _again,_ realising that each time I recounted it I felt a little more foolish and wished I had just kept my mouth shut. However, as Jacob began retelling his part, I began to feel something else – anger. There _was_ someone out there. Jess had proved it, Jake could prove it with what he experienced, so the big question was, why me? As Jake finished, the small house fell silent. All three men had frowns on their faces and looked deep in thought. Dad was the first to speak.

"Tomorrow morning I'm going to drive over to Jessica's to see if she can give me anymore info and a description. Billy, Harry, do you think the dream is connected?"

Again the room fell silent.

"Er… Dad, it was just a nightmare. I don't think…"

"Yes. Yes I do," muttered Billy, interrupting me.

"I do too," agreed Uncle Harry. "It's a warning."

"Do you really think we'll see them after all this time?" Charlie asked, frowning harder.

"Could be? We know they are out there, it was only a matter of time before we ran into them again I suppose," answered Uncle Harry, rubbing his chin.

"Who?" I whispered, but I was afraid to hear the answer. My dad suddenly stood up.

"We'll meet here tomorrow afternoon. That should give me time to interview Jessica and then I'll call into the station. Billy, can you go through the old stories and see if anything is mentioned that will help? Harry, can you ask the kids if they've seen anything or anyone strange? Warn the parents not to let the kids out on their own. We are going to have to hold a tribal meeting."

Uncle Harry stood too. "We could have the meeting before or after Collin's party tomorrow."

"No, no," replied Billy. "Let the boy have his celebration. We can call a meeting Sunday. There's no need to spoil the kid's day."

"Agreed," Charlie answered, heading towards the door Uncle Harry nodded his head in agreement too. "Come on, Bella, you've had enough excitement for one day."

I pecked Jake on the cheek. "I've had enough excitement to last my lifetime, thank you! Night Jake, goodnight Billy, Uncle Harry." I followed my dad out to the car, hopped in and wished fervently that I knew what the hell was going on.

I slept soundly, waking up late and feeling really refreshed. I glanced at the clock – 9.45 – wow! It's been a long time since I slept until this time of the morning. After I was showered and dressed, I wandered downstairs.

"Oh, you're up at last!" Charlie laughed from the kitchen table. He was reading the newspaper and drinking his usual morning beverage. I made myself a drink and dropped two slices of bread into the toaster.

"I'm gonna go and speak to Jessica. Do you want me to drop you off at Jake's?"

"No thanks, Dad, I'll be fine. I'll do some laundry and a shopping list. Oh! I've just remembered! Jess and Angela are going to Seattle today. They're catching a ride with Reverend Weber."

"Do you know what time?" Charlie asked.

"No sorry, I don't. I'll ring her, hang on…"

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and pressed the number for Jess.

"Hey, Jess, are you still home?"

"_Yeah, why? Have you changed your mind?"_

"No,no. What time are you going out?"

"_Reverend Weber is coming about 12'o clock for me. Why all the questions, Bella?"_

"My dad wants to come and talk to you. Is that okay?"

I heard a sharp intake of breath from the other end of the phone.

"_Erm, have I done something wrong?"_

I could hear the worry in her voice. I laughed. "No Jess! He wants to talk to you about the guy you talked to, you know, about me?"

"_Oh sure, that's fine."_

"Okay, enjoy your shopping trip!"

"_You know I will!" _I heard her giggle. _"Are you sure you don't wanna come?"_

"I'm sure," I sighed. "Too much homework, you know how it is!" I felt bad for lying to her, but it had to be done. "I'll see you later. Bye."

"_Bye Bella."_

I shoved my phone back into my pocket. "She's still in. you can go." I informed dad.

"Okay. I won't be long. Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?"

"Yes dad, it _is_ day time. Nothing happens during the day. Just go."

I watched the police cruiser drive away and then decided to lock the front door… and the back door. I also checked the windows throughout the house, just in case, and then I began to sort the washing.

In case of what? "I'm losing it," I muttered to myself as I walked into the kitchen. My now cold slices of toast had popped up ages ago and were now rock hard. I decided to look through the cupboards to see what food we had left and began making a shopping list. I was deeply engrossed in my task, trying to decide whether I should buy readymade cheese sauce or make my own, when I heard a scuffling sound at the back door. I frowned. We often had 'visitors' from the forest – foxes and rabbits mainly, but this noise sounded like it was from something bigger.

Or was it my imagination?

I focused on the door handle as it began to turn slowly; so slowly it was hardly moving, but moving it definitely was.

I stood still, frozen with fear, while my head argued with itself – debating if I should run upstairs and hide under my bed, or find something to fight with. I looked around. There were any number of things I could use – knives and pans being the obvious choice and they were within easy reach – so I grabbed a knife in my right hand and a pan in my left.

By now, the handle had been turned to the furthest point it would go, but nothing happened. I stared at the handle, second guessing myself as to whether or not I had indeed locked it. The handle slowly returned to its original position. Obviously whoever was on the other side realised it was locked. I was about to let out a sigh of relief when I heard it.

"_Damn."_

My heart started pounding. I barely heard it, but it was there; a voice, low and gravelly, which must be connected to… someone.

Suddenly, three things happened at once:

Someone banged on the front door;

My phone rang;

There was a louder scuffle from behind the back door.

I screamed, dropped the pan with an ear splitting clatter and dived under the kitchen table.

They were coming for me.


	5. Chapter 5 The Party

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.

I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.

I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….

A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!

_Bella's POV _

The Party

There was silence.

I stopped screaming.

There were no more scuffling noises outside the back door, there was no more banging on the front door and my phone stopped ringing so it was now silent… Okay, so it wasn't totally silent; my heart was beating in my chest like a jack hammer and I was breathing so fast you'd thought I'd been running a marathon. I was trying to calm myself down when the light coming through the kitchen window was partially blocked and the banging started again – this time against the window!

I closed my eyes. It worked as a child, right? I would close my eyes and daddy would say, "Where's my Bella gone?" I would open my eyes and he would say, "Peek-a-boo!"

"BELLA! BELLA! IT'S ME!"

I opened my eyes and turned my head. Jacob was at the window, looking very confused and concerned! As I lifted my head I banged it under the table, forgetting where I was for a moment. I cursed under my breath, crawled out and stumbled to the front door, still holding the knife. I felt frustrated as I tried to unlock the door, a job I did every day, so why weren't the locks cooperating? Eventually, with shaking hands, I managed to make them do my bidding, throw open the front door and launch myself at Jacob.

"Hey, calm down, I'm here. What's happened?" Jake asked in a soothing voice. I was too busy sobbing to tell him, so he gently pried the knife from my grasp, threw it on the floor and then picked me up, sweeping my legs from under me.

"Someone…. Noise…. Door… Get me!" I wailed as Jacob shushed me in an effort to calm me down. He eventually succeeded and I started to tell him what had happened when my dad left. Just as I finished re-living my nightmare dad walked in, which meant I had to go over the entire episode again! Once I finished for the second time I remembered my phone had been ringing. As I pulled it out Jake admitted he had been the one ringing me when he realised the front door was locked. As I was sat snuggling on the sofa with Jake, trying in vain to relax, I remembered dad had been to see Jessica.

"How did it go with Jess, dad?"

"She's not very observant," Charlie growled. "But I did have an interesting chat with her mum. It turns out she was shopping yesterday and when she was at the checkout the man in front of her was asking about you; where you live, how many people live on the Reservation, directions. After I left I had a hunch that maybe the man had been to other businesses, so I went to the Café and Newton's. Both places have had people asking similar questions, except it was a woman in Newton's. I've got descriptions which I need to run through the computer at work. Jacob, will you stay here with her? I don't want her left alone under any circumstances, got that?"

"Yes sir," he answered as he rubbed his hand up and down my back.

"What's going on, dad?" I asked in a small voice.

"I don't know, Bells. I don't know," replied my dad with a sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"And no funny business while I'm out! Stay downstairs and keep ALL your clothes on," he added with a chuckle as he walked out the door.

"Yes sir!" Jacob answered, sliding as far away from me as he could get, his face bright red.

We spent the afternoon curled up on the sofa, strictly obeying Charlie's orders. However, nothing was said about wandering hands going _under _clothes! As we were watching TV, Jake's hands suddenly started to get restless. He was laid on his side with his back against the back of the sofa. I was laid in front of him with my back against his stomach. His left arm was pinned under me so it couldn't move, but his right hand began to journey upwards, on top of my shirt. After finding my breast he palmed it a few times, then moved on to kneading. To be honest, I couldn't feel much and it wasn't the first time we'd done this so I was hoping for more. He didn't disappoint. He stopped the kneading and slowly began to move his hand back down until he reached the bottom of my shirt. I felt him fumble and then his hand began its journey back up. This is the first time I had felt skin on skin on my abdomen. His hot hands left a heat trail as he drew lazy patterns with his fingers. It felt amazing, incredible! I started to wish his hand would move higher… and it did! His talented fingers followed the edge of my bra; from one side to the other.

Just a bit higher… please!

My breathing began to increase slightly. He continued his sweeping movements; side to side, left to right and back again. I was becoming impatient. I was just about to grab his hand and move it myself when he did it, albeit over the material of my bra. He rubbed my breast in the palm of his hand, round and round. Embarrassingly, I was beginning to pant. I tried to calm down and concentrate on the TV, but it was useless. It felt like my body was on fire! Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, he pulled the cup down and freed my aching breast, making my nipple well and truly wake up! He was gentle, his hands soft, stroking, exploring. A moan escaped my lips, much to my dismay as my face burned in embarrassment.

"Bella," whispered Jake, thrusting his hips forward. My eyes widened as I felt his erection sticking in my back.

Suddenly, we heard a car engine and a door slam! Jake hurriedly yanked his hand from under my shirt, causing me to hiss in pain. He didn't even bother to try and sort my bra out! He scooted up the sofa, trying to move away from me as we heard a key in the lock. I was slightly annoyed at having to sort myself out so I growled at Jake, trying to convey to him that he'd left me somewhat uncomfortable and partially indecent! When I looked at him he looked like a rabbit with his eyes caught in headlights! He was scared to death! I couldn't help but giggle at him. We managed to look sort of relaxed pretending to be engrossed in what was on the TV. What were we watching? A yellow square thing with brown shorts, a pink star shaped creature and a crab? I didn't remember this cartoon from my childhood! My dad walked in, put his keys on the table, hung his gun, holster and jacket up, and sat down in his chair.

"Didn't know you liked Spongebob, Bella?" Charlie had this grin on his face like… he knew.

"Erm, Jake likes it," I mumbled. Before dad or I could say anything else, Jake interrupted.

"Yeah, Charlie, us guys watch it all the time, its cool. I'd better go now and get ready for the party, see ya!" He leapt up from the sofa, grabbed his coat and ran out before anyone could say goodbye.

I remember when I had my 13th birthday party. Mum had been gone for a few months and the party helped me take my mind off it. Aunt Sue and dad organised it. I felt so grown up, an adult almost. Even though I couldn't yet vote at meetings, I could now attend. Looking back, it was funny to note that, at thirteen, we would sit in silence, in awe and wonder, feeling proud to be Quileute. By fifteen, the awe and wonder had gone; replaced by boredom and nonchalance, however we still felt the pride that would remain with us always. By seventeen, we'd heard the stories so many times that most of us just didn't listen anymore. We tried to think of excuses as to why we couldn't attend, but they had to be serious to be accepted. Texting between us became commonplace, as long as we weren't caught! Tonight would be one of those nights where Billy would become the storyteller. Some of us were planning on sneaking out and meeting at the beach – it's not like we'd miss anything.

At 7.30 dad and I climbed into the cruiser and drove the short distance to the community centre. The party had started earlier for the younger ones, but the older ones weren't due until 8 o'clock. Dad had wanted to speak with Uncle Harry and Billy first, which was why we were early. I sent a text to Jake to ask where he was, to which he replied he was on his way. As we climbed out of the car I noticed Collin's dad and some other adults were putting the last pieces of wood onto the unlit bonfire. They waved as we made our way to the entrance of the centre. As dad went to look for Uncle Harry I sat and watched the younger children playing pass the parcel.

"Not long now until the real party starts!" Collin exclaimed rather excitedly as he sat down beside me. I smiled and gave him a card with a voucher in it.

"Happy birthday, Collin," I said, just as Jake arrived pushing his father in the chair. Billy wheeled himself over to Charlie as Jacob came to stand next to Collin, who hadn't noticed his arrival.

"Hey! Are you chatting up my girlfriend, Collin?" Jake asked, trying to be serious but failing miserably.

"Er, no, no, sorry Jake," Collin spluttered. Jake burst into laughter.

"I'm only joking Col, don't worry!" Collin got up anyway, so Jake sat in the now vacant seat next to me.

"So, what's happening later?" I whispered, hoping Jake had a plan of escape.

"We're going to slip out before the music finishes. Leah, Seth and a few others are going to sneak out while the centre is getting tidied up and then Sam, Paul, Embry and the rest of us are leaving after Sam has lit the bonfire."

It sounded like an okay plan. If we all left together people would notice and it would seem rude. At least this way people would be less likely to be offended that we didn't stick around. I hoped…

As the small children and elderly began to drift away, the teens and young adults started to arrive. Jake and I weren't alone for long. Paul, Embry, Jared and Quil all arrived together and came straight over to us. They started talking about baseball so I left them and wandered around. I found Leah, who came rushing up to me, asking what was going on and why hadn't I phoned her! I was just about to answer her when Claire, Emily and Kim arrived, squealing and all talking at once.

"You'll never guess what?" Kim asked, looking way too excited. "I'm going on a date next Friday! Guess who with! I bet you can't!"

"It wouldn't be Jared would it by any chance?" I answered, smiling at her.

"How did you guess?"

"You've been crushing on him for months!" Leah replied.

As Kim began to go into detail of who said what, I glanced over at the guys. It looked as though Jared was giving his own account of what happened. I watched him receive a few congratulatory slaps on the back before I turned back to the girls. As a slow song came over the speakers outside we decided to make our way inside. Jacob sauntered over to my side the minute we got through the doors and asked, "Would you like to dance, m'lady?"

The girls all giggled as I answered, "Yes please, kind sir!" The girls all looked envious; obviously wishing someone would be brave enough to ask them!

As Jake held me close I felt very safe and secure in his strong arms. Could I still consider leaving this behind? We swayed to the music, losing ourselves in our own little bubble. The disco was the prelude to the bonfire and was usually okay, although it would be better without the prying eyes of the adults watching us. Jake bent down slightly to whisper in my ear;

"I'm going to slowly turn around. Look over my shoulder."

Once I was facing the opposite direction I leaned up on my toes and looked over Jake's shoulder. Quil was dancing with Claire and Sam was dancing with Leah. As I continued to watch, Kim and Jared also joined us on the dance floor. It was so sweet! I was so happy for Kim and Jared. They'd liked each other for a while, but neither would do anything about it. It wasn't until Paul threatened to ask her out himself that Jared was spurred into action.

Sam and Leah have been friends forever and together for almost as long as Jake and I, but their relationship isn't as smooth as ours. Leah is quite often in trouble at school for fighting, as she can be very hot-headed, though the friendship between Leah and I has survived it all! It's usually up to me to calm her down – we may be cousins, but we're also best friends.

Sam and Emily are the oldest in our group. At eighteen, they work in the gift shop part time and have both decided to attend the Community College in Port Angeles. Jacob, Leah, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared and I are all seventeen; there was a bit of a baby boom that year! Claire, Kim, Louise and Andi are all sixteen, while Seth and Esther are the only fifteen year olds. The newest additions to our group are Brady and Collin. As Brady was thirteen last month Collin has been eager for his birthday to come!

The music changed into something more upbeat.

It's time to go," whispered Jake. "Slowly, move towards the doors."

We were nearly there when I heard a deep voice behind me. "Going somewhere?" Charlie asked as he suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"Er, just going out for some air, Charlie," replied Jake nervously. I gripped his hand hard and kept my eyes from looking up – if I made eye contact with my father he would know straight away we were planning something!

"Make sure you're back for the bonfire. I'll be keeping an eye on you two… on _all _of you."

I kept my head down as we walked outside.

"….and don't go far. DO NOT leave this immediate area," yelled dad after us.

Crap.

Jake sighed. "It's not gonna happen now, babe, we'll have to stay here. With what's happened recently though, he's right. We should stay here."

"Awww Jake, come on! You're not afraid of my dad are you? I'm not staying here to sit around a fire listening to boring old stories as if I was 13 again!" I huffed.

"Did you just stamp your foot?"

"Shut up, Jake!" I growled. He did not just grin at me! I turned away from him and began to stomp back to the centre.

"Bells, you know it's not safe. Do I need to go and get Charlie to explain why it isn't safe?" Jake threatened. "Have you forgotten what happened earlier today?"

I saw red. I knew he was serious about going to Charlie. "You've got to be kidding me, Jake! You're gonna run to my dad, really? Just forget it. We won't go anywhere."

He took a step towards me but I stormed into the centre, pushing Sam and Paul out of the way. Jacob can be such a baby at times! It wasn't like we'd be alone; there would be a crowd of us and I bet some of the Forks kids would be on the beach – it _is_ Saturday night, after all! I stormed straight into the place I knew he wouldn't follow – the ladies toilet. I walked into a cubicle, slammed the door shut, locked it, closed the toilet lid and sat down.

I felt weird. I felt hot, clammy. I was shaking with anger. I didn't normally act like this; I was usually the calm one. I had a headache now and felt sick, so I tried to breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth. The trembling began to subside and I didn't feel as hot as I did before. I heard the main door open… then nothing. I bet Jacob had sent someone to check on me.

"Bella?"

_Silence_

"You okay?"

"Go away Leah," I muttered through my clenched teeth.

"Soooo, no beach tonight."

I rolled my eyes. "Go. Away."

"It's not just your dad watching out for us, you know. My dad is at the door too now."

"What part of 'go away' do you not understand?" I growled. The shakes were returning.

"Um, the 'go' and the 'away,'" Leah sniggered quietly. I ignored her. Hopefully she'd leave soon. I _had_ to get the trembling under control.

"This isn't like you," continued Leah. "It's usually _you_ calming _me_ down. Are you coming out?"

"NO!"

_Breathe…_

"Look Leah, just let me calm down on my own, okay?" I pleaded.

_In through the nose, out through the mouth…_

"I'll be just outside then. They're getting ready to light the fire, so we'll have to go outside soon."

The shaking had all but stopped again. "Whatever."

Jake would make a great chief one day. He's always, 'don't do this,' 'we shouldn't do that,' or 'we can't go there.' He sounds just like his father! The shaking was getting worse again. I needed to calm down!

A slight noise startled me. "Oh you had better NOT still be here Leah Clearwater, or we ARE going to fall out. BIG TIME!"

"Okay, okay. I'm going. Just hurry up!"

"Leah?" I whispered. "Save me a seat between you and Emily, please?"

"Sure," she replied just as quietly.

I heard the door open and then slowly swing shut.


	6. Chapter 6 First Sight

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.

I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.

I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….

A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!

_Bella's POV _

First Sight

I sat alone, relishing the peace and quiet for now. I really liked Jake, but going away without him wasn't going to be as difficult as I once thought. We hadn't mentioned the 'L' word to each other; the opportunity hadn't presented itself, but now I found myself doubting how much I actually liked him. Could I see myself spending the rest of my life with him? I tried to picture it; the wedding, the kids, life on the Res… or was there someone out there I had yet to meet? Was there someone out there waiting just for me – their other half? One thing was for certain – I would never know locked in this cubicle!

I unlocked the door and walked over to the sinks. Sighing, I put my hands on either side of one of the sinks and hung my head. I was so confused! Did I love Jake or not? Was there someone out there who wanted to harm me or not? What was happening to me?

I slowly walked out of the toilets and made my way outside to the bonfire. Cups of steaming hot drinks were given out and some people were shoving marshmallows on sticks into the fire. The adults were sat around on deckchairs chatting. Charlie, Billy and Uncle Harry were sat in a huddle, heads together, deep in discussion. As I walked to the opposite side of the fire from my father I passed the boys. They were sat on a log laughing at Paul; his marshmallow on fire! I ignored them and continued round to where the girls were sat. They too were sat on a log roasting marshmallows. Leah had kept her word and left me a space next to her. I stepped over the log and sat down. The forest was behind me, deep and foreboding.

"You okay, Bella?" asked Leah, her voice full of concern.

"Yeah, yeah. Things are just getting to me, you know?" Of course she didn't know. How could she?

"Yeah, don't worry. Things will be fine. They'll get back to normal soon. You watch, we'll be laughing at this in a few weeks."

"I have a feeling…" I began to mutter.

"What?" asked Emily. All the girls were looking intently at me, waiting for me to finish.

"I get the feeling," I repeated, "that things are going to change. Nothing will be the same again." I stared into the fire. Yes, I believed a change was coming.

Silence fell, apart from the crackling fire.

_Everyone_ had stopped talking to listen to me. I slowly looked around. All I saw was blank faces, except for my dad, Billy and Uncle Harry. They were frowning and Billy was writing something down. I returned my gaze to the fire, my face flushed red. Great; now _everyone_ thought I was nuts!

There was a sudden movement in the trees behind me, causing the silent birds to rise up in fright, making a terrible noise. I jumped up from the log and spun around, waiting for whatever, or whoever it was to come tearing out at me. A deer bolted from between two trees and headed my way. Its eyes were like saucers, its ears standing to attention. As I screamed, it changed direction and fled back into the dark forest. I put my head in my hands and sank to my knees. Immediately, two strong arms lifted me up. I struggled, thinking it was Jake, but it wasn't.

"We'll see you all tomorrow at six," my dad announced as he pulled me towards the cruiser. The moment I realised it was him I leaned into his protecting embrace. This was where I wanted to stay, forever. He helped me into the car and drove us home in silence. I don't think either of us knew what to say. As we pulled up outside the house Charlie turned off the engine, but didn't move. I could feel his eyes on me, but I was looking down at my knees, wringing my hands.

"I'm sorry, Dad," I whispered. "I didn't mean to freak out."

"Bella, did you mean it; about how you felt?"

"Dad, I…. I don't know how I feel. I don't know what made me say that."

"Your feelings have never steered you wrong in the past. You have always been… well, you are very intuitive. You are special, Bella, you always have been." He climbed out of the car and came around to my side. "Come on, let's get you inside."

As I stood on the porch waiting for Charlie to unlock the door, I couldn't help it. I turned my head until I was looking at the black mass of trees. They had been there forever and could tell some stories I was sure. I had always been fascinated by the forest. It calmed me. It was reassuring and familiar. I would often seek out a tree to climb when I was upset, angry or lonely. Now, it was hiding a secret. It had become daunting, oppressive. I turned back to find Charlie staring at me.

"Come on." He stepped aside while I walked passed him.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay," replied Charlie. "I need to talk to you, but it'll wait until morning. Goodnight Bells. I love you."

"I love you too, dad."

I got changed for bed and laid down with my earphones pushed firmly into my ears. I chose one of my playlists and closed my eyes. I was feeling scared. I was feeling embarrassed. I thought about everything that had happened. Would this cause my dad to leave too? I briefly thought about my mum. What was she doing now? Had she forgotten me? Did she have a whole new family who were perfect and didn't give her any trouble? As I drifted off to sleep I saw my mum, walking on a beach, alone. She looked sad and lonely as she stared out towards the crashing waves. Before I could form questions in my head, I was gone.

"Wake up, Bella! Please!"

I was jolted awake by a hand shaking my shoulders.

"What's up, Dad?" My throat was sore and my voice sounded raspy. I tried to clear my throat.

"You were having a nightmare, something about eyes."

It all came flooding back to me as I held my breath. The eyes; they were chasing me through the forest. The red eyes behind me… the yellow eyes in front… but still no bodies to go with those menacing, piercing orbs that surrounded me. I slowly exhaled. I could feel myself shaking, feeling sick and sweating profusely. It was as if I had actually been running. I looked down at my feet to double check I wasn't caked in mud and leaves. Thankfully, I wasn't.

"Calm down, Bells. Are you okay?" My dad's voice was thick with worry.

"Yeah, yeah, same dream as before. What does it all mean, Dad?" I asked. The thing is I don't think I really want to know.

"Not sure, Bells. We're having a meeting tomorrow," he said as he glanced at my clock. "Err… today I mean, about things that have been happening. Don't worry. We'll find out. Try and get back to sleep."

He pulled the cover over me and stroked my shoulder, then left. I rubbed my eyes and also glanced at the clock:

_4.19 _

My earphones must have pulled out during the night as the IPod and earphones were both on the floor. I turned my music off and rolled onto my side. I was exhausted but my mind was racing, jumping from one thing to another. I closed my eyes and tried to focus my mind on one thing; Jake. The way he looked, smelt and sounded… his smile, his eyes, his lips as he kissed me, his fingers as he touched me. A sigh left me; this wasn't working so I tried to clear my mind and think of nothing. Is that possible? If I'm thinking of nothing, am I still thinking of something, with nothing being the something?

A not too distant howl made me sit bolt upright and stare at the window. That wasn't a howl I would normally hear from the wolves around here and it was too early in the morning. This one sounded deeper, louder and more menacing. I flicked the covers back. Dare I look out of the window? What did I think I was going to see? Before I could answer, my feet had brought me to one of the two windows in my room; one faced the front of the house and the other to the side. It was at this window where I tentatively pulled back the curtain. My eyes looked for movement. There was none.

I began to look along the tree line from left to right. As my eyes reached the tree line directly opposite my window I jumped in shock. There was a man standing just in front of a tree staring at my window.

I stared back.

He slowly raised his right arm and brought two fingers to his forehead in a kind of salute. He was dressed in black – trousers, jumper and a beanie hat. His hair that was sticking out of the hat seemed black too, but that could have been because he was in the shadows. He looked very handsome from what I could see in the early morning light, but I didn't recognise him from anywhere. He dropped his hand, smiled, turned around and disappeared into the forest.

He smiled?

Why would someone who was after me smile? It was a pleasant, happy smile and not a menacing grimace. He must have been toying with me, trying to frighten me, by being nice before he pounced!

"DAD! COME QUICK! There was a man…."

My dad rushed into the room.

"What's up? What man? Where?" I pointed to the tree line.

"He was standing right there. I heard a howl and when I looked he was just stood there looking at me. He waved to me, smiled and then disappeared into the forest."

"I probably won't find him now. Maybe if I hurry up and grab my gun…"

"DAD, NO! Don't leave me! Don't go into the forest, please dad," I begged. What if he didn't come back? Charlie could see how upset I was getting and decided not to go out. We both decided that as sleep would probably not come to us anytime soon, we would go downstairs and sit in the kitchen. I described the man to Charlie while we drank a cup of hot chocolate each.

"Why are we having a meeting tonight, Dad?"

"We need to discuss what's going on. Things have been happening that we can't ignore. We need to decide what we're going to do about it. Most of the adults will be there, as will the older kids. DO NOT think about skipping, Bella. I know what you lot are like. You seem to think that it's okay to miss tribe meetings, but this involves you and possibly the other kids too. It's important, do you hear?"

Yeah, dad," I sighed. It was true. Many of us had skipped meetings to get together at the beach or Jacob's garage.

"Billy has been going over some of the old prophesies and…"

"Aw dad, come on! Nobody believes the old stuff. It's just stories to keep the kids from talking to strangers or from wandering off into the forest."

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! You have been brought up better than that! These stories are all about our past. Those things REALLY happened and they concern our future as a tribe. You NEED to take notice, Bella. You are the daughter of a chief. The people of this tribe will one day look to you for guidance and leadership. You, Jake and Leak WILL be our next leaders."

"Look, dad, I don't know if that's what I want. I want to go away to college. I want…"

"I'm not going to retire tomorrow, Bells! I'm not saying you can't do those things, but as long as you come back you can go to college wherever you want. However, ultimately it's not a case of what YOU want, it's not a choice.

You ARE my daughter.

It will happen.

ONE DAY YOU _WILL_ BE A CHIEF."

_Oh my. Who is watching Bella? And the Cullen's ARE coming soon… as is the watching man._

_Feel free to leave a review, even if it's a smiley or sad face!_


	7. Chapter 7 And So It Begins

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.

I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.

I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….

A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!

Thanks also to Butterfly Betty and Boonah who have reviewed from the beginning – I look forward to your reviews every time, thank you!

_Bella's POV _

And So It Begins

A silence descended on the kitchen. I knew Jake wanted to be chief and I knew Leah did too. As for me….

I just don't know.

Even if I married Jake I couldn't get out of it. It did cross my mind once – I would marry Jake and _he_ would become chief and I could just sit back….. However, our first born child would still be expected to take Jake's place. Either way – I'm stuffed.

It wasn't fair. Surely I can't be _forced _to be chief?

Was it _really _my destiny?

Charlie cleared his throat. "There's something else you need to know, Bella, but first I need to ask you some questions."

I nodded, although I didn't like where this was heading.

"This morning, when you were having your nightmare, you were shaking and sweating. I need to know, have you ever felt like this before?"

"No I… oh wait, at Collin's party I got angry with Jake, so I went into the toilets to calm down. I was shaking and sweating, and my head hurt, and I felt sick." I took a breath.

"There's something you need to know, Bella," my dad repeated. I started to panic, especially as Charlie reached across the table and grabbed my hand.

"A long time ago," Charlie began…

"…in a galaxy far, far away." I couldn't help it! I needed to lighten the mood! I grinned and then noticed my dad's face. I stopped grinning.

"Sorry, dad."

"This is serious, Isabella." Oh no, my full name! "As I was saying, a long time ago our tribe had a visitor. He wasn't like any of the other pale faces they had seen before. He had bright, red eyes and our tribe soon found out he had ice-cold skin. He was not friendly; he began to attack the tribe, killing anyone who got in his way. The elders asked the spirit wolf to help them. The spirit wolf called his brothers from the forest. As they entered the village, the elders were worried that the wolves would attack the villagers too, so the spirit wolf allowed a wolf and an elder to become one being, allowing the elder to control the wolf. The 'red eye' was ripped apart and peace returned to the tribe for a time."

I shuddered as my dad continued.

"A few years/months? later, another 'red eye' came to the village. This time it was a female and she was very angry. The elders had killed her mate and she wanted revenge. As she began to attack, the elders began to shake and sweat, howling as their bodies shifted to become wolves. They took it that the change was a gift from the spirit wolf. The female was destroyed. Ever since then the tribe has been able to protect itself in times of danger."

"Do you think the 'red eyes' from my nightmare and these 'red eyes' are connected?" I asked. I couldn't process everything Charlie had said.

"Could be. We call those with red eyes 'the cold ones.' If the cold ones are around again, it could be time for the wolves to make an appearance once more."

I stared dumbly at our joined hands. "You mean…. You really don't think that…. You…. Arrgh! I can't even say it! You really don't think that you, Billy and Uncle Harry are going to turn into wolves do you?"

"No Bella." Phew! I'm not losing it!

"No Bella," my dad repeated. "We're probably too old now. It will more than likely be your age group."

I gasped as my head spun. I opened my mouth to say something and then closed it. There was more to come.

"It's documented that just before the men changed for the first time, they suffered from shaking, high temperatures, headaches and feeling angry. Sounds familiar?"

I gulped. "Are you saying that I'm gonna turn into a wolf? I'm _starting _to turn into a wolf?" My voice went higher at the end. I stood up and paced the kitchen.

This isn't real.

It can't be.

Things like this just didn't happen in this day and age! My mind was awash with questions, thoughts and feelings that didn't make sense. Charlie slowly stood up.

"I'll leave you alone for a while, let this sink in. If you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them as best I can." At that, he calmly walked out of the kitchen with his cup and went upstairs.

My head hurt. Even though it was early I decided I needed to be busy. I washed, cleaned, polished and tidied. By the time I had finished the house was spotless from top to bottom. Charlie had also been busy. He'd washed the police cruiser and tidied the garden. At one point in the day I looked out the back door and found him standing in the same spot as the man had stood earlier. He had his notebook in his hands along with a small digital camera. We had eaten just a sandwich for dinner; neither of us had an appetite. We ate in silence. My head still hadn't sorted through the mass of information, so I was glad my dad didn't feel the need to fill the silence with mindless chatter.

When it was time for the meeting dad grabbed the notebook, pen, gun, car keys and headed outside. I shivered, but it wasn't from feeling cold.

As we arrived at the community centre I noticed there were a lot more cars than usual. This _must _be an important meeting. Charlie must have read my mind. "No excuses Bells. This meeting is important for everyone who is Quileute. By the way, I don't want you to say a word to anyone about our discussion this morning, including Jake. Billy will tell him when he feels its time, okay?"

"Yeah, dad," I answered. I don't think I would know what to say anyway; hi Jake, did you know your girlfriend is turning into a wolf? Billy was more than welcome to explain this one! We walked in and found people milling about, chatting quietly. There were rows upon rows of seats to accommodate everyone. Right at the front were two seats for dad and Uncle Harry. Jake would wheel Billy next to them when the time was right. Charlie went to talk to Uncle Harry and Aunt Sue while I walked over to Leah, Emily and Claire.

"So, when are you skipping?" Emily asked, grinning. She knew me well.

"I'm not," I mumbled, looking down at my feet.

"WHAT?" Leah screeched, drawing attention to us. "What's wrong with you? Bella at a meeting? Wow!"

"Shut up!" I hissed. Before I could say anything else, Charlie, Harry and Billy moved to the front of the hall and Charlie cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Would everyone please take a seat?" My dad was now in chief mode.

I hadn't seen Jake since the 'incident' at the fire so I wasn't sure where to sit, however I was surprised when he came and took my arm as he pulled me to some seats on the back row. He grinned and took my hand, squeezing it gently, as the rest of our group joined us. I rolled my eyes at him, smiled and then turned to look at my father. Jake obviously assumed he was forgiven.

"As some of you are aware, we called this meeting in response to a few things that have been happening recently." He went on to explain everything: from the man talking to Jessica, phone calls to the school, community centre and shop asking questions (which I knew nothing about), to unknown people questioning the people of Forks. Dad then moved onto what had been happening to me. I felt my face flush bright red so I tried to sink lower into my seat, hoping no one would turn and look at me.

Of course, they did.

_Everyone._

Jake squeezed my hand harder but I couldn't look at him; I couldn't look up at all. I found an interesting pattern in the wood flooring that became extremely interesting! Charlie explained to everyone how he had found footprints in the mud where the man had been standing. He had taken a photograph of the footprints and a drawing to try and determine the type of shoe. It wasn't a lot to go on, but it was at least something.

"I'm now going to hand over to Billy."

I knew Billy had been looking through the old history books to see if anything like this had happened before and he'd brought a few with him. "Bella has had two visions of people with red eyes…" he paused. "And yellow eyes."

Oh no! Floor swallow me now! They were nightmares, not visions!

I was aware of a few gasps from the elderly generation but I still couldn't look up. Billy continued. "Those of us who are of a certain age will remember the stories of the 'cold ones' with red eyes. These are the reason our ancestors first shifted."

The older members of the tribe were nodding their heads, while the younger members sat up in their chairs, suddenly paying attention.

Billy continued. "While we know from the stories that not all cold ones have red eyes, however it is our experience that most of them do. Do Bella's visions mean the cold ones are set to return to our land once again? We can't answer that for certain, but it's a strong possibility. Whenever the cold ones have come upon us in the past, it was always foretold by someone in the tribe."

Murmurs could be heard around the room. Some people looked worried; while others looked doubtful the cold ones had even existed. Billy held his hand up for silence.

"They are very real but do not underestimate the cold ones. They can be vicious beings, intent on bringing death and destruction to our land, though we don't know why now."

"What are you doing about it?" shouted someone a few rows in front of me. I finally looked up.

"Yeah, are we safe here?" asked another.

"We need to arm ourselves!"

"Yeah!"

"That won't do any good," an older man said. It was Quil's grandfather. "Billy, do you think the wolves will return?"

"Oh come on, old man! They are just stories!"

My dad rose to his feet. "Calm down everyone, please! We don't know if it's them yet. What we do know is that if it is them, bullets will be useless against them."

There were sharp intakes of breath around the room.

Collin's dad stood up. "If it is them, we're leaving. I have family in Seattle. We'll go there. My grandfather told me all about the wolves, but we don't know if they'll come. They haven't been seen for generations. Do we put our blind faith in them? I can't, I'm sorry. I have to think of my family." He sat down.

Other people with small children began muttering to each other, also making plans to leave. I thought I was scared this morning; scary just took on a whole new meaning.

"Please everyone," my dad pleaded, "There's no need to panic. Our tribe is the strongest tribe in the North West and has been for centuries. We WILL overcome this."

"But at what price?"

An old man, I wasn't sure who he was, slowly rose to his feet and waited until there was silence. "The wolves _will_ return. They _will _protect us. Of this, I am certain." He then turned around very slowly and looked over at my friends and I. Amazingly, others also turned around to look at us.

_What?_

Why was everyone looking at us?

Did they really believe we'd all turn into wolves? Was it up to us to protect the tribe?

I looked around at my friends who were all looking confused and worried. Sam shrugged his shoulders at Jake and I heard Leah whisper,"Why are they looking at us?"

As the old man slowly turned back around I heard my dad address him. "It may have already begun, Joe." He just nodded sagely.

Uncle Harry got to his feet as everyone else started to turn back to the front. "There is another piece of news that needs to be shared. I'm afraid I have received a letter….

…..from Carlisle Cullen."

Things are starting to happen; I hope you stay with me! Thank you for adding me to your favourites/alerts!


	8. Chapter 8 Visitors

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.

I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.

I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….

A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!

Hang on to your hats…

….

_Bella's POV _

Visitors

Who the hell were the Cullens? Why did some people gasp and turn pale at the mention of their name?

Uncle Harry continued, "I think it will be best if I just read the letter:

_Dear Quileute Chief,_

_I am writing to inform you of our intention to move back to our Forks property in the coming days. I will be taking up a position at Forks General Hospital and my children will be enrolled in Forks High School. Please be assured that our diet has not changed and therefore we continue to pose no threat to your tribe or the people of Forks._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Carlisle Cullen._

Silence filled the room. I'm pretty sure there were a large number of us who had no idea who Carlisle Cullen was. Why would he send a letter to us to announce his families' arrival? I couldn't remember any kids with the surname Cullen coming to the beach to hang out with us, yet the note implied they had been here before. It must have been before the children were born, or they were very young. And what concern of ours was it to be informed of their diet? Who cares what they eat! I looked at Jake to see if he knew about them, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

The old man, Joe, raised his hand. "Maybe they will help us kill the red eyes?"

Uncle Harry was about to reply when someone else spoke up. "Do you really think they would go against their own? They might not eat the same and their eyes may look different, but they won't join us. We're natural enemies."

The muttering began again.

"I think," Uncle Harry interrupted, "that I should write back immediately asking them to postpone their move here until we have our other problem sorted. Do you all agree?"

Most people either nodded or verbally agreed. The rest of us hadn't a clue what on earth they were talking about. I leant against Jake and whispered as quietly as I could. "Are we supposed to know what's going on here? Do you know anything about the Cullens?" Jake shook his head so I decided to be brave.

"Excuse me, but could you explain who the Cullens are?" I was instantly red-faced as every eye in the place looked at me – _again._ Dad smiled at me and then whispered something to Billy. Billy nodded, cleared his throat and began to speak.

"You know how the story began of the shifters. Our ancestors were attacked by a cold one who was stronger and faster than them. He killed many villagers; biting them and spilling much blood. Our ancestors shared their souls with the wolves, allowing them to share the wolf body."

"We know all this," whispered Leah as she rolled her eyes. I ignored her and went back to listening to Billy.

"As soon as they became one with the wolf they too became fast and strong. They killed the cold one and ripped him apart. They burnt the pieces and scattered the pieces to the wind. When another cold one came she was destroyed the same way. Since then, various cold ones have come our way, sometimes in two's, but mostly alone and all with red eyes. They were all dealt with swiftly and burnt. One day, three cold ones were found on our lands, but they were different. Their eyes weren't red, but golden. They assured the elders at the time that they were peaceful and only hunted animals, so the elders allowed them to live nearby as long as they kept off our lands and remained animal hunters. They agreed. We still have the treaty that was signed so long ago and it is still in effect. The cold ones with the golden eyes are the Cullens. Although they have grown in number, they remain peaceful due to their way of life."

"Awesome!" Jake muttered as he elbowed me in the ribs.

"Back to our problem with the suspected return of the cold ones, we don't know if Bella's visions are the Cullens or some other cold ones. I personally believe her vision refers to different cold ones because of the eye colour and because Carlisle _is _peaceful. Many of our histories contain stories concerning the cold ones, but only one tells of a prophecy. It is said that one day the cold ones shall return, but they will not be alone. The Quileute tribe will be wiped out unless a great sacrifice is made. We do not know what the sacrifice will be, but I will keep looking."

Silence once more. Did no one have burning questions about the Cullen family? I slowly raised my hand. "Billy, why does it concern us whether or not the Cullens hunt animals? Lots of families do that around here. Why are they different to other cold ones? And what is a cold one? Are they from the North? What am I missing?" I sighed in frustration as Leah mumbled in agreement.

"Bella," Billy replied. "The cold ones… with the red eyes… feed on people, on humans. Another name for the cold one is… vampire."

Jake sniggered, I gasped and Leah snorted. "You've GOT to be kidding me!" Leah laughed. "It's like the Twilight Zone! This is…"

"LEAH! Show some respect. What Billy says is the truth," growled Uncle Harry.

I didn't know where to look. My dad wouldn't lie to me, but all of this was difficult to believe. I had a lot more questions whizzing around my head, but I decided to wait until I was at home.

The outside door to the centre suddenly banged loudly and everyone turned to see who was late.

Three men walked in, dressed completely in black. I immediately recognised one of the men as the person who had been watching me from the forest. As I stared, wide eyed at him, he smiled and winked at me! I flushed, hoping no one had noticed our interaction, but at least one person had – Jakes eyes flew to my face. He placed one finger on my cheek and turned my head to face him. I mouthed to him, "It's him, the one who was watching me!"

Jake frowned and turned to look back at the visitors. By this time they had walked over to dad, Billy and Uncle Harry. My father stood and addressed them.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, but this is a private meeting. If you would like any information regarding the Quileute Tribe, please ring the number on the wall over there during office hours."

One of the men took a step forward. "Oh, I know all I need to know, but thank you, Chief Swan. I have come to speak with you and your people about a very grave matter. Forgive me! Let me introduce myself! My name is Cal." He motioned to the man on his right. "This is my brother-in-law Forrix and this is my son Edric." He pointed to the man on his left, the man who was in the forest. Edric was still looking at me, making me feel very uncomfortable.

Cal continued, "We need your help."

"What is this in regard to?" asked dad as he laid his hand on top of his gun.

"It concerns our survival," answered Cal.

"Could you please elaborate?" Uncle Harry asked, still looking very uneasy.

"I will tell you our story," Cal replied. "It is not a happy one, I'm afraid, but I'm hoping you'll be able to help, I'm _sure_ you'll be able to help. We were once a proud and powerful race, living largely unseen amongst the humans. We were happy, until one day there was a misunderstanding between one of us and a vampire." He spat the last word with disgust.

My head was beginning to implode, I was sure.

No one moved.

No one breathed.

Edric still stared at me while his father continued. "This vampire not only murdered one of us, but he sentenced my entire race to death. We have lived in fear since then and we are few. We have been attempting to add to our number by mating with humans, but that only creates half-breeds. As we speak, there are only seven of us left that are pure bred, known as lycanthropes and eleven half breeds, known as werewolves."

Gasps rang out as Cal continued as if he hadn't heard.

"Lycanthropes can change into a wolf at will. Unfortunately, there are only two females; my wife and my sister. My wife bore me two sons, while my sister bore Forrix one son. Our line will die out with our sons. I will not let that happen. Out of the eleven werewolves that survived the last cull, there are only four females. We face the extinction of our entire race. We need your help in two ways. It has come to our attention that your ancestors possessed the ability to change into the form of a wolf; a very powerful wolf. We need to start fighting back and with your help we will do that. Also…"

"WE WILL NOT FIGHT YOUR BATTLES!" Uncle Harry bellowed. "We are a peaceful people, but we protect our own. We will not join a fight that does not concern us!"

People were beginning to stand up and shuffle backwards as much as they could, apart from some of the young men who edged forward.

"Do you think the vampires will stop with us? When they find out about what you are they WILL come and wipe out your entire tribe too! They can't be stopped unless we join together!" Cal spat as he clenched his fists at his side.

"They will see that we are a peaceful…"

"If you believe that then you are deluding yourselves," Cal snarled. "The other thing we need is your females…"

There was an explosion of shouts from around the room so Cal had to raise his voice to be heard. "PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! We believe if our males and your females mate there is a strong possibility our line will continue! Your shifters can change at will, similar to us lycans. Our blood line may even strengthen your own! Edric here has already found his mate amongst you and I'm sure it will be a strong union!"

Edric took a step towards me and winked once more as Jake gripped my hand until it was painful. My head spun. I wanted this day to end. I was on information overload and I couldn't take much more.

I squealed as my dad drew his weapon. "If you think for one minute…"

"YOU HAVE TWO WEEKS. In two weeks we will meet you back here to discuss future arrangements. I hope when we next meet you will act more welcoming and your decision will be favourable, OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES. After all, our families could be joined together, pops!"

Cal turned and walked out with first Forrix, then Edric following. The shocked silence lasted for a mere moment before everyone began to speak at once.

"They can't do this!"

"This isn't right!"

"It can't be happening!"

"We need to get out of here."

"First there are vampires and now there are werewolves?"

"They can't have our women; we'll fight them to the death!"

"We need to leave! No one has shifted in generations."

Dad stood up and asked for quiet. "I think I speak for you all when I say we will not give in to their demands and threats. There aren't enough of them to pose a serious threat to us in their human form, but as werewolves they may be more difficult to deal with. But deal with them we will. Meet back here next Sunday at 2 o'clock with at least one person per family represented. Discuss this with your families. Prepare your teenagers and young adults for possible physical changes. Let us know your feelings and decisions next week. Meanwhile, no school this next two weeks and everyone stay close to home. Ring one of us if you need anything. This meeting has officially ended. Please, no one go home alone."

Chairs began scraping across the floor as people stood and moved towards family and friends. Dad was talking to people at the front as I turned to Jake.

"I'm scared, Jake," I whispered.

He pulled me into his arms. "Me too, babe, me too."

"Do you think many people will leave? What if so many people leave we don't have enough left to fight them? What if Edric comes for me? What if…" Panic was setting in and I couldn't shut up.

"LOOK! I DON'T KNOW, ALRIGHT! I know as much as you!" Jake snapped.

I flinched and pulled away from him. I lowered my eyes to the floor, battling to keep the tears from spilling over.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me Bella! I'm just scared like you. I didn't mean to snap, I just don't know what to do." He pulled me close, whispering that he was sorry over and over again. Our friends came and surrounded us, whispering their worries to each other while dad was trying to get us to go home.

"Come on kids, everyone go home. You need to be with your families. You will no doubt see each other during the week. Come on, Bells."

Jake relinquished his hold on me and kissed me on my cheek. "I'll see you later, Bella."

We all began to drift out of the centre. "I'll try and get a few days off work so you won't be left alone. You can either go to Harry's or Billy's when I'm working. I have nights Wednesday and Thursday so…"

"She can stay at our house with me, Charlie," Jake interrupted.

"I don't think so, Jake. Nice try though! Overnight she'll be at Harry and Sue's."

"Yes sir," replied Jake looking rather disappointed. I gave him a weak smile and followed my dad to the car. Tonight had put everyone on edge. I only hoped the decisions people made would be for the good of the tribe and not a knee-jerk reaction.

"That man, or whatever he was, the one called Edric, he was the one in the forest. Do you think we're gonna be okay, dad?"

"I could see by your face that you recognised him, Bells. I don't know what's going to happen, but I'll protect you with my life."

We drove home in silence, both of us trying to sort out in our heads the events of today.

….

_Do you really think the Cullens will delay their arrival? Will Edric win Bella? Will Cal and Charlie become best buds? See you next time for a different POV! _


	9. Chapter 9 Edric  Part 1

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.

I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.

I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….

A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!

And now for something a little different…. And we need to go back in time a little. Hey, it's not my fault – someone demanded their say in this!

.

_Edric's POV _

Edric – Part One

I knew what I was and I knew I was one of the very few pure bred werewolves – a lycanthrope. I was also angry and had been the moment I could understand; I hated vampires. They had hunted us down to the brink of extinction and were still coming. I also hated werewolves - the pathetic half breeds who are _nothing _without us! They have convinced my father and uncle that some Native American tribe has the ability to shape shift into wolves! They made them sound like our saving grace, our saviours. There was one downside – they hadn't shifted in generations! Talk about a long shot! My family and I had been hiding amongst the humans for years and hoped the vampires had given up looking for us. Then we heard about the cull in northern Europe. The werewolves that escaped made their way towards us where we were hiding, living. We found them in an abandoned warehouse just outside of town and we patched them up. They persuaded my dad that in order to live, we would have to start fighting back. It was one of these werewolves that told us about the shape shifters who would 'strengthen our numbers'. His new wife, who actually thought he'd been in Europe 'on business', had first hand information on the Quileute tribe. They're idiots! Every one of them! We were drawing attention to ourselves! I know the vampires will find us.

So here we are, in an old warehouse in lovely downtown Seattle, trying to find out as much as we can about this tribe before we make ourselves known. A few of us are going to the town of Forks to covertly question the good people.

"Edric, are you ready?"

"Yeah, dad."

I climbed into the front passenger seat of the car. My dad was driving and in the back seat sat Alala and Kaelan. Alala was one of the female werewolves and Kaelan was her boyfriend. They are hoping that any offspring they have will be a pure bred lycanthrope – not going to happen. They so desperately want to be like us, to change at will, but I think we'll be better off without them. There must be more of our kind out there… somewhere.

"Okay," my dad started. "Alala, you are going to Newton's and question the boy. You should be able to dazzle him easily enough. Kaelan, you go to the café. I'm going to make some phone calls. Edric, I want you to question any young people you come across. We'll meet back at the car after nightfall. No threatening people, you all got that?" We all nodded.

As we went our separate ways I decided to head towards the reservation where the Quileute tribe lived. I know we weren't supposed to, but my curiosity got the better of me. I kept to the trees so I wouldn't be seen and as I got closer I took in the smells around me. As it was a Friday morning I knew the children would be going to their school so I headed that way. I knew which way to go because my uncle had been visiting the area during the past week, mapping out the village. As I came upon the first houses I knew I would have to be careful. I stopped behind a huge tree and looked around. A door opened in the house opposite, so I froze and held my breath.

A girl exited the house. She had a bag slung over her shoulder and had long brown hair. I wondered if she was one of these shape shifting wolves. I watched her lock the door and then she turned around. For a human she was beautiful and I had the urge to go and talk to her.

What was I thinking?

I couldn't risk being seen, not yet anyway! I didn't want to upset my dad – he has a mean temper, so I stayed behind the tree as the girl walked down to the road and turned left. She had only walked a few steps when her pace faltered. She was now walking slowly, as if she was thinking about something. I moved from tree to tree, keeping her in my sights as much as possible.

Suddenly, she stopped.

I stopped too and held my breath again. She couldn't possibly have heard me, could she? I hadn't made a sound so something else must have spooked her. She turned slowly and looked back towards her house. Had she forgotten something? She turned back and continued walking a bit faster this time. I continued to shadow her, keeping myself hidden in the trees. She reached her destination and hurried up a path that led to a very small house. She knocked on the door and waited. She bounced from foot to foot and her hands were clenched in tight fists. She knocked again. I risked moving to another tree to get another view of her, but she visibly stiffened. Surely she can't know I'm here, unless she has eyes in the back of her head! I leaned forward; I was sure she was saying something but I couldn't hear. Just as I had craned my neck as far forward as I dared, she spun around! I was quicker and was back behind the tree before she had completed her turn. I didn't dare risk another look so I stayed where I was, gripping the bark of the poor tree. I was just about to chance another look when I heard her squeal and then another voice. I glanced and was just in time to see her enter the house, slamming the door behind her. I let out a growl of relief, scaring some of the birds from the trees. Birds and animals are afraid of us and either fall silent or run away when we are near. Thankfully, humans pay very little attention to their surroundings. It's a good job too, or this human will have noticed there was no birdsong this morning!

I ran back towards Forks feeling a little foolish at following a human girl like that! The closer I got, the more populated it became. It was obviously time for school for these kids and I was told to question the young people so I was just in time. I looked up and down the street, hoping to see someone suitable to question. On the opposite side to me I spotted a girl alone. It's easier to get information from a single person rather than a group, so I crossed the road and caught up to her.

"Hi," I said, trying to sound smooth.

"Er, hi," she answered nervously.

"I wonder if you would be so kind as to help me," I asked as I smiled.

"I'll try."

"Great! I'm looking for someone. I'm a friend of theirs, you see." I described the girl I had seen not ten minutes earlier. I knew she lived on the reservation, but I was hoping this girl could give me more information.

"Oh, it sounds like you could be talking about Bella Swan. She lives on the res and doesn't go to my school."

Tell me something I don't know! "Yes! That's her, Bella. I was going to surprise her, but she's probably already left for school. We haven't seen each other for ages…" I plastered a frown on my face, pretending to think.

"Ooh! I know! You could surprise her tonight at the beach, down at La Push."

I cheered inside. I may get to see her again! I walked away without giving the girl another thought. She was creepy. She just stared at my eyes the whole time. I shuddered and looked for any other students I could question, but there were none. I should've been here earlier instead of following beautiful, brown haired girls around!

I spent the day walking around the town and sitting in the café. This town was boring! I decided to change clothes for the gathering on the beach tonight as I didn't want to be recognised by that girl again. I found a small clothes' shop and entered. There wasn't much choice so I bought black jeans and a black hoodie. At least I could 'disappear' into the forest wearing all black. I went back to the café, had a drink and then went into the toilets to change. I threw my old clothes into the carrier bag that previously held my new clothes and walked out. I ducked into the trees behind the café and found somewhere to hide my bag – halfway up a tree!

The party, or whatever it was, was in full swing when I arrived. I was hidden up high in a tree watching people arrive. I was really looking for Bella. Had she arrived yet? I was about to drop down and get closer when my phone started to vibrate.

"Hi dad," I said as I flipped it open.

"Where are you?" He demanded angrily.

"I'm actually at a party on the reservation. I think I can get more infor…"

"GET BACK HERE! You will NOT risk the plan. It is NOT time to show ourselves."

"Dad, it's okay. I'm hiding. Look, go back to the warehouse; I'll make my own way back."

"I'm not leaving you behind!"

"I'll be fine! I'm a grown man"!

"Okay, get back as soon as you can. If you're not back by morning, we're coming to get you, plan or no plan. Do not reveal yourself under any circumstances, is that clear?"

"Yeah, don't worry. See you later."

I hung up and dropped down from the branch. I thought I could see Bella the other side of the bonfire, but I needed to get closer. I was just about to cross the road onto the beach, when a car pulled up and out climbed the girl who I questioned this morning. At least I could guarantee that she knew Bella. I pulled my hood up, lowered my head and walked over to her.

"Hey, have you seen Bella tonight?" I asked gruffly, trying to disguise my voice.

"Well, I just arrived. Hang on." She looked around and then smiled. "There she is," she pointed.

"Thanks," I mumbled, as I walked off in the opposite direction. I was going to walk around to the other side of the bonfire and hide behind it.

"Whatever," the girl said to my back. I glanced over my shoulder to see her heading over to Bella. I had to hide! What if she told Bella someone was looking for her? I had to keep myself hidden for as long as I could. I casually strolled into the forest behind me. After checking no one was following me I made my way around the edge of the tree line to a better vantage point. She was talking to a boy. I tried to creep closer, but as I was too busy watching Bella; I didn't look where I was going. I stepped on a dry twig and it snapped with a loud crack! I froze for a second, then realised the boy had turned and was coming towards me.

It was time for me to get out of here!


	10. Chapter 10 Edric  part 2

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**

**I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.**

**I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….**

**A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both! Andrea is coming to visit this madhouse next week! A week of Fanfic & Rob – sigh…..**

**Hopefully Edric will shut up after this…. Maybe!**

_Edric's POV _

Edric – Part Two

I turned and ran into the forest with the boy close behind. As I came to the road I knew I didn't have time to look to see if any vehicles were coming. Thankfully we have excellent hearing so, as I couldn't hear any engines, I ran full pelt across the road and further into the forest. The kid was still behind me and seemed to be slowly catching me up. There was only one thing for it – I focused my mind and concentrated.

The air seemed to become electrically charged as I started to shake. This wasn't the best of circumstances to do this as I was still running, but I had no choice.

There was a ripping sound as my muscles became more defined and my clothes fell away from me.

My entire body was covered from head to toe in thick, coarse hair.

My ears grew, causing me to gasp at the pain.

My finger nails grew, becoming hard and claw-like.

And then it was time for the most uncomfortable part of the change – the lengthening of my 'snout' and mouth. My blood raced through my veins as I so desperately fought to not cry out as I usually do. It was a small price to pay; the pain, but within seconds the change was complete. He would never catch me now!

My speed increased ten-fold as I headed towards town and the back of the café where I had hidden my other clothes. As I reached the tree I leapt up, grabbed the bag, landed with a soft thud and continued running towards Seattle.

After a few hours sleep on the pile of rugs in the warehouse and lots of food, I decided I had to go and see Bella again. I was intrigued by her; no girl has ever captured my attention like she has and she doesn't even know it! Once my father was finished yelling at me for my careless actions, I told him I was going to walk around Seattle for a while and maybe see a movie. My brother Hadwyn and cousin Oweyn wanted to come, but I managed to convince them that I was sulking and needed to be left alone, even though it was still only morning.

I made my way straight to the reservation.

As soon as I arrived at Bella's house I looked for any signs of life. I didn't see Bella, so I decided to take a closer look at the house. I looked around one last time, then ran as fast as my human-like legs would carry me. I determined it would be best to stay at the back of the house as there would be less chance of being seen, so I made my way to the back door. I gently grasped the handle and slowly began to turn it. I didn't want to frighten Bella if she was still inside, so I turned it as slow as I could. When the handle wouldn't turn any further, I allowed it to return to its original position, again slowly.

"Damn," I mumbled under my breath. I suppose that would have been too easy to expect the door to be unlocked. I was about to peer in the window when I heard a bang and a phone ring. That was followed by a piecing scream from the other side of the door! I panicked and bolted for the protection of the forest once again. I hid behind a tree, panting, hoping I hadn't been seen when a thought occurred to me. If she hadn't seen or heard me – and I was pretty sure she hadn't- what made her scream? I couldn't leave now; I had to be sure she was safe, so I sank to my knees and watched from my hiding place. I was too afraid to approach the house again.

I didn't see Bella all day. Her father arrived back later and then they both left together at half past seven. I couldn't help myself; I hadn't eaten all day, but instead of returning home I sprinted through the forest that runs parallel with the road. I couldn't keep up with the car in human form, but thankfully they weren't going far. I followed the sounds of music and voices, and found myself at a building. I stayed where I was, observing. It felt like hours later when people began to drift outside. Someone had lit a bonfire and huge logs were placed around it along with some deck chairs. I could smell jugs of delicious hot chocolate and marshmallows as my stomach growled angrily. I was so hungry, but I needed to see Bella one last time before I went back, so I waited.

Where was Bella?

Most people had gathered around the fire, but she was still missing. I could feel my heart rate increasing. Had something happened to her? I was really starting to worry when she exited the building and made her way to a group of girls. I slowly let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and sighed. I had seen her, so now I could go home. I slowly began to walk away from the tree line, not wanting to stand on any twigs again! I was just thinking I was far enough away that I could start running when a deer suddenly jumped out of the bushes on my right. I had obviously startled it, but as soon as it took a sniff it recognised my scent and ran towards the bonfire! I was so hungry I actually snarled at it, but I knew I wouldn't catch it before it got to the edge of the forest – at least not as a human. Now if I'd transformed, I could've caught it and ripped it apart in seconds. It used to make me feel ill – knowing I could eat raw meat – but now it doesn't bother me. I started to salivate, so I decided it would be best to continue to walk in the opposite direction. I had only gone only a few metres when a scream rang out in the otherwise silent night. Then I heard it – the deer was heading back my way! I put Bella's scream to the back of my mind, stripped out of my clothes and transformed. The transformation had only just completed when the deer ran past me. It took seconds to catch it, take it down and rip its throat out. I was so hungry that I stripped the carcass bare; leaving the bones, fur and a few organs I didn't care for. I felt so much better! I transformed back, cleaned myself off on leaves and went back to collect my clothes.

Why had Bella screamed? Had someone attacked her with all of those people there? How did I know it was her screaming? I didn't know the answers, but I had to try and find out. I went back to the bonfire, but she was gone, so I headed to her house. I decided to watch her house from the tree line to see if I could get a glimpse of her, to make sure she was okay.

The sky was beginning to get lighter. I must have been stood here for hours; I looked up. I would have to go soon, but I needed to see her just one more time. Hadn't I said that before? She was like a drug to me; I needed to see her! A muffled scream brought me back to earth and I strained my ears for any more sound. Now what was happening? I couldn't take this! I didn't like not knowing what was going on! I grabbed my hair and pulled. I was so frustrated I let out a howl before I realised it was coming! I quickly put my hands over my mouth, berating the fact that I had let this girl get to me. I looked up at the bedroom windows but no light came on, so perhaps she didn't hear me? My luck ran out. I suddenly saw movement in one of the windows. The curtain was pulled aside and I could see her! It was my Bella, peering out to my left. I stood stock still, hoping she wouldn't see me. As her eyes swept along the tree line towards me I held my breath; as she stopped and stared right at me! I was thrilled and scared at the same time. Then I did something really stupid – I waved a two-fingered salute and smiled. What happened to not letting myself be seen?

I cursed under my breath and turned to walk away. I HAD to leave NOW. This was very wrong. If my father found out…

I arrived back at the warehouse just as my dad was asking everyone to listen. I joined the back of the group, trying to look as though I'd been there for ages.

"Forrix has discovered that the Quileute tribe is to hold a meeting tonight and we have decided that we will put phase one of our plan into action. I, along with Forrix and Edric, will attend the meeting and ask for help. They will be given two weeks to comply. If they don't agree to help we will leak their whereabouts to the Volturi. Hopefully, it won't come to that."

One of the werewolves pushed his way to the front and stood next to my dad. "Cal, while this is a great way to reveal ourselves to the Quileute, we werewolves have decided that the tribe may need a little… erm… _persuasion _to join us; just a small nudge in the right direction you understand…"

"Philip, I don't think…," dad began.

"Don't worry! No one will get hurt… much. We have engaged the services of two… people… who have agreed to help us for a fee."

"What two people? How dare you do this behind my back! We are supposed to be working together! I will not allow…"

"Cal! Cal! Calm down! These two have agreed to not only help us with the Quileute, but they said they will fight with us against the Volturi! We need all the help we can get! I have it on good authority that the Quileute have not shifted in generations, so they will need help to begin shifting, to kick start their ability, if you will."

My dad was getting very annoyed. "And how do you propose to do this?"

"Well, I happen to know that the last time they shifted was because of the presence of vampires. Therefore, the two people who will be helping us are… vampires."

My father glared at Philip.

"Now before you get annoyed Cal," Philip continued with his arms raised head height, "Victoria and James will just be running around the reservation, leaving their scent around for the shifters to hopefully pick up on. No one will get hurt… I promise you."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Philip. I think you've just made a deal with the devil."

_**Up next… the Cullen's make an appearance!**_


	11. Chapter 11 The Cullens

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**_

_**I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.**_

_**I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….**_

_**A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both! **_

_**What you've all been waiting for…. sort of ;)**_

_Bella's POV _

The Cullens

Two days ago we had the meeting.

Two days ago I found out that I could possibly change into a wolf… maybe soon.

Two days ago I found out vampires, werewolves and lycanthropes existed.

Two days ago my world fell apart and was replaced with an unknown, frightening reality.

Uncle Harry contacted Carlisle Cullen by email, instead of by letter, due to the time constraints we were under. Carlisle had been upset at not being allowed to move back immediately and so asked for a meeting to discuss it. A meeting that was to take place here… this evening… as we lived the closest to the treaty line. I had found out all about the treaty created between the Cullen's and my ancestors; it was fascinating. My dad, Uncle Harry and Billy had given permission for Carlisle and two others to cross the line and have access to our home. We didn't know who the two others were, just that they were Carlisle's son and daughter. I've read that vampires can't have children, so now I'm confused again. It doesn't take much these days.

"Bella! You've been vacuuming the same piece of carpet for fifteen minutes! The place looks great, really. Why don't you relax for a while?"

I looked up at my dad. He was as stressed as I was. I had cleaned from top to bottom, made sure I was caught up with the washing; I'd ironed, dusted, vacuumed again, baked cookies, made the beds, washed the windows and vacuumed yet again - all within the last two days. Okay, so I was informed vampires don't eat cookies, but you never know – they may get hungry! I put the vacuum cleaner away and sat down with a sigh.

"Right, Bella," my dad started. "Billy, Jake and Harry will come over at six. You and Jake will disappear out of sight into your bedroom until one of us gives you the all clear to come back downstairs. Carlisle will arrive at seven."

"Dad, you're letting Jake into my bedroom? Wow!" I grinned, knowing dad really wanted to send us over to Aunt Sue's.

"Don't start. I trust you'll both behave. I'm still not sure it's a good idea, having you in the same house with vampires."

"Oh dad, we'll be fine. We'll be as quiet as mice. We'll just watch some TV. They won't even know we're here."

At quarter to seven Jake and I were chased upstairs after I'd made coffees and put the cookies on a plate in the living room.

"So… we're alone in your bedroom at last!" Jake said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I laughed. "You've been in here loads of times, Jake!" My laughing ceased at the sound of the doorbell.

"They're here!" Jake hissed. "Come on, I'm not staying here." I looked at Jake and followed him out to the top of the stairs. We lay down, looking down the stairs, hoping we'd be able to hear everything. We both held our breaths as introductions were made.

"Hello. Welcome to my home. I'm Chief Swan, this is Chief Clearwater and this is Chief Black. Please, come in."

"Thank you. I'm Carlisle Cullen. This is my son, Jasper and my daughter, Alice. I'm glad we could meet. May I say, Chief Black, you look very similar to your ancestor. The resemblance is remarkable."

"Thank you Mr Cullen," replied Billy. "Come and sit down then we can get started."

We heard people moving around. "First of all," began Carlisle, "Who else is in this house? We know there are two people upstairs."

Jake and I looked at each other. Jakes eyebrows shot up as his eyes were as wide as saucers. I wish I could see every ones faces downstairs!

"Please, Mr Cullen," I heard my dad say. "We mean no disrespect to you. We are not hiding anyone; it's my daughter upstairs along with Chief Blacks' son. We didn't want them at the meeting so we chased them upstairs."

"Oooh! Can I meet your daughter later?" I presumed this was Alice Cullen as the voice was definitely female.

"I would rather my daughter was kept away, if you don't mind."

I pulled a face. I would love to meet a vampire now I know they exist!

"Then let's get down to it, shall we? By the way, you may call me Carlisle."

I loved listening to Mr Cullen speak. He sounded charming, regal almost, but not overbearing with it. Alice's voice was high, but she sounded beautiful. Can a voice sound beautiful? I had yet to hear the other Cullen speak.

"And I am Charlie, this is Harry and that's Billy. So, when were you thinking exactly of moving back?"

"This weekend," Carlisle replied. "My job starts Monday so we'd like to move in over the weekend. I take it there is a problem though."

Dad went on to briefly explain that we were having some issues with a neighbouring tribe from a few miles up the coast and that it would be preferable if they waited.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, but my new job starts next week and the children are enrolled in school. I'm sure, as parents, you understand that I don't really want them missing school at this point in their education."

"So what you are saying Carlisle, is that you are going to move regardless of what we say?" Uncle Harry said, starting to sound angry.

"Can you give me a time frame which I can use then?" Carlisle asked calmly. "I would need to give my new employers another date when I could start."

Dad sighed. "We don't know how long it will take, so no, we can't give you a date. Can I ask Carlisle, are you and your family still only eating animals? Can you assure me you won't suck anyone dry?" My dad sure had a way with words!

"You, your people and the people of Forks are quite safe, I give you my word. I understand that you don't trust us, but I promise you we are no danger to you."

"I have an idea," Alice spoke up. "If you don't trust us then why doesn't someone from your tribe keep an eye on us? We have plenty of bedrooms. They'd be _safe _with us,"

Huh? Why did Alice accentuate the word 'safe'?

"I don't know if we can spare anyone at the moment. Give us a few days to discuss it and we'll get back to you. Meanwhile, could you ask your employer if they will let you have a few weeks grace?" Uncle Harry asked.

"I'll try. I'll email you Harry when I find out. It's been nice to meet you. Please think about my daughter's suggestion. We'll talk soon."

They said goodbye, the door opened and they were gone. I'd missed the chance to meet my first vampire. As Jake and I descended the stairs we could hear the men in a deep discussion, so we went into the kitchen, though we could still overhear.

"We can only hope they can delay their move," Uncle Harry said.

"What if they can't?" Billy replied. "What if they do move hear? How are we going to keep an eye on them _and_ the werewolves?"

I heard my dad sigh. "At least they were right about one thing; whoever goes to keep an eye on them _will_ be safe."

"It won't be safe for them if whoever goes changes into their wolf form," stated Uncle Harry.

"You know," said dad, "I thought Bella was going to change. She seemed to start the process, but it's come to a standstill."

I could hear the confusion in Billy's voice. "But _no_ females ever changed in the past. It was _always_ the fit young males, like my Jacob. I doubt very much she will. Maybe she can go and keep an eye on the Cullen family?"

"WHAT? Do you think I would want to send my daughter into a den of vampires?

"At least she'd be safe from the werewolves," Uncle Harry muttered.

"Well, let Leah go then," dad said haughtily.

"Leah? You're kidding right?" Harry chuckled. "She is too hot headed!"

"Look," said Billy. "Let's go home. We can't do anything until we know for sure when the Cullen's are moving here. Agreed?"

Before anyone could say anything else, the phone rang.

"Hello, Chief Swan speaking…are you sure?...when?...I'm on my way…try and keep calm…and keep him calm…okay, see you shortly."

Dad hung up as I frowned at Jake.

"Harry, we've got to get to the Uley's – NOW. It's started. Billy, can you stay here and look after the kids? Use my bed if you need to, Jake can have the sofa. Bella knows where the bedding is. Thanks."

Billy had been nodding. "No problem. Just go, quick."

"I wonder what's going on at Sam's," I whispered to Jake. We left the kitchen and headed into the living room as the front door slammed shut.

"Dad, what's happening at Sam's?"

"It looks like Sam is the first to change, poor boy. He'll be so confused and scared. By all accounts the first change is uncomfortable to say the least."

Jake and I stood staring at each other in shock, with our jaws dropped wide open!

"It's really happening Billy, isn't it." I whispered. It wasn't really a question, but I directed it at Billy anyway.

"It is, sweetheart, but don't worry. You said a change was coming and you were right. It has been a long evening, why don't we go to bed and get some sleep. Jacob, can you carry me upstairs please? Bella, can you get some blankets for Jake?"

Half an hour later the three of us were settled, but I didn't think sleep would come to us soon.


	12. Chapter 12 Transformations

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**_

_**I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.**_

_**I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….**_

_**A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!**_

_**Thanks to Butterfly Betty and Boonah, I love getting your reviews! **_

_Bella's POV _

Transformations

I did manage to get at least some sleep, but my dreams were of kind vampires and good looking werewolves! I should be scared, but for some reason I woke up feeling calm, ready for any other surprises that may be thrown my way today. I glanced out of my bedroom window to look for dad's cruiser but they still hadn't returned. I was desperate to know how Sam was. I used the bathroom, dressed and made my way downstairs for breakfast. Jake was already sat at the table with his trousers on but no top.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Jake asked.

"A little." I ran my hands across his shoulders and back. "Did you?"

"A little." He turned to face me so I straddled his legs. "Do I get a good morning kiss?" Jake whispered.

"Maybe," I answered as I leant in. Just as our lips touched Billy shouted from upstairs.

"Jake? Can you help me downstairs please?"

"Yeah, dad." I sighed, got off Jake's lap and put the kettle on as he ran upstairs.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Billy made Jake go and put a shirt on, much to my disappointment! Jake was starting to look quite muscular now so I took any opportunity to ogle him when I could.

Dad and Uncle Harry returned just after breakfast. As soon as they walked in, Jake and I began to fire questions at them

"Stop!" interrupted dad as he held both arms up. "Harry and I need a coffee first and a sit down. Then we'll tell you everything."

Once we were sat in the living room dad began.

"When Sam's father phoned us, Sam was in a bit of a state. He'd had an argument with Leah earlier in the evening, but he couldn't calm himself down. He told his dad he felt 'odd' so he went home. His father said he walked through the door, sweating and shaking, with an intense headache. He laid on the sofa, but he began to shake so violently the sofa moved across the floor!"

I gasped. Poor Sam.

Dad continued. "That was when Sam's father phoned us. By the time we got there Sam was still sat on the sofa, trying to hold his head, but was still violently shaking. At eleven o'clock last night the shaking increased until he shimmered and changed into a huge, black wolf right before our eyes! His clothes were shredded, along with the sofa. We herded him through the open front door and he ran off into the forest until four this morning. He eventually returned, still as a wolf. We told him to think about being a man once more, to concentrate really hard. He changed back and is sleeping it off. He's absolutely exhausted."

"Wow!" Jake shouted. "That's amazing! I can't wait until I'm a wolf!"

"Now it has begun, you will probably get your wish," said Billy, looking downcast. "I'm worried for you, son… and for the others."

There was a pause before dad spoke again. "We're just having a bite to eat and then we're going back. Do you want to come this time Billy?" He nodded. "Bella and Jake, you two can stay here. We won't be long. We're just going to check on him to make sure he's okay."

"Can't we come with you Charlie? I want to see if Sam's alright too," Jake pleaded. Actually, he sort of whined. Like a two year old.

"No Jake. He doesn't need an audience."

Jake huffed and sat on the sofa, sulking, right up until the men left. You would have thought we would have taken the opportunity to carry on where we left off before, but no. Our bodies were so tired that we curled up together on the sofa and fell asleep.

Dad wasn't gone long. Sam had finally accepted that he could change and found it easier each time. Uncle Harry, Billy and Jake went home, leaving dad and I to enjoy the peace and quiet. After tea, we had just sat down to relax when the phone rang.

I answered it, thinking it was Jake. "Hi, Swan resi… "

"I NEED CHARLIE NOW! I DON'T KNOW WHO ELSE TO CALL!"

"Who is this?" I asked. I motioned dad over and we both listened in.

The voice was sobbing now. "It's Paul's mum, please help! He's shaking and sweating. I can't calm him down!"

"We'll be right over," dad growled into the receiver before whipping it out of my hand and slamming it back down. "You're coming too. I'm not leaving you behind. Come on!"

We dashed out to the car and drove to Paul's. As we pulled up, dad paused and turned to me.

"STAY in the car."

"But dad… "

"No 'buts.' You're safer in the car. Promise me you'll stay here."

I didn't even get to answer as dad was out of the car and running towards the house. I wound the window down and listened. If I couldn't see what was going on then I could at least hear. Dad had left the front door wide open so I heard everything; the shouts of my dad as he tried to get Paul to listen to him, the wailing from Paul's mum and the anguished yells from Paul.

I shivered and a tear ran down my cheek. It sounded dreadful. Is that what it will be like?

I jumped as Paul came running out of the house, holding his head and still yelling. He looked like he was in pain as his arms were wrapped tight around his torso, but his eyes…. All I saw was fear. He collapsed onto the ground and his hands moved from his waist to his head. He was pulling his hair and making a growling sound. His mum appeared at the door with my dad right behind her. She was screaming, trying to get to Paul, but dad had tight hold of her. I looked back at Paul to see him shaking – violently. I screamed as his entire frame quivered faster and faster until he appeared to explode! Bits of clothing was floating around him, slowly coming back to earth while he, or it, tried to stand on wobbly legs. I blinked back the tears that were now streaming down my face as _another _wolf joined him and began to nudge Paul into the trees. This wolf was jet black, where Paul was dark grey. Both were absolutely _huge._ Bigger than the wolves you see around here. As they disappeared I decided it was safe to leave the car, so I quickly ran to dad. Between the two of us we managed to get Paul's mum back into the house and into a chair.

"Please, Cath, calm down," my dad pleaded. "He'll be fine. Sam is with him now." Dad pulled out his phone. "Hey sis, can you come over to Cath's house? Yeah, Paul has just changed; she's not handling it well. Thanks."

A few minutes later Aunt Sue drove up and ran into the house. At once she began to soothe Cath and calm her down. Dad bent down and whispered in her ear, "Sam will bring him home."

We left the house and drove home. Neither of us spoke until we were back in the house.

"I'm scared, dad," I whispered as we sat on the sofa. "Is that really going to happen to me?"

"I don't know, Bells. I don't know. What I do want to know is why these kids are changing now? The old stories say we have to have regular contact with vampires to activate the gene, but the only vampires to come onto the Res are the three Cullens and they only came here. So why have Sam and Paul changed? And why now? What is different from last week, or last month? I'm missing something here, I know I am. But what?"

The phone rang again so dad answered it this time.

"Hello, Swan… Hi Harry… You're kidding… What is going on?... Are you sure?... Okay, let me know. Bye."

I looked at dad. He seemed to age right before my eyes as he rubbed his palms over his eyes. "That was Uncle Harry. It seems we have another one – Quil."

"I'll come with you."

"No need. Harry is handling this one. Paul returned home so Sam has run straight over there and Harry will join him as soon as Sue gets back."

We decided to go to bed early. Neither of us could eat and there would be a good chance we would get a call about another change during the night. It was like a domino effect; it only seemed to take one change to set the others off.

Surprisingly, after a quiet night, I was woken by my own phone going off. It was Leah. I thought about not answering it, but then changed my mind.

"Hi Leah," I said sleepily. I glanced at the clock: 9.23am.

"BELLA!" Leah screeched, causing me to sit up in alarm. "He doesn't love me anymore, I know he doesn't! It's all her fault! I hate her! I really do!" She was screaming now and I found it difficult to understand her.

"Leah! Leah! Please stop! Start from the beginning and tell me what's happened."

She took a deep breath. "I had to go for some milk this morning and as I got to the shop I noticed Sam's car outside. I haven't seen him since the change so I was quite excited. I walked into the shop to find him making 'goo goo' eyes at guess who? I bet you can't can you? Well let me tell you – EMILY! Can you believe it? And she was just soaking up all the attention!"

Leah, did you go and talk to him about it? Maybe he was just…"

"WHAT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? OF COURSE NOT!"

"Why?" I mumbled as dad came into my bedroom, complaining he could hear the conversation from his own bedroom, but I shooed him out.

"Why? Because… well… I just couldn't. I'm so angry!"

I went cold. "You're not shaking are you?" I asked timidly.

"What? No, no, don't worry. I'm not changing. Dad said it was only the males anyway. And what's wrong with that? Why just males? I could take on half of the males here and beat them good! Oh, I've got to go, mum wants the phone. After I told dad about Sam he ran off to Billy's and mum needs to ring him. See you later!"

I felt exhausted after listening to that. What was Sam up to? I wouldn't have expected that kind of behaviour from Sam and he'd never shown any interest in Emily before. Poor Leah. I went downstairs to find my dad in the kitchen. I told him about the conversation I'd just had with Leah, including the bit about Uncle Harry running off to see Billy. I was a little shocked to watch the colour drain away from my dad's face.

"Dad? What is it?"

"Back in a minute Bella." He got up, went to the phone and dialled.

"Hey, Billy, is it true?"

_Pause. _

"Yeah."

_Another pause. What is going on?_

"Yeah."

_Yet another pause. Oh come on! This is killing me! _

"It certainly sounds like it."

_Sounds like what?_

"Can anything else happen to these kids?"

_WHAT HAS HAPPENED?_

"Talk later. Bye."

My dad came back into the kitchen and put his head in his hands. He sighed and said three words:

"The imprint gene."

_**Still with me? Please review, even if it's a smiley or sad face ;)**_


	13. Chapter 13 The Imprint Gene

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**_

_**I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.**_

_**I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….**_

_**A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!**_

_**Thanks to Andrea, Butterfly Betty, Boonah, Powermouse and Dipsydoodle, for your reviews! **_

_Bella's POV _

The Imprint Gene

I sat patiently waiting for my dad to explain. The minutes passed so slowly while questions zipped through my head.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Dad," I said quietly. "What's the _imprint gene_?"

At first my dad still didn't speak or move a muscle. Finally he got up, took my hand and pulled me into the living room. He pushed me down onto the sofa and sat himself on the coffee table in front of me whilst still holding my hand.

"There's something you need to know, sweetheart. When our ancestors changed, there was something else woken up that is otherwise dormant. We believe that it is activated, along with the gene that causes you to transform in the first place, to make sure the blood line stays strong and pure."

He sighed as I looked blankly at him.

"What I am saying is that it causes you to find your perfect mate and fall in love. It's only activated once the transformation gene is activated.

"Are you saying that not only could I turn into a wolf, but that I don't have a choice with whom I fall in love with?" I could feel myself shaking but whether it was in anger, fear or something else I didn't know.

"That wasn't quite what I meant. I admit I thought you might be changing, but there haven't been any cases of females changing at all. I'm telling you this because if Jake changes, he may _not_ imprint with you. That's what happened with Sam. As soon as he saw Emily, that was it. Unfortunately it means Leah is left feeling hurt and betrayed. I don't want that to happen to you, sweetheart."

"But what about Emily? Doesn't she have a say in all this? I thought she didn't like Sam?"

This was sounding _too _weird.

"Billy has spoken to them both. He's explained the whole imprinting thing and Emily has agreed to let him take her out on dates so they can get to know each other. Uncle Harry is going to talk to Leah. Hopefully she'll understand."

"Ha! No chance!" I laughed, imagining how angry Leah would be for a long time to come. Then I stopped. The grin wiped from my face. "How can she stay here and watch Sam and Emily play happy families? And what about Paul and Quil?"

"They are being kept away from the girls at the moment, though we can't keep them hidden away forever. Both of them are staying with Sam at his house for the time being, supporting and helping each other."

The rest of the day was spent waiting for the phone to ring. I wanted to ring Leah but dad thought it was best I give her some time. It turned out that it stayed quiet until nine that night. As soon as the silence was punctured by the shrill of the telephone my dad and I looked at each other, the same thought going through our minds – who now?

"Dad answered.

"Hey Billy."

That's all he said until he muttered 'bye' and hung up.

"Who?" I asked.

"Embry. He's with Sam and the others now. Also, old Mrs Wright is claiming she felt 'something' brush passed her as she walked home from her neighbour's house, but didn't see anything. She swears something was there. People are starting to get paranoid. I was worried this would happen."

"Could it have been the werewolves?"

"I don't think they move that fast, but who knows? We've never come across them before."

We went to bed knowing that whatever was out there, this was just the beginning.

Friday morning brought a message from Carlisle Cullen and a problem.

The Cullen family wanted to meet tonight, though they didn't state the reason. We assumed it would be about Carlisle's job; however we also received a call from Uncle Harry. Leah had run away during the night. Aunt Sue was in such a state while Seth was blaming Sam. He wanted to kill him for ditching his sister. We went over there after breakfast, after Charlie had been on the phone with the station.

As soon as we walked in I was bombarded with questions from Aunt Sue.

"Did she tell you where she was going? Did she say why? Was it because of Sam? Did she say anything to you, anything at all?" Aunt Sue paused for breath so I took my chance.

"I don't know where she is, Aunt Sue. She _did_ phone me and she was annoyed, but she didn't say she was going to run. Shouldn't we be out looking for her?"

"Sorry, Bella, but you're not going anywhere. I've contacted the station. All the guys are out looking for her and I'm going to organise a search with men from here, though I'll still need to leave enough men here to guard the Res, just in case." He turned to Harry. "Carlisle is coming back tonight, but don't worry, I'll take care of it. Bella will help me I'm sure."

My heart sped up as I forgot for a moment where I was. "Yes! I get to meet my first vampire"

Dad scowled. Oops. Leah. Right.

"Sorry," I mumbled to everyone. Of course I was upset that Leah had ran away, but meeting a vampire! I couldn't wait!

It turned out we didn't need to send any of the men. Sam found out and wanted to help, much to Seth's disgust, so he came to the house in wolf form with Paul, Quil and Embry. After some discussion it was decided that Uncle Harry would hold a piece of Leah's clothing to their noses to see if they could track her. It seemed to have the desired effect. The four wolves inhaled deeply and within seconds they ran off into the trees behind the house.

We all trooped back into the house as there was no way dad or Uncle Harry could follow the wolves at the speed they ran. We had to play the waiting game – but we didn't have to wait long. Half an hour later we heard a long, drawn out howl from the trees behind the house. Uncle Harry ran out the back door first, followed by dad, Aunt Sue and then myself. Sam emerged from behind a tree, fastening his shorts, panting for breath.

Wait – shorts? Where did they come from? He left in his wolf form and the wolf certainly wasn't wearing them – I would've noticed! I'd have to ask about that another time.

Sam ran towards us and stopped in front of Aunt Sue and Uncle Harry, but I couldn't see Leah.

"Bella!" Sam shouted. "Could you run and get a blanket please?"

"Sure Sam," I replied. I ran indoors, feeling anxious, wondering what state Leah must be in. If she's been out all night she must be freezing cold. My thoughts were silenced by a piercing shriek, followed by my Aunt Sue screaming, "Noooo!"

I tried to go faster, running up the stairs two at a time. I opened the cupboard, grabbed the first blanket I laid my hands on and half jogged/slipped back down the stairs. Aunt Sue was kneeling on the ground shaking. Uncle Harry was leaning over her and dad was stood at the side with his hand on Sue's shoulder. I hovered next to dad, holding the blanket, unsure of whom to give it to.

"Are you ready, Harry?" Sam asked.

Ready for what? Harry turned, took the blanket from me and took a step towards Sam. Sue grabbed my dad's hand, sobbing continuously. I was about to demand to know what had happened when there was a rustling in the trees. Four wolves emerged, walking slowly towards Harry. They stopped as they reached him and one of the wolves gently nudged Harry.

Hang on.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Sam.

Wait. Wait. Wait.

Embry, Paul, Quil and Sam equals four, but Sam was in human form so who was the new wolf?

"Boys," Sam uttered. Three of the wolves turned around and trotted back into the trees.

"Thanks, Sam," murmured Uncle Harry.

Sam nodded and spoke to the only wolf remaining. "Remember what I said." Then he followed the wolves and silently disappeared into the forest. The wolf that had nudged Harry was still stood in front of Uncle Harry, unmoving. A big, fat tear rolled out of its eye and ran down the side of its cheek before dropping to the floor.

Harry held the blanket up. "Concentrate," he whispered. "You can do it."

The wolf began to shake. As it closed its eyes the shaking became more violent and faster. The wolf changed right in front of my eyes.

Leah!

Uncle Harry wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug. Dad lifted Aunt Sue up onto her feet and helped her over to Leah and Harry. They hugged and sobbed before slowly walking back to the house.

To say I was stunned was an understatement! Leah was a wolf! Leah! Did this mean I would change?

"Bella, wait for me in the car. I'll be there in a minute. Lock the doors."

I jumped into the cruiser, locked the doors and watched as dad walked into the house. He was only gone a few seconds when he reappeared. He got halfway to the car when he suddenly stopped. Did he forget something? He looked to his left for a moment before his eyes widened like saucers and he spun in the air three hundred and sixty degrees, before collapsing on the ground!

I screamed and fought with the locks on the car. I needed to get to him! The locks eventually cooperated and I ran to him, shouting Uncle Harry as I went. Dad was groaning, trying to get up. As I grabbed his arm I noticed he winced. I heard a door open and footsteps hurried towards us.

"Charlie! What happened? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine. It was a damn vampire, I'm sure of it!"

"How sure are you, Charlie?" Harry asked. "It could've been a werewolf or lycanthrope, couldn't it?"

Dad thought for a moment. "No. Werewolves don't move that fast. It was definitely a vampire."

"Do you think it was a Cullen?" Uncle Harry asked, frowning. "Maybe they're upset because we didn't want them to move back."

"I don't think they would do that. I think I will mention it this evening though. Come on, Bella. Let's get you home."

We drove home in silence. I thought my head was going to explode with all the questions that were swimming around in there. Obviously Leah can now turn into a wolf – the first ever female wolf – so was it definite that I would change too? Something else occurred to me – Leah had been naked! Would I have to run around naked every time I changed back too? Oh hell no!

It was after 2 o'clock when dad and I sat down to a sandwich. I put the worries about Leah to the back of my mind and thought about tonight. I would get to meet my first vampire! In person! I wondered if one of the Cullens had indeed been on the Res today. Why would they do that to my dad though, especially when we had already agreed to meet them? What had we done to them? I replayed the images of the attack on dad; I didn't see a thing. No movement at all. What chance do we stand against an enemy like that? I suddenly remembered seeing my dad wince when I touched his arm.

"Oh hey, dad, is your arm okay? Let me have a look."

He rolled his sleeve up, muttering that he was fine, but when he held his arm out, a perfect impression of a hand print had been left, very bruised and sore looking.

"Dad, that looks bad. I'll get some ointment for you." I gently rubbed it in and asked him how it felt.

"Its throbbing a bit, sweetheart, but don't worry about me. I'm more worried about you. How are you feeling, about Leah I mean?"

"Dad, I don't want to think about that at the moment. I need to get through tonight first."

"Yeah, about that. I think I'll drop you off at Jake's. That way…."

"No dad! Please let me stay! I want to meet them, please!"

"Well, maybe you could wait in your bedroom again."

"DAD! I'm staying here. In this room. With you."

Dad relented and agreed to let me meet Carlisle, so I spent the next few hours tidying round again. I didn't make any cookies; it's a waste of time as they don't eat!

At 7 0'clock the doorbell sounded.

It was time.


	14. Chapter 14 New Friends

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**_

_**I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.**_

_**I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….**_

_**A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!**_

_Bella's POV _

New Friends

Dad went to answer the door while I stayed and fidgeted in the living room.

Do I sit?

Do I stand?

Do I put my hands in my pockets and act casual? Oh wait, hands in pockets could mean I'm hiding something! So do I clasp my hands in front, leave them hanging at my side, or clasp them behind my back?

Aargh! I don't know!

My inner monologue came to an abrupt halt as dad walked into the living room followed by… a blonde Adonis! Wow! He was _extremely_ good looking with the most amazing eyes; the colour of warm butterscotch I used to pour on my ice cream. And his skin looked flawless; pale, but strikingly flawless. He was a little taller than dad, wearing a dark suit, white shirt, a plain burgundy coloured tie and a long, black coat undone, which reached his knees. I smiled tentatively, hoping I looked calm, welcoming. In reality I was so nervous I probably looked constipated!

"This is my daughter, Isabella. Isabella, this is Carlisle Cullen."

I held my hand out to shake his.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Cullen."

"Please call me Carlisle. It's a pleasure to meet you too. I believe you were upstairs the last time we came." He turned his head towards my dad. "You have a beautiful daughter, Charlie."

Both dad and I blushed as dad muttered a 'thank you' to Carlisle. I noticed Carlisle's hand was cold and hard as a rock. I didn't feel any flexibility; it was unyielding. I would even go as far as to say it was probably indestructible! He released my hand and stepped aside to let another vampire step forward. I was so busy staring at Carlisle I didn't notice anyone else!

Another vampire now stood in front of me. He was a little taller than Carlisle and his blonde hair was wavy, but he was no less handsome! He shared the same coloured eyes and had the same hard hand.

"Isabella, this is my son, Jasper." Carlisle's voice was as smooth as I remembered it, but Jasper hadn't spoken last time. He still didn't – he just bowed slightly and stepped away from me allowing…

"Bella! It's so good to finally meet you!"

Woah!

"And this is my daughter and Jasper's wife, Alice."

A woman my height with short, dark, spiky hair had jumped forward and grabbed me, pulling me into a tight hug as if we'd been best friends forever! Her smile was wide and infectious; I had no choice but to return it. I did notice, however, that she called me 'Bella' but dad had introduced me as 'Isabella.' How did she know I preferred 'Bella?' Was it just a coincidence? Maybe she heard my dad refer to me by that name last time she was here.

"Er… hello… Nice to meet you too," I mumbled as she still had hold of me. Boy, she was strong and she was certainly friendly! As I continued to smile, she giggled. I found myself wondering if it was normal for vampires to giggle…

"Let's sit, shall we?" Dad pointed to the sofa and then looked at me. "If you want to go upstairs, you can," he whispered.

Before I could say anything, Alice grabbed my hand and led me towards the sofa.

"You can sit with me, Bella!" Alice cried, still wearing the huge grin on her face.

I shrugged at my dad. I really didn't want to miss this and besides, I couldn't go against a vampire now, could I!

As instructed, I sat next to Alice. Carlisle stood at the fireplace while Jasper sat on the window seat. Dad sat in his own chair and once he'd wrenched his gaze away from Alice and I still clasping hands, he looked at Carlisle expectantly. Carlisle gazed back.

"Charlie, I have a feeling you have something to tell me, but I'll go first if you don't mind?"

Dad nodded.

"I contacted the hospital. Unfortunately they are unable to give me anymore time as the person I am replacing has already left. The only compromise I could think of was if I come alone for now and my family follow at a later date, as long as it's not too long; I don't want my children to miss too much school."

Did Alice just snort? She turned it into a cough, but I'm sure it was a snort!

Dad, though, seemed to age in front of my eyes. He rubbed his face in his hands and sighed. I felt really sad for him. All of this business with the werewolves was taking its toll on him. I had a sudden urge to run over to him and hug him… hard… and never let go. Just as a tear was about to escape I jumped slightly as Alice added her other hand to our already encased hands.

It will be okay, Bella," she soothed. It felt weird having my hand surrounded by hers. It felt like a pebble was gently caressing my skin. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I certainly didn't expect to receive comfort from a vampire.

"Carlisle," my dad started. "There's something you should know. I didn't know if it would be wise to tell you or not, but I've decided I _should _tell you, especially as you'll be bringing your family here. It may not be safe for you, Carlisle."

My dad spent the next hour explaining everything… and I mean everything. Carlisle asked a couple of questions along the way, for clarification, while Alice continued to hold my hand. I hadn't noticed, but while dad was talking, Jasper had moved from his seat to stand behind Alice and I; I only noticed when Alice looked back and smiled. He was quiet! I hadn't heard him move at all, unless I was too busy listening to dad. Yeah, that was it.

Dad finished by showing Carlisle his arm. The hand print was slowly fading, but the fact that it was still visible made me realise how hard he must have been grabbed. Carlisle began pacing in front of the fireplace, seemingly deep in thought. No one appeared to be breathing as we watched Carlisle.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle." I was surprised dad spoke again. "We kept these things from you because we didn't trust you, but you've not given me any reason _not_ to trust you. We are not expecting you to help, but I couldn't keep it any longer from you, not when you yourself have a family to protect."

Carlisle stopped pacing and faced my dad.

"First of all, thank you for trusting us, Charlie. I know it must be difficult when you don't know us. However, this changes things. I need to speak with my family, but I'm sure they'll agree that we can't move here to sit back and do nothing. While I knew your ancestors had the ability to shift, I'm still surprised it's happening now. We haven't been to the reservation since our last visit so they aren't reacting to us. I would like your permission to have a look around, to see if I can pick up any scents. Will you allow us to move in this weekend? We can meet again Sunday evening if you wish? You, Isabella, Harry and Billy are welcome to come and meet my family. I'll ring Sunday afternoon with directions. How does that sound?"

"Carlisle," Charlie answered. "We can't drag you into this. The werewolves are _our_ problem."

"Charlie, I can assure you this: if our Royal Family find out about the werewolves, they WILL descend on this place. They will make no distinction between your wolves and the werewolves. And they are NOT vegetarians. The werewolves need to be dealt with before the Royal Family find out. There is also the added problem of your _visitors, _who could be vampires, but our kind doesn't usually mix with werewolves, though it's not impossible I suppose."

"That sounds great, but I need to discuss this with Harry and Billy. I'm sure they're still worried vampires moving back. I'll try and put their minds at rest."

"Okay, Charlie. I'll speak to you Sunday. Isabella, it was lovely meeting you. I hope to see you again soon."

"You too, sir," I said, shaking his hand. Alice still had hold of my left hand and continued to hold it to the front door.

"Bella," she said as she looked at me. "I can't wait until I see you again. When I get moved in, we'll go for a coffee, okay?"

Damn. I knew I should've offered them a drink! "That would be great Alice, see you soon." She hugged me again before following Carlisle out to the car. Jasper came next, giving me a small wave and a smile. I still hadn't heard him speak! Maybe he couldn't?

As soon as they were gone I felt… bereft. I had psyched myself up so much! I decided to ring Jake as I hadn't spoken to him for what seemed like so long.

"Hey Jake, how's it going?" I asked.

"Great! How did it go with the bloodsuckers?"

I frowned. "The what?"

"You know, bloodsuckers, leeches, vampires."

"Oh… right." I continued to frown. I didn't like them being called those names. I felt uncomfortable, though I didn't tell Jake that. "It went well. I sat with Alice, she's really…"

"Yeah Bells, did you hear about Leah?"

"I was th…"

"I can't believe she shifted, a girl! It should've been me next. I mean, how can _she_ change? It's not fair!"

"Okay Jake. I'm off to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow sometime."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye Jake. Jake?" He'd already put the phone down before I could answer. Sometimes he really pushed my buttons! I went to bed and dreamt about sitting in coffee shops with a certain dark haired vampire!

Saturday morning saw two more of my friends shifting. It was decided that Sam would take any new shifters under his wing. Paul was happy enough with his new abilities so he went back home, but he was always on hand to help Sam with the new wolves. Quil and Embry still struggled with their control so they stayed with Sam. They were joined this morning by Jared, who was shocked but excited! I think Quil was missing Claire as the chiefs had decided it was best the boys stayed away from the girls until they felt their control had improved. Billy met with Jared, his parents and Sam, while dad and I had a phone call; we were now on our way to the Young house. Emily had shifted! Emily's mum had phoned Harry for help, but Leah had refused to go and see Emily. She had got so mad that she had shifted in her bedroom, causing damage and chaos. She was currently running around somewhere, blowing off steam.

Meanwhile, Emily was currently pacing on the front lawn getting more and more agitated. As Charlie and I pulled up, she turned to look. Her fur was tan and black, the black being the same shade as her hair, but I could see the worry in her eyes.

"It'll be okay, Emily. I'm going to go and get you a blanket," I soothed. She whined at me, but I was unable to understand what she was trying to convey. "Don't worry; I'll be back in a moment. Listen to dad; he'll help you, just try not to shift until I get back."

I ran into the house as dad started talking to Emily. I found Emily's mum slumped on the sofa with her head in her hands.

"Where are the blankets, Mrs Young?" I asked quietly. She pointed upstairs and whispered, "Emily's room. On the chair." As I ran upstairs I heard my dad come into the house and began trying to soothe Mrs Young. I grabbed the blanket, ran downstairs, flew through the door and stopped at the sight before me.

Sam had arrived in wolf form and was stood next to Emily, nuzzling her. Soft noises, like sighs or purrs, were emanating from both of them. It was truly a beautiful sight.

Would it be like this for Jake and I?

_**Here are a couple of recommendations for you.**_

_**Torn**__** by Dooba –**__** story number: **__**6356034**_

_**This story is absolutely amazing. Really. It isn't finished and don't expect a quick gallop through to the end; it's slow, but it can't be anything else.**_

_**Summary: Bella Swan has survived a living hell, twice. She no longer speaks. Nobody ever listened. The Cullen family take her into their care. Bella fights to leave her past behind, but will she be able to let love in? **_

_**The Foreign Papers**__** byjavamomma0921 – story number: 6695089**_

_**I don't want to say much as I don't want to give anything away, but READ IT! It's a good adventure story with a few twists… All I'll say is poor Alice **_

_**Summary: Bella Swan is an expert in antique documents. When the paper trail she is following leads overseas and she finds herself enamoured with an enigmatic man named Edward Masen, will her training be enough to help her solve the mystery surrounding him?**_


	15. Chapter 15 Sacrifice

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**_

_**I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.**_

_**I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….**_

_**A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!**_

_**IT CAME! I now own a copy of Breaking Dawn Part 1 – we in the UK had to wait a bit longer than those of you in the U.S.A.!**_

_Bella's POV _

Sacrifice

The rest of Saturday and Sunday morning passed by uneventfully. There were no more changes and no more sightings or feelings of vampires running around. To prepare for the meeting this evening, Uncle Harry, Billy and Jake were coming around after lunch to discuss the Cullens and the werewolf situation. I hadn't spoken to Jake since the phone call Friday evening. I had the feeling he was sulking because he still hadn't shifted. I can't say that I have missed him which makes me feel guilty, but I was more interested in meeting the rest of the Cullen family. Dad had agreed that I could go with them tonight, especially as I had a personal invite! I couldn't wait to see where they lived – would it be dark and dreary? Would they have furniture? Would it look like a house from the outside? With curtains? Flowers in the garden?

The front door opened and in walked our three guests. I had been laid on my bed, but as soon as I heard the voices I made my way downstairs.

"Hey Jake," I said as I smiled and hugged him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, still no changes yet. I'm beginning to think I'll never change!" He was definitely sulking!

"Never mind, Jake, I haven't yet either," I answered. Jake just sighed and huffed. He could be such a child at times.

We all sat in the living room. Billy had brought some old books with him and one of them was laid open on his knee.

"Have you found anything Billy, anything to help us at all?" Dad asked.

"There is absolutely nothing on werewolves. It would seem that our kind and their kind have never actually met. There are a few entries that tell us about the cold ones and how they fought, but in any confrontations it's always our wolves that fight them and _never_ in human form. I take it that this means we cannot defeat them as humans. There is a detailed account of the first meeting with Carlisle - the golden eyes – but there are no other accounts of them meeting ever again. HOWEVER…" He paused to make sure we were all listening.

"…there is a legend that speaks of the future, of us meeting the golden eyes once more. It is written that the golden eyes will stand with us against those that threaten our very existence. There is a warning though. It says that for peace to triumph a sacrifice must be made. The sacrifice must be important to the chief and to the tribe. Back then, of course, there was only one chief. Now there are three of us, I can't determine which one of us this refers to, or _what_ we have to sacrifice. I'm sorry, it's not really helpful." Billy sat back in his wheelchair and took a deep breath. All three men looked stressed and tired.

"We have the meeting at 2 o'clock in the community centre. Do we tell everyone about the Cullens?" Dad asked.

"I think we have to. I don't think we need to tell them about the legend though. No need to get people worked up any more than they already are," answered Billy.

"Are all three of us going to the Cullen house this evening?" Uncle Harry asked.

"I think that would be best," my dad replied. "Bella is coming too. They really took to her, especially the daughter."

"If she's going, I'm going too," Jake stated.

"I don't know, Jake," dad said as gently as he could. "Things are delicate as it is and… erm… you weren't invited," he said, cautiously. I know he didn't want to upset Jake, but he was right. We also didn't want to upset the Cullen family by turning up with an uninvited guest.

"That's not fair!" Jake moaned as he rose from the chair.

"JACOB! That is ENOUGH!" Billy shouted, making me jump. "I've had it up to here with your attitude recently. According to you, _everything _isn't fair. You could still change, so I'm _not _taking you. Sue will have you…"

"I'm not a baby, dad! I don't need babysitting!"

"You do at the moment. I will not leave you alone."

Jake huffed and sat back down. He knew once his dad had made his mind up he couldn't be persuaded to change it.

"Let's go to the centre. People will be arriving soon," Uncle Harry said as he stood.

Jake was still sulking and refused to look at me. It didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. All the wolves were coming to the meeting to let everyone see that they were okay; it was also the first time they would see each other and the other young people. It could be interesting and painful to witness at the same time. I was more worried that I wouldn't know what to say to them.

Dad and I were the first to arrive at the centre. As we opened up I looked back at the forest. The feeling was starting to build again. I was being watched. I was sure of it. Or was I just being paranoid? I shrugged it off. People were beginning to arrive so I would be safe. No one would try anything with lots of people around!

Jake and Billy arrived while Uncle Harry had gone to collect the rest of the family. I waited for Jake just inside the doorway. He smiled at me, holding out his hand for me to take.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I don't mean to moan. I'm scared someone imprints with you, or you imprint with someone else. What if you're taken away from me to be Paul's girlfriend, or Embry's, or… Do you forgive me?"

I smiled. "Of course I do. I know you're frustrated. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

I just wish I believed it myself.

We took a seat in the main hall and waited for our friends to come in. We didn't have to wait long. Paul was the first to come through the door, wearing shorts, trainers and a huge grin on his face! He'd cut his car quite short but it looked good. Quil, Embry and Jared came in next, all with the trainers, shorts and cropped hair. Of course, being bare-chested caused quite a stir amongst the members already present. Jared didn't appear as confident as the others and he looked around warily. Sam walked in next, but he wasn't alone. Emily was on his arm looking very nervous. She looked around the hall – she appeared to be looking for someone. Leah! I wondered how Leah would react and then I thought how I would react if I were in her shoes. I shivered. I don't think I could handle it if Jake suddenly decided he'd fell in love with someone else. Leah walked in with her mum and dad either side of her. She was gripping her mum's arm very tightly and looked like she would rather be anywhere but here. Seth followed them with Colin and Brady. The boys all came and sat with us, along with Emily, but Leah stayed with her parents. I looked at her, hoping to catch her eye, but she kept her eyes downcast. The boys were chatting amongst each other, boasting to Jake about their strength and speed, when they suddenly went quiet. I looked up to see the girls; Claire, Kim, Louise, Andi and Esther, all tentatively walk in.

Quil's face lit up; he was obviously pleased to see Claire and thankfully only her! He slowly stood and waited for her to walk over. The smile on his face grew wider and Claire's smile mirrored his. It was so sweet. Quil went and sat in a different seat so they could be together. The boys were just about to make fun of them when dad called the meeting to order.

The meeting didn't go on for too long. There were five families leaving us; all of them had either babies or very young children so it was highly unlikely the possible wolf population would be affected. All five families promised to return once the threat was over and they left amicably.

As soon as the meeting was over I hoped to spend some time with Jake. After seeing Quil and Claire together I thought I should try harder with him and be around him more, but dad had other ideas.

"You're coming home with me, Bella," dad said sternly. "I don't want you anywhere else. We only have one week before the lycanthropes come back and I don't want you running around the res. I also want to be there if you change."

How could I argue with that? I was an only child after all, so I couldn't begrudge my father the chance to be here for me, could I?

I chatted to Emily for a while before she left. She was quite happy being a wolf, but she admitted it was difficult being around Leah. Sam had taken it upon himself to act as leader and often had the wolves out for runs. They had been practicing tracking and fighting, even though they didn't really know what they would be up against. Leah had tried a few times to run alongside Sam, but he only had eyes for Emily. Leah was difficult to control and moody, and as the wolves could read each other's minds (my eyes widened at this!), they were all getting sick of her. Emily also told me something else that made my eyes bulge; "It's great until you have to change back to human form," she said, waiting for the penny to drop. I was clueless.

"Well," she began to explain, "Do you think the clothes magically re-appear when I transform? It's not so bad for the guys, but we've all seen each other naked now."

She laughed, but I could only stare! I thought back to when Leah and Emily changed back – both times someone had held a blanket up to cover them up and hide their nakedness. That would be so uncomfortable.

She continued. "Sam tries to make sure the others aren't looking – he doesn't want them to see me naked either!"

"How do you get clothes then? Do you only transform at home or do you hide clothes in the forest?"

"Ha! Mum won't let me in the house at all when I'm in wolf form; she says I leave muddy paw prints on the floor!" She giggled. "I'm also a bit clumsy at the moment in wolf form and I break things – I knocked one of mum's vases off the table when I swished my tail too hard!"

We both laughed at that before she lifted her leg and showed me a band wrapped around her ankle. "We roll up our shorts and vest as small as possible and tie them around our leg before we transform. It doesn't stop anyone seeing you naked but at least there are clothes nearby," she explained.

"But don't you get cold wearing just shorts and vest?" I asked.

"Well it's strange, but my temperature has risen, so I'm feeling warmer all the time now. Mum and dad go mad though, they're sat with the heating on and I'm going around opening windows!"

There was a lot more to this shape shifting than I realised!

I told her about meeting the Cullen family, but instead of being excited, she sounded afraid for me. I frowned. How can anyone have an attitude like that to someone she hadn't even met? I told her I'd see her later and went to look for Leah. I noticed Jake had disappeared too.

"Dad, did you see where Jake went, or Leah?"

"Yeah kiddo. The Clearwaters left as soon as they could and Jake went with them. He's staying there while we're at the meeting tonight."

"Oh right." Would it have hurt to tell me he was leaving? A simple 'goodbye' or 'see you' would've sufficed!

I followed dad to the car, hopped in and clicked the seatbelt.

"Bella," dad said so quietly I barely heard him.

He paused.

I waited.

"I wish I could send you away somewhere, you know, to keep you safe. I'm sorry I don't have any relatives I could send you to and I have _no _idea where your mother could be." He sighed.

"Dad! I couldn't leave you here alone! There's nowhere else I'd want to be even if you _did _know where _she _was."

We drove home in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. I knew dad loved me enough to want to do anything to keep me safe.

As soon as it was time to leave for the Cullen house I got excited again! Jake was all but forgotten as Uncle Harry arrived with Billy. Carlisle had phoned dad with the directions and I couldn't wait to see the house. I tried to imagine what it would be like, but I really couldn't. We drove though the main street of Forks, which didn't take long, then took the road that followed the river. After ten minutes the road left the river side and headed off into the forest. Harry began to slow down and dad peered out of the window.

"It's along here somewhere," muttered dad next to me, but he made me jump when he suddenly shouted, "STOP! There it is!"

Uncle Harry turned the car into a narrow, tree lined driveway. The driveway slowly began to widen until we emerged from the trees and got our first glance of the Cullen house.

"Wow," was all I could muster as I opened the car door. It was _huge_ with lots of glass. Even with the surrounding trees it must be really light in there. As dad and I stepped out of the car the front door was opened wide and Carlisle stood waiting for us. There were four steps leading up to a wooden porch that ran the length of the front of the house. There were two stories, but I couldn't tell how far back the house went. I knew Carlisle had a car, but I didn't see it anywhere, however the drive did appear to continue around the back of the house.

By now, Uncle Harry had lifted Billy into his wheelchair but they didn't leave the side of the car.

"Welcome to my home," Carlisle said as he smiled. Dad and I climbed the steps, but Uncle Harry looked afraid of coming any closer, so he hung back with Billy. Carlisle misunderstood, thinking they were wondering how to get up the steps with the wheelchair.

"Forgive me, Billy! I'll get you help – Jasper! Emmett! Please could you assist us a moment?"

Dad and I were stood next to Carlisle to the side of the door when Jasper emerged. He smiled at me before jumping down all four steps in one bound, which didn't surprise me in the least, but I was taken aback at the man-mountain that followed him through the doorway. He was huge, with short, dark hair and bulging arms. He had the same coloured eyes as Carlisle, Jasper and Alice and had the same pale skin. He looked at me, grinned and then lunged towards _me_ instead of going to help Billy!


	16. Chapter 16 Am I Defective?

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**_

_**I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.**_

_**I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….**_

_**A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!**_

_Bella's POV _

Am I Defective?

I took a step back, but it was too late. The huge monster in front of me, known as Emmett, gently placed his arms around me and pulled me closer for a… hug!

A hug?

A hug! He's not out to kill me then!

"Bella!" Emmett boomed. "I've been waiting to meet you! My name's Emmett."

His grin was infectious and I giggled as I put my arms around his neck, but then caught the look on my dad's face; he looked as pale as Carlisle! He obviously thought I was going to be hurt too. Carlisle cleared his throat. "Ahem, Emmett, could you put Isabella down and help Jasper please?"

Emmett twirled me around twice before carefully placing me back on my feet and jumped down the steps to join Jasper. They each took hold of a side of the wheelchair.

"Please, come in." We followed Carlisle; dad first, then me, Uncle Harry, then Billy, Emmett and Jasper. As soon as they were through the door Billy was lowered to the floor. We were immediately in a large living room with a massive flat screen TV which hung on the wall above a traditional fireplace. The décor was various shades of brown and cream, with light brown wood flooring and a dark brown leather suite. A huge family portrait hung on one wall which looked stunning. I recognised Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Emmett, but there were three more people in the portrait I didn't recognise. I hadn't noticed someone come and stand beside me.

"It's beautiful, isn't it dear? I'm very proud of my family, as you can see."

I jumped slightly, but turned to look at a very beautiful lady, but then all of the family were beautiful! She looked too young to have teenage children, as did Carlisle, and she had the same golden eyes with the same pale skin. She was slightly taller than me, with immaculate, light brown hair, lighter than my own. She put me at ease at once with a welcoming, motherly smile.

Carlisle introduced us as the others were still hovering over at the front door. "Isabella, this is my wife, Esme." He slipped his arm around her and pulled her close for a hug. I could tell they were deeply in love.

"Bella!"

I spun around to see Alice coming down the stairs at the opposite end of the room. "Hi Alice," I said as she came straight to me and hugged me.

"How are you, Bella? Do you like our house?"

"Oh I love it! It's so bright and airy," I answered.

Alice giggled. "What were you expecting? Coffins and moats?"

"Er… no," I said, embarrassed. "But it is lovely."

"Well thank you, dear. I've decorated this myself," said Esme. Let me put the kettle on. Alice, would you like to show Bella around? Has anyone seen Rosalie?"

"She's in the garage, I'll go and fetch her", said Emmett as he strode off passed the stairs and disappeared from view.

"Erm… Bella… I think you should stay here with us," mumbled Uncle Harry, still looking freaked out by the front door. I noticed dad had relaxed a little and had now made his way over to the TV. The grin on his face told me he was desperate to turn it on!

"I won't hurt her," said Alice, rolling her eyes. "Come on, I'll show you upstairs first."

I was following Alice towards the stairs when I heard Billy. "I don't think she should be going anywhere with a vampire, Charlie, tell her!"

I ignored him and climbed the stairs. There were various paintings adorning the walls all the way to the next floor. We turned left at the top of the stairs and walked along a corridor.

"This is Emmett and Rosalie's room. I won't show you in there; Emmett can be very untidy!"

An untidy vampire? Whatever next!

"This is mine and Jasper's room…"

"Wait, are you telling me Emmett has a girlfriend? And you and Jasper are together, like _together _together? How old _are_ you?" I frowned. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett only looked like teenagers, but even Carlisle and Esme didn't look old enough to have teenage children!

"Bella, come and sit down. How much do you know about vampires? About us?" She opened her bedroom door and we entered a beautiful room of pink and grey. The pink was very subtle and I was surprised the colours worked together so well. It wasn't too feminine and at the same time wasn't overly masculine. There was a huge king size bed with book shelves either side and a desk with a laptop was on the opposite wall. Above the bed was a photograph of Alice and Jasper on what I presumed was their wedding day.

"You… You're married?"

I sat on the bed as Alice proceeded to explain all about their lives, their change into vampires and their subsequent lives since then. It was fascinating! I didn't realise they were so old, especially Carlisle. I was stunned and shocked, but totally mesmerised by it all. We had been upstairs for over an hour when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Alice said.

"Why are you monopolising the human girl?"

"Hi Rose, this is Bella." Alice turned to me. "Bella, this is my sister, Rosalie, Emmett's wife."

I was in awe of the woman standing before me. She was the epitome of a catwalk model; long, blonde hair, long legs, a slim, lithe body and an absolutely perfect, stunning face. She was wearing a pair of overalls, with her hair up in a ponytail. How can anyone look good in a pair of dirty, greasy overalls?

"Hi," I said rather timidly.

"Hi Bella, what did you think of Alice's wardrobe then?"

I looked around, but couldn't see a wardrobe anywhere in the room.

"It's through those double doors. I can't believe she hasn't shown you it yet. What have you two been doing?"

Alice smiled. "I've been telling her about us. Not the 'nitty gritty' stuff, just the basics. Let me show you now Bella. Prepare yourself!"

"Wait Alice," Rosalie said as she held her hand up. "Esme told me to tell you you've had Bella up here too long. She's serving drinks and cakes so you have to come down. Also her uncle will think you've drained her!"

We all chuckled as we made our way out of the room.

"I'll show you another time. Oh, along that corridor is Carlisle and Esme's room, Edward's room and the guest room." She pointed to beyond the stairs. "I'm sorry," she apologised. "We haven't seen much really, have we?"

Rosalie walked down the stairs first with Alice and I following, our arms linked. I felt as though Alice and I were close friends already; as if we'd been friends for years. As we came into the living room I could tell by the looks on Billy and Uncle Harry's faces that they were not impressed by my disappearing act. Dad and Carlisle just smiled.

"Having fun, Bella?" Dad asked.

"Yeah," I answered enthusiastically, standing next to Alice.

"Well you two look as thick as thieves!" Carlisle grinned.

Billy and Uncle Harry did not smile at all. Dad's face suddenly turned serious too. "I need to talk to you for a minute, Bells. Come and sit down."

He motioned to the empty chair. I frowned at him, wondering what was going on. What had they been discussing while I was upstairs? Alice squeezed my arm gently and led me over to the chair. As I sat down, Alice sat on the arm of the chair to my right.

"It'll be okay, you'll see," she whispered in my ear so no one else would hear. I looked expectantly at my dad.

He cleared his throat before he began. "We've told Carlisle and Esme everything; about the lycanthropes, the werewolves and the changes amongst our young people. I have also told him about the possibility of a vampire coming onto the res. Carlisle has agreed to come over tomorrow to see if he can smell anything. Meanwhile, Harry and Billy are still not happy with Carlisle moving back." He gave the two men a 'look' that said he disagreed. "Therefore, it has been decided and agreed upon by Carlisle, that someone should come and keep an eye on them." He paused. "The three of us need to stay on the reservation, as do all the able bodied men and women and as most of the young people have changed… that leaves you and Jake."

I continued to stare at dad.

"So what are you saying?" I began. "Do you want Jake and I to do it?"

Silence.

Why was everyone looking at me?

"Bells… erm… we don't think Jake is stable enough and… well, Billy wouldn't be happy with him being here. That leaves you, Bella. You seem to get on with them, so how would you feel about coming here every day?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but didn't actually know _what_ to say.

"But what if _I _changed?" I whispered.

"Carlisle wants to take some of your blood, and the blood of some of the others, to see if he can determine whatever it is that makes us change."

"So I would have to come here every day, from early morning until what time?"

No one said anything. That was obviously something they hadn't thought about too much.

It was Alice that piped up first. "We have a guest room, so why doesn't Bella come and stay, say for a week, as a trial? It would be no problem for us, would it mum?"

Dad coughed. "Oh, I don't know, I wasn't meaning she had to move in."

"Whatever you think is best, Charlie. It's up to you, but you can come and see her whenever you like. The same goes for Bella – anytime she wants to leave, she can." It was the most I'd heard Esme speak.

"What do you think, Bella?" Dad asked.

Before I could speak, someone else decided to interrupt. "I really don't think Bella should be left here. It's too dangerous. They're vampires, Charlie, they're not safe!" Uncle Harry exclaimed.

Dad huffed. "Look, either we have someone watch them, or we don't. It was your idea, Harry. I don't believe Bella will come to any harm whatsoever, but it's up to her."

Everyone looked at me, making me feel very uncomfortable. My face was burning, but I didn't have to think about it, not really. Ever since I had met the Cullens they were nothing but polite and approachable. I couldn't understand Harry and Billy's reactions to them. Even now, they still looked like they were ready to make a dash for the front door at any second.

"I don't mind. I'll come," I decided.

Alice squealed. "Yeah! We're going to have so much fun! Ooh! I've just had an idea! Why don't you sleep over tomorrow night? I'll paint your nails, we'll have facials and…"

"Okay! Okay!" I squealed, laughing.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Harry yelled. "They might attack you in the night! I will not allow my niece to…"

"Uncle Harry! Why are you being like this? These people mean me no harm. They drink animal blood. I'll be safe, I promise."

"You can't make that kind of promise, Bella. How can you relax in front of them?" Billy asked incredulously. "Can't you feel it? It's our nature to feel repulsed by them, to want to keep away from them. How can you even sit that close to one?"

I was starting to get annoyed now. And when I get annoyed, I dig my heels in!

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, my voice getting louder. "I feel as comfortable sitting here with Alice as I would with any of my friends on the res. I am happy to come here and keep an eye on them for you, even though I think it's a waste of time. And yes, Alice, I'd love to sleep tomorrow night, as long as it's okay with my dad."

I looked at him and he smiled. "It's fine with me kiddo."

"Bella, would you come shopping with me tomorrow for food as I don't know what you like?" Esme asked, her eyes shining. Was she excited about food shopping?

"I don't want you to be out of pocket, Esme. I'll send some food with her."

"Charlie Swan, you'll do no such thing! You'll need food for yourself and I haven't been food shopping in so long, I'm looking forward to it!"

Dad and I laughed while Uncle Harry and Billy just looked incredulous.

"Okay Esme, as long as you let me have the receipt so that I can reimburse you."

"Of course, Charlie," smiled Esme as she winked at me. I had the feeling any receipts would mysteriously disappear before we even got home! Uncle Harry and Billy had been gradually making their way towards the front door as dad and I said our goodbyes. Esme and Alice hugged me while Jasper gave me a wave but I was shocked when he then walked up to me and whispered, "I'm glad _you're_ coming, and not the other one, Billy's son."

I think my mouth actually dropped open as I stared at him. He _could _speak! He laughed, as Carlisle held his hand out for me to shake.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Isabella," he said, as a voice sounded through the house, "Bye, Bella!"

"Bye, Rosalie," I shouted back, pleased that she'd acknowledged me. Emmett came to stand next to me and put his huge arm across my shoulders.

"See you tomorrow, Bella. We're going to have fun with you!" He was grinning from ear to ear once again, which caused everyone else to smile along with him – well, apart from Uncle Harry and Billy, who looked like frightened rabbits!

The drive home was quiet; too quiet. The tension in the car was palpable, though I couldn't understand it. It was _their _idea to make sure the Cullen family were watched; who better than a chief's daughter? I couldn't help but think about how we should naturally fear them. I honestly didn't feel afraid, not even when I was with Alice alone in her bedroom. In fact, I forgot Alice was even a vampire!

So what did this mean?

Was there something wrong with me?

Was I defective?


	17. Chapter 17 Attack!

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**_

_**A note to all of the readers out there: I've had someone ask about Edward. Let me assure you he IS on his way. He is living apart from the Cullen's at this moment in time and doesn't know what's going on. The rest of the Cullen family are not in urgent need of him so there is no need to try and contact him. He quite often can't be reached, however he does check in once in a while. I have a feeling he will contact the family very soon… This IS an Edward and Bella story and it DOES mean they will have their HEA. This story is completely written (with 44 chapters, as long as I don't add any more to it!), I just have to type it up, so obviously I know where it's going and I'm not about to change it, so please hang in there, I'm hoping you won't be disappointed :)**_

_Bella's POV _

Attack!

I slept well that night, though I don't know how – I was so excited! I packed some clothes and toiletries before I even got into bed. I made sure my phone was charged; I expected Jake to ring. But he didn't. I had spent the first ten minutes in bed wondering what he was thinking. Was he as angry as his dad was that I was going to stay with the Cullens? Was he jealous that he wasn't going? I suppose I could've phoned him, but I couldn't be bothered… then I spent the next five minutes feeling guilty for not being bothered! I finally nodded off thinking about the family portrait that hung in the Cullen house and the one person in it I had yet to meet….

The next morning I awoke to hear the rain clattering against the windows. While it's certainly the norm around here, it does make you feel down. I had decided to ring Leah and Jake before I went to the Cullen's, knowing I wouldn't see them this coming week. I wasn't sure what time I was going, but I wondered if Jake would come and see me before I left.

After I'd showered and dressed I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. Dad was already there, talking on the phone while stirring his coffee absentmindedly. I put some bread in the toaster, made a cup of tea and sat down opposite dad.

"Yes, Harry. Carlisle finishes his shift at two so he's coming straight here, picking us up and then I'm going to take him to where we suspect the vampires have been."

Pause.

"Yes, Bella is going back with him."

Pause.

"Actually, she's looking forward to it."

Pause. Dad rolled his eyes.

"It's too late now, it's all arranged."

Pause.

I jumped as dad suddenly slammed the phone down on the table. "Do you know what he said?"

Ah, no, as I didn't have the phone to my ear! I wasn't given any time to answer though.

"He said that he and Billy had changed their minds, that you didn't have to go and that if you still went, and anything happened to you, it would be all my fault! He said, and I quote: '_Would you be willing to sacrifice your only daughter, because that's what you'd be doing!' _I can't believe he said that!"

It was best I didn't say anything until he'd calmed down, so I grabbed my toast and we ate in silence.

As soon as he was finished, he looked at me and smiled. "You know you don't have to go, don't you?"

"Yeah dad, but I want to now. I am looking forward to it and I don't believe they're dangerous. Do you?"

"No I don't. They may be the only ones who can protect you and they _have_ had a long time to get used to drinking the blood of animals, but all the same, be careful. Please?"

"I will, dad. I'm going to ring Jake and Leah before I go, just to make sure they're okay."

"I don't think you'll get much out of Jake."

"Why?"

"He believes _he _should be the one to go."

I was right. "Oh."

"Yeah, he…"

We were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello, Charlie Swan speaking."

Pause.

"Slow down, Vivienne."

Pause.

"I'm on my way. Have you called an ambulance or her doctor?"

Pause.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up and dialled another number. "Harry, no she hasn't changed her mind, just listen. Vivienne Call has just found her mother-in-law on the kitchen floor. She'd rung her to see if she wanted to go shopping, but she didn't answer so she went round. It's not looking good, Harry. Vivienne couldn't get a pulse."

Pause.

"Yeah, I'm leaving now. I'll meet you there."

While dad was on the phone I had cleared away the breakfast things and put my shoes on. I was stood by the front door, ready to go as soon as dad was. I knew he'd take me with him in case our 'visitor' came back.

"You can stay in the car when we get there. I don't want you to see the body, sweetheart."

"Neither do I dad, don't worry!"

As soon as we pulled up outside Embry's grandma's house, dad jumped out and ran to the front door. Uncle Harry immediately pulled up behind us and ran after him. Seconds later an ambulance pulled up and two paramedics also ran through the front door. I decided to listen to my iPod as there was nothing else to do.

Three songs in and I was completely relaxed with my eyes shut. I really didn't want to see the body being brought out if they couldn't revive her. I thought about singing along to my music, but decided against it just in case someone heard me! I couldn't sing for toffee, but it didn't bother me, not now anyway – I just made sure I never sung aloud. I learnt my lesson a few years ago – I can still hear the sniggers and see the cringing faces of my class mates. Never again!

I was suddenly jogged from my distant memories by… what – I don't know. My eyelids flew open and I looked around the immediate vicinity. There was no one around and nothing amiss so I yanked the buds from my ears and listened.

Nothing.

Oh no, not again. I'd had these feelings before and didn't want them again. I looked around again, this time casting my eyes further afield.

Still nothing.

I slowly opened the car door, my eyes darting from left to right, my heart beating frantically in my chest.

I stepped onto the ground and took one step away from the car, leaving the door open.

I felt nothing…. until I was spinning. I felt like I was on a carnival ride, spinning and spinning, feeling sick, until…

I came to a sudden stop with a sickening jolt as I landed on the ground twenty feet away from the car.

Everything hurt. My head, my body, my limbs.

Then a voice whispered in my ear:

"_Change for me, little girl. The old lady put up more of a fight!"_

I heard a cackle… then nothing.

I slowly tried to move, but my limbs were not cooperating. I rolled onto my back and felt the blood drip down into my hairline.

"Bella?"

I recognised that voice, but why does it sound as though I'm underwater? I tried to scream, shout, make any kind of noise, but all I heard was a guttural moan that seemed to erupt up through my chest and out of my lips.

"Bella!"

Dad came running over and knelt down beside me. "Bella! Bella! Can you hear me?" His voice sounded panicked.

I groaned. My left arm began to obey and moved up to my skull. My head felt very wet, was it still raining? I hadn't noticed.

"Harry! Get the paramedics out here. NOW!" It's Bella!"

My eyelids felt heavy, so I closed them.

"No Bella! Bella, keep awake for me, come on."

I heard the pleading, but it was no good. The sounds became muffled as I drifted off.

**...**

The fog was clearing.

Voices, I don't know whose, were muttering. I only caught a few words.

"No bite….fine….concussion."

It made no sense to me, so I let the darkness sweep me away once more.

**...**

Voices again. One was loud, angry.

"….ALL YOU FAULT!...bloodsuckers!...stayed away….CAN'T MAKE ME!"

Aargh! My head hurt so much. I wanted to tell them to shut up! I was trying to sleep; but my heart was beating faster and faster….too fast now. The dark was returning. I welcomed the dark. It was peaceful.

I heard, "Bella! Come back to me!"

I think I heard it.

Or maybe it was my imagination.

Who cares?

**...**

"She'll come to in a minute. She can hear you."

What? Who are you? Where am I? Am I still dreaming?

"Bella, can you hear me? Please can you squeeze my hand, or open your eyes, Bella?"

Could I do any of those things? I tried to move my fingers but they didn't appear to be working.

"She moved her finger! Only slightly, but it definitely moved!"

Oh, so it _did_ work. I tried to open my eyes. It seemed like a lot of hard work, but finally they cracked open.

"Bella? Bella? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah dad," I answered, though my voice was raspy and felt like sand paper.

"Oh Bella! I can't tell you how relieved I am to see you awake! How are you?"

"Not sure. I feel like I've been run over by a lorry. I seem to ache everywhere. What's the damage?"

"Doc says you're going to be fine. You hit your head pretty hard, but thankfully there are no broken bones."

I sighed pitifully and the next thing I knew was I was gently being lifted forward; a cup placed against my bottom lip. As I took a sip I could feel the cold liquid slip down my throat, coating it and washing away the soreness. I looked at the person who supplied me with the thirst quenching nectar

"Hey Carlisle, thank you," I smiled. "Have you been looking after me?"

"Of course," he replied. "Alice is here and Esme is on her way in. They've been quite anxious about you." He gently laid me back against the pillows and placed the cup of water on the table beside me.

Alice appeared at my side and she smiled as she took hold of my hand. "Welcome back, Bella."

I suddenly remembered the raised voice from before. "Was someone else here, before? I think I heard shouting, but my head was hurting too much."

"Er, yes, Bella," dad answered. "Jake was here, but he had to be escorted out. He was under the impression that it was a Cullen who attacked you."

"What an idiot!" Alice hissed. "He jumped to conclusions – as if any of us would harm you!"

I gave her hand a squeeze. "How long have I been out?"

"About four hours," dad said. "When can she get out of here, doc?"

"Well, it depends. She will need to be monitored for the next twenty four hours," answered Carlisle as he flicked through my medical notes.

Dad rubbed his face with the palm of his hand. "I'm working tonight," he sighed. "Sorry, Bells. Looks like you'll have to stay here until tomorrow."

It was my turn to sigh. I'd had enough hospital visits to know I _didn't _want to stay here any longer than was necessary.

I caught Alice glancing at Carlisle before looking back at me and smiling ever so slightly. "Dad, can't Bella come to our house as planned? You'll be there overnight and the rest of us can look after her during the day tomorrow. Please?"

Carlisle looked at Charlie, but didn't appear to be surprised that Alice had asked. "Would that be okay with you, Charlie?"

"I don't suppose she could have any better care, having you there Carlisle and her overnight bag is already packed. I do have a bit of a problem though. I'm working nights the rest of the week." He lowered his voice before he continued, obviously the next bit wasn't meant for me, but I still heard it. "_Can you protect her from another vampire?"_

"Well, yes. Covens aren't usually as big as ours so other vampires see us as a threat."

"Please would you look after my daughter, Carlisle? Can you keep her safe for me?"

"Of course, Charlie."

Dad turned back to me, a frown on his face, as if he was trying to hide the fact that he was in pain. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yes. I…"

"NO!"

We all looked towards the door as it was flung open and banged loudly against the wall.

"SHE WILL STAY WITH DAD AND I! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D SEND HER TO THEM!" Jake bellowed as he stormed into the room.

"I will have you removed from this hospital permanently if you can't control yourself, "Carlisle said calmly.

"I DON'T take orders from bloodsuckers!" Jake spat back. What was wrong with him?

"Watch your mouth and keep your voice down!" Alice hissed as she stood next to Carlisle on my left. Dad was stood on my right.

"Jake," I pleaded. "The Cullen's won't hurt me. Why would they? What would they have to gain? What have they done to make you act like this?"

"_THEY _put you in the hospital Bella, or did you forget that when they slammed your head into the ground?"

"It _wasn't _a Cullen, it was a different vampire," I spat back venomously.

"THEY'RE ALL THE SAME! You're MY girlfriend and you're coming back with me."

Jake pushed passed Charlie, grabbed my arm and began to pull me out of the bed.

"Aaargh! Jake! You're hurting me!" I screamed, but he continued to pull until I felt the sudden rush of air and he released me. Alice had him up against the opposite wall by his throat as my dad spoke to him. "You will leave. Now!" The menacing growl I heard came from my father. I cringed, while tears continued to drip down my face.

"Bellaaa," Jake whined. "I know you'd rather be with me."

I turned my head away from him. I didn't know who he was anymore.

"If you go with them, we're finished. Choose."

I whipped my head back around to stare at Jake in shock. While he was ranting Carlisle had soothingly placed his cool hand on the place where Jake had grabbed me. It didn't take long to come up with my decision.

"Bye Jake."

**...**

_Anyone still there? All I can hear are the crickets…._

_Here's a recommendation for you._

_Secrets and Lies by BellaScotia. FFn number 6331684. __Warning: do not read it without having a stash of tissues handy! It's fantastically written and Mike is actually a decent guy! Best not mention Carlisle…. _

_Bella once told a lie. A lie that cost her everything she ever wanted. 10yrs later, she returns to her hometown to an ailing father, an angry ex-best friend, and the man from whom she has kept a secret that threatens to unravel her existence. _


	18. Chapter 18 Home

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**_

_**I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.**_

_**I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….**_

_**A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!**_

_Bella's POV _

Home

I was on my way to the Cullen's at last. Carlisle had sorted out my discharge as a bustling Esme arrived, reminding me of a mother hen. Dad thought it was funny as she fussed around me, making sure I was well enough to leave. Between her and Alice I was ready to go within twenty minutes. I expected to see Jacob somewhere along the corridor as Alice pushed me through the hospital in a wheelchair – much to my disgust. As I made it safely to the car I concluded that Jake had actually done as he was told and went home. I briefly wondered what would happen to our relationship now.

Carlisle drove Esme home while Alice drove dad and I home so I could grab my bag. I popped a few more items of clothing in there as I would be staying at least a few days, then I said goodbye to dad and jumped back into Alice's car.

I decided to question Alice on the one thing that had been annoying me since I first visited the Cullen house. "Alice, who was the other person in the portrait at your house?" I'd been dying to ask, but thought it was rude.

"I was wondering when you'd mention him. I saw you looking at his picture. What do you think of him?"

"Who is he?" I asked again, avoiding her question.

"That's my brother, Edward." I could feel her glance sideways at me.

"Why isn't he here?" I tried to sound indifferent, as if I wasn't _really _interested.

She sighed. "He likes to go off on his own sometimes. He checks in with us from time to time." She looked as though she was thinking hard about something, staring off into space. The only problem was, she was driving!

"Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"So, is he, erm, married then? Or has a girlfriend perhaps?"

Alice giggled. "No, no… he'd like you though."

I could feel my face burning up in embarrassment while Alice continued to giggle! I decided to change the subject. "Alice, do you know what happened to old Mrs Call?"

"I'm not sure. You're better off asking Carlisle. I believe he talked to Charlie about it."

I nodded. "I was attacked by a vampire, Alice," I whispered as it suddenly struck me what had happened. "Why didn't they kill me? Or bite me? Or…" I huffed. The severity of the situation brought the entire episode to the forefront of my mind. "Whoever they were, they spoke to me."

"What did they say?" Alice asked.

"He or she said, '_Change for me, little girl' _and then something about the old lady putting up a better fight than me."

"You need to tell your dad and probably Carlisle too."

"Okay," I answered and left it there as a shudder ripped through me.

"We're here!" Alice announced. "I wonder where Carlisle and Esme are."

Instead of pulling up out the front of the house, she continued to drive around the side of the house and to the back where there was a massive garage. I hadn't seen it on my last visit and it surprised me. Although we didn't drive into it, one of the doors was open and I could see shelf after shelf of car parts and tools. I briefly wondered which of the men the gear-head was.

As we climbed out of the car I looked around the back garden. There was a huge patio area with the biggest barbecue I had ever seen. Did they sometimes cook the animals and eat the flesh as well as drink the blood? Alice must have seen me looking at it.

"It's for aesthetic purposes only," Alice explained. "Although sometimes Emmett likes to practice cooking the perfect steak; he's not very good though, but don't tell him I told you!"

The whole area was covered by a glass panelled roof, which didn't surprise me as we don't exactly get ideal barbecue weather here! Away from the patio and out into the garden were various flower beds and a pathway leading into the forest. The forest itself surrounded the property, giving the feeling of isolation and protection. I was sure I could also faintly hear the sound of running water not too far away.

"It's beautiful," I murmured to no one in particular, afraid to disturb the peace that surrounded me.

"Esme does it, it's her garden," answered Alice just as quietly.

"I love it. I don't have green fingers, but even I can see that a lot of work has been put into it."

"Why thank you, dear," whispered Esme in my ear, causing me to jump and squeal at the same time! I hadn't heard either the car or them approach.

"Oh! I'm so sorry sweetheart! I forgot how bad human hearing can be!" Esme laughed and it was then I noticed she had a carrier bag in her hand. Before I could ask what was in it, a booming voice came from the back of the house.

"BELLA!" Emmett came bounding up to me, wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me as fast as he could in a tight circle.

"I know I should be used to this by now, Emmett, but PLEASE PUT ME DOWN. I'M GONNA BE SICK!" I screeched in his ear until he put me back down on my feet.

"Belly, I'm so sorry," he said as he dropped his head. He did actually look thoroughly ashamed of himself.

"You big oaf!" Rosalie shouted as she also came towards us. "What did you go and hurt the human for? Hi Bella!"

"Hi Rosalie," I answered. "He's okay. I'm just feeling a bit weak still."

"That's what fighting with vampires does to you! Try and remember you're only a human, understand little Bella?" Emmett laughed as I growled at him.

"Are you really okay, dear?" Esme asked, sounding a little worried.

"I'm fine Esme, just a bit tired and maybe a little hungry too."

"Well that's a good sign," said Carlisle. "Let's see what we can get you."

"Yeah Bella, we've got mountain lion, deer, bear, or maybe you're a bunny rabbit kinda' gal?" Emmett laughed, before getting smacked on the head by Rosalie!

"As long as it's been cooked I don't mind," I replied with a straight face.

"Ooh Bella! I like you!" He said as he burst into laughter. "Mum, can we keep her, please?"

We all chuckled as we made our way inside.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I haven't been shopping for food yet and I'm pretty sure you're not up to it, maybe tomorrow?"

"That'll be fine, Esme. I don't want to be a pain. Maybe I could just have a pizza tonight? Do you have anything to drink?"

"Oh yes!" Esme said, looking quite pleased with herself. "We called at a shop on the way home and bought milk, tea, coffee, sugar, orange juice, apple juice and some coke, which your dad assures me you drink!"

"Thanks Esme, it sounds like you have the drinks covered!"

"No problem dear. Now, Alice, do you think you can show Bella around without kidnapping her this time?"

"Sure, Esme. Come on, Bella, we'll start downstairs."

By this time we had entered the kitchen by the back door and were stood around an island that looked unused. In fact, everything looked unused. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, really. The windows were huge and faced the back garden. There were various appliances on the counter tops and they too looked unused. There were three more doors in the kitchen. Alice led me over to one and opened it. I peered in to see a laundry room with a huge washing machine stood next to an equally large dryer.

"We all bring our own washing down, Esme sorts it, washes it, dries it and then we collect it."

As I turned back to the kitchen Esme produced a pizza delivery menu. Why would vampires have a pizza delivery menu? Esme noticed me frowning. "It came with one of Carlisle's newspapers; I just rescued it from the recycling. Choose what you want, dear and Emmet will order it."

I chose a Margarita as I just wanted plain and simple, and a small garlic bread. It suddenly dawned on me that I'd ordered garlic and I looked around in horror!

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking!" I blurted out.

"What about?" Carlisle asked.

"Garlic!" I whimpered, totally embarrassed. I couldn't understand the reaction of everyone in the kitchen – they all began to laugh hysterically, even Carlisle and Esme! They must have taken pity on me after seeing my confused face because they calmed down pretty quickly.

"Oh Bella, garlic is no more offensive than other human food! It _all_ smells and tastes bad to us," giggled Alice. "Come on."

She led me out of the kitchen through one of the other doors and into a corridor. I could still feel my cheeks burning and for the first time I wished I hadn't come.

"Don't worry, Bella, the media has a lot to answer for when it comes to vampires. This is the games room."

She opened the door to a room that looked twice as big as the living room. The windows were again huge, draped with burgundy, heavy-set curtains. On one side of the room there was a TV mounted on the wall. Underneath sat a cabinet which held a number of games consoles. To the left of the TV there were shelves loaded with hundreds of games for the various consoles. There were also three large sofas and at least half a dozen bean bags dotted around. The décor was cream and burgundy and looked stunning. At the other end of the room there were various table games and what can only be described as a mini cinema. The seats were exactly the same as what you would see in a real cinema. The screen was as big as the wall and was surrounded by the same burgundy curtains. I'm sure I was catching flies with my mouth wide open!

Alice grinned and shut the door. "Esme did it all; decorated and supplied the furniture."

"Wow," was all I could say as she led me across the corridor to the door opposite. "Alice, where did the other door in the kitchen lead to?" I asked, suddenly remembering there were three doors.

"Oh that just leads into the garage. That's where you'll find Rosalie a lot of the time." Rosalie was the gear head?

In front of me there was a wooden plaque mounted on the door. It read 'Carlisle's Office' and had an emblem or coat of arms engraved underneath. I vaguely remember seeing the same emblem somewhere else, but couldn't recall where. I run my fingers over it as Alice told me what it was.

"It's the Cullen family crest. We all wear it somewhere on our person. Rosalie and I wear chokers; Esme wears a necklace, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward all wear leather cuffs." That's where I'd seen it!

"Where is Jasper?" I ask. "I noticed he hasn't been around since I arrived."

"He's hunting," was the reply as Alice pushed the door open.

If I was amazed at the room we'd just been in, I was awed at this one! Again there were huge windows along one wall letting in plenty of light. To my left sat an oak desk that looked really ancient, along with a wooden chair that had a padded green seat. The edging on the chair matched the edging around the desk; they obviously belonged together, but that wasn't what made my breath hitch. It was the books. Bookshelves lined every inch of wall space, even in between the windows, from floor to ceiling. At a quick glance I noticed there were medical books, books in other languages, history books, science books, books about the planet, along with well known literary classics and some not so well known fiction. It was better stocked than Forks Library, though that wasn't difficult to surpass. There were volumes on the top shelves that looked so heavy a crane would be needed to lift them. I noticed a leather sofa opposite the desk and I could instantly see myself curled up at one end with a book. Now that was my idea of Heaven! Maybe being here wouldn't be so bad after all…

I was brought back to the here and now by Alice squealing: "Jazz! You're back!"

She ran along the corridor towards the living room and leapt into Jasper's waiting arms. Embarrassed, I turned back to look at the plethora of books; maybe I could ask Carlisle if I could take a closer look at some of the books sometime.

Alice returned. "Sorry Bella. Let's continue shall we?"

She led me through the dining room that seated eight – surely they didn't bring their chosen animal home and sat around the table to drink – passed the beautiful paintings and up the stairs. As Alice ascended, I paused at the bottom of the stairs to glance at the family portrait. The last time I was here Alice gave me a very brief introduction to each family member. She said they would each tell me their own story in time, but for now I would only know the very basics. As I looked at each face in turn, I found my eyes inexplicably drawn to the one person I had yet to meet – Edward. My heart skipped a beat and then I blushed! Why did I have this reaction to a stranger? I turned to look up the stairs, hoping no one had seen me, but it wasn't to be. Alice was frowning at me, her eyes boring into mine, as though she was trying to see inside my head, then her eyes just glazed over. She smiled, muttered what sounded like '_interesting'_ before she turned back and continued climbing the stairs.

"I'll show you the room that you'll be using. It's next to Edwards." I couldn't see her face and I wasn't sure what to say to that, so I mumbled, "okay" as I followed her, this time turning right, along the corridor.

"This is Carlisle and Esme's room; this is Edwards room and this…" She opened the last door at the end of the corridor. "…is your room."

I gasped. The carpet was cream, the walls a pale peach. In the middle of the far wall was a double, four poster bed with cream bedding. Delicate satin hung from the top beams making it look like something out of a fairytale. To my left were long sash windows with lightly patterned curtains in peach and cream. To the right, on the wall opposite the windows were two doors. I walked over to them and opened the first door. Behind it was a bathroom with a toilet, a sink with a cabinet above, an enclosed shower and a large, sunken, corner bath. Everything looked brand new and sparkling clean. My gasping continued as I looked behind the other door. A walk-in wardrobe with a vanity unit and a full length mirror greeted me. It was stunning, not that I even owned enough clothes to fit in it! I turned around to look back into the room, overwhelmed. I hadn't noticed before, but my bag had been brought in and placed at the side of the bed. The whole room looked exquisite.

"Bella! Pizza!" Emmett yelled, so Alice and I made our way downstairs.

…

_Not much happening this chapter, but next chapter sees Bella interacting with the family… oh and we may or may not hear from a certain person whom I know some of you are missing…._


	19. Chapter 19 The Call

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**_

_**I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.**_

_**I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….**_

_**A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!**_

_Bella's POV _

The Call

The next five days passed too quickly. The Cullen's were an amazing family; even though I loved Charlie, these were the kind of family I wished I had growing up. Carlisle was at the hospital often, but when he was home I would usually find myself curled up on his couch either silently reading while he worked, or we would discuss all kinds of topics. I had willingly allowed him to extract a vial of my blood for him to examine. Although he hadn't found anything yet, he was certain he would.

Carlisle also made sure he spent time with his family. He went hunting with the boys, he discussed cars with Rosalie and encouraged Alice to think about opening her own clothing shop. He even came shopping with Esme and I!

Emmett was what I would imagine a big brother to be. We laughed together, a lot, usually at my expense. He made fun of me but it was all good natured. We played games and he would piggy-back me around the house, which usually resulted in me squealing and Esme chastising him. He would then apologise and it was during one of our 'silly times' when I made a bit of a slip up. Emmett had slung me onto his back while I was talking to Alice outside. He wanted to play a game on the x-box and now Halo was fast becoming my favourite game! As we flew through the kitchen I squealed – I couldn't help it, Emmett ran so fast! As we darted past Esme we heard, "EMMETT! Slow down, you'll make her sick!"

Emmett stopped and I jumped off.

"Sorry, mum," Emmett smiled.

"Sorry, mum," I also replied before quickly clamping my hand over my mouth.

What did I just say!

With my face bright red (yet again) I turned around and muttered, "Sorry," between my fingers, tears threatening to spill over my cheeks. It had been so long since I used the word 'mum' that it felt almost alien, yet it also felt good, almost comforting at the same time.

Esme came rushing over and pulled me close for a hug. She stroked my hair, but I couldn't hold back the tide of tears. "Shush," she soothed as she tried to comfort me. "I really don't mind you calling me mum. I know you've been without one for so long, but only if you're comfortable."

My body shook as the sobs increased in their intensity. I missed my mum; I didn't realise how much until now, but if anyone deserved to be a mum, it was Esme. I knew, of course, that Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett weren't really her children and they referred to her as mum only for appearances sake, but they looked up to her as a mum and she cared for them like a mum should.

"Thanks mum," I whispered, trying it on for size. It felt good. I looked up into her eyes and I swear she loved me.

The moment was shattered as Emmett lifted me up and spun me around. "Cool," he yelled. "You can be my little sister!"

I faintly heard Esme whisper, "I wish Edward was here." Then she went back to preparing some fruit. She had decided that she would help me cook my meals as I was a guest, although it had been a long time since she had done any cooking. On an evening, if I wasn't with Carlisle, or the girls discussing fashion, or the boys playing games, Esme and I would sit on the sofa where she would tell me stories about the family. More often than not, I would fall asleep in her embrace and wake up the next morning in my bed. This was my favourite way of ending my evening, feeling relaxed and peaceful.

Jasper was quiet and remained somewhat of a mystery to me. He would play chess or draughts with me, but didn't talk much. I didn't feel uncomfortable though. Alice told me he was the strong, silent type and I could see why. He did seem to go hunting more often than the others, but it never occurred to me to question it. Jasper was just…Jasper, plain and simple. No more, no less.

Rosalie was also a bit of an enigma. Sometimes she would come across as being 'posh' and then other times she was crass and swore like a sailor! She could often be found out in the garage, tinkering with one of the cars and I would occasionally stroll out there for a chat. She would tell me all about her life before she became a vampire, but I got the feeling she was holding something back. Maybe it was to do with her change.

Alice, on the other hand, was fun! She was probably my best friend now. I was disappointed that I hadn't heard from anyone from the Res, apart from dad, but honestly, Alice kept me too busy to worry too much about them. I was more upset with Jake; I thought he cared for me enough that he would be on the phone trying to repair our relationship, but he obviously didn't so I dug my heels in – if he wasn't going to ring me, then I _certainly _wasn't going to ring him! Alice knew and decided shopping would take my mind off him. We had manicures and pedicures, she painted my nails and we even dressed up and put on an impromptu fashion show in the living room. Emmett just had enough time to rig up some spotlights for us too! I was too exhausted on a night to do anything but fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Dad stopped by twice but called me every day. There had been two more changes; Claire and Seth. Both were handling it well yet I was surprised to learn that Leah and Emily were now talking and taking care of Claire together. Carlisle had visited the reservation to see if he recognised a scent, but although the scents were definitely vampire, he didn't recognise them. He discovered two separate scents, but they rarely left each other. I was also shocked to hear that there had been five break-ins at various houses on the Res. Thankfully, no one was hurt and nothing was taken, but it was still very worrying. Cal, Forrix and Maddox would be at the meeting Sunday, but I already knew we weren't going to give in to them. We had the wolves and a family of vampires on our side. Carlisle and Esme were coming to the meeting with me, though the whole family wanted to go. Carlisle had to tell them that they had to stay away in case the lycanthropes feel threatened. They begrudgingly agreed, as long as they could be close by in case they were needed.

It was now Saturday evening. We were all sat in the living room watching the film 'Alien Vs Predator' again as it was the boys turn to choose. Carlisle was sat on one end of the sofa with Esme curled into his side. I was sat on Esme's other side with her arm around me, when all of sudden Alice jumped up and squealed. She paused the film and leapt over the sofa, landing next to the phone. We all just looked at her, until the phone suddenly began to ring!

"Edward!" Alice yelled as she picked the receiver up. "How are you? When are you coming home?"

She proceeded to have a general conversation with the only member of the family I had yet to meet. I glanced at his picture. He looked very handsome. I began to wonder what his voice sounded like…

Wait a minute!

Why was I wondering what he sounded like?

Stop it!

I turned to look at Esme beside me; she was grinning from ear to ear and was obviously desperate to take the phone off Alice! I turned back to watch the frozen scene in the movie and tried to concentrate on that. The phone call was none of my business really.

Carlisle disappeared into his office while Esme was talking to Edward. I heard my name mentioned a few times but I could hardly hear her speaking. I jumped when she suddenly said my name out loud.

"Bella? Would you like to speak to Edward?"

No… "Er…ok." I walked over to the phone, shaking slightly. Why would I want to speak to him? Why would he want to speak to me?

"Hello?" I asked, wondering if he was really there.

"Hello Isabella." My heart rate sped up, I felt weak at the knees and my palms were sweaty, all from two words! What the hell?

"Erm… Hi… How are you?" I asked with a throaty voice. My voice had gone dry now too!

"I'm fine, Isabella. Are you settling in okay?" Edward asked. His voice was smooth, deep, sexy…

"Y…y…yes, thank you." _Control yourself girl!_

"That's good to hear. I hope my brothers aren't giving you a hard time?"

"No, they're great!" I gushed. I relaxed as I told him about the things Emmett and I got up to and the games of chess I'd played with Jasper. He sounded genuinely interested to hear everything.

"Well, I hope you and I get along just as easy; I'm sure we will. I'll be home soon. Isabella, I can't wait to meet you." _Me too!_

"Goodbye Edward, I can't wait to meet you either. Take care."

"Bye," he whispered.

"Bye," I breathed in return.

"Its okay, Isabella," said Carlisle on the line as I jumped! "You can put the phone down. I'm going to talk to my son now."

"Oh. Okay," I answered, surprised to hear Carlisle in my ear! I put the phone down and turned to see Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper all looking at me! Alice had a huge grin on her face, Esme was smiling; her eyes shining, Rosalie was frowning, Emmett looked confused and Jasper looked smug.

"What?" I asked, feeling like I was on display as a circus freak.

"Did you enjoy talking to my brother….for over an hour?" Alice asked.

"Don't exaggerate Alice. I was only on for…" I glanced at the clock. There's no _way_ I was on the phone _that _long! Was I?

"He doesn't have a girlfriend, you know," Alice winked at me.

"Alice!" Esme reprimanded.

"I think I'll go to bed now," I mumbled as I dipped my head in an attempt to hide my blush. As I walked towards the stairs I thought about Edward. Was Alice trying to set me up with him? Did he know? I hadn't even met him yet! Though I did have a voice to go with the portrait now… There were many more questions circling my head as I got myself into bed.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen…

...

_So, the elusive Edward Cullen makes an appearance of sorts! This is the last calm chapter before the action hots up! Hope you're still with me…_

_Recs:_

_The Breakers by les16 – FFn number: 7096926_

After spending 7 years in prison, Edward gets a new start in the fishing village of Corea, Maine. Can a little girl and her mom, Bella, see beyond his past and can they all find love again...or will the ocean swallow them whole?

_Tangled Web by m7707 – FFn number: 5362864_

Edward, Jacob, Demetri, and Felix are members of the Volturi Elite Guard. Their team tracks beings that have violated the Volturi Code of Silence. When they are assigned to investigate the human Isabella Swan, Edward's unalterable world is altered.

_My Pre-reader Andrea has asked me to rec this one:_

_The Other Side of the Darkest Valley by letzigprincess – FFn number:_ _7677599_

Andrea says: The story is really good it's a WIP. Edward is just lovely and the author is so nice. She always replies to reviews.


	20. The Return

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**_

_**I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.**_

_**I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….**_

_**A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!**_

_Bella's POV _

The Return

I woke up feeling…. How was feeling? I had dreamt of Edward Cullen and they weren't rated PG either! I remember him carrying me, whispering in my ear, his strong arms holding me tightly against his chest…his smell, his voice…

But I felt guilty. Surely I should be dreaming of Jake? Okay, so we'd had a bit of a falling out, but he and I were meant to be.

Weren't we?

So why hadn't Jake called me? I should've spent an hour talking to him instead of Edward; we needed to patch our relationship up.

Then a question popped into my head: _Was the relationship worth it?_

I shuddered. I felt like I was at a crossroads, but the choices were being removed from my control. I was being pulled in different directions; my family, my friends, my boyfriend, the tribe, the Cullens, the werewolves, the lycanthropes… hell, even my imagination couldn't come up with this!

The covers were a mess so I must've been tossing and turning most of the night. I have a tendency to talk in my sleep, so I hoped I hadn't said anything last night that would alert the others to the fact that I had been dreaming about their son and brother!

I showered, dressed and made my way down stairs. Esme had coffee ready and was just finishing off the bacon.

"Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?" Esme asked, watching me out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes thanks," I answered, taking a sip of coffee as Alice suddenly came bounding into the kitchen.

"Edward will be home tomorrow! I bet you're dying to meet him, aren't you, Bella?" Alice asked as she winked at me…

Oh no.

"Er, yes, Alice," I mumbled, keeping my head down.

"I bet you are," Alice said quietly.

"What?" I squeaked.

"Nothing Bella!"

I sighed. "What did I say last night and who heard?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Well dear," began Esme, "You were quite…verbal last night."

I groaned and slammed my temple onto the table, covering my head with my arms.

"You get to keep _no _secrets in a house full of vampires, Bella!" Alice laughed. "Oh, and _everyone _heard, plus any vampires within a fifty mile radius I would think!"

Oh no, no, no, no…

"Hey Bella! You're up! Bet you can't wait for Edward to get home tomorrow, can you?" Emmett was now standing behind me. "It's always the quiet ones," he whispered and then began laughing loudly.

My face was on fire, I was sure!

"That's enough. Leave Bella to eat her breakfast in peace," chided Esme, bringing my plate over to where I was sat.

"Thanks mum," I whispered, lifting my head up.

"You'll get used to it," she soothed, stroking my hair. "Would you like to help me in the garden today?"

"I'd love to."

The rest of the day went pretty quickly. As soon as it was time to leave for the meeting at the centre, I got changed and jumped into the back of Carlisle's sleek, black car.

"Does it make me sound bad if I say I don't want to go home yet?" I asked, feeling a little sad at the thought of leaving the Cullens.

"We don't know what's going to happen yet. Even if your dad wants you home, you can still come and visit anytime," said Esme from the front passenger seat.

"Thank you, mum. And thank you for making me feel so at home."

"You are very welcome, sweetheart," said Carlisle.

The rest of the way we drove in a comfortable silence.

As soon as we arrived I knew it was going to be a difficult meeting, in more ways than one. Quite a lot of the tribe refused to go anywhere near Carlisle and Esme. There were those who wouldn't even look at them and they turned their backs. I hugged my dad and chatted with him, Carlisle and Esme for a while. Charlie made an outward show of solidarity by shaking Carlisle's hand and kissing Esme on the cheek. I could feel my anger building, especially when I heard a few gasps. Uncle Harry came over to talk, but didn't shake hands. While they were talking I walked over to Leah.

"Hey, Leah, how are you?" I asked.

"What do you care?" Leah spat. "You're living with our enemies!"

"The Cullens are our friends!" I spit back.

"The Cullens are vampires, Bella. Get it into your thick skull. THEY ARE THE ENEMY."

"You narrow minded bitch," I replied, shocked at Leah's hatred. "You know NOTHING! They are here to HELP us, not harm us. Your anger and hatred is misplaced Leah!" I stormed off towards my dad and the Cullens. Had I ostracised myself by calling the Cullens friends?

Jake walked in pushing Billy and as soon as he made eye contact with me he dropped his head. He pushed Billy towards us and then walked around to stand at my side.

"Hey," he muttered.

"Hey," I replied. This was turning into a stimulating conversation.

"Shall we go and sit down?"

I nodded and followed him back towards our friends. Or were they now only _his _friends?

"Hey Bella! It's good to see you! I've missed you!" Emily said as we went to sit down.

"At least _someone_ has," I mumbled as I looked at Jake.

"What?" Jake asked. "I _have_ missed you. It's just…well…I've been thinking…and…I think we should cool it, at least until all this is over." He waved towards the Carlisle and Esme. "I mean, you did choose _them over me _and you never know who I might imprint with when I shift."

"Fine Jacob," I hissed. "See you later. Emily, we'll chat after, if that's okay?" She nodded as I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked.

"To sit with people who actually like me, Jake."

"I like you Bells, it's just…"

I didn't want to hear it anymore. I walked towards the front and sat in a seat next to Esme.

"Are you okay, dear?" Esme asked, putting her arm around my shoulders.

"No," I whispered as I leant into her. Here, I felt comforted and loved. Screw Jake. Dad suddenly stood up at the front with Uncle Harry and the room fell silent.

"We all know what's going on so I don't need to go through everything. Needless to say, to date, we have nine wolves and six vampires who are all prepared to help. We don't want a war," his voice began to rise, "But we WILL NOT sit back and let other…creatures…dictate our lives. We stand here, together, for our freedom and our lives. WE ARE QUILEUTE!"

Everyone cheered and whistled, but as the noise abated, we could hear clapping from just outside the foyer. Carlisle stiffened and looked at dad. Dad put his hand on his gun and looked at Sam. Esme pulled me closer as I heard Sam growl.

"What sentimental rubbish you spout, old man," bellowed Cal as he walked through the doors. He looked over us all as Forrix and Edric followed him in. "Are you willing to start a war you can't hope to win? You are fools! We number eighteen with lycanthropes and werewolves, twenty if you include the two vampires we have helping us." He paused, obviously for a dramatic effect, but this wasn't news to us. "You WILL fight _with _us and your women WILL bear our children to make our bloodline stronger. This is your last chance. JOIN US OR DIE!"

He struck out at the nearest person to him – Uncle Harry. He sent him flying across the room with his back hand which caused sudden movement throughout the room. Women screamed, including Aunt Sue, while Carlisle leapt to stand between Cal and the rest of us. He was uncharacteristically growling, looking very menacing. Unfortunately it didn't seem to faze Cal in the slightest. Esme went to help Uncle Harry as Aunt Sue appeared to be glued to the spot. Uncle Harry looked dazed, but okay. I ran to stand next to dad, who held me against his side, as Leah suddenly bolted forward; shifting as she went. A dark, gray wolf appeared at Carlisle's side, spittle hanging from her mouth like shoe laces; a growl erupting from her throat. In turn, Forrix and Edric began to shake and changed into their werewolf form. There were pieces of ripped and shredded clothing fluttering around the room, which was added to as Seth also shifted and joined his sister. He was a lighter shade of gray and a little smaller than Leah, but was no less menacing.

Cal looked at Carlisle. "I don't know _why _you are here, but you're on the _wrong side_." As he said the last two words he prodded Carlisle in the shoulder. Esme at once flew to her husband's side, leaving Aunt Sue to finally move her feet and help her husband.

"Oh go away, woman," Cal growled at Esme.

"Mum," I gasped.

Before I realised what I was doing I left my dad's side and ran towards Esme, literally stopping right in front of Cal's shocked face.

Then I unleashed all the tension I'd been feeling.

"How DARE you!" I yelled, prodding Cal back. "How DARE you speak to Esme, Carlisle or anybody else in this room like that! You are nothing but THUGS! You want to know something? I HOPE WE SLAUGHTER YOU ALL, it is nothing less than you deserve! You can't come in here and force people to do your bidding. Our tribe is probably as old as the time lycanthropes have walked the earth, so_ you_ should be paying a lot more respect to _us_. As for these two people, you know nothing! They are on the side of the good, the honourable, the noble beings of this planet – AND THAT'S NOT YOU!" By the end of my rant I was screaming, shaking and my head was throbbing, but everyone else was silent; too shocked to say anything no doubt!

"Little girl," hissed Cal as he leaned forward. "You amuse me. You show no fear and are willing to protect those you love, no matter the cost." He grabbed my jaw between his thumb and finger. "I do have respect - _for you._ You will make an excellent mate for my son." He leaned even closer as my heart threatened to beat out of my chest. "I will let you live. You are….." He sniffed. "….hmmm." He shook his head and released me. "Until next time… And there _will be_ a next time, _sweetheart_." He looked over my head as I felt Esme's arms wrap around my waist.

Cal addressed everyone else. "This is the WRONG decision. YOU WILL ALL PAY THE PRICE!" Cal had to shout above the increasing growling.

I wondered what was going to happen next. Surely we could take on these three? Unless the others were waiting outside… waiting for the signal to come in and…

Cal shocked us all by turning, flinging open the doors and storming out with Forrix and Edric lumbering behind him.

For seconds, or possibly minutes, nobody moved. Then everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief, including me. Dad ran over to me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Esme released me and hugged Carlisle before both of them hugged dad and I. We must've looked a sight!

"Oh Bella!" Esme cried. "You could've been killed, you silly, brave girl!"

"Yeah, what were you thinking kiddo?" Dad asked as he rubbed my back. "They're stronger than you!"

"I don't know what I was thinking," I replied quietly. My head was still throbbing madly, making me feel sick. "I don't think I was thinking at all."

"No you weren't," dad said sternly, but he softened once more. "But I'm glad you're safe." He squeezed me tight again.

We broke apart as Leah and Seth, still in wolf form, took off through the doors which Sam held open. They were quickly followed by Aunt Sue dragging a reluctant and still dazed Uncle Harry. Carlisle asked if he could help, but Sue just smiled and said, "No. Thank you though." I suppose that was counted as progress.

I took a minute to replay everything that had happened. I realised I had been too busy looking at Cal while I was yelling at him to notice what Forrix and Edric looked like as lycanthropes. It dawned on me that they stood on two feet, not four like our wolves and they still had many human features, like hands, not paws, though they were decidedly more hairy. I also remembered that as they followed Cal out, they had no tails.

I was suddenly yanked away from everyone and spun around, causing me to feel dizzy.

"What do you think you were doing?" Jake hissed. "You put yourself in danger, for what? Blood suckers? Leeches?"

"No Jake, my family and my people." My anger spiked again, making me feel like I was going to explode. I lifted my right hand and…

SMACK!

I slapped Jacob so hard he stumbled backwards until he fell against the wall and slid down it.

"Don't you EVER speak about my family like that," I spat venomously. The shaking was getting worse and it felt a jackhammer was going off inside my head.

"Bella calm down." I turned to see my dad at my side. "Come on, I think we should get you out of here."

Jake hadn't finished though. "And _she's_ not your mum! She's no one's mum and she never will be!"

Dad had started to drag me away, but as soon as I heard those words I wrenched myself away from him and turned back to Jake.

I took immense pleasure in seeing him cower against the wall. "You…"

"Come on Bella." Esme was on my right and Carlisle was on my left. They hurriedly steered me away from Jake and out to the car. Why was my head all fuzzy? I was aware of Carlisle talking to dad as Esme got me into the back of the car, but I couldn't hear properly. Esme sat in the back with me so I lay down with my head in her lap. My head was pounding and I think the car was moving, but I wasn't aware of much.

"My head mum. It hurts," I sobbed while Esme stroked my hair.

_**So, is she finally going to transform? Who hates Jake? Poor guy! Next, Edward arrives home, but to what?**_


	21. Kidnapped

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**_

_**I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.**_

_**I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….**_

_**A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!**_

_Bella's POV _

Kidnapped

I awoke the next morning with what I can only describe as the mother of all hangovers. On the bedside table were two painkillers and a glass of water. I swallowed the tablets and took a quick shower. Once I was dressed I looked in the mirror and groaned; at least I _felt _human again!

As I made my way into the kitchen to grab some breakfast, I was met by an amazing sight; the whole family was sat around the kitchen table which was _full_ of absolutely _everything_ you could think of for breakfast!

"Morning dear," laughed Esme when she saw my face. "Don't worry; we're not expecting you to eat everything! Everyone wanted to help make you breakfast after hearing what you did yesterday, but I think we went a little overboard!"

"You think?" I laughed, taking a seat next to Emmett.

"I'm so proud of you, little sis," whispered Emmett, holding my hand.

"Yeah," Rosalie added. "You're actually quite amazing, _stupid_, but amazing!"

"I can't believe you stood up to lycanthropes! I wish I could've seen it!" Alice giggled.

Even Jasper had something to say. "Bella, you were so brave and selfless, even when you defended Esme against Jacob. I'm so honoured to know you!"

Esme gave me a tissue to dry the tears I didn't even know had escaped.

"Thanks guys," I muttered through the sniffles.

"Oh, Bella, before I go to the hospital do you mind if I take some more blood? It's just to see if anything has changed. How's your headache now?"

I shook my head at Carlisle. "No, I don't mind and my headache isn't too bad, though I can't seem to remember getting home last night…"

"You were pretty much out of it," explained Esme. "Once the shaking stopped you were exhausted. Carlisle carried you up to your room and I got you ready for bed."

"Your dad said he would come over today," Carlisle said as he shuffled from one foot to the other. "I… erm… think he wants you to go home, Bella."

I sighed. "I know Carlisle. A part of me wants to go home, but a big part of me doesn't want to go back and be amongst people who are prejudiced against you, just because they have been told of a few incidences where vampires were 'bad'. It's like they can't make up their own minds, even when they've seen you being friendly." I sighed. I had a feeling I knew who had been spreading stories of 'bad' vampires and couldn't believe someone would stoop so low.

Carlisle disappeared while Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper stood up. "We'll always be here for you, Bella," said Alice. "But for now, it's hunting time for us. See you later!"

They all took off after saying their own goodbyes as Carlisle came back in with a medical bag. He took some blood while Esme held her breath, then he kissed Esme on her lips, kissed me on my forehead and was gone.

"Well, my boy will be home soon. Would you like to help me out in the front garden this morning?"

"I'd love to, mum," I replied. She cleared the table and was ready to go in less than a few seconds. My head spun as I watched her dash about and then disappear through the kitchen door to the back garden. I finished my coffee and followed her out, around the side of the house and into the front garden.

It was cloudy today but there was no rain forecast, so we set to work on the flowerbeds. Esme knew the names of all the plants in her garden and when they flowered. I was very impressed! I only knew a few herbs that were used in tribal medicine. We worked steadily for a few hours until Esme heard a vehicle approaching. This was it; I was finally going to meet him!

"There's a vehicle turning up the drive. What _is _Edward driving?"

I followed her gaze down the drive and waited. The anticipation was killing me. I wanted to see Edward in person – I'd had enough of just staring at the portrait of him! I wanted to shake his hand, to feel him as he hugs me, to hear his voice, to see him smile, to…

A white van came into view and stopped as it reached us. I couldn't see him as the sun was glinting off the windshield. I moved to my right and looked at the driver. It was…

_Edric._

He jumped out of the van as the passenger door opened. My face fell further as Cal exited the vehicle and walked around to stand next to Edric.

"Hello _sweetheart_," said Cal. "I told you we'd see you again!" He grinned as his lip curled over his teeth. I think he was trying to appear threatening but I didn't feel afraid…

That was, until Esme glanced around us and grabbed my wrist. "Get behind me Bella," she hissed as she crouched down with her other hand in front of her.

"Now come on, we've only come for the girl, but if we have to go through you… then so be it!"

Five more lycanthropes came out of the woods and began to surround us. This wasn't going to end well.

Closer and closer…

They edged forward as Esme tried to keep her eyes on all of them. I saw Esme swiftly put her hand in her pocket, then her lips moved but I didn't hear anything. I knew she kept her phone in that pocket but she didn't pull it out. Maybe she thought it was too risky.

"When you see me start to fight, darling, I don't want you to be scared. If you get the chance, I want you to run inside and hide in your wardrobe. Whatever happens, I love you like my own."

"I love you too, mum," I whispered, as tears began to fall.

Now I was scared.

Cal took a few steps forward so I focused on him. He had a white rag in one hand and was watching me intently.

"Come quietly Bella and I won't hurt her, I promise. You don't want to see _mummy dearest_ with her head ripped off, do you? NOW COME HERE!"

He lunged for me, just as another car came up the drive. It wasn't Carlisle's car; his was black but this one was silver. Everyone froze as it came to a screeching standstill behind the van. The driver's door opened… and I gasped.

It was Edward, looking very angry, but that wasn't what worried me.

The lycanthropes looked at him too, but that wasn't what worried me.

_I _worried me.

Or rather the feeling I had inside worried me.

Whatever this feeling was, it started as soon as I saw him, as soon as I looked into his eyes.

Whatever it was, it was building, increasing, gaining strength, gaining power.

_What was this? What was happening to me? Was I going to shake and spring forth as a beautiful, powerful wolf?_

It was continuing to build, taking over my body, my limbs. I couldn't move, couldn't think. All I could do was stare at this stranger whom I had dreamt about and talked to on the phone.

Only seconds had lapsed, but it felt a lot longer. Edward began to move slowly towards Esme and I, growling at the nearest lycanthropes.

_Then he did it…._

_He looked me in the eye._

The feeling that had started in the pit of my stomach _exploded _out of me. In that split second, there was no one else. Just Edward and I. The whole world ceased to exist.

Then something… unexpected happened.

Edward flew backwards, but no one had touched him. I vaguely heard Esme shout him, but he continued, feet off the floor, moving backwards as if a great force was pushing him. His back hit a tree, but the tree snapped and he kept going. I watched, stunned, as Esme grabbed my shoulder.

"What's happening?" I whimpered. Fear gripped me. Who could push someone, a vampire, through the air like a rag doll? Cal rushed forward, ripping me from Esme's hold.

I heard her whisper very faintly: "I'm sorry, he's my son," and off she shot to where Edward had been flung. The white cloth was suddenly forced against my lips and nose, and I could feel myself being dragged towards the van. I could smell something sweet and I was pushed very roughly as my vision began to swim. I think I heard shouting as the darkness took over.

Then there was nothing.

...

_Did the meeting go as you thought it would? Mmmm, probably not! What are you thinking?_

_Rec: I would recommend reading the 'Awakenings' series by Butterfly Betty. Amazing. In fact, any of __her stories are worth a look see – Oh be quiet BB, you know they are! If you haven't heard of her, where have you been? Mars? ;)_

_This Life by Cara No. FFn no: 6861614 It's a WIP, but I love the strong Bella in this and Whistler is….. Yeah, go read. _

_Summary: There's no choice for Bella and Rose when the infamous Cullen brothers choose them as wives. It's called arranged marriages and it's reality. Another thing very real is Cullens lifestyle. Meet Irish Mobward and his beloved hellcat, Bella. No heavy angst._


	22. Glad To Be Back?

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**_

_**I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.**_

_**I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….**_

_**A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!**_

_Edward's POV _

Glad To Be Back?

I exited the plane feeling quite excited about going home for once. I didn't plan on coming back so soon, even though I knew mum and Alice missed me the most. I usually rang once a month to 'check in' and make sure everyone was fine, but I was unprepared for what I was informed of this time.

Alice answered the phone as usual, but she seemed a lot more excited than usual. I could tell immediately something was going on, but I have to admit that a human moving in wouldn't have been high on my list of guesses! Alice prattled on about the Quileute tribe, trouble, werewolves, nomad vampires and this girl. I asked how Jasper was coping as I knew he felt tempted a lot more than the rest of us when it came to humans, but Alice said he hunted more often and actually got on really well with her. Huh, Jasper getting on with a human? My darling sister asked me if I wanted to speak with her, but before I could answer no, she called her over to the phone!

"Hello?" I heard her ask rather timidly. I'm guessing she was as shocked as I was!

"Hello Isabella," I said in my nicest voice I could muster. I didn't want to sound rude, but come on – I didn't know her at all!

"Erm… Hi… How are you?" she asked shyly. Her voice sounded angelic, soft and laced with love. Wait…what the hell was I thinking? I shook my head. What an idiot!

"I'm fine, Isabella. Are you settling in okay?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant, uninterested.

"Y…y…yes, thank you." Poor thing was so embarrassed she was stuttering. I'll kill Alice for this! I wonder if she blushes…

"That's good to hear," I replied. _Now what do I say? Oh, I know! _"I hope my brothers aren't giving you a hard time?" I knew they would, that's what they do! They do it to me constantly!

"No, they're great," she gushed. _What? Are we talking about the same brothers here?_ She told me about the things they all got up to. Emmett sounded such a sap! Why wasn't she running for the hills? I couldn't understand this at all. Piggy back rides from a vampire? It is human nature to fear us, to back away from us, to avoid contact at all costs, yet here was a girl doing the exact opposite. I really needed to talk to dad.

She paused.

"Well, I hope you and I get along just as easy; I'm sure we will." _Please, please, please. _"I'll be home soon. Isabella." I sounded like a love-sick teenager! "I can't wait to meet you." My laptop was in front of me so I turned it on. I needed to start looking for flights home!

"Goodbye Edward." Oh! The sound of my name coming from her lips made me feel… "I can't wait to meet you either. Take care."

I will, I promise you! "Bye," I answered.

"Bye," she replied softly.

I was about to ask if I could speak to dad when I heard his voice on the line. He must've gone into his office to use the phone. I heard the click as Isabella put the phone down and I released the breath I'd been holding. "Who is she, dad?"

"Let's start at the beginning, shall we?" He proceeded to tell me everything, and I mean _everything, _including his own ideas about Isabella, though I noticed Alice referred to her as Bella. "I've never encountered it before, son. A human who likes being around vampires so much she doesn't want to go back home! She even put her life on the line in order to protect Esme."

He paused, as if he was rehearsing in his head what to say next.

"I really think she could be the one, Edward. She walks past your portrait and just stares at it. She loves being here and yet she wanders around sometimes as if she's looking for something… or someone."

I was stunned. After all this time, all the searching, could this girl be my mate? I was feeling all kinds of emotions. I felt proud that she'd risked her own life for Esme. I felt angry at the way Jacob had treated her. I felt anxious with the troubles she was going through and I felt jealous that everyone had met her but me. However, my overwhelming feeling was one of possessiveness. Dad told me what the Lycanthrope had said and I was sure of one thing: _she was mine._

…

As soon as I left the airport I took a taxi to the storage area where my car was kept. I could've left it at home, but before I left Rosalie and I had a 'disagreement' and she threatened to do all sorts to my poor car. There was no way I was leaving it anywhere near her! As I slid into the driver's seat I smiled; I was going home. Dad told the others to go hunting so Isabella and I could get to know one another without their interference. I knew Alice thought she was the one, she had hinted at it more than once! Only mum would be around so at least Isabella had a friendly face to run to if she didn't like me. The thought of her running from me made me shudder.

The moment I turned into the drive I could smell them. My phone began to ring incessantly so I put it on silent so I could concentrate. Something was very wrong. I drove slowly now, looking for a possible trap or signs that the lycanthropes were waiting for me. As soon as the drive widened and the house came into view I quickly took stock of what I saw. One white van parked outside the front door with all of the doors thrown wide open. Two men – at least they hadn't changed – were stood in front of Esme and another person. Another five men were stood further back watching closely. They looked on edge, like they were ready to pounce at a moment's notice. The person with Esme, a female who I presumed was Isabella, smelt human and made my mouth water, but I couldn't concentrate on her; instead I sent a quick text to Emmett: GET HOME NOW.

His reply came swiftly; they were already on their way. No doubt Alice had seen something but they wouldn't get back in time, I somehow knew it. Frustrated, I slowly opened the door and started to walk towards Esme, all the while keeping a close eye on the nervous looking lycanthropes. I didn't want them to panic and attack – the longer they stayed calm the longer they would stay still and the closer the rest of the family would get. I was about halfway between the car and Esme when I did it.

I looked at Isabella.

The moment I did, it was like nothing else existed. The house, the trees, the lycanthropes, they all disappeared and the only thing left in my universe was Isabella. I felt as though my heart would leap out of my chest; my cold, dead heart that hasn't beat in oh so many years. It recognised it's other half. I wanted to hold Isabella and never, ever, ever let go.

Then something hit me… _hard._

It was like having a window pane in front of you; I could see _through_ it, but couldn't _get through _it. I panicked when I felt myself being lifted clean off my feet and sent flying through the air backwards. However, the pane of glass didn't just knock me backwards; it continued to push me backwards, like an expanding force field. I hit a tree with such force that it snapped in two where my back struck it, but I didn't stop there. I continued flying backwards through another three trees until suddenly the pane of glass, or whatever that thing was, was gone and Esme was by my side as I dropped to the forest floor.

"Edward! Edward! What happened?" Esme asked frantically. I had never heard her sound so afraid before.

"I have no idea," I answered, shaking my head. I gingerly held my arm out to see if I could feel the thing that had been pushing me backwards… nothing. Esme helped me to my feet checking that my arms and legs worked. I could hear my brothers and sisters getting close, so Esme and I ran back to the house.

Isabella and the lycanthropes had gone.

Emmet was the first to come through the tree line. "Bella! Bella! What happened? Bella? Please be okay, Bella, please." I watched as he dropped to his knees, pulling at his hair. Rosalie went straight to comfort him, getting on the floor with him and telling him it would be okay. I had _never _seen him so distraught before, so lost and so anguished. I was stunned. Who is this girl who has this effect on not only me, but other vampires? Alice and Jasper went straight up to Esme to make sure she was okay, then Alice ran up to me.

"Oh Edward, we are going to get her back, aren't we?"

"Don't worry Alice." I looked into her eyes. "We'll find her."

Dad's car skidded to a halt just in front of us. We must've made a forlorn looking sight. Emmett was still kneeling with his head in his hands while Rosalie was cuddling him as best she could. Esme and Jasper were hugging and I had a tight hold of Alice. Carlisle made his way towards Esme first. As soon as she saw him she broke down.

"It's my fault! It's all my fault! What have I done? I let them take her," sobbed Esme as she collapsed onto the floor, placing her tearless face in her hands.

"Let's get inside," Carlisle whispered as he dragged Esme to her feet. We all followed solemnly, trooping up the steps, through the front door and collapsing into the various chairs in the living room. As Carlisle phoned Charlie, Esme and Alice sobbed. We could hear Charlie's voice on the other end of the line shouting and screaming. It took a while, but he eventually calmed down enough to listen. He asked if he could come round and talk to us; there was something he needed to tell us.

For the first time in my life I felt useless.

_Totally and utterly useless. _

This wasn't the only 'first' in my life, or death. I was pacing; pacing from the front door to the kitchen door and back again. I wanted to do something, anything. There was a pain beginning, an uncomfortable feeling in my chest. For some strange reason I didn't understand, I HAD to get Isabella back. It was a need, deep down in my very soulless body; a need for her to be with me, forever.

My feelings were scaring me.

I was starting to panic.

_I don't know what to do._

"Edward, son, talk to me," urged Carlisle. He was gently tugging my arms. I hadn't realised that my hands were in my hair, pulling, tugging. Everyone was looking at me, probably wondering what was happening. Funny… a part of me is wondering that too.

"I… I can't… I don't understand." I looked into Carlisle's eyes, hoping the answer was there, but all I saw was love and concern.

"Tell me how you feel, Edward. Do you hurt anywhere?"

_Did I hurt anywhere? _I hadn't felt pain in centuries, but was this actual pain I was feeling? I put my palm over my chest where my heart used to beat. It felt strange, like it was missing something, apart from the beats.

"Son, you know how much Isabella means to this family, but if I'm right she'll mean much more to you now. Edward, I really believe she's your mate, although we need to talk to her. If she doesn't feel the same way…" Dad was interrupted by a knock at the door as my eyes widened. _What if she didn't feel the same way?_

Esme opened the door to reveal the same eyes I had not long ago looked into. I assumed this was Isabella's father, Charlie.

"Come in, Charlie," whispered Esme. She looked as though she was on the verge of crying again. Charlie gave her a weak smile in return and put his hand on Esme's shoulder. She crumbled once more.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie. It's my fault. I told you we'd keep her safe Charlie and we didn't!" Charlie pulled Esme in for an awkward hug as Esme wailed on his shoulder.

"I don't blame you, Esme, any of you. There was no way you could have beaten them all on your own Esme. If she'd been with me the exact same thing would have happened. Let's just concentrate on getting her back, shall we?"

He released Esme and made his way into the living room where we were still sat.

"Charlie," said Carlisle, "I'd like you to meet my son, Edward."

I walked up to Charlie and held my hand out. "It's good to meet you, Charlie, though I wish it was under better circumstances. We WILL find her, Charlie." He had a firm grip as he shook my hand.

"I know, son." He stared at me, frowning slightly. His mind was all over and it was difficult to make sense of it.

"What's wrong, Charlie?" Carlisle asked as he held his hand out to the nearest chair. Charlie took a breath in and then he began.

"There are two things I need to talk about; one is… erm… a more delicate matter." He looked around and continued. "As you are aware, we have a number of shifters in the tribe. Those who have the ability to change want to search for Bella. I am here to ask permission for them to come onto your land to see if they can follow any scents."

"Of course, Charlie," Carlisle said. "As long as we can help; she was in our care and we can't just sit around doing nothing."

"That would be great. The more that help, the greater chance that she'll be found, right?" Charlie asked, sounding unsure.

"You betcha' chief!" Emmett exclaimed. He hadn't spoken since he arrived back at the house.

"Do you know if all of the lycanthropes left in the van yesterday, or did some of them leave on foot?" Charlie asked.

Esme frowned. "I don't know, Charlie. I left to run after Edward but when we ran back they were all gone.

"We have a starting point then, that's good." Charlie shifted in his seat. "I'm not sure how to say this Carlisle, Edward." He paused.

"Go on Charlie, please," urged Carlisle.

"As you know," Charlie began, "Once the gene to change is activated, it has a 'knock-on' effect and another gene is activated very soon after. This gene allows us to 'imprint' on who our ancestors think we should be with. I don't know if you are aware of what imprinting is, but basically it's love at first sight. I don't know how to break this to you Edward, but after speaking with Carlisle on the phone about what happened, I think Bella may have imprinted with you son. Now, before you say anything, I don't understand it either. She hasn't changed, so the imprint gene should still be dormant." He huffed as he struggled to contain his emotions. "I don't know what's happening with my poor girl." Charlie rested his head in his hands.

"Charlie," said Carlisle. Charlie lifted his head and looked at Carlisle. "I've been taking blood from Bella to see if I could find the gene. Well, I managed to isolate it and have found something interesting. I compared Bella's blood sample to those I asked you to bring to the hospital and Bella _does _have the gene, however it's different somehow, mutated. A change may occur, but we don't know exactly what that change will entail, however, I suspect it was Bella that threw Edward through the trees," _everyone gasped,_ "…and I think this is how she's changed."

Charlie opened his mouth to say something but Carlisle continued. "I also think you are correct in that Isabella _is _Edward's mate. We react in a similar way when we find the one we want to spend our lives with. The moment their eyes met, I believe they both changed."

Charlie's eyes were bulging. He rose from his seat and began to pull his hair as he raised his voice. "Are you saying my daughter now has some kind of super power and she has to spend the rest of her life with a vampire?"

…

_**Poor Charlie! Poor Edward – they only met for seconds before they were separated! It'll be back to Bella next…** **and don't worry, they will be together very soon! I know some of you are anxious, but it would be a boring story if everything ran smoothly ;)**_


	23. Captive

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**_

_**I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.**_

_**I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….**_

_**A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!**_

* * *

><p><em>Bella's POV <em>

Captive

I don't think I was still in the van; I wasn't moving and I couldn't hear anyone. My eyes were still closed, my head was throbbing and my heart hurt.

How can my heart hurt?

Was I having a heart attack?

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a room, a small room, with cold, concrete walls, floor and ceiling. A bare light bulb that hardly emitted any light hung from the middle of the ceiling and there was a tiny window with bars across the grimy glass. I was laid on a stained, lumpy mattress with a thin, smelly, grey blanket over my legs. I balked as I kicked the blanket off – who knows what was living in it! A bottle of water was next to the mattress along with a closed packet of four biscuits. I reached for the water as I tried to remember what happened before I arrived in this hell hole.

I remembered standing with Esme and being surrounded. There was a car; Edward. I rubbed my chest, why did I feel so strange? Why do I still feel like that? I remember looking into his eyes and then everything went… weird. Edward flew backwards through the air and Esme went after him. Cal grabbed me and pushed a piece of material over my mouth and nose. I held my breath for as long as I could as I didn't want to breathe in whatever it was that was on it. I struggled, but I was held in a vice like grip, unable to lash out with my arms or legs. I began to panic as I was punched in the stomach; it wasn't hard, but it was enough to force the air out of my lungs in a sudden whoosh. I tried not to breathe back in, but it was like an automatic response as I inhaled the sweet smell. I remember feeling fuzzy, then nothing until I woke up here. One can only assume the lycanthropes have me, but I have yet to find out why.

Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching and stopping as they reached the door. The lock rattled so I pushed myself backwards until I was pressed up against the wall, underneath the window. As the door was pushed open and the light from the corridor came streaming in, I squinted, trying to see who it was.

"Hello, my dear. I'm glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

I refused to answer Cal.

"No matter, I don't need you to speak, I just need you here. You father _will _cooperate. I'll be back later. Oh! I nearly forgot! Before I go there's something I need to do." He bent down outside the door and I heard the rattle of chains. He stalked towards me, holding out a metal cuff at one end of the chain, bent down and grabbed my ankle roughly. He secured the cuff around my ankle and secured the other end of the chain to a metal loop in the wall. The links were very thick and looked extremely heavy.

"This is as much as for our safety as your own. If you change we need to know we'll be safe. It should hold you for a while anyway." He smiled and stroked my leg as I cringed and tried to back away from him. Unfortunately I had nowhere else to go. He sighed before he suddenly stood up and backed up until he reached the door. He then waved and slammed the door shut, engaging the lock once again. As his footsteps faded I released the breathe I had been holding and began to weep. I hated that I did this to Esme. I thought about what my dad would be going through and hated that it was my fault. As I cried I held my hands to my chest, trying to keep myself from falling apart.

...

It felt like I had been in this room for days, but I know it was probably only a few hours. I had removed my watch before I went outside to help Esme in the garden so I had no way of knowing the time. What little light came through the window didn't really help with knowing the time of day – it was so dirty hardly any light filtered through. By now, I only had a little water and one biscuit left, but I had another problem; I needed the toilet. I crossed my legs and tried to think of something else. Anything, apart from toilets, bathrooms, water, rain, dripping taps – aargh! My inner monologue needs to SHUT UP! I need to think of a way to escape. Now that I was chained an escape has become an almost impossible task. I need to channel my inner wolf and let it out as it's probably the only way to get out of these bindings…

It seemed to be getting darker and I still needed to pee; only now I was so desperate my stomach hurt. I was just deciding whether or not I should squat in the opposite corner when I heard footsteps again. The lock rattled and the door opened slowly. This time it was Edric.

"Hello Bella. How are you?"

I refused to reply, but I did give him a nasty look.

"I'm sorry this has happened to you."

_Yeah right_! I looked away.

"No, I really am sorry."

I huffed.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

I turned back to look at him through narrowed eyes. "An en suite would be nice," I spat.

"What?" He frowned before the sudden realisation came to him. "Oh! You need to… go!"

_No, I want a shower you moron! _"Yes!"

"Oh, I think… hang on…" He disappeared from the doorway, leaving the door wide open_. Now, if I can only get these chains off._ I tried to move, but found the chain too heavy to lift. I also tried to pull my ankle through the cuff, but that wasn't going to work either. As I sat there puffing and panting, Edric reappeared at the doorway… with a bucket.

"You've got to be joking!" I hissed. "There's no way I'm peeing in that! I'm not an animal – unlike you lot!"

Edric at least had the decency to look embarrassed. "I'm sorry Bella, but there is no working toilet in the warehouse."

"Then what do you all do?" I asked.

"Well, we use the forest out the back… and some of us are booked into a local motel. It's a bit of a dive, but…"

"At least it has a toilet in it," I finished for him. "Give me the damn bucket then get out and leave me alone. If you're going to kill me, then get it over with."

Edric sucked in a lungful of air and frowned. "Bella, we're not going to kill you! Once your dad agrees to our terms we'll let you go."

"And if he doesn't?"

"I don't know, but we won't end your life. We aren't like that."

I didn't believe him. "Of course not, you only resort to kidnapping and chaining your prisoner up in inhuman conditions."

"I'm sorry. I'll bring you some food shortly," he whispered before shutting the door with a loud clatter.

Time to use the bucket...

...

I must've nodded off, though I have no idea for how long. When I awoke Edric was sat at the other end of the mattress, holding a McDonald's brown bag.

"How long have you been sitting there?" I asked, shivering.

"Not long. Here, it's still warm." He tossed the bag to me and I hungrily dived in. It suddenly occurred to me that I had used the bucket earlier and was suddenly embarrassed that he wasn't sat too far from it! As my face flushed, I looked up. My anger flared and I decided it was too bad; he, or his dad, put me in this predicament!

As I ate my tea, or supper, or whatever meal it was, I watched Edric to make sure he didn't come too close.

"So," he said warily, "What's it like living with vampires?" I stared at him. How did he know that? Yes, I was there when they kidnapped me, but how did he know I had been living there?

"Great," I mumbled with a mouth full of fries.

"Didn't you feel scared? They could've fed from you at anytime."

I shrugged. I was giving nothing away.

"Why haven't you changed yet?"

I shrugged again.

"So… how powerful are the Cullen vampires? I hear some of them have special… powers… abilities."

Shrug.

"Oh come on, you must know something?"

_Of course I do but I'm not telling you! _I knew Alice could see the future although she had trouble seeing me. I knew Jasper controlled emotions and I knew Edward could read minds. So I shrugged. It was really starting to annoy him and it made me happy!

"You don't know much, do you?"

Shrug.

"Who was the guy in the car when we kidnapped you?"

My face went red, but I only shrugged.

"Mmmm… interesting response… tell me, when was the last time you saw your mum? Your _real_ mum."

Shrug. Gee he was nosy!

"What if I were to tell you that your mother's new husband is here?"

Shrug. _How would he know anything about my mother?_

"He's here and so is your mother. She flew in yesterday, though she doesn't know we've kidnapped you of course!"

I frowned as he gave a small chuckle. Could he be telling the truth? If he was, why would they come here? If he's not, why would he lie?

"How do you think we got all the information about your tribe?"

I was stunned. How could she? My own mother, a woman who had married into the tribe and had been accepted with open arms, told our enemies all about us! If she'd kept her mouth shut we wouldn't be in this mess. This was just another reason why this woman _wasn't _my mother, not anymore.

I finished eating and drank the fruit juice that came with it as Edric sighed and stood up.

"I'll leave you, but I won't be far. If you need me, just shout."

I avoided looking at him as I laid down with my back to him. I heard the door shut and the lock turn. What was he after? Why tell me about my mother? I was more confused than ever.

Sometime during the night I heard whispering. My door was unlocked and slowly opened.

"I think she's in here," a voice whispered.

"Let's have some fun then. I'm thirsty and I can't be bothered to go into town," said a second voice. Two figures moved silently into the room.

"Hello, little girl," the voice whispered. It was the same voice from that day outside old Mrs Call's house.

I shivered.

I was going to die sooner than Edric or I expected.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I love to leave you hanging! Thanks to all my regular reviewers, I appreciate hearing from you ;)<strong>_


	24. Rescue

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**_

_**I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.**_

_**I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….**_

_**A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!**_

* * *

><p><em>Edward's POV <em>

Rescue

It was decided that the most important thing at the moment was rescuing Bella. Yes, I now referred to her as _Bella,_ not _Isabella,_ because it was that name I heard the most. I learnt a lot about her from my family and now understood why they all loved her so much. She had inserted herself into the family seamlessly. She meant something different to everyone, but they loved her all the same.

Everyone decided that the topic of mating/imprinting would be put on hold until Bella was back. Alice had tried to 'see' Bella to try and get an idea of where she was being held, but she was having difficulties. The only 'view' she got was of me holding her in my arms and we were surrounded by trees – we could have been _anywhere! _At least it looked like she was safe…

We also decided to wait until the wolves arrived before we went out searching for Bella. While Charlie drove back to the reservation, I made my way to the bedroom Bella had used while she was here. I had avoided it until now as I didn't want to feel the pain I felt when I smelt her, but I also knew I would feel some comfort and this is what drove me up there after Charlie left. If I was honest, I didn't think the uncomfortable pain in my chest could get any worse.

I opened the door and inhaled deeply. The smell brought me to my knees. It was addictive and reminded me of something sweet and flowers. I crawled to the bed, managed to haul myself upwards where I could grab her pillow and hug it to my face. I could imagine us walking through the forest, or shopping together, or going for a ride in my car. In every vision we were holding hands, talking, laughing, both relaxed and happy. I held on tight to these pictures as I heard Charlie pull up outside again.

We all made our way outside. We were more than a little interested to see the wolves, although a few of us remember them from our first visit.

Charlie was stood in front of his car with nine wolves standing behind him. A big, black wolf was stood just in front of the others, so I assumed he was the leader. I could read their minds, which was absolutely fascinating. By listening to the leader I realised they could read each other's minds too, but only in wolf form. Charlie introduced them all.

"This is Sam, the leader at the moment," he said as he pointed to the black one. It didn't escape me that he used the term 'at the moment'. As he quickly moved on to the next wolf I didn't get chance to read his mind and find out why he was on leader for now. I was sure I caught a flash of Jacob in his head, but wasn't sure. I _was_ surprised to hear there were females amongst them, though they looked no less powerful. Carlisle introduced us to the wolves and had just finished when we heard the screech of tyres along the main road. The vehicle turned into our drive and immediately everyone was on guard. Some of the wolves began growling until a tatty looking pickup came into view and screeched to a halt behind Charlie's car.

"I'm coming too! You can't expect me to stay behind!" Reading his mind, I realised this was Bella's on/off boyfriend, though according to Alice he was definitely off. His thoughts weren't really on Bella though; he was more interested in changing into a wolf himself.

"Jacob, I told you to stay at home, you can't keep up," growled Charlie.

"I can keep up with _you,_" replied Jacob as he pointed to Charlie.

"Huh!" Alice exclaimed out loud, before she mumbled under her breath, "Stupid ex-boyfriend." The last comment was meant just for me but Emmett gave a bit of a chuckle when he heard it.

Jacob looked my family and I over with disgust on his face. What had we done to him? Alice went over in her mind the fact that Jacob never phoned Bella and didn't want her to stay with my family in the first place. Alice made sure I saw that Bella wasn't too cut up about it.

"We need to split up to follow the scents of the lycanthropes that went into the forest. No doubt they'll try and lead us away from their hideout. I think a mixture of vampires and wolves will work." Everyone nodded. "I'll go with Sam, if that's okay," Carlisle continued. "Esme, will you stay here in case Bella tries to contact the house? Emmett, you go with Paul and Quil, Jasper with Embry and Jared, Edward with Seth, Alice with Leah and finally Rosalie with Emily and Claire. How does that sound?"

Everyone nodded at Carlisle and seemed happy with the groups… all except Jacob.

"I'll go with Seth," Jacob declared as he began to walk towards a light grey wolf.

"You'll come with me in the car, Jacob," ordered Charlie, leaving no room for arguments. Jacob stomped towards the car with a face like thunder, climbed in and slammed the door shut. Charlie rolled his eyes and sighed. "Anyway," he continued, "I've borrowed these from the station." He jogged to the back seat of the car and pulled out a bag. "I know the wolves can hear each other in their minds, but I can't so I would like the Cullen's to carry these please. They're also quicker than mobile phones." He pulled out radios and handed one to each member of my family and I, including Esme. "They're already on the correct channel, just hold this button to talk and then release it once you've finished talking." He held up his radio to show us. "Esme, can you show us where the lycanthropes were standing?"

Esme walked to each of the places where they had stood before they got Bella. We sniffed around, picking up their scents straight away. It was decided that it was best to NOT try and follow the van due to the probability of being seen running along the road by humans!

Seth and I began following one of the scents into the forest. It appeared that the lycanthropes had all ran off in different directions, obviously trying to confuse us. They must've realised we would follow them. Occasionally their scents crossed, sometimes running alongside another before breaking off again. They had all ran into the river at some point, but instead of crossing in a straight line, they had tried to lose us by running either upstream or downstream, causing us to briefly lose them. They were good, but we were better. It took us a while, but eventually we found the scents again and continued tracking. From the direction we were now going, it looked as though we were heading towards downtown Seattle.

It was beginning to get dark. The scent that Seth and I were following had back-tracked for quite a few miles before turning around and heading back towards Seattle. We kept Charlie updated with our positions, but he was becoming more and more agitated, especially when we found ourselves heading back towards home. Eventually we reached the outskirts of the warehouse district and all met up with Charlie. We assumed they were hiding in an empty warehouse and hoped Bella was there too. We spread out, following the scents and headed deeper amongst the buildings where the lights were broken and, the roads were in a poor state of disrepair and the buildings themselves were disused, with broken doors and smashed windows. Charlie drove slowly along the uneven road, with his lights out, watching for any movement.

Suddenly, we caught the smell of a werewolf in human form. I was glad there was no full moon tonight. He was hiding behind an overflowing dumpster, maybe hoping the smell of the rubbish would mask his scent. We signalled Charlie to stay where he was and to switch the engine off. The werewolf was watching down one of the other streets and hadn't been alerted to our presence. Carlisle didn't want us to kill anyone, just render them unconscious, so Jasper and I crept up behind him and threw him against the wall of the closest building. As soon as he was out cold we crept forward again, leaving Embry and Claire with Charlie.

After creeping up on a few more, we came upon a warehouse that had seven people hanging around outside. Some of them were holding metal bars and some of them were wielding hand guns. No wonder they were a dying breed, it amazed me how they had survived this long! While the weapons couldn't harm my family, a bullet could pierce the skin of the wolves, so they stayed back behind a building while the rest of us crept forward once more.

We could hear mumbling from those in front of us as we silently stooped down behind a low wall. As I read their minds I knew Bella was here, but the relative quietness was suddenly shattered by an ear piercing scream.

I shot forward; somehow knowing it was Bella and lashed out at whoever got in my way. I was aware of my family right behind me so I made my way as quickly as possible into the warehouse, where I stopped to listen. It was damp and smelt of oil and grease. As I looked around I noticed a door at the back of the huge warehouse, so I headed that way. I was surprised there was only one lookout but I quickly knocked him out before ripping the door off its hinges and found myself in a dark corridor. Before I could move again I heard screaming once more and Bella pleading, "Please, just leave me alone!" There was also growling and snarling coming from the same place. I could hear the minds of two vampires and one lycanthrope; these were no doubt the two vampires who had been running around the reservation. The lycanthrope and one of the vampires, a male, were holding each other by the throat, both trying to gain the upper hand. The other vampire, a female, was stood next to a cowering Bella. She was watching the two males intently, losing interest in Bella briefly, so I decided to go for her first. I stopped my Emmett from barging in and turned to get ready to run into the room. I was just about to go when Alice grabbed my arm. I saw, in her head, that as soon as I appeared at the door the female vampire would break Bella's neck, killing her instantly.

I shuddered uncontrollably. "What do I do then?" I whispered to Alice.

She held her hand up. "Wait."

I growled and then realised I had inadvertently alerted the vampires in the room that we were here.

"James! Other vampires are here! Come on!"

There was a loud crash and Alice hissed, "Go!"

I flew into the room to see the lycanthrope laid on the floor with blood pouring from his nose. There was a huge hole in the side of the wall, leading to the darkness outside and the forest beyond. Bella's prone body was slumped in one corner of the room like a rag doll, the sight sending me into a blind panic. I shouted Carlisle as I bent down to her, realising I could at least hear a heartbeat. Carlisle appeared by my side and also bent down.

"She'll be fine, son. There are NO bites, she's just unconscious."

I vaguely heard Jasper radioing Charlie and the wolves while I leant forward to gently pick Bella up. She felt so warm and smelt so delicious, but I swallowed back the venom and pulled her closer.

I felt whole.

Complete.

At peace.

Charlie checked the lycanthrope on the floor. "He'll be fine. Let's get out of here."

Carlisle and I made our way out of the tiny room and through the warehouse with the rest of my family. As soon as we emerged from the hell hole that had been Bella's jail, I was bombarded with questions from the wolves, who were now in human form and sporting cut-off shorts with vests and a desperate Charlie.

"Is she okay?"

"What happened?"

"Bella! Bella! Is she hurt? Is she still… alive?" Charlie asked, his voice cracking towards the end. He wanted to take her off me, but I wasn't sure he'd be able to hold her.

Charlie held his hand up. "She'll be fine, but I need to get her home. Charlie, calm down! We'll take her to our house where I can keep a close eye on her. I think she's just unconscious, but I need to do a proper check. You're welcome to make your way there. Can you drive, Charlie?"

Charlie shook his head and gained control of the panic that was threatening to overwhelm him. "Yes, Carlisle, I can drive. Sam, go home and I'll come to see you once I know she's going to be okay."

Sam and the wolves walked into the forest and before long we heard the howling of Bella's friends.

"Put her in the back," Charlie said as he opened the back door. Jacob was staring at me with a frown on his face.

"Er… Charlie? It'll be quicker if we run. Why don't you meet us there? We won't let anything happen to her, I promise," Carlisle soothed as Charlie sagged against the side of the vehicle.

"Of course… I'll take Jake home then I'll be around." Charlie turned to face me. "Please take care of my baby girl," pleaded Charlie. I could see the look of pain in his eyes. He stroked her face before he climbed into the vehicle and reversed around a building before flooring it back the way we'd come.

No other words were said. We all took off running for home as I cradled Bella in my arms as close to my chest without crushing her.

I had her back and I was never letting her go.

She was mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, feel free to let me know! Wendy – I love to hear from you! You really know how to cheer me up, thank you!<strong>


	25. Experimentation

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**_

_**I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.**_

_**I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….**_

_**A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!**_

* * *

><p><em>Bella's POV <em>

Experimentation

My eyes flew open at the voices I heard through the door, but I wished I had kept them closed. Two pairs of bright red eyes pierced the darkness as the two figures walked towards me.

"Hello, little girl," the male said. He had dirty, blonde hair and ragged clothes. He was covered in filth from his head down to his disgusting, bare feet.

I opened my mouth to scream and I managed to get _some _air out of my lungs before a grimy hand was slapped over my mouth, pushing my head hard into the bed.

"Shut up," hissed the female. "I'll drain you dry, silly little girl!" She wasn't dressed any better; bare feet and ragged clothes were obviously the 'in thing' with these two.

The male pushed her away. "Not without letting me have a taste, Victoria," he growled in her ear.

She fluttered her eyelids at him. "I might leave you a drop. Mmm, she smells delicious."

I think I was going to be sick.

"Let me have a taste."

Now I _know_ I was going to be sick. The male slowly leant over me and licked my neck. I shuddered. If I threw up I wonder if that will put them off?

"Jaaames," Victoria whined as she pulled at his shoulder. "I can't wait any longer. I'm going to…"

She was interrupted by Edric calling along the corridor.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

I couldn't answer. My throat was as dry as the Sahara and I was too afraid of the two creatures in front of me. Before anyone could react, he shouted again, though this time he was closer.

"Bella? I bet you only screamed 'cos you saw a rat! What the…."

Edric had reached my door by now and obviously noticed it was open. He also noticed the two people in front of me… a moment too late. James grabbed Edric by the neck and pushed him back against the wall. Edric retaliated, grabbed James by the neck too and attempted to push back. Neither was gaining any ground. I hadn't realised lycanthropes were that strong. Victoria pulled me towards her, away from the struggling men in front of us, but the chain wouldn't let me go far. As the chain became taught I cried out. Victoria noticed the chain and snapped the piece around my ankle, effectively freeing me. My freedom was extremely short lived as I was grabbed around the waist once again by Victoria and pulled close to her. My bucket of waste went flying, covering James and Edric in my pee! It made me smile, but James turned to me and winked, wiping the smile clean off my face.

I screamed again. "Please, just leave me alone!"

Of course, no one paid any attention to me.

Victoria suddenly went very still. "James!" Victoria hissed. "Other vampires are here. Come on!"

James, still battling with Edric, glanced around the room. Victoria rushed at Edric with me still under one of her arms. She shoved Edric in the face with her free arm and as he went down, she flung me into the opposite corner. I heard a loud crash as my head hit the wall. The last thing I thought was: _I hope it wasn't my head that made that noise._

Then… everything went black.

…

I think I woke up briefly, but I could've been dreaming. I think I was laid down, but at the same time I was moving. I could feel the wind on my body, but I felt safe, comfortable and loved. I passed out again.

…

I slowly came to my senses, but decided to keep my eyes shut tight. I didn't want anyone to know I was awake yet. Was I still in the warehouse? Had I just fell asleep on the mattress? I could smell coffee and hear distant voices.

"And I told you I _need_ to be here for her." _Was that Jacob?_

"Like you were here for her last week?" _Alice?_

"She is _my _girlfriend and she'll need me!" _That ship sailed long ago, Jake._

"SHE HAS US! You made it QUITE clear that you didn't want to be her boyfriend anymore!" _You tell him, Alice._

"Guys! This isn't the time or the place." This voice was very close to me, right at my head. Mum! "Jacob, if you can't be quiet I will have to insist you leave. This is MY house and you will show respect."

"Mum?" My voice was barely a whisper, but the vampires heard me.

"I'm here, dear. So is your dad. Can you open your eyes for me, Bella?"

As soon as I attempted to open my eyes the pain increased tenfold. I moaned and shut my eyes tight again.

"Can you tell me where it hurts, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I lifted my left arm and touched the back of my head. "ARRRRGH!" I screamed in agony.

"Okay Bella. I'm going to give you a mild sedative. We need to get the swelling down and the best way to do that is to allow your body to do it itself.

"No," I started, but it was no good. I drifted back to sleep and as I did, I was sure I could feel a cold hand in mine.

…

"Bella, Bella," the voice whispered. _Was it an angel? _"Can you hear me? I want to see your beautiful eyes, Bella." I wanted to open my eyes, but I was scared of the pain. I could still feel the cold hand in mine so I gave it a squeeze.

"Dad, she just squeezed my hand," said the angel.

"Bella, sweetheart, squeeze Edward's hand again for me." It was Carlisle speaking that time. Edward was holding my hand? I squeezed again.

"That's great Bella. Now can you open your eyes?" Carlisle asked.

I didn't want to. I wanted to stay here, holding Edward's hand and listening to his voice. Here, I was safe.

"Bella, come on love, please open your eyes… for me?" Edward whispered in my ear.

How could I refuse…

"DON'T YOU _DARE _TALK TO MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT!" Jake roared. I jumped and then winced; the yelling made my head spin.

"Shut it!" Emmett hissed. "Upset my sister and it'll be the last thing you do!"

"Bring it on and she is _not _your sister you…"

"STOP IT!" I yelled and then promptly passed out… again.

…

This time when I came around there was silence. I felt a little weak, but no headache. I decided to test out my movements, starting with my toes. I wiggled them and still felt no pain, so I tentatively moved my feet... still no pain. I slowly wiggled my fingers and then my wrists…great, still pain free.

"Are you seeing if everything still works?"

I jumped and squealed at the same time! My eyes flew open as I turned my head to my left. Edward was laid next to me, laid on his right side with his right arm propping his head up.

"Hi," he whispered, staring at me intently. "How are you feeling?"

"Great, I think," I answered, frowning. Memories were flying through my head, but I didn't know what was real and what was a dream.

"You're frowning. What are you thinking about?" Edward asked.

"Wait a minute; I thought you could read minds? Alice told me…"

"I can read everyone's mind… apart from yours. I can't hear you at all – it's heaven." His smile lit up his whole face. He was definitely an angel!

I sighed. "I'm thinking about everything, but I don't know what's real and what isn't," I replied. I realised my left arm was now brushing up against Edward's chest. When did that happen? He noticed me glance at his chest.

"Is this okay?" Edward asked nervously.

"Yeah," I answered, turning bright red.

He chuckled. "So, what do you remember?"

"Well… I remember Victoria keeping hold of me while Edric and James fought. She pulled me towards Edric and she hit him, then I remember hitting the wall head first. I think I recall Alice and Jasper arguing, Jake shouting, Emmett shouting, then my head exploding. Were you with me the whole time?"

"Yes I was, Bella and I'm afraid it all happened. Your dad had taken Jacob home, but he's not happy, Bella…. Is he your boyfriend?"

"_Was_." I frowned. "What happened, Edward? What happened _that _day?"

I could tell he knew what I was referring to.

"It seems that although the gene that allows you to shift is damaged, your imprint gene isn't. It was activated when you… er…. looked at… me."

I felt myself blushing and I turned away. Instantly his thumb and forefinger took hold of my chin and gently turned me back to him.

"Don't hide from me, Bella and please don't be embarrassed. It seems that the same thing happened to me."

He gave me a minute to process this. "You mean vampires imprint too? And with humans?"

"Not exactly. When vampires find their mate, their partner, they go through an immediate change and I suppose you could say its love at first sight."

"And that happened to you?" _Could he possibly feel the same way I did?_

"I think so. I've never felt it before. It was… powerful."

"What do we do? Where do we go from here?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Bella. Even Carlisle has never heard of it happening between a vampire and a human… well, a Quileute shifter. I do know one thing though, you must be hungry!" He smiled as he sat up, pulling me with him.

I grinned back just as my stomach made itself known. "Yeah, I am!"

"Do you want something brought up, or do you want to go downstairs?"

I needed a change of scenery. "I think I'd like to go down. Can you help me to the bathroom first?"

"Of course. Dad will want to check you over," he explained as he helped me walk on wobbly legs. I groaned as he chuckled.

Once I was ready to go downstairs he lifted me up, swept my legs from under me and turned to the door.

"Before we go down, there's something I need to tell you." He looked right into my eyes and I felt my heartbeat increase. "I need to be close to you, Bella. If we're away from each other, it hurts. You will probably feel it too. I felt it when you were kidnapped. Here." He rubbed his chest where his heart was.

I blinked. "I remember feeling… something," I tried to explain while I rubbed my chest too. "It was… uncomfortable, not exactly painful, but… ah! I can't explain it!" I began to panic as questions began to form in my head. What did this mean for us?

"Don't worry," he soothed. "It will work out. We are going to talk about it later with your dad and Carlisle. Now, let's get you some food!"

I snuggled into his hard, unyielding chest and felt comfortable. I felt like this is where I belonged… but for how long? He carried me downstairs to a very anxious group of people. I was bombarded with questions all at once, making my head spin! I tried to speak, but every time I attempted to answer a question, someone else would fire another at me. As Edward laid me on the sofa, everyone crowded around, making me wish I'd stayed upstairs. A growl erupted from Edward's chest, silencing everyone immediately.

"I will tell you what happened, but only when my dad has come back. I don't really want to go over everything more than once," I announced, hoping I didn't upset anyone.

Esme broke the silence. "Would you like something to eat, dear?"

"Oh yes please, mum. I'm starving!" At this, everyone laughed and the atmosphere relaxed. Alice and Jasper went to sit on the window seat while Emmett sat in the chair nearest to the sofa I was on. Rosalie sat on the arm and Edward lifted my legs, sat down, gently lowering my legs onto his lap. Carlisle was the only one who remained standing near my head.

"Do you mind if I take your blood pressure, Isabella? I'll be as quick as I can. I also want to feel your head."

"Go for it, doc," I smiled. He grabbed his bag and pulled out his stethoscope. "Carlisle… how long was I out?" I asked. I couldn't for the life of me work out what day it was or how long it had been since I'd been rescued. Hell, I didn't even know how long I'd been missing.

"Well, it's now Wednesday morning, exactly two days since you were taken. We actually rescued you the early hours of Tuesday morning." He removed the cuff from my arm. "Your blood pressure and temperature are fine. Any headaches?"

"No," I replied. "I feel great actually."

"No over doing it Isabella," he warned. "The headaches could return at anytime." He felt behind my head where the huge egg – _dinosaur egg at least_ – had been. I winced a little when he pressed it, but altogether Carlisle said he was happy.

"Your dad is coming over shortly," Carlisle said as he put his medical things away. "He's been down at the station for a while. Isabella…" Carlisle paused. "Bella… you may want to… er… think about where you want to… live. I think you and Edward will find it hard to be separated."

I blushed. Were we really going to have to stay together, forever, or for however long 'forever' was.

"I don't need an answer now," Carlisle continued. "But it's something you will need to discuss with your dad and Edward."

"I know!" Emmett bellowed. "Why don't we see what happens when they're not together!"

"But we've already been apart," I stated.

"That was before you had any physical contact," Carlisle explained. "You had only seen each other from a distance. Ever since Edward rescued you, he has never left your side. You have no doubt strengthened your bond, so the effects may be worse from now on."

He had a point; we didn't know how it would affect us. "That's a good idea, Emmett."

He grinned, but Edward wasn't sure. "I don't know, Bella…. It could be…."

"You go, Edward and I'll stay here." I settled myself into the sofa while Esme brought me some toast with two soft boiled eggs in egg cups.

Edward stood up and slowly backed away from me, watching my facial expressions for any signs of distress.

"We're not joined at the hip, Edward. Go…hunt!" I ordered. "Just make sure you have a mobile phone with you?" It came out as a question – I didn't want to boss him around. He held up his phone and smiled.

"You coming, Emmett?"

"Of course, bro!"

The two of them shot through the back door as Esme brought me a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

"Mmm," I said, closing my eyes. "This is great, mum. Did you make it yourself?" I opened my eyes to see everyone looking at me. "What?" I asked. _Was it something I said? Did I drip food down my top?_ I glanced down…no, it wasn't that.

"Your heartbeat has just picked up, Bella. How do you feel?" Carlisle asked, frowning.

"Fine," I stated, feeling a little embarrassed. I needed to go to the toilet so I carefully stood up and began to shuffle towards the bathroom. I noticed Jasper was missing. _Where did he go?_

"Let me help you, Bella," said Alice as she was suddenly at my side. "I don't want you to fall."

"I'm fine, just a little light headed. It's probably because I haven't eaten much."

I only shuffled two more steps when I grabbed Alice's arm. "I can't breathe! I need to sit down!" I said, panting. I was finding it hard to catch my breath. An ache began in my chest, making it feel like my heart was slowly being squeezed.

"HELP ME!" I gasped to anyone, everyone.

_What was happening to me?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love it? Hate it? Let me know :)<strong>_

_**Rec: Thief of Hearts by pattyrose – **__**7415720 - **__**FBI Agent Edward Cullen knows the assignment: Go undercover & infiltrate the ring. . Bring them down. He doesn't bargain on the mysterious thief who turns the case upside down, or on the mortal danger protecting her will put them both in. E&B OOC - Its complete and Bella is amazing in this! **_


	26. The End Or The Beginning?

_****SORRY IT'S SO LATE - I WENT AWAY FOR THE WEEKEND WITHOUT MY LAPTOP!_

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**_

_**I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.**_

_**I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….**_

_**A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!**_

* * *

><p><em>Bella's POV <em>

The End Or The Beginning?

I felt my body whizzing through the air as Alice carried me back to the sofa. Carlisle's phone began to ring as I sat there trying to force myself to breathe. Esme sat on my left, holding my hand and stroking my hair, while Alice sat on my right with my hand in hers. Rosalie sat on the coffee table in front of me, stroking my knee. It was beginning to get painful. My lungs felt like they didn't want to expand as my head flopped onto Esme's rock hard shoulder.

Carlisle finished his phone call. I wanted to ask if it was Edward.

_Was he okay?_

_Where was he?_

_What if he didn't make it back?_

_What if the werewolves got him?_

_Or other vampires?_

By now, I was panicking. I wasn't getting enough air; I was going to die.

"Bella? Can you hear me? You need to calm down. You're squeezing my hand but you're only going to hurt yourself. Please, calm down," pleaded Alice, but I couldn't. I could hear her words but I couldn't focus enough. My heart was racing and my blood pressure thumped in my ears.

Carlisle leant over me. "They're on their way back, Isabella. They'll be here in a few minutes. Hang on."

I tried to answer, but my head felt so heavy that I fell forward, with my head coming to rest on Rosalie's hand.

"Shouldn't she be feeling better the closer he gets?" Esme questioned.

"If this connection is governed by distance, then yes. Unfortunately, it could be affected by time too. The longer they are apart, the worse it gets. The distance wouldn't matter, as is the case here, it would seem."

"How far did they get?" I heard someone ask the question, but I was way past the point of caring. It felt like a heavy weight was pushing down on my chest, forcing the air out of my lungs, but not allowing anymore in.

"They were running along the northern ridge when Edward began having problems."

I gasped as I could suddenly take in a lungful of air. The problem was by no means better, but at least I had taken another breath.

"They must be close," someone muttered as there was a bang at the back door. Alice leapt out of her seat and Edward was dropped into the space. I looked up to see his face contorted in pain and he was clutching his chest. As I leaned into him instead of Rosalie or Esme, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me effortlessly into his lap.

Immediately I felt better. I could breathe without it hurting and I felt like I was home.

Edward finally opened his eyes and looked at me. "Let's not do that again," he whispered, leaning in to kiss the top of my head.

"Agreed," I answered shakily.

I felt… I don't know! He'd kissed my head – what did this mean? What were we going to do now? We couldn't be apart, but how could we stay together? He is a vampire, I am human. What if he gets sick of me and falls in love with another vampire? He's not going to want me hanging around. What about the tribe? How will they feel about this? What about…

"BELLA!"

I jumped and looked around. Everyone was looking at me and frowning. Instantly embarrassed, I looked up at Edward.

"Come and take a walk with me?"

I nodded, sitting up slowly. Esme rubbed my arm soothingly.

"It'll work out dear, you'll see," Esme said as she smiled knowingly.

I rose and followed Edward to the front door. I glanced back at my new friends who were fast becoming more like my family. Every single one of them was wearing what can only be described as encouraging smiles. I turned back and followed Edward outside.

"Before your dad comes to discuss things, I think we need to talk about it first," Edward said. I followed into the trees and walked slightly behind him, along a worn pathway.

"What is 'it'?" I asked. "I don't know what 'it' is and I don't know what we should do about 'it.' What can we do? What…"

"Whoa!" Edward turned to me and reached for my hand. "Sshh, follow me."

He kept hold of my hand as we walked in silence. His hand was cold and hard, but what surprised me was that it wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, the longer I held his hand, the less I noticed the coldness. It didn't feel awkward or strange; on the contrary, it felt natural. We continued walking, at my pace, when suddenly the trees gave way to a meadow of wild flowers. I gasped at the beauty before me as we made our way into the approximate middle. Edward gestured to sit down so we sat cross legged, facing each other.

"Is there anything you want to ask me? I can't pretend to know everything, but I'll tell you whatever I can."

I looked at Edward. Did I want to know the answers? I took a deep breath. "What is 'it'? I know you said for you it's like love at first sight, but what will we do if you _really_ fall in love? You aren't going to want me around. I'll be in the way." I dropped my head as my face heated up and the tears pooled at the corners of my eyes. "You don't even know me, or I you," I whispered.

His finger touched my skin under my chin and I immediately wanted to feel more of him… then I berated myself for feeling that way. He carefully forced my head up so I was looking into his eyes.

"I don't think you realise how strong my feelings are for you, Bella. You are my mate. There will _never_ be any other… _ever._ I understand the fact that we don't know each other is a problem, but we can change that in the coming weeks, months, years even."

"But I'm human."

"It doesn't matter."

"How can you say that? Of course it matters! I'll grow old and die one day!"

"Bella, don't."

"I'm only facing facts."

Edward paused before continuing. "How do you feel about me?"

I sighed. Do I go for the truth or do I hide… "Edward, I look at you and I feel like I'm home. I've never felt anything like this before; even with Jake my feelings were nowhere near this intense. It feels so powerful, so strong and it scares me. We can never be apart, but we can't be together either."

"Of course we can. We'll take it slow."

A silence descended on the meadow. All I could think about was watching Edward in the arms of another woman, or vampire. He surely can't feel as strongly as I do, can he?

"Where do you want to live, Bella? If you want to go home I'll just sit outside your house at night if your dad won't let me in!" He smiled and I couldn't help but smile along with him.

"I want to stay at your house, with you. I love your family and they have been fantastic with me. I love my dad, but I get bored at home when he's working, which is most of the time. I can still visit him anytime I like, can't I?"

"Of course! I'm sure he'll give me permission to go on Quileute land. After all, I may be his son-in-law one day!" Edward laughed, while my eyes widened at the thought of marrying a vampire!

"I think we need to get back, love. Your dad will be arriving soon. Carlisle is looking into any occurrences of this happening before, to see if it will help us."

"Okay." I didn't know what else to say, my mind was still stuck on the 'getting married to a vampire' thought!

"Hey, what's going through that pretty little head of yours?" He stared into my eyes. "I wish I could hear you."

"I'm glad you can't!" I replied, laughing nervously.

"I'm glad too actually. It's going to be fun getting to know you!"

We stood and walked back along the path hand in hand. We might not have the answers yet, but at least we had the time to work them out.

As we emerged from the forest and made our way across the lawn, Edward stopped and looked down the drive.

"Here's your dad, I'll be on the porch." He kissed me on my head and jogged up the steps to the porch.

I stood in the drive and watched my dad's cruiser drive slowly towards me. I suddenly missed my dad. I didn't know how to tell him that I wanted to stay here. How would he cope without me? I know I wouldn't be far away, but I didn't want him to feel lonely or abandoned. A lone tear leaked from my eye and journeyed down my cheek before I swept it away. I had to stay strong and not cry in front of my dad…

The minute he stepped out of the cruiser, I crumbled. I ran to him, but stumbled, blinded by my tears, but as soon as I reached him I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tight.

"Hey Bells, it's great to see you up and about. What's wrong? Bella? You're starting to scare me. Has something happened?" I could hear the concern in his voice

I fought to get my breathing under control. "Oh daddy, I'm okay. It's just… just too much. I'm so scared," I whispered still clinging to him like a limpet.

He tapped my back and I lifted my tear streaked face to look into his comforting, brown eyes. He appeared to have aged in the last week and it was all my fault.

"Come on, sweetheart, Carlisle is at the front door. Let's go in and talk about everything. I know it's not going to be easy…"

"Dad, we… we can't be… a… apart, we tried and… and we just c…c…can't," I stuttered, stumbling over my words.

Then something occurred to me, something I should've remembered before now.

"Oh dad! Edric told me that mother is here, that she was the one who told the werewolves all about the Quileute and the shape shifters and… it's all _her _fault… _everything_!"

"Slow down, Bells," dad soothed, though the shock on his face was very evident. "Let's go inside and I'll listen to everything from the beginning, okay?"

I nodded and turned towards the house where Edward and Carlisle were stood together on the porch. I had tight hold of my father's arm and I suspected that he knew I wouldn't, couldn't come home. We had only walked two steps when the sound of a motorbike coming up the drive made us both stop and turn around. The black motorcycle screeched to a halt and Jacob jumped off, without even bothering to put the stand down. The machine fell sideways and hit the ground with a crunching sound.

"Jacob, I told you to stay at home," dad growled. "This has nothing to do with you."

"THE HELL IT HAS, CHARLIE! SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND AND SHE'S NOT STAYING HERE ANY LONGER!" Jacob yelled as he reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"Ow Jake, that hurts! Let go of me!" I cried, trying to wrench free from his grasp.

"NO!" He jerked my wrist towards him and I felt a shooting pain from my wrist up to my shoulder.

"Aaargh! Jake, please stop, you're hurting me!" I was sobbing now. I'd never seen Jacob so angry before. Edward and Carlisle were now standing next to my father, while the rest of the family had now gathered behind them. It seemed as though Emmett was holding Edward's shoulders and Edward had his fists clenched, obviously wanting to use them on Jacob.

Jake turned to me. "How could you do this to me? We were going to be together forever. Everyone knew it and now you go and IMPRINT WITH A LEECH! How could you? Do you know what they're all saying? Do you? They are saying I'M NOT ENOUGH for you! They say I can't keep a girlfriend 'cos I'm not man enough to change! Is that why you're with him? The strength, the power turns you on? Is that it? TELL ME! WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT! You're defective, broken, but you're still mine, I'll show everyone!"

I heard an earth rumbling growl, which I assume was Edward, as Jacob took a step back, causing me to wince at the pain which was still shooting along my arm. Beads of sweat were beginning to form on Jake's brow and I could feel the tremors through my wrist. He was _really_ angry, furious even. I needed to calm him down.

"Jake, please calm down and let's talk about this. I…"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? You expect me to sit back and watch you get drained by HIM? He's a vampire Bella! HE WILL KILL YOU! He will suck your blood until you're dry and then throw you away like yesterday's newspaper."

I snapped. He knew _nothing_. I drew back the hand he wasn't holding and brought it to his face with all the strength I could muster. The slap sounded so loud that it seemed to echo around us.

Then I opened my mouth. "HOW DARE YOU!" I seethed with as much anger as he had shown me. "The Cullen's don't drink human blood you idiot! Edward would _never_ do that to me! He would _never_ hurt me, unlike _you_! He's been so sweet; taking care of me since they rescued me. You seem to have forgotten that _you _didn't want _me_!"

"YOU BITCH!" Jacob screamed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement – dad had lunged forward but was being restrained by Carlisle. Edward was now on the floor with Emmett and Jasper trying to restrain him. It also looked like Rosalie was holding Esme back. If they charged, there's no telling what Jake would do to me in his frame of mind.

Jake continued with his tirade. "You are MINE! You love me! I know you do. Don't pretend the last few years together meant nothing Bella!" His voice softened. "I love you!"

He looked so pitiful. I wondered if he realised this was the first time he had said those three words to me. There was a time when I was desperate to hear him declare his love. Now, it meant nothing.

"I care about you Jake, but I don't love you. I don't think I ever have. I'm sorry; I never meant to hurt you." I cringed, scared of what might happen next.

"Do you love… _him_?" He asked so quietly that I barely heard him, but the shaking was still evident so I knew he wasn't calm.

"What?" He gripped my wrist harder and I was sure I heard the crunching of bones.

"DO YOU LOVE _HIM_?"

I looked at Edward laid on the floor, fighting to get up. The pain on his face was heartbreaking, but he was still beautiful. He had a beautiful face and a beautiful heart. All he wanted to do was take care of me. He called me love. He was gentle… and he loved me.

"Yes," I whispered, my throat feeling scratchy as the tears that were still falling increased.

"Yes, I love him," I repeated. "Now let me go."

It was over. There was nothing he could do or say.

"NOOOOOO!" Jake yelled at the top of his lungs. His face was wild, his eyes bulging. I was vaguely aware of people shouting, trying to calm him down, but he wasn't listening. He began shaking, almost like he was convulsing. I was shaking too, as he still had a tight grip on my wrist. I screamed as the pain in my arm increased. It felt as though my arm was being wrenched from my socket.

I was aware of Jake screaming as he continued to shake.

Then he began to shimmer.

I wasn't aware of what happened next…

My vision blurred…

_Too much pain…_

_Everywhere…_

Ripping sound…

Tearing…

Shouting…screaming…

_Red…_

Growling… snarling…

_Blackness…_

* * *

><p><strong>Poor girl can't get a break, can she? Will she be okay? Will Jake survive? Will the Cullens let him? Find out later this week…<strong>

**Thanks to my reviews for the last chapter – I appreciate hearing from you!**


	27. Changes

_**Please read A/N at the bottom.**_

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**_

_**I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.**_

_**I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….**_

_**A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!**_

* * *

><p><em>Bella's POV <em>

Changes

I could vaguely hear mumbling voices, swirling around me like a swarm of buzzing bees. My body felt numb; I couldn't move my arms or legs.

_Am I dead?_

"She's coming around. Charlie, talk to her."

_Charlie? My dad?_

"Bella, sweetheart, please open your eyes for me. Come on, please." I could hear the sob as he spoke the last word.

I tried to open my eyes, but they weren't cooperating. I think I managed to open my mouth so I tried to speak, but that wasn't cooperating either.

"She's trying to say something! Bella honey, its dad, can you say something? I need to know that you can hear me."

"Da…." I whispered, sounding like a baby uttering its first words. My lips weren't reacting fast enough to form the letters. What was wrong with me?

"She said something…. I can't do this Carlisle, I can't." _More sobbing._

"I'll do it." _That was my angel, Edward._

I opened my mouth and managed to utter, "Ed…"

"I'm here, love. I know you're confused but I need you to listen. Jacob shifted while he still had hold of you, wrenching your arm out of its socket. He has also broken your ribs and your right leg in numerous places. His claws sliced through your shoulder, chest and stomach. Carlisle has stitched you up over the last few hours, but you still have internal bleeding and we can't take you to the hospital. I'm so sorry, my Bella."

_Wow. Why couldn't I feel any pain?_ Now my eyes opened. I looked towards Carlisle and frowned.

"You're pumped full of morphine, Bella," Carlisle explained. "You shouldn't even be conscious."

_Well that answers that question I suppose!_

"Bella?" This time Edward's voice wavered. "You aren't going to survive this. I… I want… I want your permission to change you. Please. I can't live without you. I didn't expect this to happen so soon, but we need to do it now if that's what you want." Edward sounded absolutely heartbroken.

I looked at my dad in shock. He was openly weeping, tears dripped off his chin and onto the floor. _Was I ready for this? Is this what I wanted? Could I do this… become …a…a vampire?_ My breathing faltered and my eyes closed involuntary.

"Bells?"

"Dad," I whispered. I opened my eyes again to see him lean over me, drying my own tears but letting his own fall freely.

"I love you, Bells. I don't want to say goodbye to you yet, but the decision is yours," said my dad between the sobs that shook his body.

I looked up at a ceiling. I appeared to be in a room, it looked like my room at the Cullen house. I had two choices: become a vampire or die. _Was I really ready to die? Now?_

"Bella?"

I turned to Edward as my eyesight began to blur. "Do it."

He couldn't hold back the smile on his face. "We'll be together forever. I need to explain things first. I'm going to inject my venom into your heart. The whole changing process will take about three days. It will no doubt hurt a lot and for that I'm truly sorry. Are you sure? This is your last chance?"

I was beginning to drift in a sea of hopelessness. It was too late. _He _was too late. He couldn't save me this time.

"Bella? BELLA?"

"Son, you need to do this now, otherwise you'll be too late."

_They always say your hearing is the last to go. Huh, they were right._

"I love you my baby. You won't be able to see me for a while, at least until you get your thirst under control. Carlisle told me all about it. I'll always be here for you; you know that, don't you?"

_Yes daddy, you've always been here for me. Just you and me._

"Time to leave, Charlie."

I heard the shuffling of feet and a door open, then close. I tried to pry my eyes open one last time to see my dad but it was too late, he'd left. I could hear him crying loudly now; the sobs had given way to what sounded like total despair. A loud thump, a scuffle and it was quiet.

Edward appeared in front of my face, smiling, with a large syringe. He kissed my forehead before he moved down my body slightly. I assumed he was injecting the venom, but then he leant into my neck where I heard the sound of tearing flesh. That gave way to the sound of him sucking. _Was he sucking my blood? I thought he was going to stick a syringe of venom in me?_ I watched as, without my permission, my arm was raised up and he bit down on my wrist before he once again began to suck. He repeated this process on my other wrist before he moved down my body and out of my sight.

I just laid there and looked at the ceiling through watery, un-focused eyes.

Time passed.

My eyes slowly gave up the fight and closed.

I began to feel a tingling sensation, whereas before I felt nothing. The tingles increased in intensity, like pins and needles.

My head and body tingled.

My arms and legs tingled.

My toes and fingers tingled.

Still time passed.

Edward never left my side. He talked to me continuously; he told me about his life as a human, he told me how Carlisle had changed him, he told me about the places he'd visited and the people he'd met. He also told me about the places he'd like to take me once I could control myself.

Meanwhile, I tingled….

….until the tingling morphed into the feeling of heat radiating through my body, in every nerve and fibre of my being.

Gradually the heat increased.

_It feels like I'm sunbathing on the beach._

The heat increased further….

_I'm stood next to a roaring fire, but the heat is getting uncomfortable so I take a step back._

Only it doesn't work. I can't step back because I'm laid on a bed somewhere.

I begin to shuffle about. I jerk my arms and legs away from the intense heat.

Then I realise I'm not actually moving.

_Too hot now…._

I want to get away from it.

I _need_ to get away from it.

I'm going to explode, or implode, or just turn to ash.

My breathing rate has increased and I can hear my heart frantically trying to do its job.

Just when I think it can't get any worse….it does.

Every internal organ is now on fire. The flames lick across my blood vessels, setting them alight too.

_I must be losing my mind. Shouldn't I be unconscious or even dead now? How can I think about things when I'm dying?_

The heat increases.

The pain increases.

_Please stop. I've had enough. I want to die now._

I could no longer hear Edward, just the whooshing of blood and venom along my veins.

Louder.

LOUDER.

_Please, no more…._

My heart was slamming against my rib cage, losing its fight. But it wasn't going quietly. It fought with every beat to push the blood along, but the venom was also pushed along.

The noise was deafening, the flames white hot, but then something happened.

My fingers and toes felt… normal? Was the venom losing its fight?

Very, very slowly the heat began to dissipate… along my arms… legs… so slowly it felt it wasn't receding at all.

But it was.

More time passed.

My body still burned but my limbs didn't.

My heart decreased its frantic beating. It couldn't keep going. The time between each beat increased. My poor heart sounded so tired. The flames retreated although they still caressed my failing heart.

My heart gave a beat.

The flame decreased.

Another beat…

The flame eased further.

Another beat, drawn out this time.

No whooshing.

No more heat.

No more….beats?

_Was this it? Was I now a vampire?_

_Now what?_

"Bella?"

I opened my eyes but it was too bright! I could hear _everything_, but it was too loud! It scared me.

I leapt up and somehow found myself in the corner of the room with my hands over my ears and my eyes shut tight. I was panting; gasping for breath that wasn't needed. I could taste the air with every breath I took and I could smell hundreds, thousands of different things. It was overwhelming, so overwhelming that I held my breath.

I remained there, crouched in a corner, trying to make sense of everything, when_ something_ touched me. I heard and felt the walls begin to give way as I forced myself further into the corner.

"Bella, open your eyes for me, love."

_Open my eyes? Should I? I suppose I could take a peek to see what's happening._

I slowly cracked one eye open. The curtains had been drawn, shutting out some of the light, but it was the face staring at me that caught my eye. I recognised him and the other one stood behind him.

I opened my other eye and slowly lowered my arms.

"I know its disorientating, Bella. Do you know who I am?" _I know I should. I think I know. Do I know who I am? _I stared at his face as memories fluttered through my mind, snippets of the recent past, disjointed and vague. _My name is…Isabella Swan! I live on a reservation with my dad!_ I tried to concentrate and almost immediately my memories returned to me in a sudden flood, causing me to frown as I sorted through them.

"Edward?"

"Yes!" Edward exclaimed. "Welcome back!" He held his arms out and I rushed forward, colliding with his soft but muscular chest.

Wait….. _soft?_

He no longer felt hard as stone, he felt like a human; normal. His hands enveloped me, rubbing my back as I held on just as tightly. I looked into his eyes and felt an emotion so intense that I wanted to cry. I never wanted to let go of him, ever.

He smiled as I buried my head in his neck and inhaled the scent of my Edward… my mate.

"Are you ready to meet the family, our family, my love?" Edward asked, still holding me close.

I nodded and looked over his shoulder at the other person in the room. "Carlisle?"

"Isabella, my dear," Carlisle said as he too held his arms open as I slowly walked towards him.

"Isabella, welcome to the family again, as a vampire this time! You do realise that, as Edward's mate, you are now my daughter too?"

I couldn't have been happier to hear that. I hugged Carlisle hard, which ended when I heard him mumble 'ow' as I squeezed too hard!

"Sorry," I mumbled into his chest.

Carlisle just chuckled. "Don't worry, little one. You're just stronger than everyone else for the moment."

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"Seventy hours, Bella. That's not bad as changes go. It's now Saturday," Carlisle answered.

Someone knocked lightly on the door and I was immediately on edge. I stiffened in Carlisle's arms and looked over to Edward. He came to stand beside me and took hold of my hand.

"It'll be okay," he soothed, rubbing the skin on the back of my hand.

"Come in," uttered Carlisle, keeping his eyes on me. The door slowly opened, revealing an excited looking woman who I thought I recognised.

"Bella, dear, how are you feeling?" asked the woman.

"Esme?" I frowned. Something wasn't quite right. It felt off so I searched my memories. "Mum!" I smiled and stepped forward to hug her too.

"My sweet, sweet baby, welcome to the family." Esme's face lit up with a huge grin.

"Belllll-laaaa," sang Alice as she skipped into the room. "You're my sister now, Bella! How exciting is that"

I hugged her too and then noticed the man stood behind her. He, too, seemed familiar, but he looked… dangerous… threatening. He had bite marks all over the skin that I could see. I gasped as I grabbed Alice's hand. The thought of him suffering through the fighting made my heart break for him.

"Jasper," I whispered as he came towards me. He looked more afraid of me than I of him. We both held our arms open at the same time and hugged.

"It's still me, Bella," he whispered.

"I know, my brother. I remember now," I whispered in return, hoping my reaction before hadn't upset him.

A booming voice from downstairs caused me to jump and fly backwards into the corner of the room once again.

"Where's my sister? I can't believe she comes around while we're out hunting!"

A hulking man appeared at the doorway and barged into the room, however I doubt he was expecting the reaction that he got from me!

I flew forward, pushing him back out of the room with such force that he went straight through the wall behind him. I in turn crouched and hissed at the hole that now adorned the once pristine wall. Bits of plaster and brick dust were still aimlessly floating about as the man suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs to my left.

"Whoa there girlie," the man said as he held his hands out in front of him. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Edward came to stand between the man and I. "Emmett! What do you think you're doing? You should've known she would be skittish! She only woke up minutes ago," snarled Edward.

Emmett slowly backed away down the corridor, apologising as he went. He made it to the end of the corridor before he stopped. I stared at him, trying to shake the fear that had taken root. No one else appeared worried so I wondered why I did. The memories of x-box games and piggy back rides flashed before me; the fear was replaced with guilt.

"Oh Em, I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened!" I cried as I remembered who he was.

Emmett began to walk towards me at a human pace. "Hey, don't worry, little sis! You were just protecting everyone. Come here!"

I ran to him and he caught me. He lifted me up and spun me around, so I giggled while I squeezed him – hard.

"Arrrgh! Belly, too hard!" Emmett wheezed.

I feigned innocence and winked at Rosalie who had appeared at our side.

"Oh, was it? Oh dear, I must remember to be gentle, little brother!"

He laughed, realising that I did it on purpose. "I'm gonna have some fun with you, newbie!"

I grinned as he put me down and I turned to Rosalie.

"Welcome to the family, Bella," she said as I hugged her, but not too tight.

"Thank you," I replied and then gasped. We were stood next to an open bedroom door when I suddenly saw myself in a mirror. I slowly walked towards it. I was…. perfect. I still recognised me, but there were subtle changes. The only thing that did freak me out was my red eyes. I turned to Edward, frowning.

"Don't worry, your eyes will turn our colour in time," Edward answered my unasked question.

"Can you read my mind too, now?" I asked.

"Unfortunately no, although I have been trying." He pulled me backwards until my back was against his chest.

"I still can't see you either," frowned Alice.

I caught sight of the huge Emmett sized hole in the wall. "Oh mum! I'm so sorry! It was all my fault!"

"My dear, don't worry about it!" Esme laughed, she actually laughed! "You should've seen the mess Emmett made when he woke up! I had to totally remodel the whole house!"

Carlisle stepped forward. "Isabella sweetheart, while you were changing you were silent and you never moved once. Did you not feel yourself burning? Did you force yourself to be quiet, like me? Did you…"

"Stop there, Carlisle. I need to take her hunting. You can grill her when we get back." Edward angled his mouth at my ear. "Are you ready, Bella? Let's go hunting!"

* * *

><p>Come and find me on FB and Twitter under the same name if you want (although I'm not very active on Twitter!), or in the event that my story disappears from here, as has been happening lately, I will start posting on TWCS.<p> 


	28. Embarrassment!

_**Please read A/N at the bottom.**_

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**_

_**I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.**_

_**I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….**_

_**A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!**_

* * *

><p><em>Bella's POV <em>

Embarrassment!

"Edward."

"Yes, my Bella?"

"What happened? With Jake I mean."

Edward growled. "I promise to tell you everything… after you've fed."

He held my hand and led me out of the back door into the tree line. "Do you feel like a run?" Edward grinned mischievously.

I shrugged. "I don't know. My throat hurts but I doubt running will help!"

"Probably not, but if we run you'll get to quench your thirst sooner." Edward held our intertwined hands up and tugged.

I thought I knew what it would be like to run as a vampire. Emmett had given me piggy back rides a number of times, but it didn't compare to running with my own legs. I was always worried that Emmett would run into something because all I could see where 'blurs' zipping past. Now, with my vampire sight, nothing was blurry. My vision was beyond perfect and my eyes could focus, even at the speed I was going. My sense of smell was suddenly heightened, causing my throat to burn out of control. I stopped, trying to make sense of the feelings that threatened to overwhelm me.

"Close your eyes. Use your instincts."

I obeyed, crouched and listened. I was drawn to something in front of me, slightly to the left. My head snapped up and I sprang, quickly reaching the object of my desire. I didn't know what it was, but it was instantly laid on its side, flailing on the ground in an attempt to get free. There was no chance of that happening, not until I'd finished with it. I held onto the fur as I bit through skin and muscle, ripping apart blood vessels so the nectar could rush into my throat. The burn mostly left me, leaving behind a feeling similar to having a sore, raspy voice as a human. The moment the blood ceased flowing I began to tear the body apart, hoping to find more, but it was completely drained.

"It's okay, love. There's more this way. Come on."

I pushed the remains of the carcass off me, leapt up and followed the voice.

The second animal was much like the first, I think. To be honest, I didn't pay much attention. This time though, as soon as I'd drained it, I felt much better. I pushed the animal away and I laid back on the forest floor.

"Are you comfortable?" Edward asked, lying down beside me.

"Mmm, I'm full. Now what do we do?" I asked, turning my head to look at the man next to me.

"We can do whatever you want. How about we go back home and while we walk I'll tell you about Jacob?"

"Okay." We stood and set off through the forest, holding hands like two love-sick teenagers.

"Are you okay with this?" Edward asked shyly.

"This is fine. Are we… sort of… like… er… are you my boyfriend now?" I finally blurted out.

"We can be boyfriend and girlfriend if that's what you want to call us."

"What would you call us?" I stopped walking and looked into his eyes. My face should be beaming now, but I couldn't feel the usual heat that used to accompany my blush.

Edward stared back, just as intently. "You are my mate and I love you. Can I kiss you, please?"

I gasped, but nodded my head.

He slowly brought his right hand up to cradle the back of my head as his left arm snaked around my waist. He slowly dipped his head, bringing his lips towards mine.

It felt like every nerve in my body was alive and buzzing with static electricity. The slow movements were killing me so I reached up behind his head in an attempt to pull him closer, faster.

I heard Edward mumble, "Impatient, are we?" as his lips crashed into mine, making my nerve endings explode. I don't know how long we kissed for, but I do know that I curled my toes; I felt so loved, so wanted and yet so powerful! I didn't want this to end, ever.

But it did.

"Come on, girlfriend, I'll tell you about Jacob."

We set off once more, still holding hands. "Jacob couldn't calm himself down and from what I heard in his head, he didn't want to. He honestly didn't realise what would happen to you if he shifted so close to you. I wanted to rip him limb from limb. The instant he finished the transformation, he saw you on the ground and saw the damage he'd done. The guilt I felt from him was immense. Your father shouted, 'You've killed her' and then he ran off into the forest. We could hear the howling for ages." He stopped to look at me. "I thought I'd lost you, for good."

We hugged before we resumed our journey.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Anything," came the reply.

"Remember when you arrived home and we looked into each other's eyes for the first time?"

He nodded.

"Well, why did you fly backwards into the trees?"

"I was waiting for you to ask that." He paused and squeezed my hand. "Bella, I'm not sure how to explain this, but we… well dad thinks you're a shield. Somehow you pushed me away. It's possible your shield activated the moment your imprint gene kicked in. It could be that you have a shield instead of turning into a wolf."

Silence.

_Did I believe him?_

_NO!_

_I'm nothing, no one, a defective Quileute who can't even transform into a wolf properly to help protect her tribe; not anymore._

"Hey."

I looked at him and felt so guilty. He came to rescue me and I hurt him!

"I'm so sorry, Edward, I didn't mean to."

I wanted to cry. Why couldn't I cry?

He put his hands on either side of my face. "Hey, don't you dare apologise. You didn't know. You didn't do it on purpose. Please don't beat yourself up over it."

He bent down to kiss me but I turned my head.

"Please don't turn your head from me," he pleaded.

I turned back to see him frowning.

"I wish I knew what was going on in that head of yours."

He tried to kiss me once more and this time I let him.

~/~

We arrived back at the house to find Alice bouncing on the front porch.

"How long does it take to drain a couple of animals? Bella, you're untidy, your shirt is ripped and you've got blood all over! Next time I'll send you out with a bib! Let's get you changed."

I sighed. Edward never made this much mess. I followed her into the house but before she could drag me upstairs I was accosted by Esme and Emmett.

"Bella! How are you my dear? How are you feeling?" Esme gushed, enveloping me in a warm embrace. Before I could answer her, we were interrupted.

"My baby sister!" Emmett screeched as he wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around. Unfortunately, as my legs spun out, I kicked one of Esme's vases, kicking it out into the kitchen. Thankfully, Rosalie was just coming through the kitchen and she caught it!

"Emmett!" Esme yelled.

"Sorry mum," apologised Emmett.

"Sorry mum," I also apologised.

"Oh Bella dear, there's no need for you to apologise. You didn't do anything wrong." As Esme hugged me I did something really childish – I stuck my tongue out at Emmett!

"Mum, Bella stuck her tongue out at me!"

"Bella wouldn't do something like that. Would you dear?"Esme laughed as she winked at me.

The three of us burst into laughter until Alice reminded me impatiently why she was still waiting.

"That's enough, people. Bella, you really need to come and get changed. NOW."

Crap. I forgot about Alice, just for a moment.

She pulled me upstairs, but instead of going upstairs to her room, she headed towards the opposite corridor.

"Alice, you know I don't have many clothes here." I frowned. _I hope I haven't changed too much. Maybe my clothes don't fit anymore._

Alice ignored me and continued past Esme's room but stopped at Edward's room. She pushed the door open and disappeared inside.

_What was she doing? _I shrugged my shoulders and went into the guest room, my room, but my bag and toiletries were missing. I looked under the bed, in the wardrobe and in the bathroom, but I found nothing of mine.

"Alice." I shouted. "Where's my stuff?"

"In here, silly."

I walked out of my room and found Alice standing in Edward's doorway.

"Why? Where is Edward going?" I could feel panic setting in. _Was he leaving me already?_

"Well, you and Edward are together now, I saw," she smiled as she tapped her head. "So of course your stuff is in here. I've bought you a whole new wardrobe too!" She was grinning and bouncing on her toes.

"WHAT!" I screeched at her furiously. We didn't even know each other that well yet! There was a flurry of activity below us as Edward and Jasper flew up the stairs, closely followed by everyone else.

If I could blush I would be ten shades of red by now. Did everyone expect me to sleep with Edward now? Did Edward expect me to sleep with him? I was so embarrassed I did the only thing I could do – I ran.

I couldn't run far as the family blocked the stairs, so I ran into my room, locked the door and went to the window. I could hear Alice shouting as I opened the window wide.

"I'm sorry, Bella, you can stay in your own room. Please don't run."

I considered for one moment that jumping from a window was a dangerous thing to do, but then I remembered I was a vampire and hoped I'd be okay.

I jumped…..and landed in a pair of strong arms.

"Shush, it's only me," soothed Edward as he held me tight. "She does not think at times, I swear."

Edward walked to the tree line and gently placed me on a fallen log. He sat next to me and held my hand.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I had no idea she'd done that. She blocked me; I thought she'd just bought you some clothes."

I shook my head. "That was so embarrassing. I'm sorry I just can't do _that_ yet. I hardly know you and we're new to this." I waved my hand between us. "You won't leave me, will you?" I whispered, not wanting the family to hear us, though they probably could.

"We have all the time in the world, sweetheart. I don't expect anything like that from you. We'll do this together, at your pace." He chuckled. "Even I feel uncomfortable at what she's done."

I leaned into him and sighed. "A new wardrobe? What's wrong with my old one?"

"Get used to it babe. She shops for all of us!"

We sat for a while longer and watched the sun dip below the horizon.

It feels strange not needing to go home for food. My stomach will never rumble again, will it?"

"No. Come on, Jasper has taken Alice hunting. How about I show you your new wardrobe, which has been moved back to your room and then we can watch some TV in either your room or mine. How does that sound?"

We walked back to the kitchen door and thankfully made it up to my room without meeting anyone along the way.

"It's quiet," I mumbled.

"I think they all just want to give us some space so we can relax around each other," replied Edward, leading me to the closet. "Are you ready?"

I nodded. As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose…

* * *

><p>AN… For those of you who weren't aware, I took part in the boycott of this site over the weekend – hence no chapter. For the moment I will continue to update my story here, but if for any reason it disappears I have an account on TWCS. I am looking into putting my story on there too – I will keep you apprised of what happens. Sorry you didn't get a chapter – some people are so demanding lol (Butterfly Betty – I'm talking about you!) Hope you enjoyed it – let me know!


	29. The Apology

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**_

_**I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.**_

_**I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….**_

_**A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!**_

* * *

><p><em>Bella's POV <em>

The Apology

_How many clothes? Does one person REALLY NEED all of these?_

Once the panic attack had subsided from seeing the huge amount of clothes that were now adorning my wardrobe, Edward and I laid side by side on my bed simply talking. We had turned on the TV but we didn't pay much attention to it; we preferred instead to tell each other about our lives. Mine wasn't as long as Edwards of course, or as interesting, but it made us feel closer somehow.

"I wonder what my dad is doing," I murmured as I suddenly realised I missed him.

"Probably sleeping, as its two thirty in the morning," Edward laughed and then stopped when he saw how serious I was.

"I miss him," I sighed.

"I know. Just because you can't see him doesn't mean you can't speak to him. Why don't you ring him in the morning? I bet he's missing you just as much."

I heard the front door shut downstairs. Who was going out or coming in at this time of the morning?

"Emmett and Rosalie have been out scouting around. Let's go and see if they've found out anything," Edward said as he stood.

I appreciated Edward included me – he could've just as easily read their minds. I grabbed his hands and allowed him to pull me off the bed. The grin across his handsome face made me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

As soon as we walked into the living room Emmett lifted me off the floor and whisked me away from Edward.

"Hey!" I protested as Emmett flung himself down on the sofa next to Rosalie, plonking me on his knee.

"What?" He sounded so innocent, like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth! "I wanted to see my baby sis, I missed her."

I rolled my eyes, swatted his arm and then got up to make my way back over to Edward. He had sat himself on a single chair, sneakily leaving me the seat next to Alice and Jasper on the sofa. I hadn't forgiven her yet for the stunt she pulled upstairs, so I sat on the arm of Edwards' chair. I frowned at him as he smiled weakly, slowly snaking his arm around my back and coming to rest on my thigh.

"Is there anything new?" Carlisle asked as he entered the room.

"Nothing," replied Emmet dejectedly. "It's like they disappeared off the face of the earth. There are no tracks and no smells to pick up. The two vampires have also not been around, though there have been four more changes.

My ears pricked up at that piece of news. "Who," I asked breathlessly.

Emmett just shrugged his shoulders.

"I suggest we keep patrols up. Are the wolves still happy to help?" Carlisle asked. Edward nodded, so he continued. "I'm meeting with the Chiefs later. Billy has been researching the phases of the moon to find out when an attack could possibly occur. Alice, can you see anything?"

Alice stood up and looked around the room. "I'm feeling very frustrated. While I can see Bella if I look specifically for her, I _can_ see her if I look for someone who is _with _her, like Edward, or one of us. When I look for the lycanthropes or the Quileute wolves I can't see them clearly, but I _can _see snippets, like a photo instead of film. I see flashes of what could happen, but it's difficult to piece them together to get the full picture. When I look for the lycanthropes I see a flash of them in what I assume is a car park, all in human form. They are all together, but then the next flash I see is of just two in their lycanthrope form. The wolves also appear like this, but I seem to have a few more pictures to piece together. I had a flash of us all surrounding a large building on what I guess is Quileute land. There is a full moon and the wolves are with us, facing out towards the surrounding forest. I've drawn a picture of the building; do you recognise it, Bella?"

I glanced at the piece of paper and recognised it immediately. "It's the community centre."

Alice continued. "Well this is where the attack happens. I saw lots of people going in, mainly women and children. There are also men armed with weapons of different kinds, probably as a last line of defence in case the lycanthropes get past us and into the building."

I shuddered at the thought of people I'd known my whole life being herded into one place, not knowing if that night would be their last. Edward stroked my thigh, offering a little comfort and trying to calm my fears.

"I've also looked into the projected phases of the moon," Alice went on. "It is likely that they will wait until the next full moon."

She paused and sighed.

"We have six days."

_Silence._

Six days. Six days until the werewolves and lycanthropes attack.

Six days until a family of vampires and a pack of Quileute wolves defend a tribe of peaceful people who only wanted to protect their way of life…

I decided I couldn't wait any longer, so at eight o' clock I phoned Charlie. It rang twice before he answered.

"Swan residence."

"Hey dad, it's me." _Well that was stupid – who else would call him dad?_

"Bells! How are you? It's so good to hear your voice."

His own voice cracked on the last word so I could tell he was getting upset. "I'm doing great dad, really. It's good to hear you too. Are you managing without me?"

"Don't you worry about me, sweetheart. Esme has been bringing me meals, so I'm all set."

"I miss you, dad," I managed to whisper as I wrapped my free arm tight around my middle.

"I miss you too, Bells. Are you sure you're okay?"

I took a deep breath before I continued. "Yeah, I'm ringing because Alice thinks the attack will happen in six days. Has Billy found anything else?"

"He was actually on the phone just before you called. He agrees with Alice, though he doesn't know it yet!" We both forced a little laugh before the conversation turned serious once more.

"Dad, you need to get everyone into the community centre. The wolves and Cullens will defend it."

"Okay. I'll ring Carlisle and get him to come here to discuss it." He paused. "I'm glad you won't be here, Bells."

I began pacing. "What? Why? I want to be there! Of course I'll be there dad! I can help protect everyone!"

"You're better off out of the way. At least I'll know you'll be safe... and you'll survive."

"But you might not," I managed to say before I couldn't speak anymore. I handed the phone to Edward and sprinted upstairs to my room. I flung myself down on my bed, silently and tearlessly weeping.

My anguish was so overpowering that I didn't hear Edward enter the room, but I felt the bed dip and I could sense it was him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I sighed, though I didn't really feel okay. I lifted my head and looked into his eyes. "What if my dad is killed? Will my people accept me as leader, as chief? Of course they won't. They can't have a vampire as a chief! They can't see past their hatred! They're not my people anymore. There was a time when I knew I didn't want to be a chief and now that choice has been taken from me… I don't know how I feel."

Edward let me rant until I ran out of steam and then he made one simple gesture that said everything I needed to hear – he held his arms out wide. He would always be here for me. I have two families, but he had now become the most important person in my life. I crawled across the bed and up his chest, only stopping when my forehead touched him under the chin.

"It'll work out Bella, you'll see."

"Thank you."

I kissed him softly on his neck when a sudden thought occurred to me. Billy had told us about one of our legends that said that one of the chiefs would need to sacrifice something important. Was I that sacrifice? In a way, I suppose I was. My dad, a chief, had lost me when I died. _I_ certainly couldn't be chief anymore. If that was true, did that mean we would now triumph over this adversity?

Edward and I laid there for a few hours, barely talking, but holding tight onto each other. A knock on my door burst our bubble.

"Come in," I whispered, not wanting to break the silence.

Esme smiled as she walked into the room. "Do you want to go hunting with us, Bella? We won't be going far."

I'd only been hunting once and that was with Edward. I was about to shake my head when Esme beat me to it.

"I think Alice wants the opportunity to apologise, dear."

I looked at Edward, who smiled and nodded his head.

Okay, I'll come," I answered, though I'm sure I didn't sound very convincing.

"Great! We'll be off in ten minutes. We'll see you downstairs."

As Esme left I tried to sit up, but Edward had such a tight grip on me I couldn't move.

"Do you need to change your clothes?" Edward asked.

I frowned. "No." _Did it look as though I needed to change my clothes?_

"Then I have nine more minutes of having you here, like this, in rare peace and quiet."

"Mmm," I mumbled, not really wanting to move either. This was comfortable. It was easy to forget a war was brewing.

The minute I reached the bottom of the stairs I felt uncomfortable. Esme, Rosalie and Alice were all stood at the front door waiting for me. Esme and Rosalie both had smiles on their faces, but Alice was looking at the floor. Was she as uncomfortable as I was? As Esme opened the door they all filed out with me bringing up the rear. I turned for a brief second and glanced at Edward, hoping he'd call me back because he couldn't be without me. Instead, I got an encouraging smile before he disappeared back up the stairs.

"We know you can't go far Bella, don't worry," Esme said, obviously thinking I was uncomfortable leaving Edward and not that I was uncomfortable because I didn't want to speak with Alice!

I easily kept pace with them as they slowly ran through the trees, though I hung back slightly. I noticed Alice was starting to slow until she eventually found herself level with me.

_Here we go…_

"Look, Bella, I'm so sorry for what I did. Do you forgive me? I don't like not talking."

I looked at her. "I don't know Alice, what did you do?"

She looked so shocked. Her mouth was hanging open and she was obviously not used to being made to work for forgiveness!

"I'm sorry I… erm… I tried to push you two together. I was getting impatient … and I just wanted to see you both happy and … well … _together _together, you know?"

"Do we not look happy, Alice? Has Edward complained to you that things are not moving fast enough for him, because he hasn't said anything to me?"

"Gosh, no Bella! He hasn't said a word and yes, you both look very happy, it's just that I thought you needed a push in the right direction!" She grinned at me, but I didn't grin back.

I sighed. "Alice. We _are _moving in the right direction, just not at the pace of a freight train, which happens to be _your_ pace. We've gone from nothing to what we have now in a _very_ short space of time. While I know we have imprinted, I still find the thought of having sex for the first time somewhat daunting! I am not going to jump into bed with him because that's what is expected; I will do it when we are _both _ready."

Alice's grin had been replaced by a more serious looking face. "I realise that now, Bella. I can see the love and affection grow between you two daily. I regret trying to force you both and I've apologised to Edward. _Please_ will you accept my apology?"

As I looked right into her eyes I could tell immediately that she meant every word she said.

"Apology accepted Alice, but there is still the outstanding problem with my wardrobe."

I tried to keep a straight face as I watched Alice's face fall, but I failed miserably and burst into laughter. We both ended up laughing so hard that we lost sight of Esme and Rosalie! This resulted in a hilarious attempt at tracking until we picked up their scent and chased after them.

It was on the way back to the house that it happened. Alice just stopped dead in her tracks and appeared to be in a trance.

"Mum, mum! Something's happened to Alice, she's not moving!" I had never seen a vision take hold of Alice so strongly. They are usually only fleeting, usually lasting a second or two, but this one kept going.

"Its okay, Bella, she's just seeing something. She'll snap out of it," Esme soothed.

At that, Alice came back to life and looked around.

"It's nothing to worry about, but we're getting visitors….like now."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry I didn't get a chapter out last week – my son was injured in an ice hockey accident and we've spent so much time going up and down to the hospital! First they said he'd just torn the ligaments in his shoulder and then we were called back because a consultant had seen something on the x-ray. Turns out he's fractured his shoulder. Due to the pain, he's not sleeping and therefore neither am I! The joys of being a parent…..<strong>_


	30. Tested

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**_

_**I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.**_

_**I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….**_

_**A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!**_

* * *

><p><em>Bella's POV <em>

Tested

"Who is it, Alice? Should we be worried?" Esme asked nervously.

"It's the Denali's," replied Alice, looking at me. "They just decided to visit as they had hunted down this way yesterday.

Then Esme and Rosalie looked at me too.

"What?" I asked. Had I missed something? I'd heard a bit about the Denali's from Edward. If they were vampires I couldn't hurt them, unless they had a human with them. Or were they a threat to me as I was a newborn? "Should I be worried?"

"Yes, but not for the reason you're thinking," Alice said cryptically.

By now we had stopped walking, so I looked from one to the other, waiting for them to explain. No one did.

"Well? Is anyone going to let me in on the secret?" I urged.

"The Denali's are like family," Esme began. "They are another coven of animal blood drinkers, like us. Carmen and Eleazar are the leaders, parents of sorts, then there's Irina, Kate and… Tanya."

"Esme stopped.

"And?" I pushed.

"Well…" started Alice.

"Oh just tell her," Rosalie huffed as she turned to me. "Tanya has a 'thing' for Edward. Her, Irina and Kate do not have mates. They used to have sex with human men and then drink them dry, but Tanya always wanted to be the one who took Edwards virginity."

I gasped as Rosalie continued.

"Of course, they don't kill the human men now, but they still go out looking for men to have sex with. Unfortunately, Tanya won't rest until she's got her own way; she's sees it as her duty to get him laid. He's managed to keep her at arm's length for so long, yet she still tries to get him to give in. He usually disappears if he knows they're coming. You will probably find that just because you are on the scene she still won't stop."

I felt my anger increasing. _Who did she think she was? Didn't she understand_ _the word no_? "Come on, let's get back. Let's not leave her alone with Edward too long!" I commanded as I set off back home as fast as my legs would carry me.

I was the first one back by a good few seconds and I found myself unceremoniously bursting through the front door. I was ecstatic to see Edward sat on his own in a single chair, while the three females sat on the sofa and another male and female stood next to the fireplace, talking to Carlisle. The male stared at me as I crossed the room straight into Edward's arms. He stood to greet me, his smile instantly brightening the entire room. He gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you," he whispered, knowing the rest of the vampires in the room could hear.

"I missed you too," I whispered back, which elicited a shudder from him.

"Get a room, you two!" Emmett laughed as Edward sat back down and pulled me onto his lap. By now, everyone else had come back and Carlisle began to speak.

"Bella, this is our family from Alaska." He pointed to everyone as he said their name. "This is Carmen, Eleazar, Irina, Kate and Tanya." They all looked at me and smiled as their names were said, well, all except Tanya. She just glared.

Carlisle continued to address only me. "Bella, I asked Eleazar to come for a visit because he knows, just by looking at you, what your gift is. I hope you don't mind, but I told him about you from our first visit right up until now, hoping he can either confirm or disagree with my suspicions on your gift."

I stared dumbly at Eleazar. He hadn't stopped looking at me since I walked in and I was beginning to feel a little freaked out.

I jumped as Eleazar suddenly opened his mouth and began speaking. "First of all, Bella, welcome to the family." He began to pace in front of the fireplace. "I've heard some interesting things about you and I'm very honoured to meet you, however, I don't seem to be able to read anything from you."

"Join the club," mumbled Alice from somewhere behind me.

"This leads me to believe," continued Eleazar, "That you are quite possibly a shield. Are you shielding now?"

_Huh? _

He tried again as I obviously looked blank. "Are you consciously blocking me at the moment?"

"I'm not consciously doing anything…. At least, I don't think I am," I answered, frowning. Edward could feel my discomfort and held me tight.

"It would seem you have no control over it," he mused and then shook his head. "No… no… that's not quite correct as it's not strictly _out of control;_ it's just _there,_ permanently in one position."

The room was completely silent.

"Apart from…." Eleazar stopped pacing and looked at Edward.

"Apart from when I arrived," Edward finished.

"Mmm…. Yes…. I wonder…" Eleazar glanced at Tanya.

I jumped as Edward growled, "Eleazar!"

Eleazar turned to Edward and smiled. "It was just a thought, Edward, don't worry."

He didn't come across as being sorry.

"Then think of it no more," Edward answered as he pushed me to my feet. He stood too, grabbed my hand and then pulled me to the stairs without saying another word. As soon as we made it to his bedroom he flopped onto his bed and pulled me down with him.

"Bella, if Tanya says _anything _to you, ignore her, please," Edward implored.

"Why?" I asked, though after Rosalie's warning I had a fair idea why.

"Because Eleazar wants to test your shield and he thinks Tanya will cause the effect he's looking for. He wants her to make you feel jealous, just to see how you react. He thought out a few scenarios in his head, all of which involve Tanya. Unfortunately, she will be only too happy to help."

I sighed. "Rosalie told me about her."

Edward sat up and leant in close. "I have absolutely NO feelings towards her at all. You do believe me, don't you?"

I lifted my hand and placed it on his cheek. "I do." However, there was something I needed to know. "Were you _ever _tempted?"

"I must admit, in the beginning, I was…"

I gulped. "You _were _tempted."

"No, tempted isn't the right word. I think I was flattered. But it very quickly turned to annoyance. She really doesn't understand the word no."

I giggled. "That's what I was thinking when Rosalie told me!"

We laid on his bed, in our own little bubble, kissing and cuddling, until darkness once again began to fall and Emmett's dulcet tones came floating up the stairs!

"Hey, you two, are you coming down anytime soon? We're going on the games!"

"Come on, let's go," Edward sighed as he sat up. He looked into my eyes and whispered into my ear. "Don't forget, I love _you_, Bella, only you." Then he dipped his head and kissed me gently.

As soon as we reached the bottom stair Edward was whisked away by the boys and I was dragged into the kitchen by Alice.

"Come on, Bella, its manicure time!" Alice squealed as she pushed me onto one of the stools. Her joviality seemed a little forced, but I didn't say anything.

"Oh fantastic," I replied with mock enthusiasm.

"Try and pretend you're a girly girl, just for a few hours, okay?" Rosalie said, winking at me.

"I suppose I can try," I pouted, but managed a smile as soon as I saw Alice's crestfallen face.

"Bella, if you really don't want to…" Alice began

"I was only joking with you!" I lied as I began to look through the various nail polishes laid out on the table.

"Oh Bella, you have so much to learn, my young Padawan. There is much to do before you even think about choosing which nail varnish you want."

_She did not just turn into a Jedi, did she?_

"Whatever you say, Alice," I mumbled as I looked around the table. Alice sat to my left while Rosalie sat on my right. Esme sat at the end of the table to my right, while Carmen sat at the opposite end. The three stooges, sat opposite. Irina was opposite Rosalie and Kate sat opposite Alice, which left Tanya sitting opposite me.

_Oh joy. He loves me, he loves me, he loves me…_

"So…"

_It speaks._

"…have you and Edward had sex yet?"

"Excuse me?" I managed to utter as all the other chatter ceased.

"You heard me. What's he like in bed?" Tanya demanded to know.

"I really don't think it's any of your business, Tanya."

"We have no secrets here, we're _family,_" she sneered.

"I don't…"

"He was meant to be mine. What makes you sure you're good enough?" She stared at me, making me feel very uncomfortable.

If I was human my face would be beet red.

"Tanya," came a warning from Esme.

"No, I want to know. He's mine. He'll soon get sick of you and come back to me anyway. There's no way you can offer what I can."

I was stunned. _Why is she doing this?_ _Why isn't anyone stopping her?_ I stood, trying to decide whether to go outside or up to my room. My eyesight was going a little hazy, as if a fog was closing in….

"What's the matter, Bella? Does the truth hurt?"

"TANYA!" I cried. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I heard Esme whisper softly, "I didn't agree to this," before she stood and left the room.

Tanya continued her verbal attack. "I am everything you're not. I'm beautiful, I have centuries of experience of pleasing men, I'm wealthy, I'm smart…"

"Not that smart," interrupted Rosalie. Alice and Kate sniggered, while Carmen left the room, presumably to check on Esme.

"Shut up! You're nothing…" I began, but I didn't get any further. A noise came from the room where the boys were and I was sure I heard a muffled, '_what are you doing'_.

_Where was Edward? Could he not hear what was happening? Why didn't he come to my rescue?_

The fog continued to swirl around my peripheral vision, causing me to frown. _What was happening?_ I decided to go outside for some fresh air in the hope that my vision would clear.

Tanya followed me.

I spun around, glaring at her. "WHAT DO YOU WANT, TANYA?" I shouted as my anger increased.

"_Edward,_" Tanya replied, grinning at me. "And I shall have him!"

I stared at her with my mouth wide open. _Did imprints count for nothing around here?_

As I continued to stare, thoughts swirled around my head. _Would Edward really be interested in her?_ She was my exact opposite. Blonde, beautiful, big boobs, tall, thin, sexy… how could I compete? I turned to run into the forest.

"Giving up already? Whatever does he see in you?"

I wanted to crawl under a rock. I couldn't see Esme or Carmen, but now the men had come out and joined the rest of the women. Alice had her arms around Jasper as he appeared to be holding his head, but what shocked me was Edward being held still by Emmett, Carlisle and Eleazar! I could hear them mumbling but I couldn't understand them. It was as if I was in a hollow bowl and everyone else was outside. The sounds were distorted, intermittent. I took half a dozen steps into the now darkening forest when the voice came through clearly.

"Bella? Please don't listen to her. _Please_," Edward begged.

I turned to see him try and take a step towards me, but he was held back. He continued to struggle as Tanya made her move.

She walked over to him and placed her hand flat on his chest. "She's not worth it, Edward. I can make you happy; let me show you," she purred.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Edward yelled as he continued to struggle, all to no avail.

I watched her run her hand slowly up and down his chest. "I know you want me," she said seductively while Edward continued to attempt to escape the clutches of the three men.

I saw the pain in his eyes. "Please believe me, Bella; I love YOU and only YOU. You are ten times the woman she is. Please come here with me. Don't leave me." He seemed to be sobbing and my heart broke.

"Yes, Bella," Tanya sneered. "Come here and watch how a real woman pleases a man. I guarantee you'll learn something new."

I watched as Tanya grabbed Edward's head and yanked him downwards until their lips touched.

That did it.

_Who did she think she was?_

_EDWARD WAS MINE!_

The fog turned into something like a summer heat haze and totally covered my eyes, but somehow it still left me with perfect vision. In my mind I knew I wanted to protect Edward, for him to be by my side where he should be, but I got a huge shock when that's exactly what happened. Tanya, Emmett, Carlisle and Eleazar slid away about five feet from him and Edward immediately came to stand by my side – without his legs actually moving!

"How did you do that?" Edward whispered in awe. I just shrugged my shoulders. _How was I supposed to know?_ I turned my attention back to Tanya, who by now had replaced the shocked look on her face with one of hostility.

"Is that all you've got?" Tanya hissed.

"Tanya," growled Edward, but I'd had enough. I made sure Edward was behind me and grabbed his hand. I crouched slightly and thought about Tanya being pushed backwards, away from Edward and I, into the forest. No sooner had I finished thinking about this when it actually happened. She yelped, as she gave the impression someone had 'flung' her back with the swipe of an arm.

_Did I do that just by thinking about it? How?_

A screech alerted me to the fact that Tanya was coming back.

And she wasn't happy.

"I'll rip your head from your body, little girl," she screamed as she ran at me full speed.

Then she acted as if she'd collided with something about ten feet in front of me. She bounced backwards and landed on her perfectly sculpted derrière. She immediately got up and walked gingerly towards the… whatever it was that had stopped her. It acted like an impenetrable invisible wall which Tanya proceeded to hit and kick with all of her strength. In an act of frustration she spat at it. Everyone watched as, just like a raindrop, the spittle slowly made its way haphazardly down… nothing, until it reached the ground.

I was vaguely aware of Eleazar speaking, but his voice seemed muted. I was too busy concentrating on Tanya to listen to him, waiting for her next move.

She didn't disappoint.

She ran in a circle around Edward and I, not getting any closer and obviously trying to find a way in. She even jumped on top of whatever was surrounding us, but she just slid off and remained ten feet away at all times.

I jumped when Alice suddenly appeared at my side, grinning.

"How did you… What did you do? Why are you here?" I was officially confused!

"Okay, that's enough. Let's go and discuss this, shall we?"

_WHAT?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>No, your eyes aren't deceiving you! Yes, it's another chapter thanks to Butterfly Betty. Some people are so pushy!<strong>_


	31. Control

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**_

_**I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.**_

_**I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….**_

_**A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!**_

* * *

><p><em>Bella's POV <em>

Control

I stood there, in the garden, trying to work out what had just happened. I was still crouching, watching Tanya, waiting for her to do anything, something.

_Surely this can't be over?_

I certainly wasn't expecting the comment that came out of that mouth next…

"Bella," Tanya yelled. "You are awesome!" She grinned before she turned and followed everyone else into the house. Finally, only Edward and I remained.

"What just happened?" I asked Edward. My voice sounded flat as I tried to keep my anger in check.

"It was a test, Bella. It was Eleazar's idea," replied Edward in a whisper.

_A TEST?_

A TEST!

"WHAT!" I couldn't help the raised pitch in my voice.

Edward brought his hands up in front of him. "Er, yeah, Eleazar wanted to test his theories concerning your shield. He thought it would be best if you believed it was for real."

_I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. _"You knew about it?"

"Not until just before we came outside. I tried to stop it, but they pinned me down. Eleazar said we needed to see what you could do. _You _needed to see what you could do."

"So everyone knew apart from me?"

_I really don't want to hear the answer to that. _

"Yes."

_I really, REALLY didn't want to hear the answer to that._

Edward continued. "Esme couldn't watch; she was totally against it."

I dropped to my knees and put my head in my hands. I felt so stupid and yet so betrayed. My new family, who I had come to love and trust, had betrayed me in the name of science. That's all I was to them – a science experiment

"Is that all I am to you, Edward, a science experiment?" I looked up.

"What? No Bella! I love you! I…"

I couldn't help it, I slapped him, _hard!_

I watched Edward flinch as he stumbled backwards, his hand automatically rising to the cheek I struck. The hurt, though not physical, was plain to see and it caused me to hurt too.

"You love me? _You LOVE me? _How can that be true, Edward? You tell me you've waited for me all this time. You tell me I'm your one and only, your other half, your mate, the one you want to spend eternity with and yet you allow a stranger…"

"They aren't strangers Bella; we've known them for…"

"I DON'T CARE HOW LONG _YOU'VE_ KNOWN THEM FOR! THEY ARE STRANGERS TO ME! AND YOU ALLOWED THEM TO THINK _SHE _REALLY WANTED YOU. SHE MADE ME BELIEVE I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH!"

"Please, my love…"

Don't you DARE use call me that! YOU WERE IN ON IT! Maybe not from the beginning, but you were. You allowed those _people_ to convince _your_ family that this was the right thing to do. That it was okay to play on my insecurities – you KNOW I don't believe I'm good enough for you! You have told me so many times that I'm a newborn and should be treat with care, then you go and do something like this! Do you really want to know what hurts the most?"

He nodded as he stared into my eyes.

"What hurts the most is that _you knew she was going to kiss you. And you didn't do a damn thing to stop it."_

"Bella, Emmett and Jasper had hold of me, I couldn't move, I…"

"THEY WEREN'T HOLDING YOUR HEAD!"

The silence was deafening. I remained where I was, kneeling on the ground, feeling alone, unloved and in so much agony that I wanted to die.

"_I wish Jacob had killed me." _I whispered to no one in particular, yet I hoped _everyone _heard me.

"Bella! No! Don't say that, don't…" The anguish was palpable is Edward's voice.

I turned my head away from him. "Leave me alone, Edward." I have never felt more alone than at this point. Not when Charlie was on nights and I was old enough to be left. Not when Renee left and dad worked as many shifts as he could, leaving me with the Blacks or the Clearwaters.

Edward was clearly distraught and I expected him to hold his ground, to keep dishing out excuse after excuse, but surprisingly he didn't. I heard his footsteps slowly lessen as he walked towards the house.

I listened to any other noise from the house, but there wasn't much. I could make out possibly two people sobbing upstairs. From the whispers and moans it sounded like Alice and… _Jasper?_ I couldn't hear anyone else and I certainly couldn't hear Eleazar having his discussion with _everyone _else on how I'd performed.

I don't know how long I knelt there, I paid no attention to my surroundings, I just stared at a single blade of grass. My anger had gone and I was left with the feeling of utter despair. _What do I do now? Where do I go? Am I destined to walk alone for eternity? _My heart was torn in two, but it didn't matter – my heart wasn't beating anymore, so who gives a…

"Bella?"

I jumped! I hadn't heard anyone come outside and approach me. I stopped staring at my blade of grass and looked up enough to see whose shoes were inching forward.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart!"

I broke down and lunged at the person in front of me. "Mum! I feel so stupid! I…"

I couldn't speak anymore – the sobs won out over my voice.

Esme and I both collapsed in a heap, the onslaught of feelings finally overpowering me. Esme held me _so tight, _while I screamed, sobbed and generally made a blubbering sound that I doubt anyone could make sense of. As time passed, I quietened and eventually ended up with my head laid in Esme's lap while she soothingly stroked my hair. She told me everything would be fine, that she was so sorry that it happened and that Edward, along with the rest of the family, deeply regretted their actions. I wanted to believe her, I really did, but how could everything be okay?

"Why didn't they just tell me what they wanted me to do? I would've done whatever they wanted me to do." I wanted to understand this as much as anyone.

Esme continued stroking my hair over my shoulders and down my arm. She repeated the process over and over again as she gathered her thoughts.

"My Bella, you've been through so much in such a short space of time. I wish I could've protected you from the lycanthropes and I wish I could've protected you from this. It breaks my heart, but please don't shut Edward out. He's up in his room, beating himself up over it."

"I don't want to see any of them, mum, I can't. They all knew and did _nothing._ I know I'm not really family, but…"

"Oh, Bella! Please don't say that! You ARE family. You ARE my sons mate and you ARE my daughter. I have grown very quickly to love you as my own. _Please _believe me."

"I do, Esme." I paused. _Did I? Did I really believe that?_

"I miss him, but I don't know if I can trust him," I whispered, holding my palm against my chest. "How do we get past this?"

"Oh sweetheart, you talk. Make sure he knows how you feel, but know this; he is in the same pain as you are. You both belong together and being separated hurts you both, so you will have to talk it through and get past it."

A whoosh across the grass and the pain receding led me to believe Edward had come back outside. He dropped to his knees in front of me and tenderly placed his hand on my leg.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't agree with it, but I didn't try hard enough to stop it either. I suppose a part of me wanted to see what would happen too. Do you forgive me? _Can_ you forgive me? The kiss was a little unexpected; she only decided to do it at the last minute, but I swear it meant nothing. I was watching your reaction the whole time, hoping your shield would activate and we could put an end to the stupid experiment."

I sighed before looking up into his eyes. What I saw surprised me. I saw all the hurt, the pain, the anguish, along with all the tenderness and love one person could possibly hold.

_The question is… do I forgive him?_

"This isn't something I can get over in a day, Edward. You hurt me. Yes, your family hurt me too, but your betrayal hurts the most."

"I swear I will spend the rest of eternity making it up to you."

I believed him.

"It hurts to be away from you and I have nowhere to go, so I have no choice but to try and move on. I think forgiveness will come with time." I said honestly. I knew at this moment in time that I could not forgive and forget, but I would eventually have to.

"I love you my Bella."

"Thank you," was my reply. It wasn't what Edward wanted to hear, but it was all he was getting for now.

I jumped as Esme growled quietly. "Go away, Carlisle."

My heart sank. I didn't want to be the reason for any animosity amongst the family.

"I know what you're thinking, Bella," said Esme. "This is NOT your fault. Those two stupid men in brought it on themselves. Carmen isn't talking to Eleazar, either."

I looked up as Carlisle came walking slowly out of the back door.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Carlisle whispered. "I didn't mean for you to be upset. We just needed to…"

Esme got to her feet and glared at her husband and mate. "You didn't think at all, did you Car? How did you expect Bella to react? Your quest for knowledge, for answers to scientific questions is usually admirable, but not today. I have come to realise that your thirst for knowledge drives you, but at what cost? At the cost of your family? At the cost of your mate?"

Carlisle hissed. "Es, please don't say that. I'm sorry. We thought it would be the best way to test your shield, Bella. We love you; _I _love you. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you on purpose, I swear."

Silence.

"Bella?" Carlisle continued. "Do you want to come inside and we can discuss what happened? Eleazar would like to talk to you." He shuffled uncomfortably. "Carmen has set off back home and the girls have gone with her, if that will make you more at ease."

"At ease?" I screeched as I also rose to my feet. "I feel like I can never face them again! I am so embarrassed, Carlisle. I acted because I thought _she_ was going to take Edward away from me! I bet they're all having a good laugh now, aren't they?"

Oh no. The fog was beginning to form once again and I knew I had to calm down quickly.

By now, Carlisle had made his way across the garden and as he reached me he held his hand out. Then he smiled.

"You're STILL laughing at me!" I yelled, pushing Carlisle's hand away.

Only I didn't just knock his hand out of the way. My shield threw him back towards the house. He hit the kitchen wall and slid down it, landing on his feet.

"Let's go for a walk," murmured Edward as he began to pull me towards the forest.

I needed to learn control and I needed to learn it fast. Now I knew how it activated I had to find out how I can use it safely and not lash out with it. _Was it just anger that activated it?_

"What are you thinking, Bella? Is there anything I can do? Talk to me, please," Edward pleaded as we walked slowly between the huge trees that rose up everywhere.

"Edward I… I don't like feeling so out of control."

"Your emotions can take a year or so to settle," he explained. "You can still be prone to sudden mood swings in any direction during that time. You are doing really well for a newborn."

He held me closer as we continued our stroll. Once I had calmed down, I began to notice my surroundings once more; the sky was beginning to lighten once more – another new day. I had a choice to make.

"I suppose I'm going to have to face them all eventually, aren't I?" I sighed. My choice was made.

"It'll be fine. Come on."

We decided to stop off and hunt before making our way back home to face the family. As soon as we walked in I could feel the stares. If I was human I would be bright red and though I was a vampire now, I couldn't stop the shiver that went through me. Alice and Emmett leapt up, heading my way, but I couldn't handle it. I put my hands out in front of me to stop them; I couldn't deal with the '_poor Bella_' hugs yet. Edward guided me to the double seat in the window that was, thankfully, on the outside of the group of vampires that now looked on me with pity.

Eleazar, who was stood next to Carlisle, cleared his throat. "So, Bella, I think we have established that you are a shield and a powerful one at that. The only other shield I have seen, who can also project it, can only do so if she is touching that person. You were in front of Edward, without contact with him and you projected it out at least ten feet around you."

"I was there," I mumbled sarcastically. _Tell me something I don't know, like how to control it!_

Eleazar continued. "It seems, at the moment, you can only use it when your feelings are pushed to their limits. What we need to do is get you to be able to control it _without_ losing your temper. I think we also need you to be able to control it when your temper _is _tested; to learn some restraint, if you will. I think that's what we'll do…"

I need not have bothered being in the house. I wasn't asked anything or addressed at all. I just sat there while Eleazar and Carlisle discussed how I would go about learning to use my shield. Esme sat opposite Carlisle and refused to look at him, but everyone else seemed to take note of what Eleazar was saying.

A few hours later and everyone was asked to make their way outside once more. Eleazar smiled encouragingly at me, though I couldn't return it. They, being Eleazar and Carlisle, had decided that I would practice shielding myself and others. By midnight I could easily shield myself, without losing my temper, however I could not shield anyone else, including Edward. I was beyond frustrated and by sunrise the next morning Carlisle called for a break.

"Bella, Edward," called Eleazar as he made his way over to us. "I've made arrangements for you both to travel up to Denali to stay with Carmen and the girls from Thursday. We'll let you know when it's safe to return, of course."

"Excuse me?"I asked incredulously. _Who did this guy think he was, making arrangements without discussing it! _I gritted my teeth. "I understand why I can't go near the reservation, but I want to stay here so that at least I'm close enough if something happens..."

"If something happens," interrupted Eleazar, "you still can't go near the fight. You _will _turn it into a bloodbath, if it isn't already. You need to be far away."

I started to panic. "But I can't leave Edward."

"That's why I said _both_. He's going with you. You are _both_ going up there, where you can't interfere or cause more problems…"

"INTERFERE! That's my family that will be in danger, both human _and_ vampire," I screamed. "Since when has wanting to protect my family been classed as interfering?" _keep calm, keep calm…_

"You know what I mean, Bella," growled Eleazar. If you are anywhere near, we would be worrying more about you and not concentrating on the fight. YOU WILL LEAVE THURSDAY MORNING."

And with that, he turned away and headed into the house.

The next two days go by in a flurry of activity. I practised day and night with different family members, the embarrassment and anger of the commotion with Tanya completely forgotten. Throughout those two days all of the family had come to talk to me and asked for forgiveness, even Carlisle again. Well, all except Eleazar; in his eyes he did nothing wrong and would do it again if need be, all in the name of science, of course. Esme and Carlisle were back on speaking terms so I didn't feel so guilty.

By Wednesday night I could successfully shield my family as long as they were within ten feet of me. If they stepped further away I seemed to have difficulty making my shield 'stretch' that far. I could protect myself and my family form boulders and trees, all thrown by Emmett who seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. Jasper tried to get me to attempt to individually shield people, but I just couldn't make my shield split and shield someone who wasn't within ten feet of me. Although exasperated, everyone assured me I was doing remarkably well and should in no way feel discouraged. I did question why we were doing this, especially when I wouldn't be in the same state as everyone else, let alone within ten feet, but Edward said we never knew what was around the corner, so we kept practising.

At midnight on Wednesday we stopped to allow Edward and I to hunt before our journey north. Everyone else also decided to hunt, as Friday and Saturday would be spent on the reservation getting the community centre and the people prepared for the attack. Emmett had managed to get hold of eight solid sheets of extremely thick, heavy metal. Although it wouldn't make the centre impenetrable, it would certainly slow the werewolves and lycanthropes down. I was feeling useless, knowing I wouldn't be able to help at all. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to anyone on the reservation, but I had also accepted that I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened because of my bloodlust.

After we'd drained four deer and a mountain lion between us, Edward and I slowly made our way back home. As we walked through the forest, hand in hand, I suddenly felt bereft, as if people were already dead and I had let it happen. My knees buckled as I clutched my dead heart and sobbed.

"I can't take it. I can't," I wailed.

Edward immediately dropped to my side. "My Bella, I know, I know. I don't want to leave my family either, but I don't know what else to do."

"It's all my fault. If I wasn't such a weak vampire I…"

"Hey, hey, you are a newborn! No newborns can control their bloodlust and I mean no one."

"If Jacob hadn't almost killed me you wouldn't have had to change me and we would be down on the reservation right now helping to…" I sighed. "I should've kept away from him when he came to the house."

"Shh, it's not your fault. You didn't know Jacob would do that, we just have to deal with what happened the best we can."

"Oh Edward, I love you, you know that, right? Don't ever leave me, will you?"

"My beautiful Bella, I love you too. So much it hurts. I didn't know it could feel like this. I've waited for you for so long. You are stuck with me for eternity. I LOVE YOU!"

In that moment, something happened, something changed. The human that was known as Isabella Marie Swan began to shrink back and someone…something else took her place. I accepted what I was, who I was. _I am a vampire and I am Edward's mate! _

"BELLA! I CAN HEAR YOU!"

It was too much for both of us. We'd danced around each other for long enough. My stone cold heart exploded with love for my Edward, my mate, as we touched, ripped, explored, pleasured and lost ourselves in each other. We were so lost we didn't hear the high pitched squeal of excitement from a certain vampire who suddenly 'saw' her new sister clearly for the first time.


	32. Denali

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**_

_**I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.**_

_**I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….**_

_**A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!**_

* * *

><p><em>Bella's POV <em>

Denali

As we lay back in the grass, our heads resting on a tree root, I found myself feeling extremely embarrassed. Our clothes were shredded and I had attacked Edward! Not that he was complaining…

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I don't know what happened, it wasn't me… I mean it _was _me, but it wasn't. I…"

"I know what you mean," interrupted Edward. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, honestly, it was natural."

He rubbed the skin on my thumb soothingly as we held hands.

I struggled to find the words. "But it was… almost animalistic… I felt I had little control… I couldn't stop, I…"

"Did you want to stop?" Edward asked.

"NO! I mean, er… no?" I brought my free hand up to cover my face.

Edward leant up so he was above me. "Hey, don't hide from me, please. I love you." He lifted my arm from my face but now I wanted to cover something else!

"I love you too," I whispered, hoping he kept his eyes looking into my eyes… as long as they didn't wander south…

Edward lowered himself back down. "Was that… have you…" Edward sighed and suddenly _he_ seemed the uncomfortable one! He tried again. "What I mean is… What I'm trying to say is… Was this your first time?"

_Ground, swallow me now!_

"Yes," I squeaked. I wanted to roll away from him, but was too afraid to move.

"Me too."

WHAT! _He was… He hasn't… He's never…_

He must've realised I was shocked. "I've waited a long time for you, Bella."

A sudden burst of bravery engulfed me and I rolled to face Edward, instead of away from him. I lifted my hand and placed it on his cheek. Edward gently placed his own hand over mine as he rolled to face me.

"I don't want to worry you," he said, "But Alice is on her way."

I sucked in air at the thought of Alice seeing me naked!

"Don't worry, love, she's not stopping. She's just going to leave us some clothes so we can go home. I'm sure you don't want to arrive home in the buff, do you? Emmett would have a field day!" Edward chuckled, which set me off. We rolled closer, until our chests touched and Edward lifted his top leg onto mine.

"Incoming!" Edward said as a bag flew over the trees and landed fifteen feet in front of us. "You stay here and I'll get the bag," Edward said, as he leant in and kissed my forehead. "You were so worth the wait."

I smiled like a giddy school girl! He stood up, walked at a humans pace, picked up the bag and suddenly turned around – I was caught red-handed ogling him!

"Like what you see," he asked smugly, wiggling his eye brows. I shut my eyes and put my hands over them. Embarrassed again! _It was a good view though!_

"Here you go, Bella," he said, as he threw some clothes at me. I uncovered my eyes to see the biggest grin on Edward's face I had ever seen!

As we dressed I avoided looking over at Edward. I didn't want to get caught looking again and I didn't want him to see the matching grin on my face!

"Ready?" he asked.

I turned and looked at the Adonis before me. _What on earth did he see in me? Was he really attracted to me as I was to him?_

"Come on, beautiful, we'll go and say goodbye to the family, then we'll set off."

A thought occurred to me. The roads would go through towns which we wouldn't be able to avoid. _What would I do? Could Edward drive and pin me against the seat?_ I decided to voice my concerns.

"Don't worry, Bella. We're running. It's quicker and it is possible to avoid built up areas. Alice has already checked as best she can and we're going to make it to Denali without problems. We'll be fine."

I knew I had to trust him. If said we'd be fine, then we'd be fine. We took off, racing each other, all the way back to the house. As we reached the back door a fresh wave of embarrassment threatened to overwhelm me. _Would the rest of the family know what we did? _Alice knew, of course; she probably 'saw' us! _Would she have told Jasper? Rosalie? Rosalie would've told Emmett, which would mean EVERYONE knows!_

"You're frowning, what's wrong?" Edward asked as he rubbed his thumbs across my eyebrows.

"Everyone will know, won't they?" I barely whispered.

"Know what?"

"What we did."

Edward winked. He actually winked, grinned and muttered, "Get used to it, love!"

_Would I ever get used to this family?_

Surprisingly, no one had said a word. Maybe Esme had warned them to be quiet, or maybe it was Carlisle. Whoever it was, I was grateful. Once we said our farewells, we set off towards Denali with a heavy heart. I tried not to think that it could be the last time I see some of the family. I so desperately wanted to see my dad, just one more time, to say goodbye, to say 'I love you' and see his smile once more. I'm sure my dead heart was on the verge of cracking. My feet felt heavy, like lead, as if it was wrong to leave.

But I couldn't stay and risk my dad's life like that.

I also wasn't looking forward to going to Denali, where _they _were, but according to Carlisle, it was the safest place to be. My emotions were so easily blown out of proportion that Edward may need help controlling me.

Running was easy. I never felt tired and my muscles didn't ache. I never felt 'the burn' or get out of breath. I could see everything perfectly in front of me so I didn't trip or stumble – a first for me! I easily leapt fallen trees and rivers that we came across. Edward showed me how to take to the trees, leaping from one to the other high up above the forest floor. I had never felt so alive, so free in my life – what a shame it didn't actually happen until I was dead! We chatted about everything. I tried to remember things from my human life so that I would never forget again; holidays, birthdays, relatives, Christmases and such. In return, Edward told me again about places he'd been, people he'd met and the experiences he'd had alone and with his family.

We'd hunted just south of the Canadian border, where I had my first taste of mountain lion! I was so excited I leapt up on Edward and we ended up having a repeat performance of earlier on in the forest – but without the clothes ripping!

I had a small backpack on my shoulders with a few items of clothing, but Alice assured me there would be clothes in Denali all ready for me. I had actually handled my clothes well, so I was told. I had a good grasp of my strength and learnt how to use it accordingly when I was getting dressed or undressed. There hadn't been many casualties, thankfully!

After a brief, naked swim in the river to wash the blood off, I decided to see how fast I could actually go. I found out I could run slightly faster than Edward, only just keeping ahead of him, but still within eyesight. Edward, however, knew how to use the surrounding flora and fauna to his advantage which meant he pretty much kept up with me.

As the daylight began to wane and evening fell, I realised we must be close to Denali. I really wasn't looking forward to seeing the Denali's again after what happened last time we met. I was certainly worried about Tanya's attitude towards Edward and I.

"It'll be fine."

I turned to Edward and frowned. _How did he know?_

"You're worried about seeing Tanya again, aren't you?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, her _and_ the family," I sighed.

"Don't worry, a few miles west of their property there is a small hunting cabin we can use if you want. It's a little basic, I'm afraid. There's running water when the pipes aren't frozen and there's no electricity which means we can't charge our mobile phones; we'd be out of contact with the family once the batteries are flat. What do you think?"

"I'm not sure about being out of touch with my dad. I need to know he can reach me if he needs to. As soon as it's over we're going straight back, aren't we?" There was no way I could stay away, even if everyone survives.

"Of course, love, we'll set off home as soon as we get the all clear," Edward assured me.

"Do any of the Denali family have any gifts that will help us know what's going on at home?"

"Sorry, no. We'll have to rely on our phones I'm afraid."

We continued on in silence. The panorama was completely white now as the snow was several feet thick. It was also eerily quiet and as the night descended the darkness enveloped us. This didn't cause a problem for me with my improved eyesight, but what did astound me was how many shades of darkness there were. In my human experience the darkness was mainly black with a few shades of grey, depending on the amount of moonlight. Now, there were shades of black I could never have imagined and had no idea how to describe them or name them. I was jolted from my amazement by Edward.

"We're here."

I knew we had to come here to get the key to the cabin, but I still wasn't happy. As my foot landed on the first porch step the front door was flung wide, revealing a grinning Carmen squealing with delight.

"You're here! You're here! Welcome to you both, please come in. Bella, it's so good to see you again," she gushed as she grabbed my arm and pulled me through the doorway. She continued her tirade as she dragged me to a sofa in what I assumed was the living room.

"How are you my dear? I'm so sorry about what happened the first time we met. It was awful and it shouldn't have happened, but it did so now we must get past it. I hope we can still be friends after that episode. We really are like family and it would be great if you felt part of this family too. What do you think?"

What did I answer first? If she was still human she would've passed out from the lack of oxygen by now! I looked to Edward for help. Thankfully, he got the message.

"Carmen, we were wondering if we could use the cabin until Saturday afternoon. We could do with some time alone, if you know what I mean."

"Of course you can, my dears! Eleazar and the girls will be will be disappointed you won't be staying here, but they'll understand. I'll just get the keys for you."

_They might be disappointed, but I'm not!_

She sped from the room but continued to talk. "Eleazar and the girls have gone hunting so they'll be back later. Do you want to wait and say 'hi' or are you going straight to the cabin?"

She reappeared, jangling a set of keys from an 'I love Canada' key fob.

"I think we'll just go now, if that's okay. Bella needs to ring her dad before it gets too late, but we'll be back on Saturday," explained Edward.

As Edward and I turned to face the door I had not long been dragged through, I was sure I caught a look on Carmen's face; a look of regret? Or was it disappointment? I was unsure, so I made up my mind to ask Edward later. I didn't want to upset her, after all, it wasn't Carmen who instigated the 'let's test Bella' experiment.

Edward grabbed my hand and we exited the house. We ran into the snow covered tundra with smiles on our faces. Despite the threat of war at home, here at this moment in time, Edward and I were alone and would be until… well, I'd rather not think about what was ahead.

We very quickly came upon the cabin. It was tiny! An old wooden door was flanked by two small windows. As Edward unlocked the door there didn't appear to be a difference in temperature. I doubted a human could survive out here for too long, unless they could get a fire going. The door opened straight into a dark, square living room with wooden panels all around. The window to the right of the door looked into this room and there was another window on the opposite wall, facing the back. A fireplace sat on the other outside wall to the right, while two doors adorned the wall to the left. I opened the first door to find a tiny bedroom with the only piece of furniture that would fit in – a double bed. The only window faced the front of the property and had a lovely pair of flowered curtains. I was visibly shocked; this obviously wasn't decorated to the usual Cullen/Denali standards. Although I wasn't there for long, I could tell Carmen had similar tastes in décor to Esme, so what happened here? I peeped into the only other room in the cabin and found a bathroom, simply kitted out with a toilet, sink and shower cubicle. No pictures adorned the plain, cream walls and there were no extravagant decorations, just boring and bare walls. Edward must've seen me frowning.

"What's the matter, love? We can go back to the main house if you want. I know this place isn't as comfortable or…"

"No, no," I interrupted. "It's just that it's not as nicely decorated as Mum's or Carmen's houses, I was surprised."

"It's supposed to be a hunting cabin," Edward explained. "Sometimes it's rented out by humans, but not often because it can't be reached by road. The hunters that do make it out here like the bare essentials; hence the plain décor, but they like it. We rarely use it. It's only if we're all up here you'll find one of the couples will spend a few days here to get away from everyone else, but you'll actually find us to be quite a sociable bunch! Well, apart from me. Until now, that is…"

"Why, what was wrong?" I asked.

"Well, sometimes it just got too much being around mated pairs constantly and the girls would pressure me at times for sex, so I would disappear. Often, I would sit in a tree for days and only occasionally would I come to the cabin. I could be found too easily here! Now, of course, I'm one of those mated pairs, so I'm looking forward, once this is all behind us, to just spend time with my family without feeling jealous or the odd one out. I have someone now. I have someone to cuddle, someone to sit on my knee or hold my hand, someone to whisper to and look longingly into my eyes and someone to scream my name!" Edward roared and suddenly pounced on me, pinning me to the floor.

"I've got you," he growled, smiling. "You're mine!"

I giggled as we removed each other's clothes. I didn't feel the cold or the harshness of the rough, wooden floor. All I felt was Edward and only Edward for the next thirty six hours.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I apologise for being MIA. A death in the family meant my time was needed elsewhere. I'm glad to say I'm back! Hi to my 'regulars' and welcome to any 'newbies'!<strong>_

_**While it's devastating when anybody cheats in a relationship, when it happens to people we admire it can have an even greater effect. Sometimes we put people on such high pedestals it leaves only one way for them to go – down. I don't know how much is true, but I will do the only thing I can do – pray for them both. **_


	33. Who's The Newborn?

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**_

_**I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.**_

_**I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….**_

_**A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!**_

* * *

><p><em>Bella's POV <em>

Who's The Newborn?

Saturday morning dawned as I lay in the bed, naked, in Edward's arms. I had attempted to ring my dad a few times since we got here, but he was never in. Edward ended up ringing Alice to see if everything was okay. It was, but everyone was working so hard to ensure the safety of the community. Dad had sent a message back to ring him back early Saturday morning before he left for the reservation. So here I was, watching the sun come up, wondering if it was too early to ring yet.

"Edward?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you think it's still too early to ring?"

"Mmm."

"Oh."

_Silence._

"Edward?"

"Mmm?"

"When do you think I should ring?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

_Silence._

"Edward?"

"Mmm?"

"Am I annoying you?" I smiled, knowing the answer already.

"No, never, my love," he chuckled and kissed my head while I sighed. "Come on," he said as he slowly sat up, "Let's go and hunt, then it'll be time to ring."

We ran together, hand in hand, into the snowy wilderness. Edward knew I needed to be close to him today so he never left my side as we ran. The sound and smell of something large ahead caused me to let go of Edward's hand. He allowed me to take the lead. My hunting skills were improving every time I hunted, however, my feeding skills – not so much! I still managed to make a mess _every _time! How can you bite into a large piece of flesh and not get at least _one _drop of blood on you? To me, it was impossible. I tried biting delicately and sucking straight away – didn't work. I tried biting as fast as I could and slurping quickly – still didn't work! The most frustrating thing was trying to get Edward to explain how he does it without spilling a drop.

His words of wisdom?

'_You'll get it.'_

_Thanks… insert sarcasm here!_

This time I tried to angle my head to the side to try and avoid the spills.

Edward roared with laughter! "What are you trying to do, love? You look like you have a stiff neck!"

I growled at him and glared, changing the position of my neck. Immediately I felt the sensation of liquid running down my chin, then my neck and finally into my cleavage. _Terrific._

"I'm going to chase the herd. Bury the carcass and wait here, okay?" Edward tried not to laugh as he spoke, but he failed miserably.

"Yeah, whatever," I mumbled, feeling annoyed with myself for making a mess, again.

I had just begun scooping out the frozen tundra with my hand when something made me stop dead.

I listened…

There was the faint sound of… _something, _carried on the wind. A baby bear? It wasn't a sound I could easily identify. It was vaguely similar to a sound I remembered I had heard as human, but it couldn't be, not out here. It could be any number of baby animals, I'm sure I'd visited a zoo when I was human.

I stood slowly and turned towards the sound. A bear would make a nice meal, but could I leave the cub alone in the wilderness after decimating its mother? Before I realised what I was doing, I was running as fast as I could towards the sound. I knew Edward would catch up to me, no problem.

As the sound grew louder a smell accompanied the sound, hitting me like a brick wall. It smelt so delicious that venom began to leak from the corners of my mouth. I hastily wiped it off. _What kind of baby animal was this? _As I got closer to the sound I thought the cub sounded alone or afraid. How did I know? Not a clue. It was a kind of hopeless, pitiful crying, as if it needed help but knew no one was coming. Maybe one of the Denali's had drained its mother without realising a cub was nearby. Or maybe it was Edward. One thing was for certain; I HAD to get to it, the smell was enticing. If its mother was dead then there would be no harm in draining it; it was going to die anyway.

I was so focused on getting to it that I missed the sound of footsteps coming up behind me and the anxious voice desperately calling my name, until something solid knocked me off my feet and pushed me into the ground.

"Bella! Bella! You must stop!"

"GET OFF ME! IT'S MINE," I screeched as I shoved whatever or whoever was on me. I shoved so hard I briefly freed myself so I got up and ran as fast as I could. I had competition for the cub now. I wasn't surprised; it smelt so good!

I was close…

So tantalizingly close…

…but so was my competition.

I leapt a rushing river and sniffed. I swear I could taste it. The venom flowed freely and unchecked out of my mouth, but I didn't bother to wipe it away. What was the point? A dense forest lay in my path but I blindly ploughed ahead, pushing over any trees that stood in my way. My mind was on one thing only. As I broke through into a small clearing I was immediately accosted by the sight before me. My head felt like it would explode with the internal war it was waging; I so desperately wanted to rip it apart and drink until not a drop of the delicious nectar was left.

So, so desperate…

But there was a small problem…

It wasn't a bear cub…

…or any baby animal.

It was… a human child!

Curled in a ball, sobbing. It couldn't have been more than three or four years old, wearing a beige fluffy hat and a pink all-in-one snow suit with fluffy pink mittens.

_**SHIELD!**_

I consciously raised my shield, wrapping it tight around me as I took a tentative sniff. I couldn't smell it so I took a few more breaths to make sure there was no residual smell of the child left. I only just realised I was on my knees; I must've dropped as soon as I hit the clearing, so I carefully rose and walked at a human pace towards the child. As I stood over her I whispered gently so as not to frighten her.

"Hey there, little one, what on earth are you doing out here alone?"

The little girl continued to sob and hiccup as I bent down. I ever so gently picked her up and held her close, rocking slowly. There was no weight to her. I rubbed her arm and gently stroked her face with my finger.

I was just wondering what to do next when I heard a crashing coming towards me through the trees.

"Bella!"

"Edward?"

It was indeed. He came barrelling towards me with a look of intense fear in his eyes.

"Don't bite, Bella, please. Listen to my voice. You'll never forgive yourself. Please Bella, stop!"

He spoke so quickly it was hard to understand, but I realised he thought I wanted to drink her blood.

"I'm okay," I said, holding my right hand out with my left hand wrapped securely around the child.

"Give the baby to me Bella, please. We'll sort this out, I promise."

_Sort what out?_

"Edward! She's fine, I'm fine. I'm not going to drain her blood."

By now, Edward was stood right in front of me with his arms out, waiting for me to hand over the now quiet child. I looked down to see her fast asleep.

"What?" Edward spluttered. "What are you saying? How can you resist?" He dropped his arms and the look of fear was replaced by confusion.

"Well, I _did _want to drain her, but she's a human, Edward. And a child at that. I can't just drain her. What kind of monster do you think I am?" I frowned.

"Bella, you're a vampire. That's the kind of monster you are. How can you stand there, holding her so close like that?"

I was getting annoyed now. "Do you _want _me to drain her? Do you think so little of me?"

"What? No Bella, no, no, no! I just can't understand it. You should've drained her _before _you questioned your actions."

Oh! "Well, I used my shield." _So there!_

"Oh Bella," Edward sighed. "You are so amazing, do you know that? I never know what's going to happen with you."

We both looked down at the little girl who was still sleeping peacefully in my arms.

"Now what do we do?" I asked. "Surely there must be people out there looking for her?"

"Let's follow the tracks back where she's come from. I know it snowed recently, but we should be able to follow them back so far. It looks like she's crawled part of the way, poor thing. Come on."

We began to follow the faint tracks back through the trees. We trod carefully, making sure we didn't lose them.

"She's so cold Edward and I can't warm her up."

"I know baby. Once we get near other humans we'll leave her and make a noise so they'll find her. We aren't really dressed to be seen out here. Her heart is still beating strongly, she'll be fine."

We suddenly stopped as we heard shouting up ahead.

"Keep your shield up, Bella. By the smell and what he's thinking, this is her father. It seems this is their first camping trip since the little girl was born."

Edward took my arm and led me forward to a bush. He gestured with his arms to put her down, so I kissed her forehead and laid her by the bush. She moved a little and made a squeak. Edward tugged me back behind another bush, out of sight. The little girl had stopped moving and was laid still once more. Her father wouldn't find her!

"_REBECCA!"_

A shouting man appeared to the left of the bush, but didn't look around it.

"_REBECCA!"_

He turned and began to walk away from his daughter.

"_REBECCA!"_

There was nothing for it. I was going to have to show myself and point her out to him!

"_BECCA!"_ His voice broke. He was sounding hoarse from shouting.

As I began to rise Edward pulled me back down and showed me a rock in his hand. He threw it with precision and it landed right in the centre of the bush, making quite a bit of noise.

The man spun around. _"Becca?"_ He looked at the bush and held still. I wanted to shout and tell him to walk around it! Edward picked up a smaller rock and aimed it once more at the bush. As it landed, the man began to cautiously step around the bush.

Keep going…

"_Rebecca?"_

Keep going…

"_Becca?"_

A few more steps…

"_BECCA! OH MY BABY!" _The man dropped to his knees and wailed, calling out her name over and over. He held her with both arms wrapped around her. As he got his crying under control he stood up and began walking back the way he'd come.

"_Beth! Beth! She's alive! I've got her! Our baby is alive! I've found her! Beth!"_

As his voice grew quieter the further away he got I let out a sigh of relief and sunk deeper into the snow.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, taking my hand in his.

"Yeah, it was touch and go there for a minute, wasn't it?"

"Sure was. You certainly keep me on my toes! I love you Bella and I'm so proud of you today." He leant forward and hugged me so hard that I could feel how proud he was through his strong arms. "Come on," Edward muttered as he stood, pulling me with him. "We've got to get to Eleazar's."

As we walked hand in hand, a thought occurred to me.

"You know, I'm surprised Alice didn't see this happening; she could've warned us!"

"She did," answered Edward. "But not until I'd left you to chase the herd. I got a phone call just as I was about to catch my prey, so I'd ignored it. If I'd answered it I could've stopped you easily." He sighed. "I'm so sorry, baby."

"You do realise that if you _had _stopped me, that little girl would be dead now from the cold."

"She would." Edward closed his eyes and sighed. "By the time I did answer the phone, Alice was screaming at me to stop you. When I took you down I was so relieved, but I underestimated your strength! When you pushed me off my phone flew out of my pocket. In the split second it took me to pick it up, you were gone. I had just set off after you when I got another call."

_**Flashback**_

_Alice: STOP EDWARD!_

_Edward: WHAT! Are you out of your…_

_Alice: STOP! TRUST ME! Just stay there. She won't kill her._

_Edward: You didn't see the look in her eyes._

_Alice: Trust me, Edward. She NEEDS to do this._

_Edward: Do what?_

_Alice: You'll see. She's had enough of a head start now. And Edward?_

_Edward: Yeah?_

_Alice: Don't worry, she'll surprise you, but please don't worry. She is AMAZING._

_**End of flashback**_

"So Alice _did_ know," I murmured. Alice never ceased to astound me. "Edward?" I stopped walking and felt excitement begin to bubble inside.

"What is it, love?"

I took a deep breath. "Can we go home now?"

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think ;)<p> 


	34. Here I Come

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**_

_**I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.**_

_**I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….**_

_**A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!**_

* * *

><p><em>Bella's POV <em>

Here I Come

"You mean home as in the cabin?" Edward asked warily, although he didn't wait for a reply. "We can go back there after if you want, but I need to be near a fully charged phone so I think we should go to Eleazar's. Is that okay?"

"No… I mean yes, but I meant home as in…Forks."

Edward stared at me. "Bella, I don't think…"

"But I'm okay around people, I'm not a newborn anymore," I whined, hating that I had to resort to this.

"Bella, just because…"

"_Please_, Edward. I've done it once so I can do it again. I know I just need to make sure my shield is wrapped tight around me," I smiled hopefully.

"Don't ask this of me, please," begged Edward. "If you lost concentration, that would be it. I can't fight _and _keep an eye on you at the same time."

My smile turned into a frown. I huffed.

"Look," Edward continued. "Let's go back and see Eleazar. He might be able to see if you're strong enough. We can also ring Alice and Carlisle from there. My own battery is about out."

It was the best I was going to get, so we ran as quickly as we could. I was determined to be allowed to go home. If they still disagreed then I may just have to take matters into my own hands.

Edward didn't even knock at the door; he just flung it wide and walked straight in.

"Eleazar," Edward shouted as he walked through the ground floor. I didn't know what to do, so I followed Edward, although it felt like I was trespassing in a strange house.

"Edward, is that you? Is everything okay?"

We walked back to the stairs as Carmen came down them looking concerned.

"Where's Eleazar?" Edward asked.

"He's gone down to Forks to help," answered Carmen. "He felt after what happened with Bella, it was the least he could do. Why?"

"I need him. I need to ask something about Bella." Edward started pulling at his hair in obvious frustration.

"Let's go and sit down, Edward. Tell me what's happened," Carmen soothed as she took Edward's arm and pulled him towards the living room. We had no sooner sat down when Tanya and one of her sisters joined us.

"Where's Irina?" Edward asked, looking around.

"Succumbed to the way of the Cullens," sighed Tanya.

I frowned and Edward grunted, "Huh?"

"She's gone and found a mate!" By process of elimination I knew this had to be Kate. Although I had been introduced before, the episode with Tanya overshadowed everything else.

Kate and Carmen looked excited, but Tanya looked disgusted.

"His name is Laurent," said Carmen. "He was passing through and decided to stop by. He's a nomad with red eyes, but after explaining our way of life he's decided to give it a go. They've gone further north for a while to get to know each other."

"Ha! I'll never let that happen to me," blurted out Tanya. "Love 'em and leave 'em, that's what we do. Take what we want and then go. It's better that way."

The room was silent after Tanya's outburst, until Edward's phone began to ring.

As he answered it he went over to a drawer, pulled out a charger and plugged his phone in. "Okay, just a minute," he said as he plugged the other end of the charger into the closest socket and pressed a button. As he laid the phone on a shelf he turned to us.

"We're on speaker phone. Eleazar, Carlisle and Alice are listening. They want to know everything that happened before they comment on your shield, Bella. Do you want to start, love?"

I got up and wandered over towards Edward. I wanted to feel him near me, _had _to feel him near me, while I recounted what had happened this morning. Once Edward had added his bit, we waited. It was Tanya who broke the silence on our end.

"Wow, Bella, I've said it once and I'll say it again, you are awesome girl! You are shaping up to be one hell of a vampire," she grinned, but I couldn't return it, not after what had happened at our last encounter.

"Oh lighten up, sister!" she continued. "There's no way I'll ever get Eddie to even look at me now. He only has eyes for you, you must know that."

I looked up into Edward's eyes. As he looked back at me I could see the love shining back, so deep and so strong, that I _did _believe it. He loved ME. He would only _ever_ love ME.

And I loved him, so much it hurt.

As he leant forward to kiss me, Eleazar's voice popped our bubble.

"Well, Bella, you amaze me every time I hear about you. You have the ability to become _the_ most powerful shield our kind has ever seen."

I smiled. _Surely I could go home now?_

"However," Eleazar continued, wiping the smile from my face. "You are still a newborn, dealing with newborn thirst and overwhelming emotions. I don't believe you are fully in control of your shield or your emotions yet, therefore I think you should stay where you are for now."

My face dropped. Didn't he understand how I felt at not being able to help? Edward hugged me hard. It was a good thing Jasper wasn't here as I'd probably overwhelm him. I was swinging between anger and hopelessness, with the fog beginning to creep into my vision.

"Calm down Bella. This won't help," Edward whispered, stroking my face. He was right. If I lost it now it would only prove how dangerous and unstable I could be if I went home. I took some deep breaths and concentrated on the feel of Edward's hand on my cheek. My vision cleared and I felt myself beginning to relax.

"Well done, love," muttered Edward.

"Bella?"

"Yes Carlisle?" I mumbled.

"How are you holding up, sweetheart?"

I sighed. "I'm okay, Carlisle. I just want to come home so badly. How's my dad?"

"He's good. Tired, but good. He's been working so hard. He's actually on his way here to discuss last minute arrangements. You'll be able to speak to him then. Meanwhile, Alice is desperate to have her say."

"Okay," I answered. I really wanted to hear my dad's voice.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled. "I'm missing you so much! I'm so proud of you!"

"Hi Alice, there's no need to shout you know!"

"Sorry Bella! I got a bit excited!" As Alice giggled, so did we. She continued. "I _knew _you would gain control of yourself, that's why I know you'll be fine if you come back! I don't need to see into the future to see that!"

"Are you saying…" I shrieked, before Eleazar cut me off.

"ALICE!" he yelled, making me jump. "It is HIGHLY irresponsible of you to go inviting a newborn to what could be a vicious and bloody battle. You have no right to go getting her hopes up when…"

"WHOA!" I shouted. "Can I come back or not? The way I'm feeling right now, I might just head down there anyway."

I heard Carlisle clear his voice. "Alice, can you see Bella?"

"No, but…"

"Then this conversation is over," interrupted Eleazar.

"I can't see _her_," Alice said, frustration evident in her voice, "But I _can _see Edward and the rest of us. We all make it back to our house in one piece, although…"

_Silence._

"Alice?" Edward asked, squeezing my hand.

Alice's voice stuttered back to life. "Er, yeah, er, we're all in one piece. Bella will be fine."

Edward frowned as if there was something not quite right. "What do you think Carlisle?" he asked. Before Carlisle could reply, something else occurred to Edward. "And Carlisle, why is Eleazar there? Is there a possibility you could fail?"

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Alice was having a few problems seeing the outcome of the fight because of the shape shifters blocking her. We decided an extra pair of hands wouldn't go amiss."

"That's it!" I shouted. "That has made my mind up, I'm coming home!"

Alice squealed as Carlisle spoke. "Get here as fast as you can. You probably won't make it back before the Lycanthropes begin their attack, but you'll know where we'll be. See you both soon. Oh Bella, your father has just arrived and he'll want to talk to you. Hang on."

While Carlisle was talking I noticed Tanya and Kate had disappeared upstairs, only to reappear in a change of clothes.

"Bella?"

"Daddy!"

"How are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm okay dad, great in fact. I'm coming home."

"What?" My dad's voice went up a few octaves. "But Bella, Carlisle explained how you couldn't be around us for a year. What's changed?"

"I'll let Carlisle explain it to you as we have to set off as soon as possible if we're going to make it."

"Wait a minute, Isabella, just wait a minute. I don't want you risking yourself for us. I'd prefer it if you stay…"

"What! No dad, I'm coming home to help to protect you and our people."

There was a pause as Carlisle told dad he would explain everything. "If you're sure," he sighed.

"I am dad." I whispered the next sentence, even though I knew everyone would be able to hear. "Any word from Jacob?" I ignored the growl from Edward.

"No sweetheart. Billy is cut-up about it. He's a mess. He daren't even look at me anymore and doesn't talk to anyone." I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"It'll be okay dad. I'll see you soon. Stay safe."

"I will."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," I whispered, my voice cracking.

"I love you too, my beautiful girl. If you don't make it back in time and something happens to me…"

"Dad no! Don't say that! I'll be there, you'll be fine!" I was sobbing now as I leant back against the nearest wall.

"Bella…"

"No dad…. don't…. please." I didn't want to hear this.

"I have to say this. Please listen."

My knees buckled as I slowly slid down the wall onto the floor. Edward never left my side and ended up with his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Bella," my dad continued. "I love you so very much and I am so proud to call you my daughter. I know things haven't quite worked out the way we thought, but I know Edward is a good man. I couldn't ask for a better partner for you or for a better family to take over from me."

"D…D…Daddy!" I wailed, totally inconsolable. I hadn't wanted to think about the possibility of my dad being killed but he was only a fragile human after all.

"Bella," he continued, "I've got to know the Cullen family a lot more and I can see how much they already love you. You've got brothers and sisters now, as well as a mother and father who will guide you better than I could ever wish for."

"Daddy," I tried to say, but it came out as a breathy whisper.

"Safe travels, my darling Isabella," dad managed to get out before I heard a strangled sob and a clatter.

"Dad... Dad! Are you okay?" I started to panic, wondering what had happened to him. Had he collapsed?

"Bella?" It was Carlisle. "Your dad is fine, just a bit overcome. We'll see you both soon."

Edward reached up for the phone, pressed a button and held it to his ear.

"See you soon, dad."

He hung up and held me until I managed to get myself under control.

"We're coming too," Kate whispered, holding Tanya's hand.

"Well we can't let you have all the fun, can we?" Tanya winked, smirking.

"I'm staying here. I'm sure I won't be needed and I want to be here in case Irina comes home," Carmen said, putting her arms around Kate and Tanya. "Take care, all of you," she said to the four of us and then to Kate and Tanya she said, "And bring yourselves _and_ your father back to me."

After we all hugged her, we left.

I was going home!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ready for a fight? Will Bella be able to stay in control, or will she cause more problems? Tune in next week... <em>**


	35. It Begins

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**_

_**I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.**_

_**I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….**_

_**A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!**_

* * *

><p><em>WARNING: Things will be stepping up a pace and please note the change in POV.<em>

_Edric's POV _

It begins

It was all planned out.

We were all ready to go.

I was ready… I think.

_Wait… Yes, of course I was ready._

We were fighting for our lives, for our right to survive. Our species _will _continue…

It had been a mad couple of days. Forrix and Gewin, my aunt and uncle, had been studying the phases of the moon to determine when would be the best time strike. Of course, the moon made no difference to those of us who are pure-bred, but our half breed brothers and sisters needed the moon to be in the right place if they were to help us. We weren't sure exactly how many shape shifters there were now, but we were sure they would be no threat to us. The two vampires who were helping us could no longer go on Quileute land as the shifters were running patrols. We were also informed that there were a group of vampires helping them out, but they were a weak coven who drank animal blood and therefore would be no threat.

With the date set we had all decided to go into town the night before the attack. Before we set off we were given strict instructions not to get _too_ drunk tonight as we would need our heads to fight. As if the half-breeds wouldn't drink! They were a bunch of animals and had a lot less self control than us! As we walked into Joe's Tavern a hush descended on the place until we found some seats with tables over in the back corner.

"Well that was interesting," I commented to my brother. "First drink's on you, bro!"

"Yeah alright," Hadwyn replied, "But I'm not keeping you supplied all night, _bro_."

We took up three tables. On one table sat my family and I – my dad Cal, mum Maddox, brother Hadwyn, Uncle Forrix, Aunt Gewin and cousin Oweyn. We hardly ever associated socially with the half breeds; they were seen as the 'lower class' of our kind.

On the next table sat Philip, Kaelan, Ingrith, Clayton and Athelu; these were considered to be 'in charge' of the werewolves, while on the last table sat Anice, Brigham, Alala, Elvyn, Raven and Gryffen.

_They were all idiots._

"Hey, Edric, you all ready? Sharpened your claws yet?"

"Of course Philip, they won't know what's hit them, unless, of course, they agree to our demands," I answered, knowing Philip was wound up already.

"Hey now," growled Philip, "We are NOT backing down from this. The fight is going ahead, whatever they say. They need to be put in their places!" The rest of the table all joined in with shouts and cheers, causing the bar staff to look our way.

"Philip," hissed my dad. "Do NOT draw attention to us, understand?"

"Of course, Cal, my apologies," answered Philip, glaring at me. _I really hated that man._ "And don't say a word about any of this to my wife tonight. She's coming here straight from work," he warned before turning his back on us to face his friends.

"You're going to have to watch him," Hadwyn whispered. "It wouldn't surprise me if he took a swing at you during the fight. Try not to upset him."

It was another half hour before Philip's wife turned up. Even though she was a human who knew about us, she was only privy to certain information. For example, she was totally _unaware_ of the upcoming fight that was planned with the Quileute. She was, however, led to believe that we were meeting some other werewolves from the south. What she didn't realise was that this whole thing with the shifters was because of her; she was the one who fed Philip the stories about the Quileute.

"Ah, Renee, there you are!" Philip exclaimed as he pulled up a chair for her. They gave each other a quick kiss before sitting down.

"How was work?" I overheard Philip asking Renee.

"Oh fine. It was quiet today. How was your day?"

They talked about meaningless things before Philip excused himself to go to the bathroom. I decided to talk to the poor woman myself. How she ended with him is beyond me.

"Hi," I said as I turned my chair towards Renee. I knew Philip would be a while – Ingrith had excused herself just before him to also go to the bathroom. Like I said – Renee didn't have a clue. She smiled at me so I continued. "It's nice to meet you Renee, I've heard a lot about you, Philip never shuts up!" _Oh yeah, I knew how to butter someone up! _"So, how did you two actually get together? I haven't had time to sit and talk with Philip much, what with this meeting coming up."

She was only too happy to chat. "I'm going to miss him while he's at the meeting. I bet it's just an excuse for a drink with the guys!" She chuckled. "Would you believe I met him only a few months ago? Philip came into the clinic I worked at – he was in such a state!" _Of course he was; he'd fought with some vampires who are trying to eradicate the race!_ "He'd tried to break up a fight and he ended up being attacked for it! He's such a good man. I fixed him up best I could and sent him on his way. I never thought I'd see him again but the next day some flowers arrived with a card. He'd put his number on it, so I called him. He's such a romantic at heart and a great listener. We were engaged two weeks later and married three weeks after that! The rest, they say, is history!" She gave me a huge, beaming smile, showing me how happy she was. _Poor woman._

"Have you lived here all your life then?" I asked.

"No, no, I'd only been here for a week when I met Phil. I lived in Florida before that."

"What made you move up this way?"

"I have family up this way, in Forks. They're part of the Quileute tribe. I was going to visit them but met Phil instead, isn't that great!"

"Yeah… great." _No! Why didn't you stay in Florida? _Phil married her for information, not for love. I hated Phil even more now. I watched Ingrith return to the table looking very flushed. Philip returned a minute later with two beers in his hands.

"Here we go, sweetheart," he said, placing one of the beers in front of Renee. "It suddenly got very busy at the bar. You know I don't like confrontations so I had to wait. Sorry babe."

I gawked! Don't like confrontations? He was the most confrontational being I knew!

"Hey now," Renee rebuked. "Don't you dare apologise for being a gentleman. I know your past still haunts you and it's not your fault!" _What lies had he been feeding her?_ "You're such a sweet and gentle soul, Phil."

_I think I just threw up in my mouth. Time to go!_ Thankfully, my family agreed with me when I said it out loud. We left the half breeds to their drinking and went back to the seedy motel we were staying at. Before I fell asleep on the lumpy, smelly mattress, the last thing that went through my mind was: _poor woman._

/\/\/\

By two o'clock the following afternoon everyone had gathered at the abandoned warehouse. There was a lot of talk about something that happened late last night. According to Clayton, Philip and Ingrith had 'excused' themselves once more, only this time Renee decided she needed to go to the bathroom too. She caught Phil and Ingrith having sex against the corridor wall. I was right – _poor woman._

By the time Phil arrived at the warehouse, with Ingrith hanging on him like a leech, everyone had heard what had happened at least half a dozen times. What I hated was the fact that Philip showed no remorse whatsoever.

We began to gather around a large map on the wall. The map was of the Quileute land and surrounding area. It had the boundary clearly marked, along with various buildings. I noticed Isabella's house on the outskirts. _I wonder if she'll be hiding in the house or someone else…_ "Are we all here?" Dad shouted to get everyone's attention. When it was quiet, he continued. "This is the plan for today. We will be travelling by cars and minibus to a picnic site twenty miles north of the start of Quileute land." He pointed to various areas on the map as he spoke. "We go on foot from there. We will be split into four teams. Team one will skirt around the reservation and attack from the south. Team two will attack from the east. Team three will attack from the beach and team four will attack from the north, all at the same time. Keep the slaughtering to a minimum as we need them to reproduce, especially the young, teenage ones."

I noticed Philip rolling his eyes at Clayton.

"We attack at eleven pm. Are there any questions before I put you into your teams?"

There was mumbling going on, but no one had any questions so dad began sorting everyone out. He originally wanted each team to have at least one lycanthrope to be in control, but he told me he was having serious doubts about Philip and his group of friends. He didn't trust them at all, so he decided to keep us lycanthropes together as team four. Coming from the north would mean we would probably engage the Quileute first, as this was where most of the dwellings were.

"Team one," stated dad, "will be Philip in charge with Clayton, Ingrith and Brigham. Team two will be Gryffen in charge with Elvyn, Alala and Anice. Team three will be Raven in charge with only Athelu and Kaelan, as this team should meet the least resistance."

I was surprised to note there were no disagreements between the werewolves. I also noticed our vampire helpers also hadn't been included.

"Dad," I whispered. "Aren't James and Victoria coming? They could've helped us if the Quileute _do _have some vampires on their side."

"They've gone," he replied stoically.

"Gone?"

"Yeah, they didn't think they should be seen with us, just in case word got back to their governing body."

I frowned. "That didn't stop them when they helped to initiate the changes."

Dad just shrugged. Maybe they would've turned on us too, either that or slaughter every last Quileute in the blink of an eye! _Maybe it was a good idea they didn't hang around!_

While everyone discussed tactics and positions, I let my mind wander. I thought about the first time I saw the brown-eyed beauty known as Isabella. While I didn't feel anything like love for her, I knew she would make the perfect mate for me. There was something about her, a quiet strength that made me feel protective of her. She _had _to be kept alive and I _had_ to have her. I decided that she would be my priority; I would find her and protect her… then I would claim her.

/\/\/\

Before long we were loaded up into the vehicles and travelling towards our destination. My family and I took two cars while the werewolves travelled in a minibus. I could only imagine the conversation in there. No doubt Philip would be winding them up, making himself out to be their almighty leader. I could only hope some of the shifters take him out…

The minute we arrived at the picnic site the werewolves tumbled out of the minibus and the males began ripping their shirts off. They were wound up alright, tight as springs. My dad grunted in disapproval as we climbed out of the cars in a more sedate manner. The weather had been atrocious recently, but although it was cold, it was clear; no one was at the picnic area! It was decided that we would all hike, in human form, to the places we would attack from before we change. Hiking wouldn't draw any unnecessary attention our way and the place where we will be changing was just outside the Quileute boundary. We couldn't risk the shifters picking up our scents before we were ready to attack. Our clothes would be put in a safe place, probably up a tree, so we can return once it was all over. We would then make our way back to the picnic site before driving back to our warehouse. That's as long as everything goes according to the plan…

Team one set off first, with teams two and three following thirty minutes later. We had the longest time to wait as we had the shortest distance to travel.

"Are you okay, son?"

"Yeah, yeah," I answered, sighing. I wasn't really, but I couldn't let my family know that. This attack was making less and less sense the more I thought about it.

"Great! Let's go then," dad shouted joyfully as we set off through the trees.

It was getting dark now but the darkness had little effect on our sight. The moon was huge, casting a strange glow on everything. My families' excitement grew while my uneasiness increased tenfold.

We changed, hid our clothes and ran to the edge of Quileute land.

This was it.

The moment we had been planning for so long.

We would be victorious!

Our numbers would increase!

We would grow stronger and stand up to our oppressors!

_I think… I hope…_

_Snarling…._

_Teeth snapping…._

_Spit flying…._

_Howling…_

_ATTACK!_

* * *

><p><em>How was that? Is anyone feeling sorry for Renee yet?<em>


	36. A Blast From The Past

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**_

_**I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.**_

_**I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….**_

_**A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!**_

* * *

><p><em>WARNING: Please note the change in POV. This goes back in time a full day BEFORE the attack. Maybe it's frustrating because you wanted to get to the gory bit, but I thought you should know what has been happening on the reservation during the build up to the fight. <em>

_Charlie's POV _

A Blast From The Past

It was Friday – the day before the fight of our lives. So much had happened in such a short time that my head was still spinning. The biggest change, of course, involved my daughter. _She was no longer human._ That thought still tore me apart. My heart broke for her, thinking of all the things she'd miss out on; no children for her, no grandchildren for me. She would never work, or eat and she would experience the death of everyone she's ever known, apart from the Cullen family. At least she'd never be alone.

Oh yeah… and she feeds on blood… preferably human blood. This thought always makes me cringe; _my poor girl._ But then I think of what _should've _happened. _She should be dead… I should've buried her on Quileute land._

Was she better off being a… a… v… _what_ _she was_ now?

Time will tell.

For now, I still have my daughter, even though she is so far away at the moment. I have spoken to her on the phone and she sounds happy but I have yet to see her myself. I lay awake at night wondering what she looks like; has she changed beyond all recognition or will I still recognise her?

Carlisle has been great. We have spent many hours talking about what happened during her change, how it will affect her during her first year and how he thinks she'll cope. He and Esme love her like a daughter already and I couldn't ask anything more from them.

Then there's Jake.

He hasn't been seen since the 'incident'. It's his dad I feel sorry for. Me? I just want to put my bare hands around his scrawny neck and squeeze. Poor Billy is so embarrassed that his son 'killed' my Bella. I had to tell him and Harry about Bella becoming a… a… _cold one._ They both refer to her as being 'dead' though and this really irks me. I wasn't going to tell anyone else about Bella, but Esme suggested it might be a good idea in case Bella came for a visit. I agreed, but couldn't go to the meeting that Harry held; I was afraid of people's reactions. Carlisle and Esme went though. Apparently most people didn't say anything, but Bella's friends all wanted to know when they could see her. This made me smile; at least she wouldn't be too ostracised if she returned.

"Hey Charlie, wake up!" Emmett shouted, halting my internal ramblings. "Where do you want these?"

He was carrying eight railway sleepers that we were using to block up the windows of the community centre with. It wouldn't stop a lycanthrope from getting in, but it might slow them down enough to be stopped by one of us. "Over there, son, where Jasper is."

"Okay chief."

I had to hand it to them; the Cullens have worked harder than anyone else. Of course, they don't sleep, or get tired, or need a toilet break, or need to eat! At first none of my people would go near them apart from those who had shifted. Now, they've made friends with most people. Carlisle has been doing his doctor 'thing' by visiting our older members of the tribe as well as tending to any injuries that have occurred while reinforcing the centre. Esme has been visiting those who are alone and making sure they can get to the centre in time tomorrow. Alice loves to talk fashion with the girls while they work and Rosalie has quite the following due to the many discussions on car maintenance with the young men! Emmett has the kids following him around due to his many crazy antics and Jasper has been discussing fighting techniques with the shifters. I couldn't wish for a better family to take care of her when I'm gone…

The day passed quickly and before long Carlisle was pushing me to go home for a few hours sleep. I had spent all day ensuring the centre was fortified and checking with Esme that every member of the tribe was accounted for and could get to the centre. Carlisle and I also made sure there were medical provisions inside the centre and I made sure there was enough food, water and ammunition.

"Home… NOW," ordered Carlisle. "Esme has made some homemade soup and steak pies. She dropped them at your house earlier. We'll see you tomorrow."

I was 'escorted' to my vehicle and then waved off with threats of visits from Emmett and Jasper if I didn't sleep!

By the time I'd eaten, showered and clambered into bed it was one a.m. I settled down, closed my weary eyes and thought of Bella.

I was having a lovely dream; Bella and I were walking through the forest, casually chatting, when her mobile phone began to ring. She didn't appear to hear it, so I nudged her, but she ignored me completely!

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Isabella, answer the damn phone," I muttered as I turned and promptly hit the forest floor with a thud! I jumped awake, realising I was now on the floor beside my bed and it was _my _phone that was ringing!

I reached up, picked up my phone and hauled myself back on my bed. _My back was going to hurt in the morning!_

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Charles?"

"Uh?" I grunted. No one called me that.

"Charles? Is that you? It's Renee."

Renee? Renee? As in ex-wife Renee? My brain was not cooperating. "Who?"

"Renee," the voice growled. "Your ex-wife and Isabella's mother."

I snorted loudly. She's never been Bella's mother for most of her life!

"What the hell do you want? It's… TWO THIRTY! Let me go back to sleep, woman." _What a stupid, idiotic time to ring…_

"Please Charlie," she cried out, the desperation clear in her voice. "I need your help. Can I come and see you?"

_She _needed help? I bet _she _wasn't preparing to fight for her life and the lives of her people.

"I'm busy," I barked. I was not about to explain _anything _to her.

"_Please, _Charlie. I need you."

"It's a shame you didn't decide that years ago. Goodbye Renee."

I hung up and went back to sleep.

By eight o'clock the next morning I'd forgotten all about Renee's annoying phone call and was pacing the kitchen. Today was the day, but there was still so much to do. Today we would finish stocking the centre with enough food and drink for at least a few days in case we got trapped in the centre. We had an area set up with beds for those who needed a rest, especially the older folk and an area set up with a few toys and cots for the babies and children. Esme and Carlisle had got most of the medical supplies needed for emergencies and our infirm, but today he had to go back to the hospital for blood. We had an emergency area set up inside the centre – we were expecting the injuries to be severe as we knew the werewolves would not hold back. They can slash at the skin, slicing through it like butter, so there's a good chance that bags of blood _will_ be needed. Jasper and Emmett will finish barricading the outside of the centre while Rosalie and Alice would begin bringing in those who couldn't get to the centre under their own steam. The rest of the adults in the tribe would be helping out where needed. I just wondered how many of my people would lose their lives during the next twenty four hours.

_I could only hope none._

The phone rang as I was putting my shoes on.

"Hi Charlie!"

"Alice?" It couldn't be anyone else!

"Can you be at our house in a few hours? You can speak to Bella 'cos she's gonna ring!" Alice squealed.

Alice sounded extremely excited for some reason. "Okay Alice. Is anything wrong?"

"No Charlie. Just make sure you're here."

I sighed. "Doesn't she know we're busy down here? There's the hospital run, the infirm to ferry to the centre, the reinforcements to finish…" Panic was beginning to set in. Would we really be ready in time? One of my biggest worries was forgetting someone and leaving them behind to face the werewolves alone.

"Don't worry Charlie. Carlisle and Esme have already set off to pick Sue up before going to the hospital. The boys have headed to the centre already and Rose and I are just leaving. See you later!"

And with that she was gone.

I decided to try and ring Bella before I left the house but it went straight to voicemail.

Damn mobile phones.

Worst invention _ever._

Bella had obviously let her battery run down. I finished tying my shoelaces, grabbed my gun belt, keys and opened the front door.

I jumped back in fright, not expecting anyone to be on the other side!

"Renee? Is that you?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing!

"Hi Charles, yes it's me. How are you?"

She smiled… smiled like we were friends… smiled like she was glad to see me.

I grimaced. "I don't have time for this," I growled, walking through my door, slamming it and then locked it. "I've got business to attend to."

I didn't mean to be rude… or perhaps I did. There was just too much to do today. As I walked towards my truck I heard Renee's footsteps right behind me.

"Charlie, I need to tell you something. I need you to know…"

"And I need you to go back under the rock from which you crawled. You haven't even asked about your own daughter!"

"Please Charlie!" Renee screamed as she grabbed my arm. "This is important!"

"And Bella isn't? Is that what you're saying?" I'd had enough. "I have things to do. The lives of my people depend on me. I…"

"I know, Charlie, I know what's coming and I think it's all my fault…"

She couldn't possibly know what was going on, can she?

"Get in," I growled. I had a feeling I was going to regret this.

As I drove to the centre Renee began to tell me what had happened recently. She explained how she'd been in a bar one night when a man walked up to her and began to flirt. At her age, she lapped it up as she'd felt alone for so long. He'd asked a lot of questions and she'd happily answered everything about her past, except the fact that she was Quileute. She admitted that it went through her mind that he was just after money until he noticed a small tattoo on her wrist – it was the symbol of our tribe which she had done just before our marriage. She refused to tell him anything about us, but she woke up in this man's bed, naked, with no idea how she got there. This would happen another five times that she could recall – she'd be chatting in his kitchen or living room but wake up the next day in bed, with no memory of getting there. She assumed she just fell asleep, but then she began having flashbacks of him slapping her, demanding she tell him of our history.

By now we were sat in the car park of the centre. She was still talking and I was still listening.

"I couldn't believe he would do anything to hurt me," she continued shakily. "He was so sweet and caring the rest of the time. He was often away on business but would bring me back gifts every time. We've only been married a little over a month, but last night… last night he…"

She began to howl. Her head was bowed and her hands were on her knees, picking an invisible piece of thread, as the tears fell onto her knees.

I reached across in front of her, opened the glove box and handed her a small packet of tissues.

"Thank you," she sniffed before blowing her nose.

She continued to tell me how she'd gone to the ladies room, but found her husband Phil and another woman at the end of the corridor.

"She had her skirt around her waist and her legs wrapped around his waist. His trousers and underwear were around his ankles and she was bouncing up and down!"

_Too much information, Renee._ "Go on."

"I heard Phil tell the woman that she shouldn't worry, he'll deal with me now he knows everything he needed to know. He then said, _'After tomorrow night the vampires will see that we are a force to be reckoned with. THEY will be afraid of US because we slaughtered an entire village of shape shifters. The Quileute must die so we can live!' _I turned and ran, not stopping until I reached my flat. I phoned you, but when you hung up on me I packed my bags and drove here. I'd been sat outside your house for ages, wondering how I was going to tell you all this."

The crying had eased, but I was so angry. I knew if I opened my mouth she'd end up crying again.

"There's one more thing, Charlie. Phil is a… a…"

"Werewolf," I finished.

"How did you know" she whispered.

I took a few breaths to compose myself before I began to tell her what had been happening. Renee held her breath as she realised the ramifications of her actions.

"It _is_ all my fault," she sobbed once more. "I should never have left in the first place!" The sobs turned into wails as she shook.

And I hadn't even told her about Bella or the Cullens yet!

"And h…how is m…my b…baby girl?" she managed to stutter out between the sobs.

I didn't get to answer her as Harry banged on my car door. "Everything alright Charlie?" he shouted through the window.

I climbed out, looked him in the eye and muttered the words I thought I'd never ever say again:

"Renee's back."


	37. Prejudice

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**_

_**I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.**_

_**I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….**_

_**A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!**_

* * *

><p><em>This is still Charlie's point of view. It continues where the last chapter left off and leads us into the fight. <span>BE WARNED<span>: The fight will include gore from the beginning. If you don't like to read about blood and gore – DON'T READ IT! _

_Charlie's POV _

Prejudice

Renee stayed in my truck alone until Sue, Carlisle and Esme came back with the last of the medical supplies. I told Sue she was in my vehicle, so Sue promptly took her home. I didn't care. As long as she wasn't under my feet she could do whatever she liked.

"Charlie?"

I turned as Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder. "Does she know about Bella yet?"

"No," I sighed. "I couldn't even tell her about your family being back. It's one thing to know about shape shifters and werewolves, but to find out about… cold ones too? She's upset as it is. I'll tell her when she's calmed down."

"I hope she doesn't find out from anyone else, Charlie."

"Carlisle, I don't care. Let's go and see how things are going in the centre."

Once the medical supplies had been sorted, I went out to see how the boys were doing.

"Charlie!" Emmett shouted. "We're done!" He grinned as he slapped Jasper and Sam on their backs.

"Whoa man!" Sam spluttered as he stumbled forward.

Emmett laughed loudly. "Aww, what's the matter, _dawg_?"

Sam and Emmett began chasing each other around the centre, taunting each other and laughing.

I scowled. _Why weren't these boys taking this seriously?_

"Charlie?" Carlisle said. "We're going home for a while. Edward is going to ring, so are you coming too? I'm sure Esme will rustle something up for you! I also have a friend who is coming to help and I'd like you to meet him. His name is Eleazar."

"Is he a v… va… cold one?" _Why couldn't I say it?_

"Yes," replied Carlisle, "And a vegetarian. We'll see you at home, okay?"

"I'll be right behind you," I said as I dug my keys out of my pocket. As I drove towards the Cullen house I only had one thing on my mind: _Do I tell Bella her mother has returned?_

As I pulled up outside the house I decided _not _to mention her mother; she had enough to handle and she'd find out soon enough anyway.

Esme was at the door. "Come on in Charlie, Bella is on the phone now!"

I ran up the steps and through the front door, unable to hide my excitement. I stopped in front of Carlisle as he pressed a button on the phone and handed it to me.

"Bella?" I held my breath.

"Daddy!"

I felt so much better hearing her voice. I just wish I could touch her again, but then she told me she was coming home and I didn't want to touch her again – that would mean she'd be here with the danger. As she told me she loved me, I froze. Suddenly, I wasn't sure I would see her again and there were things I needed to say. She tried to stop me, but I wasn't having it.

"I love you too, my beautiful girl. If you don't make it back in time and something happens to me…"

"Dad no! Don't say that! I'll be there, you'll be fine!" I could hear her sobbing, though she was trying to hide it.

"Bella…"

"No dad…. don't…. please."

"I have to say this. Please listen." I was determined to get this out!

"Bella," I continued. "I love you so very much and I am so proud to call you my daughter. I know things haven't quite worked out the way we thought, but I know Edward is a good man. I couldn't ask for a better partner for you or for a better family to take over from me."

_I was losing it….._

"D…D…Daddy," she wailed, totally inconsolable.

"Bella," I gulped, trying desperately to keep calm. "I've got to know the Cullen family a lot more and I can see how much they already love you. You've got brothers and sisters now, as well as a mother and father who will guide you better than I could ever wish for."

"Daddy…."

"Safe travels, my darling Isabella," I managed to get out before a strangled sob burst from my mouth. As I sunk to my knees I dropped the phone, but I couldn't see where it went for the tears. I felt someone pull me up and drag me outside where I once again slumped onto the top step. I tried in vain to catch my breath but all I could think was _'I'm never going to see my baby girl again.' _I hadn't realised who had dragged me outside until I heard Esme whispering that everything would be alright. She hugged me tight and rocked me gently, but as my breathing began to calm I suddenly remembered what Bella had said about coming home.

"Esme, don't let her come home, please. She's my baby and I can't see her get hurt, or worse, she sees me get hurt. Please, keep her away."

Esme shushed me and chuckled. "Charlie, she's stronger than any of us at the moment, I'm quite sure she'll be safe. However, if the worst happens, you know we'll look after her, right? Do you really think she'd stay away? She'd never forgive herself if something happened to you and she wasn't here."

Esme was right. My daughter could be so stubborn sometimes! I jumped as Alice appeared in front of me holding a cup of what looked like tea and a bread bun with what smelled like bacon. I raised my eyebrows, wondering how on earth they instantly knew how to make me feel better!

An hour later we were all back on the reservation. People were beginning to arrive with their families and… weapons?

"Hey Ray! Have you got a permit for that shotgun?"

"Er… yeah Charlie, of course," he answered before hurrying his family into the centre. I think once this is all over I had some visiting to do!

Every person was allowed to bring one bag with a change of clothing and any small valuables they may have. Thankfully everyone seemed to be adhering to the rule; the only 'extras' people carried were food to go into the kitchen to share and a variety of guns. I was going to have to do something about this. I couldn't have loaded guns around the children – it was an accident waiting to happen.

I spotted Sam arriving with some of the other guys. "Sam," I called. He smiled as he made his way over to me.

"What can I do for you Charlie?"

"We have a situation, Sam. A lot of the men are bringing loaded weapons with them. Can you guys collect them in and lock them in the office until later? Make sure they're unloaded. Put name tags on them if you have to; I know what these guys are like with their guns!"

"Sam chuckled. "Will do, Charlie." He turned to the others. "Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared, I need your help with something."

As he turned to go into the centre the four boys trotted after him, listening as Sam explained what they were doing.

I heard another car pull into the car park and I turned to look.

I wish I hadn't.

Harry, Sue, Leah and Seth had arrived with Renee. I smiled at Harry as he exited the car, but he didn't smile back. He grimaced and continued to walk into the centre. As Renee stepped out of the car I noticed she had tears running down her face, her mascara running with them and she looked…_angry._

"CHARLES SWAN!" Renee yelled; spit flying out of her mouth as she stormed towards me.

I took a step back.

"WHEN were you going to tell me? I leave my only daughter with you and NOW SHE'S DEAD! You are the worst father EVER! I should've taken her with me, but instead I left her, thinking she'd be better off, thinking she'd be safe! This wouldn't have happened if she'd been with ME! YOU GOT OUR DAUGHTER KILLED! I HATE YOU!"

She collapsed on the floor, running out of steam. Her fingers were clenched, her eyes were shut and she was rocking on her knees. _What the hell had Harry and Sue told her?_

"Renee… RENEE!" I ended up shouting at her to attract her attention. As I reached down to help her up she screamed at me again. Second wind obviously!

"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME," she spat venomously.

I wasn't putting up with this. "YOU listen to ME, Renee. I WILL explain things to you, but you need to calm down. Bella IS NOT DEAD. Do you hear me? NOT… DEAD." I frowned. Actually she _is _dead, just not dead and buried!

Carlisle and Esme came around the corner of the building, hurrying at a human pace towards me.

"Charlie? Are you okay?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

"Yeah, Carlisle, thanks. Let me introduce you to my ex-wife, Renee. Renee, this is Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They…"

"Oh I know all about you and your _family_," Renee spat again as she slowly stood up. "I hope the werewolves _rip _you all apart! This is ALL YOUR FAULT! If you hadn't…"

She stopped as suddenly as she'd started as Emmett and Jasper appeared at our sides, her tear-stained face draining of all colour.

"Look Ren, Bella is on her way here, so you'll get to see her yourself, but DO NOT speak to the Cullens like that. There is enough prejudice around here without you adding to it. They are my friends and Bella's family so keep your mouth shut."

"Well they _would_ treat her like family, wouldn't they? After all, THEY MADE HER INTO A…A…"

She couldn't finish her sentence as she broke down again. I heard Emmett and Jasper growl before Alice and Rose dragged them away.

Renee was now muttering to herself. "She should've stayed with Jakey. He would've looked after her. He would've kept her safe. Such a lovely boy…" She'd obviously been 'fed' a story about what had happened according to Sue.

"I'm taking her inside," I told Carlisle. "I'm sorry for what she said. I don't think she actually knows the truth about what happened but it's something I need to deal with at a later date."

"Don't worry Charlie," Esme soothed as she reached out to stroke my arm.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Renee yelled, making me jump. "Get me away from _them_, Charlie. And as soon as Isabella gets here bring her straight to me. I'll keep her away from these… _people_."

"Good luck with that," I muttered so low that Renee couldn't hear me, but I knew Carlisle and Esme could. They both smiled as I led Renee into the centre. I had to smile too. _No, Renee didn't understand at all._

I deposited Renee in the kitchen where she proceeded to clean herself up and help Sue preparing some food. I couldn't understand why Sue would say such things against the Cullens, especially when she has seen how much they have been helping us. I walked outside and squat down against the building. I know Bella will stand up to her mother, but I was worried about the way Renee will react, especially as she's closer to the Cullens than with Renee. Then, of course, there was Edward and the fact that Bella calls Esme mum.

Oh dear.

By six o'clock that evening everybody who needed to be in the centre was there and I had successfully avoided Renee. The Cullens and Eleazar had hunted and were now patrolling with our shifters. Sam and the gang had also eaten and after a heated discussion about whether or not the girls should stay behind, they had _all_ gone to patrol. The rest of us at the centre were eating, except me. I was stood at the front door, watching the fading light as the darkness began to slowly creep in, increasing my feeling of dread. My blood was running cold in my veins.

_Soon…_

"Charlie?"

I was so busy staring into the trees that I didn't hear anyone come up behind me. I spun around to see Billy wheeling towards me with a plate of food on his lap.

"You should eat something," he said, holding the plate up.

I took the plate and fork and began to eat.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie." Billy spoke so quietly that I barely heard him.

"It's not your fault," I replied just as quietly, though I wasn't sure I believed it.

"I'm his father – I'm to blame. If I'd been a better father I…" He dropped his head into to his hands. "Where's my boy, Charlie? He must be going through hell."

_Jake was going through hell? What about Bella? She's the one that suffered the most!_

I kept my mouth firmly shut. This was neither the time nor the place.

"I'll see you later, Charlie. Good luck," Billy said as he turned his chair to go back into the main room.

"He'll come back," I said. _He had to… I had unfinished business with him!_

Billy waved and continued into the room, letting the door shut behind him. I sat alone once more. _Who would arrive first – Bella or the werewolves?_

I checked my side arm and the shotgun in front of me. Everything was in working order. I decided it was time to allow the men their weapons back so I unlocked the office door. The men, once armed, situated themselves around the room. Some were under the boarded up windows and some were surrounding a screened off area in the middle of the floor. The children were in here. We couldn't stop them hearing what was happening, but they didn't have to see what was going on. Harry and Billy were poised at the emergency exit in case anything attempted to get in. We decided we would need at least one other door to escape from if we needed to, so Jasper had welded a huge metal door against the wooden door and it could only be opened from the inside. A couple of the other men also stayed near this door while others positioned themselves just inside the main room with me in the foyer alone. This was because there wasn't really room for another person in here, but if I needed help I just had to shout.

I returned to my position at the front door… but I wasn't alone for long.

Sam, Emily, Eleazar, Carlisle and Esme came rushing in. Sam and Emily were breathing heavily and wore shorts with a vest. Eleazar, Carlisle and Esme looked like they'd been for a leisurely stroll around the centre!

"They're on their way," Carlisle explained. "There are eighteen of them; seven lycanthropes and eleven werewolves. They've split into four groups. Jasper thinks they're going to attack from four sides, possibly hoping to drive us together. They obviously don't know we've already gathered everyone together. We've split up too, but we won't go too deep into the woods as we don't want any to get around us."

One of the men the other side of the main room door has poked his head out and heard everything Carlisle had said. He nodded as he closed the door and hopefully reported back to everyone else inside.

I looked at Carlisle. "It's really happening, isn't it?" _Please tell me no. Please tell me it's all been a dream, a nightmare._

"It is Charlie. You should be in there too, you know. We'll guard this bit," Carlisle said, patting my shoulder.

"No way, I need to see what's happening. I don't care what happens to me, but you will look after Bella, wont you?"

"Oh Charlie," Esme said as she hugged me. "You know we will. She's already a daughter to us and we love her very much."

"I know. Just watch out for Renee. Take Bella away if you have to," I pleaded.

"Don't worry. She'll be safe with us and she'll be happy," Carlisle promised as he hugged me too.

"Charlie! Charlie!" I heard shouting through the trees as the rest of the Cullens and Quileutes burst forth from the closest tree line.

"They're coming, they're near," said Alice as everyone spread out around the centre. All of the shifters were now the magnificent, powerful wolves I had seen on many occasions, but now I just hoped they were powerful enough.

We waited…

We heard them before we saw them…

"ATTACK!"

I heard it just before Carlisle firmly shoved me into the foyer and shut the doors.

The snarls, growls, shouts, yells and screams pierced the night and they sounded horrifying. I shivered. I was still sat on my bottom when Seth came flying through the doors all bloodied and moaning. I immediately got up and dragged him to the doors leading to the main room. I heard someone yell for Sue to come and look after him. I held onto him as I looked back at the now shattered pieces of wood that once offered at least a little protection for the sounds outside.

Sue and Andi's Mum, Shirley, bent down to check on Seth before they carried him through to the other room. The whole building shook as bodies were flung against it. I jumped as something bloody shot through the opening and plopped with a wet thus at my feet.

A hairy hand with thick, discoloured, sharp fingernails laid there while I just stared at it.

"Get rid of it!" Sue screamed as she finally hauled her son through the doors and shut them with a bang.

I slowly bent down, gingerly picked it up by the hairs on the back and flung it as far as I could outside the doorway. I couldn't see where it landed as I couldn't see anything past the doorway. Even with a full moon the darkness had totally blanketed the area.

I edged closer to the gap, peering into the darkness, just waiting for something to happen. I gripped my shotgun tighter, bringing it closer to my chest.

"Aaargh!" I yelled as a hairy face suddenly peered back at me through the doorway.

It was huge.

It took a step towards me, snarling and growling. Spit was hanging like shoe laces from both sides of its jaw and its arms were reaching out.

Towards me…

I raised my shotgun… and fired.

Its head exploded, splattering me, the walls, the floor and the ceiling with blood and brain matter, before it fell forward. I jumped backwards before it fell on me and watched it hit the floor with a dull thud, spilling even more blood onto the floor.

Oh man I felt sick, but at the same time I felt like I could run a marathon!

I watched in awe as the once hairy monster in front of me changed into a man…

A man that I had just killed…

A man that had a life before today…

It didn't matter that he wasn't human, what did matter was that I had taken a life.

_Pull yourself together man! It was either him or you!_

_Please stay away, Bella, I don't want you to see this. Please don't make it back in time…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Are you still with me? Love it or hate it? <strong>_


	38. Bring It On

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**_

_**I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.**_

_**I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….**_

_**A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!**_

* * *

><p><em>BE WARNED: If you don't like to read about blood and gore – DO NOT READ IT! <em>

_Bella's POV _

Bring It On

We ran on and on, watching the sky begin to darken until night was upon us. I expected my chest to ache and my legs to hurt, but there was nothing; no aches, no pains, no breathlessness and no tiredness. I could run like this forever!

As the stars begin to unveil themselves we all paused to drain a heard of deer. As we had just crossed the U.S. border, I knew it wouldn't be long before we would be home, but I didn't want to think about what waited for us once we got there… or how many. Would we be able to beat the lycanthropes and save everyone? I sincerely hoped so but I wasn't expecting it to be easy.

And some of us might even get hurt in the process, or worse…

As soon as the carcasses were buried we set off for the final leg of the journey.

"Bella?"

I turned my head slightly so that I could look at Edward _and _watch where I was going.

"Don't underestimate the Lycans," demanded Edward. They are strong and their bite can rip you apart. Get behind them if you can and pull their heads off by twisting and yanking upwards." He made the motion with his hands.

"Oh yeah!" Tanya squealed from the other side of me.

"Do you have to be so graphic?" I asked, but Kate and Tanya just laughed. I had so much to learn!

As we neared Quileute land I could hear the sounds of… battle. I should've been afraid as the animalistic sounds wafted towards us in the night air, but I wasn't; these creatures were trying to hurt my family, my friends.

I was excited!

I was anxious!

But above all, I was… determined.

My shield began to shimmer.

The growling and hissing seemed to grow more and fiercer as we dashed through the trees faster and faster. _I could smell them now. _The Quileute wolves smelt of the forest; of ancient trees that have surrounded us and protected us for generations. The werewolves smelt of dirt, of mould and decay.

This was it.

This was why I wanted to return, _had_ to return.

As we burst through the final line of trees we split up and went separate ways, though Edward remained close. I quickly assessed the situation and launched myself at the closest werewolf or lycanthrope. There was no visible difference between the two, or not that I could see anyway.

…and not that I cared…

The creature whose back I jumped on was bent over one of the Quileute wolves, its mouth wide open, teeth glimmering with saliva. The second I landed squarely in the middle of its spine it gave an almighty howl before it straightened up and began reaching around, trying to dislodge me. It was strong; I could feel the power as it writhed beneath me.

But so was I.

"Jasper!"

I heard Edward shout so I chanced a look at him, still clinging on to the hairy neck. Edward was staring at me, torn between staying with me and going to help his brother.

"Go!" I hissed at him. I couldn't look at him any longer as I still had a creature to deal with.

As Edward ran I knew it was now or never. I kept my legs wrapped around its middle, then I reached up, put my hands on either side of its hairy, drool-splattered face and twisted with as much force as I could summon.

I wasn't expecting much to happen, after all, I'm lucky if I weigh a hundred pounds when I'm dripping wet!

However, it was possibly a _bit_ _too much_ force… I dropped down from its back as the now silent body slumped forward, leaving its decapitated head still between my hands!

"Ewwww!" I squealed, throwing the bloody head into the trees.

"Yeah," Emmett yelled. "You go sister!" He was grinning at me from across the car park before he took off after another werewolf who decided to chase Rosalie.

_I wonder where Edward had got to._

I was still on the outskirts of the main battle. The Quileute wolf that I had saved slowly stood, shook its fur, smiled a toothy grin at me and slowly limped towards the centre. _Well, it looked like a toothy grin to me! I wonder who it was. _That's when I noticed the doors to the centre had been completely obliterated. _I just hope everyone who was inside is safe_.

I took a second to check my shield was still tight around me and looked around once more.

Kate and Tanya were fighting side by side with Eleazar, taking on two werewolves between them. The rest of the Quileute wolves and my family were darting about. I caught sight of Edward, a Quileute wolf and a werewolf facing off, growling at each other at the tree line. A loud bang made me turn to the noise - the centre! I suddenly saw my dad hunched just inside with his shotgun in his hand and a werewolf at his feet.

The wolf I had saved was still trying to make it back to the centre. Its progress was so slow that it was obviously in so much pain. Just before it reached the doors, it collapsed and transformed. It was Esther! Sweet, quiet Esther who wouldn't say 'boo' to a goose! _When did that happen?_

My dad ran out, threw a blanket over her, picked her up and carried her into the centre, before resuming his place back out in the foyer. I really wanted to be with him, to keep him safe. I had decided to go down there when I saw a werewolf suddenly scramble up the side of the building and leap onto the roof. He had started to rip the roof apart when Jasper leapt up after him, grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him off. The werewolf turned in mid air, landed on his feet and spun around just as Jasper jumped down next to him. Unfortunately the werewolf was ready for him and he grabbed Jasper, pinning his arms by his sides. I was about to go and help when Alice appeared on the scene. She ripped the werewolf away from her mate and landed on top of it. As the werewolf made an 'oomph' sound, Jasper grabbed its head and pulled hard. So I wasn't the only one who pulled heads off! I watched as Jasper gave Alice a quick kiss before the shot off towards the enemy once more.

I realised I wasn't doing much in this fight, but watching the Cullens work together was amazing. They knew where each other was and could help each other at a moment's notice, without the need for words or gestures. Would _I _ever be a part of that? Would I ever be that close to all of them?

Carlisle suddenly appeared from the side of the building with a werewolf on his back. He appeared to be struggling to shake it loose as it had one arm tight around his neck. They spun and Carlisle backed up against the building, slamming the werewolf forcibly against the wall. He stepped away but it continued to hold on, growling and spitting, its sharp teeth close to Carlisle's ear, when Esme came barrelling around the same corner. Her usually perfectly styled hair was a mess and her jumper was torn, but she thought nothing of jumping on the werewolf. She tightened one arm around its neck and with the other she grabbed its flailing arm. As she twisted, there was a sickening crunch and the werewolf howled in pain, its face contorted in agony. It immediately let go of Carlisle, but in one swift motion it had grabbed Esme's arm and pulled. In fact, it pulled so hard that it yanked her arm completely away from her body!

"Nooo!" I screamed. I was so angry; angry over the actions of the werewolf and angry over my inaction – I had just stood and watched while Esme's arm was ripped out of its socket!

One moment I was stood berating myself and then the next moment I was stood face to face with the same werewolf. We both growled at each other as it began to reach out for me. I was faster. I grabbed its arm and yanked downwards as hard as I could. Once the arm was separated I flung it into the forest as far as I could.

"How do you like it," I sneered as I reached for its other arm. The werewolf was screaming now as blood flowed freely from the wound. I grabbed its other arm, lifted my leg and braced my foot against its chest. "This is going to hurt, just a little bit!"

I twisted and pulled, wrenching its other arm out of its socket. As the werewolf dropped to the floor, passing out from the pain, I realised it had never touched me. I felt no pain anywhere; these creatures were no match for me! The power I felt was intoxicating. I could pull apart this werewolf as if it was an insect!

I grabbed its leg and prepared to pull. I would make him suffer as much as I could!

"Bella." I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Sweetheart, we don't torture needlessly. Put him out of his misery," whispered Carlisle, immediately calming my anger, replacing it with shame. As I stood above the werewolf watching it tremble and jerk, I knew he was right. It didn't matter what he had done, he didn't deserve to be ripped apart piece by piece. I reached down and twisted its head in one swift motion, breaking its neck, but not decapitating this time.

"I'm taking Esme inside. She'll be fine Bella, will you? Do you want to come in with us?" Carlisle asked.

"No, no, I'll be fine. Are you sure mum will be okay?"

"It will soon start to heal itself once I hold the arm against her shoulder, but it will hurt. I'm also going to see if anyone else inside needs my help." Carlisle bent down and gently cradled his wife to his chest. He picked up her arm, placed it on top of her and walked towards the centre, trying not to jostle her.

"Isabella!"

A growling, throaty voice sounded behind me. I turned to see a werewolf standing inches away from me, glaring, with a long show lace of spit hanging from its bottom jaw.

"I didn't know werewolves could talk?" I questioned. _You learn something new every day!_

"_They _can't. However, lycanthropes _can_. My cousin Edric has quite the thing for you, or should I say _had._ Now you're one of _them, _I'll be doing him a favour, ending your existence!" He sneered and I felt a moment of fear.

As I slowly backed away the lycanthrope stayed with me step for step.

He leant forward so his snout was millimetres from my face. "I'm going to break your legs so you can't run away then I'm going to slice through your skin so no one will recognise you!"

"Who are you?" I asked. I vaguely remembered my dad telling me to keep an attacker talking to buy some time.

"Oweyn. I want my name to be your dying breath."

_Oh crap…._

_Wait a minute…._

_I'm a vampire._

_I AM A VAMPIRE! I am not some weak, helpless human!_

"I don't think so!" I growled as I straightened my spine and looked into his cold, beady eyes.

As he licked his lips I engulfed him in my shield and squeezed.

He opened his mouth to speak but appeared to be having some difficulties. "You will…" _cough. _"You…" He grabbed his throat and frowned.

No other sound left his gruesome lips as his eyes rolled; he dropped to his knees and finally fell to his side, dead.

A loud growl made me turn to my right. One of the Quileute wolves was fighting one werewolf, while another kept trying to jump on his back. As I ran to help I became aware of Emmett also engaging a werewolf. The werewolf, obviously a better tactician, outsmarted Em and ended up securing itself on Em's back. Emmett roared, trying to get it off, but he wasn't quite able to grab its arms.

_Who do I help?_

As I pondered the question for a split second a fourth werewolf leaped in front of me, hissing. _Give me a break! _I stepped to the side of it, to avoid it for now, only to see Rose dash up to Emmett, peck his cheek and quickly dislodge the offending werewolf.

The werewolf I had avoided seized his opportunity. Knowing I was focused elsewhere, he leapt over me and landed right in front of me. He backhanded me across the face with as much strength as he could muster and sent me flying through the air, until I landed on the last car in the car park. It didn't hurt at all, but I suppose I was stunned! My shield had protected me from harm – I just hadn't been concentrating enough to make it stronger so that the hit wouldn't physically move me. I raised my head, feeling pretty foolish, when I saw the werewolf who had previously been on Emmett's back jump back on! Also, the one that hit me now had Rosalie in a headlock. It wasn't that Rose and Em were poor fighters – it was because they saw me fly through the air and the werewolves took advantage of the moment their attention was turned to me.

I leapt from the roof of the car and checked my shield again. It was still in place so I decided to go and help Rose. The Quileute wolf I had seen previously had disappeared, along with the werewolf, but I didn't have time to worry about that now. Jasper had also turned up and was helping Emmett.

The werewolf held Rose by the neck as I approached. "Don't come any closer," it hissed. This was obviously a lycanthrope then! "You killed my son and now you must pay," he growled. "My wife is dead, my son is dead and you vampires have grown too powerful! You think you are gods, saying who lives and who dies!"

"The only reason you will die," I responded, "Is because _you _are threatening _my _family and friends."

The lycanthrope, whose name I suspected to be Forrix, gave an agonising scream. Pure anger drove him and nothing was going to stand in his way. He had nothing to lose, so he tightened his grip around Rose's throat.

I leapt at him as I heard the crunch of splintering stone. I immediately pulled his arm from around Rose and she dropped to the floor, shaken, but relatively unharmed.

"Go and help Em," I told Rose, while Forrix and I wrestled.

"The rule of the vampire must end!" Forrix screamed.

"Not today," I hissed as my shield crept up his legs and dragged him a few feet away from me.

"I WILL END YOU!" Forrix screeched, not realising he couldn't move.

I was about to reply when I heard an almighty roar come from the forest behind Forrix. The trees shook as a huge Quileute wolf leapt out from between the trees, landing beside Forrix and in one swift motion it had Forrix' head between its jaws. I turned my head so I didn't have to watch what I knew was about to happen.

I heard a faint crackling sound and a voice I hadn't heard in so long.

"Bella?"

* * *

><p>Still with me? Kelly - hope you're happy :)<p>

Recs:

Shamrocks and Shenanigans by mathisson

In the Hands of Fate by mathisson


	39. The Volturi

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**_

_**I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.**_

_**I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….**_

_**A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!**_

* * *

><p><em>Bella's POV <em>

The Volturi

I spun back around, but wished I hadn't.

"Jake?"

_A very naked Jake!_

I covered my eyes with my hands. "Did you _have_ to turn back human when you don't have any clothes?"

He laughed. "Sorry Bells, I forgot! I've been living like this for a while and haven't had to worry about my nakedness."

An uncomfortable silence followed until Jake cleared his throat. "Ahem. I've er… I missed you. You look good."

_What! _"No thanks to you, Jacob. It's your fault I'm like this!" I really didn't want to have this conversation now!

"I'm sorry. I…"

"We don't have time for this, Jacob. Go and help the other wolves," I hissed, feeling my temper rising. I needed Edward.

I heard a faint crackle once again as Jacob-boy became Jacob-wolf and ran off to help his fellow wolves.

I couldn't see Edward, but I heard fighting behind the building so I ran to investigate. One of the Quileute wolves was fighting a lycanthrope. I could tell it was a lycanthrope because it was saying some awful things to the wolf, probably in an attempt to wind it up so it would make a mistake. Edward was also facing off with a lycanthrope which sounded a lot like Edric.

"She was going to be _my _mate before you turned her into _that!_" Edric growled. "She would've made a magnificent mother to my children! She would have the strength to bore me lots of children and she _had_ the beauty to enhance my lineage! You took that away from me!"

_Was he for real?_

"She is MINE!" Edward hissed back. "She always was and always will be!"

_Did it get hot out here all of a sudden or is it just me? I should've found that comment demeaning, but coming from Edward? Not so much…_

They were interrupted by a yelp as the wolf was slammed hard into the ground. I gasped as the wolf shifted back into its human form – Leah! As I ran to her side Edward hit Edric on the side of his jaw and down he went, landing right beside Leah.

Edward waited for Edric to get up, but as Edric looked up to see Leah watching him, something happened.

Time slowed down as their eyes met.

Edric turned into his human form and gazed at Leah with his eyes shining in wonder while Edward, the other lycanthrope and I watched on in awe.

_Edric and Leah had imprinted!_

As they were both naked I ran as fast as I could to the front of the centre and shouted to my dad who was still hovering in the front entrance.

"Hi dad! I need a couple of blankets."

"Hi baby," my dad shouted back as he flung two blankets towards me. I caught them and sped away. I felt guilty I didn't have time to chat, but I needed to get back to Edric and Leah!

They hadn't moved.

Both were laid on their stomachs with their heads turned so they could look at each other. Their eyes never wandered and they didn't touch, which I assume is due to the injuries they both appeared to have. One thing had changed however, it had been Cal who had fought with Leah and he now had Edward in a head lock!

I bent down to throw the blankets over them both as Edric began to whimper. Cal and Edward stilled as they listened to what Edric was saying. "I didn't want this, honestly I didn't. I didn't know it would go this far." I didn't know if he was speaking to his father or Leah. He raised his arm slowly and gently stroked Leah's cheek with his finger. "What's happening to me?"

Before I could answer, Cal spoke up. "What did you think would happen?" Cal spat furiously as he tightened his grip around Edward's neck.

"I didn't want so much bloodshed," Edric answered, still looking at Leah.

I slowly bent down near their heads as I tried to stop myself from attacking Cal and releasing Edward.

"You have just imprinted, Edric. It means you've just found your true love," I said gently so I didn't startle anyone. _Ugh! I sounded like a romance novel!_

"This is Leah," I told Edric. I looked at Leah. "Leah, this is Edric."

Leah smiled, but then the light in her eyes began to diminish.

"Help me, Bella. It hurts…" Her eyes fluttered shut as Edric growled.

"No Leah, please don't leave me," he sobbed into her shoulder.

"Take her inside," I ordered Edric. "They'll look after her in there." I gestured towards the centre as Edric stood on shaky legs.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, SON." Cal bellowed. "TEAR HER APART!"

Edric gently cradled Leah in his arms as if she were made of fine china. "No dad, just stop," Edric began. "You don't understand…"

"WHAT? YOU _DARE_ SAY NO TO ME? DO IT! KILL HER! SHE IS _NOTHING!_"

"She is _everything_," Edric said reverently.

I glanced at Edward. I could wrap my shield around him and pull him away, but Edward seemed to be aware of my thoughts and he shook his head minutely.

"KILL HER," Cal urged.

"I can't," Edric sobbed. "I can't."

While all of this was taking place I hadn't noticed the Cullens, the Denalis and the wolves had all gathered behind me while the remaining lycanthropes and werewolves had gathered behind Cal. There weren't many werewolves or lycanthropes left and I also noticed a few of the wolves were missing, along with Carlisle and Esme. We still outnumbered them so I expected them to become desperate in their attempts to kill us.

Cal began shuffling backwards, taking Edward with him.

"Let him go," I growled at Cal, taking a step towards them.

"Don't come any closer girl, or I'll rip his head clean off!" Cal shouted as he continued to slowly back off.

I really wanted to launch myself at Cal, but once again Edward shook his head ever so slightly. _What was he up to?_

I was suddenly aware that Emmett was right behind me. He wound his arm around my waist and whispered so only I could hear. "Back up, we have visitors."

_Visitors?_

I frowned. The werewolves obviously hadn't smelt anyone approaching, but I could hear movement coming from the forest to my left.

I turned slowly as one, two, three, four, five, six, seven people, vampires, emerged at a human pace through the trees. They were all cloaked, with hoods covering their heads. They were completely dressed in black and looked extremely menacing, although there was a 'regal' feeling to their demeanour.

The vampire in front lowered his hood and at once the rest followed suit. This was the leader then. His long, dark hair was pulled back into a tight, low ponytail.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He spoke slowly, with an air of authority.

Since the moment they broke through the tree line everyone had frozen; neither vampire, wolf, werewolf or lycanthrope had moved a muscle or uttered a word. It was as if a spell had been cast over us all.

"Aro," Carlisle called as he came out of the centre. He was alone so I guess Esme was still inside. Carlisle came to stand next to me as Aro and his people came to stand between us and the werewolves.

The werewolves took a step back however Emmett and Jasper began pushing the wolves behind them as if they would need shielding, protecting.

Cal growled as recognition flashed across his face. "Caius," he spat as he shuffled uncomfortably on his hairy feet. I leaned forward, ready for anything, but Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder.

The one named Caius stepped forward. "So, we meet again. You seem to be causing more trouble, Cal. I told you I would hunt you down," Caius hissed.

Aro raised his hands. "Calm down Cal. What do you want? You do realise that once you kill Carlisle's boy we'll be on you in seconds."

"I'll take my chances," was the reply. "There are enough of us left."

At that, the rest of the werewolves began growling and swaying from side to side in an attempt to look menacing.

Cal's temper was escalating.

So was mine.

Cal's grip tightened further.

As I heard a crack in Edward's neck, it happened. My shield shot out from me and split into two pieces. One surrounded Edward and the other surrounded Cal. I slowly pulled them apart, ignoring the gasps. Cal's arm had 'unwrapped' itself and both arms were now pinned to his sides, while Edward flew to stand behind me.

Cal began to gasp for air.

The werewolves became more and more agitated, until they looked at each other, turned and ran wildly into the forest.

"Oh this is so much more fun!" Caius said, grinning.

Aro sighed. "Caius, Felix, Alec, Demetri, hunt them down while Jane, Renata and I deal with the leftovers, these _wolves_."

The wolves growled in warning while Caius and the others shot off after the werewolves.

Cal was still gasping for air.

"Now Cal," Aro said calmly. "Enough is enough." He turned to one of the female vampires left at his side. "Jane."

Jane looked like a child; I would guess she was no more than fourteen. I wondered what she could possibly do.

Jane glanced at Cal.

Nothing happened.

_What was supposed to happen?_

Jane was now staring at the gasping Cal as if she was trying to get into his head.

"Bella, drop your shield around Cal," whispered Edward as he took hold of my hand.

I obeyed.

The very second I dropped my shield Cal began screaming; a high pitched, blood curdling scream that cut through the night like a knife.

As he dropped to the ground like a stone, he began to roll and thrash about. Jane serenely walked over to him and pulled at his head.

The thrashing and screaming ceased.

Silence hung in the air.

"Now for you," Aro said, looking straight at Edric.

"No!" I shouted. "He didn't want any part of this."

"That may be my dear, but the fact remains he's a lycanthrope and as such must die," replied Aro without even looking at me. He was too busy looking at the wolves.

"Why?" I questioned. "Who says he has to die?"

"We do of course!" Aro laughed as he turned to Jane. "Jane…" he demanded, his voice returning sombre, "…oh, and the wolves of course. I'm sure you can handle it."

He turned to Carlisle as Jane stepped forward. "Now Carlisle, why don't you tell me all about this lovely young woman and what's been happening recently…"

More screams pierced the air as Edric dropped Leah and collapsed to the floor, along with the rest of the wolves; those that had still been in their wolf form immediately transformed and began screaming in agony.

"STOP IT!" I screamed at Jane.

She grinned.

I snapped. I was close to it anyway.

My shield exploded, sending Jane flying through the air as it settled around the wolves, the Cullens, the Denalis, Edric and I.

"What is the meaning of this?" Aro questioned, looking a little worried. "Carlisle? Who dares defy the Volturi?" _So this is the Volturi! Alice had told me a little about them._

Aro reached a hand out and touched Carlisle's arm. "Why am I getting nothing from you? How is this possible?" Aro appeared visibly stunned. I'm guessing this kind of thing hasn't happened to him before.

Jane had righted herself and was now hammering on my shield a few feet in front of me, yelling and calling us names.

"Edric, take Leah into the centre. She still needs to be looked at," I said. The rest of the wolves had turned back into their wolf form and were angrily pacing.

Edric frowned, looking worriedly at Jane and then at me.

"Don't worry, I'll shield you," I smiled.

Edric gently picked Leah up and as he was about to walk away he turned and said, "Thank you."

I encased the entire centre in my shield, making sure it stretched far enough to cover the roof and the far wall.

_Who knew it would stretch that far?_

"Jane dear, do control yourself," Aro ordered, trying to calm himself down too.

"Yes master," she replied, scowling. Someone was used to getting her own way!

"Now, back to these… werewolves; are they genetically flawed? They look more like big dogs! They…" He was silenced by the loud growls of the wolves.

Aro smiled. "Feisty, aren't they. Perfect. Now let's discuss their usefulness, the terms of their surrender and their future servitude to me, shall we Carlisle? Then we need to discuss who is causing this block and what we are going to do about it!"

* * *

><p>So we now have the Volturi involved! Will Edric be allowed to live? How will Aro feel about Bella and her powers? Will any of the Quileute wolves survive? Who wants to wipe Aro and the gang off the face of the earth instead of him destroying everything he doesn't understand?<p>

Sorry this chapter is a little later than usual!

See you later!


	40. Crisis

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**_

_**I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.**_

_**I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….**_

_**A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!**_

* * *

><p><em>Bella's POV first, then unknown POV <em>

Crisis

"Aro," Carlisle began, "I'm not sure if you understand what's going on here, but these shifters are on our side and you can't touch them – literally. In fact, you can't touch any one of us at the moment."

Aro frowned. "But I just touched you Carlisle, though I can't see anything. What is…. _who_ is doing this?" He paused and looked around.

As he looked amongst us I knew he would figure it out – I was the only vampire he didn't know!

"The _girl_ is doing this?"

"Yes Aro," replied Carlisle, smiling proudly.

"My, my, my, so young and yet so powerful…" Aro mumbled to himself. He looked at me before continuing. "Well little girl, I would like to make you an offer you really _can't_ refuse! How would you like to join…"

Carlisle interrupted him. "I'm sorry Aro, but Isabella and my son have mated. She is now my daughter and therefore will stay with us, but thank you for your kind offer. I hope you understand."

Aro didn't look happy about it, but he appeared to agree, for now.

There was an undercurrent to Carlisle's statement which confused me. I also wondered how he got away with speaking to Aro like this; no one else had said a word to Aro as I'm guessing they were too afraid!

"Now, back to these wolves…" Aro began, but was cut short when one of the wolves began to shimmer.

"Sam," I whispered, happy to see him and then I realised there was no need to whisper – everyone could hear me anyway!

"These are _our_ lands _vampire_ and we won't surrender without a fight," Sam stated firmly. His arms were folded across his chest but he seemed to forget he was completely naked!

"Sam!" I hissed, trying not to look down _there._

"Oops! Sorry," he muttered as he untied a piece of material from around his ankle and unrolled a pair of shorts. As he put them on, Edward stepped forward.

"There'll be no more fighting today, not here anyway. The shape shifters pose no threat to us; they only seek to protect their land and their people. It's no less than what we would do. They have existed for generations and have only killed nomadic vampires who are a threat. We have a treaty with them which allows us to live in peace whilst living nearby. Maybe a treaty can be agreed upon with the Volturi, Aro?"

Aro stared as he touched Carlisle's arm once more. "Still nothing…" He looked up. "You're getting brave, young Cullen… maybe I could take one or two back with me, just to study you understand?"

"No!" I growled, pushing Aro backwards a few feet.

He didn't seem fazed at all. "Mmm, powerful indeed," he muttered. "Very well! Let us discuss the matter further. We will return in twelve hours as I need to check on the rest of my guard." He signalled Jane to his side so I tentatively dropped my shield. "Oh and Carlisle, I _want_ that lycanthrope."

As Edward growled I heard Carlisle ask him what Aro was thinking.

"He wants to come back with his guard to back him up. He's scared for the first time in centuries. He doesn't want to look weak in front of his guard but he doesn't want to upset you either; he values your friendship, Carlisle."

The minute Aro had disappeared through the trees and everyone realised the threat was over for now, we all breathed a collective sigh of relief. The rest of the wolves crept into the tree line opposite where Aro had disappeared and returned to their human form. The guys wore shorts and the girls had shorts and vests. I thought Leah, Emily and Esther were the only girls to shift, but right in front of me stood Kim, Louise and Andi! They ran to greet me, encasing me in a huge hug as we giggled and cried, until a male voice cleared his throat behind me.

I spun out of the girls' embrace. "Jake?"

"Hi Bella.

We stood and looked at each other before he suddenly glanced over my shoulder. I turned around to see Louise staring back at him, her eyes wide and her body rigid.

"Another one bites the dust," sang Emmett as Jake stepped around me and walked towards Louise. I rolled my eyes as I turned to look at my own mate's eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Of course, my darling," he replied, leaning in for a kiss.

He didn't make it.

"Mum!"

I suddenly remembered Esme had been hurt so I ran into the centre without another thought, leaving Edward, lips puckered and eyes closed!

As I stepped over the werewolf carcass and entered the main hall I was aware the rest of the Cullens, the Denalis and the Quileutes had followed me.

"Mum!" I shouted, looking wildly around. There had been a few casualties, namely Leah, Esther, Paul, Jared and Quil, but at least they were still alive. Leah and Edric still clung to each other while people fussed over them.

"Mum!"

I was beginning to feel the panic rising in my chest, when two people answered: one from the kitchen and one from the far corner of the main room.

I knew which one belonged to Esme so I ran, not caring about my vampire speed and knelt in front of her.

"I'm okay sweetheart, I'm okay," she cooed, trying to stop me worrying.

"Are you sure?" I questioned, not quite believing her. It hurt to notice no one had sat with her.

"Come here, sweetheart," she soothed as she held out her good arm. Her slowly repairing other arm was in a sling across her chest.

I dropped to my knees and fell into her lap, where she began to stroke my hair. Carlisle sat on the floor next to her and Edward sat next to me with his arm over me.

A faint voice reached my ears as I clung to the only woman I would ever call mum from now on.

"Well, isn't this cosy? How could you, Isabella, how could you! My only daughter is truly dead to me."

I slowly turned my head.

_It can't be…_

_Surely not…_

"Renee?" I whispered, stunned. _When did she arrive?_

"That's mum to you," she hissed.

"You haven't been mum to me for a _long time,_ Renee," I spat as I got to my feet. It was the truth, only I hadn't realised it until now.

"Come here," she ordered. "Come away from _them._ You don't belong with those people, you belong with…"

_Didn't she know I was a vampire? _"Who DO I belong with, Renee? You? YOU LEFT ME! I belong right here with dad and Edward and Esme and…"

I stopped.

Something was wrong.

Something was VERY wrong.

"Has anyone seen Charlie? He was out in the foyer, but he wasn't there when we came in." My voice was rising in panic.

"There was no one there when we came through," answered Edric.

"Last I saw he was guarding the entrance," exclaimed Sue as she put her hand over her mouth. "You don't think they got him do you?" She began to sob, obviously thinking the worst.

Renee decided to put on a bit of a show for everyone. "See Bella? It's _their _fault. Their _kind _started all of this. If it wasn't for them the werewolves…Phil…wouldn't have gone this far."

"I AM THEIR KIND, RENEE!" I yelled. "It WAS the werewolves who started it so it IS their fault and I'll find out later what your part was in this. Until then, I have to find my dad!"

As I turned to walk away I heard her mutter, "Oh Charles," before she dramatically dropped to the floor as if she'd fainted.

I didn't have time for this. Thankfully, Edward took charge and grabbed my hand.

"Eleazar, can you, the girls, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Alice stay here to protect the centre?" They all nodded at Edward, agreeing immediately. "If Aro returns you need to hold him off until we get back. Keep him talking if you can. Emmett, Jasper and Sam with me."

Sam stood and looked at Jake. "You're with me too. The rest of the shifters help the vamps and protect the centre with everyone in it. Is that understood?"

Emmett and Jasper followed us outside while Sam and Jake shifted. They immediately began to sniff around while Edward turned to face me.

"Bella, if Aro comes back with Jane these people don't stand a chance. Why don't you stay…?"

"Edward! How can you say that? This is my father; I can't stay here and do nothing!" I wasn't beyond begging. "You know we can't be apart."

He sighed. "I knew that's what you'd say, let's go."

* * *

><p><em><span>Unknown POV <span>_

I knew we didn't stand a chance. Dad was losing it; I could tell by the way he shouted at my brother. Then those other vampires showed up, one of which was Caius All we had was teeth and strength, while they had strength, speed and other 'gifts' that could be used against us.

I looked around.

I could easily escape into the trees behind me while everyone else was focused on the new arrivals. Movement just inside the building made me turn. A human was crouched behind a cupboard, watching what was happening outside. I slowly shuffled towards him as inconspicuously as possible. Thankfully, he was too busy watching the new arrivals at the opposite end of the car park to notice me.

"Bella," he whispered, staring at the girl Edric wanted as his mate. She must be special to him… and it may be a good idea for me to take a hostage with me…

As I crept closer I formulated a plan. I would grab the human and run south. Vampires hated sunlight so I knew they wouldn't follow me. It couldn't fail.

I was now out of sight against the side wall of the building, but I needed the human to come out of his hiding place. I noticed he had a weapon and I guessed he knew how to use it if the dead body of a werewolf nearby was anything to go by.

Suddenly Edric began screaming and writhing on the floor. I heard the human shuffling towards the doorway of the building. I dared to glance around the corner; he was right at the edge… and he'd lowered his weapon.

That's all I needed.

I lunged forward, grabbed the gun, hoisted the human over my shoulder and ran. I threw the gun in the trees; it would be useless against the vampires anyway. The human was struggling and gasping for breath. It appeared that I had winded him when I flung him over my shoulder. At least I wouldn't have to knock him out to keep him from shouting to anyone.

Damn, he was heavy! I must've been running for half an hour, but I was slowing down and becoming more and more breathless. I couldn't keep this pace up so I stopped. I shrugged the human off my shoulder and unceremoniously dumped him at my feet. I leant against the closest tree and turned back into my naked, human form.

I needed to think. This wasn't going to be as easy as I thought.

"What… do… you… want?" groaned the human.

"I _want _to live without fear," I growled as I kicked him hard in the ribs. _Stupid, insignificant human._

"I _want_ my family to be safe," I said as I kicked him again. _This felt so good…_

"I _want _lots of things but it's not going to happen now, is it?" _Kick…_

I watched as the human spit out some blood and rolled into the foetal position.

"Nothing else to say, _human?"_ I asked, not really expecting an answer. _Okay, I needed two things; clothes and transport. I'd left my clothes back in…_

"Why?" The human began coughing.

"Why what? Why attack you all? Why take you? Why run? So many questions, so little time to answer. We need to go." I shifted back to my wolf form and bent down to pick the human up. "You need to lose a few pounds, Buddy," I grunted as I hoisted him across my shoulders.

"Aaaargh!"

"Oh be quiet! Just lay back and enjoy the ride!"

I was just getting up to speed when it happened…

Something came barrelling into me from the left, knocking me off balance. As I stumbled I knew I needed to let go of the human, so I threw him against a tree. He was no use to anyone now anyway, so once I'd regained my balance I set off running again – only to be shoved high into the air.

I landed at the feet of a very angry vampire.

"Where's my dad?" she hissed, looking down at me.

"I have no idea what…" I began but was interrupted by shouting in the direction the human had landed.

"Bella! Bella!"

I sneered. She would be no match for me. She may have caught me off guard, but once I was upright she would face the same fate as her father. I would need to make my move before the others get here though…

As I got to my feet I realised how little she was; I towered above her.

"Go and join your father, little girl."

I lifted my hand to strike her…

…and then I inexplicably stopped.

I couldn't move…

_Why couldn't I move? _

"Goodbye," she whispered and turned her back on me.

I suddenly felt myself rising in the air and then I found myself being laid down, on my back, about five feet in the air.

I couldn't move my arms or legs, but I could move my head.

_What was…?_

_Oh no…_

_No…no….no…_

I was flying through the air, head first, very fast.

I tipped my head so I could see where I was going, but wished I hadn't.

A very large, very wide tree was in front of me…

The tree loomed closer… as did the end of my existence.

* * *

><p>What's going to happen to Charlie? What will happen when Aro returns?<p>

Sujari6 & Butterfly Betty - thanks so much for sticking with me and faithfully reviewing! Not long to go now!


	41. Changes Ahead

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**_

_**I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.**_

_**I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….**_

_**A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!**_

* * *

><p><em>Bella's POV<em>

Changes Ahead

"Bella! Bella!"

The moment I heard Edward call my name I knew he'd found my dad. This lycanthrope wasn't worth my time, so I turned and sped towards Edward, scared stiff about what shape I would find my dad in. I heard the crunch as Edric's brother, Hadwyn, hit the tree with such force that he would now be dust. In fact, it sounded like he'd smashed into a few trees.

Sam and Edward were hunched over a mound on the ground while Jake, Emmett and Jasper stood back.

"Dad? Daddy?"

I crouched down beside Edward and took hold of my dad's hand.

"It doesn't look good, Bella," Edward warned. "He's got multiple broken bones and he's bleeding internally."

"Daddy," I whispered, not really expecting an answer. _I couldn't bear it if he d…_

"Be…lla," he croaked.

"Daddy, I'm here."

"It hurts…so much…go with… Ed…ward…don't want…you…to see…this." He coughed up blood and grasped his side, his face set in a grimace.

"I'm not going anywhere, daddy," I sobbed. There was no way I could leave him like this.

"Baby, I…" he began, but was interrupted by more coughing and more blood pouring from his lips. I held my hand over my mouth, trying to hold back the gut wrenching sobs that were threatening to overwhelm me.

He suddenly moved his hand higher as he grabbed at his chest. His eyes went wide and his breathing was becoming erratic, laboured.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It's his heart too. He won't survive this," Edward said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Sam held his head in his hand and Jake dropped down beside him, tears running down his dirty face.

"I…love…you…Isa…bella."

"I love you too, daddy," I whispered, bending down to his ear. "You've been the best dad ever."

He smiled, his moustache twitching slightly.

_Wait a minute…_

_Why can't we turn him?_

_Could my dad become one of us, a vampire? Would he want to?_

"Dad," I asked tentatively, "Why don't you let Edward change you?"

"WHOA THERE!" Sam screeched. "You know the rules of the treaty, you can't just…"

"HE'S DYING SAM!" I screamed back.

"Sweetheart," Edward sighed, "I don't know if it will work. The venom, once injected, needs to flow around his system. I'm not sure, but with the internal bleeding, the venom may just pool in a cavity."

"No, no, no, it HAS to work, we HAVE to try. _Please_," I begged, looking deep into Edwards eyes.

He sighed once more. "Sam, you can give us permission to do this. What do you think?"

Sam rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands. "Okay, okay, I give permission, but I need to know it's what Charlie wants."

"Dad, can you hear me?"

_Grunt_.

"Daddy, I can't say goodbye to you. Do you want to become like us, a vampire? Do you want Edward to change you?"

We waited…

…and waited…

"I think it's too late," Edward began. "I don't think…"

"Do…it"

_YES!_

"Sam, are you happy with this?" Edward asked.

"Not really, but go on, do it."

I continued to hold my dad's hand as Edward bit my dad's neck, wrist, ankles and anywhere else he thought would help.

The smell of the blood was intoxicating…

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Edward yelled.

I suddenly found myself being pulled away from my father's side and encased in two sets of arms.

"Shield, Bella! Use your shield!" Jasper kept telling me over and over again, trying to break through the blood induced haze that fogged my brain.

"Blood…blood…I need…bl…daddy…DADDY!"

That's all I needed to break through and come to my senses. My shield surrounded me and I couldn't smell the blood at all. I was so ashamed.

"You okay now, darlin'?" Jasper asked.

I took a deep breath. "I think so. Yeah, yeah I am. Thanks guys."

They released me so I sped back to my dad's side. Edward was doing heart compressions on my dad. _Had it stopped beating already?_

"We must keep his heart beating for now," explained Edward. "It's very weak so I'm just giving it a helping hand.

We all looked up as Emmett's phone began to ring.

"Yeah Babe?"

A cry from Charlie turned our attention back to him.

"It's starting," muttered Edward as he smiled weakly at me.

Emmett had finished his phone call and approached us.

"Rosie and Kate are bringing a car to pick your dad and I up. We're taking him to Carmen's. We'll stay with him, I promise, Bella. Dad wants the rest of you to go back to the centre. Aro will return soon. He said as soon as it's safe you'll all follow us up. Is that okay?" Emmett asked, sounding a little uncertain.

"Please, please, look after him, Em," I pleaded, trying to stop the sobbing that was threatening to return.

"I will, little sis. I'll do everything I can to make sure he stays with us."

He bent down and gently cradled Charlie in his arms before running off.

I was so torn.

I wanted so much to go with my dad, but I knew that everyone back at the centre wouldn't stand a chance against Jane without me shielding them.

"Come on Bella, we'll see him soon enough," Edward soothed as we turned to follow Sam, Jake and Jasper through the forest.

"He'll be fine Bells, you'll see. As strong as a horse he is. Try not to worry," Jake said as we ran back to the centre. I smiled weakly; I wanted to believe him, I really did…but somehow I couldn't. I needed to get back and ask Alice. She'll know.

We made it back to the centre before Aro arrived and I ran straight into Esme's waiting arms.

"It'll be okay sweetheart, Charlie will be fine, you'll see," Esme whispered as she rubbed my arm.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, gently holding the hand of the previously severed arm.

"I'm nearly back to normal. Carlisle has been helping the others too. Thankfully there have been no serious injuries."

I looked around.

Low camp beds had been placed along one wall. Seth was laid on one of the beds and was covered up to his waist with a blanket. He had deep scratches across his chest and down his left arm. Sue was trying to gently clean the cuts but I saw Seth wincing a lot. On his right was another bed and Seth was holding the hand of the occupant – Esther! She was uncovered, but still wore a pair of shorts and a vest top. Her left leg was heavily bandaged from top to bottom but she didn't seem as though she was in too much pain. She was looking at Seth intently and whenever he winced, she winced!

Next to her laid Jared. He had scratches across his right arm, shoulder and cheek. There was also some bruising beginning to appear across his cheek and he was sporting an impressive black eye. He was getting his wounds washed by Kim while both of their families watched on.

_I know I've been away for a couple of days, but seriously, had EVERYONE imprinted?_

Leah was laid on the other side of Jared. Carlisle was just finishing bandaging her torso and she appeared to be in a lot of pain. She had an IV in one hand and the other was clasped tightly in Edric's hand. Uncle Harry stood at the foot of the bed, frowning.

He wasn't happy about something.

In the last bed Paul laid with one arm in a sling and his ribs bandaged tightly. Stroking his forehead and whispering in his ear was…

_TANYA DENALI!_

"Edward!" I hissed.

"I noticed," Edward replied, grinning. "They are both hot-headed, it's going to make an interesting relationship!

I giggled as Tanya raised her head.

"I heard that," Tanya muttered, too low for the humans to hear, but the vampires and shifters heard. We all grinned, including Tanya and Paul!

Billy rolled his wheelchair towards me until he stopped right in front of me. One word brought me back to the harsh reality of what had happened.

"Charlie?"

A tearless sob forced its way out before I turned to bury my face in Edward's chest.

The centre was silent.

"Where's his body?" Billy choked out with tears rolling down his cheeks. Uncle Harry came to stand beside Billy and placed his hand on Billy's shoulder.

"Please tell me there's a body," Uncle Harry barely whispered. Renee and Aunt Sue were both now stood behind the wheelchair, holding hands.

"Bella?" Uncle Harry urged.

I took a deep breath.

"There's no body," I began, but was interrupted by a gut wrenching sob that came from none other than Renee.

"Oh for goodness sake, stop it!" I snapped. "Stop pretending you care!" Renee's eyes bulged as she stared at me.

"There's no body because he's on his way to… er… somewhere. His body couldn't take the damage inflicted by the lycanthrope so…"

I couldn't finish. Would they all hate me? Him? Sam stepped forward.

"It was Charlie's wish to be bitten. The change has begun."

Gasps could be heard throughout the room.

"How do you know that's what he wanted?" Billy demanded, but before Sam could answer, Uncle Harry interrupted.

"How could you let this happen, Sam? He should've been brought home to die. This isn't natural. It isn't…"

"UNCLE HARRY!" I shouted. "It was _his _choice. At least he'll still be around, I hope."

"What do you mean, '_you hope'_," asked Harry.

"There's no guarantee it will work," Edward explained. "His heart might not be strong enough to pump the venom around his body. We'll have to wait and see."

"Where is he?" Renee spluttered. "I want to see him."

"He's fine, he's safe. He's being cared for," I replied.

"Who by? Not by me! I should be with him. Take me to him now!" Renee demanded.

Edward leant in to whisper in my ear. "Darling, Renee wants to see Charlie so she can end his life. She thinks he'll be better off dead than being a vampire. She thinks we are being cruel to him."

"So, _mother, _you think dad will be better off dead do you? HOW COULD YOU!" I screamed, making all the windows rattle. "You always have been selfish! You…"

My rant was interrupted by a scream followed by, "Please, no!"

We all turned to see what was happening. Aro had hold of a naked Edric by the neck, up against the wall. The blanket that had covered him had dropped to the floor. Leah had attempted to get out of her bed, but was being held down by Jane. Four more vampires were stood over near the door, blocking the exit.

_When did they sneak in? Must've been while I was shouting at Renee!_

Aunt Sue and Uncle Harry rushed over to Leah and pushed Jane off. Jane willingly moved away as Sue took over from Jane and held a still struggling Leah down. Harry wrapped Leah in another blanket in an effort to keep her contained, but she continued to shout and scream.

"Please, please, let him go! We love each other!"

"No!" Sue gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry," Aro said calmly. "He's a lycanthrope. He must die."

Jane stepped forward.

"Wait, wait," I begged, holding my hands out in front of me. "Can't something be done?"

"I'm sorry, young one," Aro sneered. "I know you are new to this life, but once you are brought up to speed with the situation between vampires and werewolves, then you will agree, I'm sure."

We can't interfere," whispered Edward. "He is the law."

"THEN KILL ME TOO!" Leah screamed, wincing as she expanded her lungs.

I made sure my shield was wrapped around the Cullens, Sam and myself as we were the closest to Jane and Aro, then I encased Edric and Leah too. I really had to concentrate.

Leah continued to struggle with her parents and she suddenly knocked her mum off balance. As Uncle Harry grabbed Aunt Sue to stop her from falling, Leah ran for the still pinned Edric, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing into his waist. Aro stepped back, releasing Edric and both Edric and Leah fell to the floor.

"Another one won't make any difference," smiled Jane in a sickly-sweet sounding voice.

She stepped forward.

"NOBODY is killing ANYONE!" I shouted, looking at Aro.

"Edward," Aro said sternly. "Control your mate."

_Oh this guy was getting on my nerves now._

"Why can't you just leave them alone?" I demanded. It wasn't fair for him to decide who lives and who dies.

"You've done well up to now, _Isabella_, but don't push me," growled Aro.

_Two can play at this game._

"Don't push me either. This is my family you're messing with," I snapped. _Who did he think he was?_

"I'm sorry Edward, Carlisle. I know this will cause you pain too, but she has to learn.

Aro turned.

"Jane…"

I heard shouts from the Cullens as Jane and I stared at each other.

She sneered and hissed.

I checked my shield.

"Do your worst, little girl," I jeered.

* * *

><p>Will Charlie survive? Will Bella and Jane wipe each other out? Will Aro gain some new guard members?<p>

You'll have to wait until next week for the answers!


	42. Strength

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**_

_**I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.**_

_**I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….**_

_**A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!**_

* * *

><p><em>Bella's POV<em>

Changes Ahead

As Jane and I stared at each other, the entire room was silent. The people of the tribe had shuffled as far away from us as possible, while the vampires and Quileute wolves positioned themselves behind me.

"Come on then," I goaded.

Jane frowned.

"Look," I continued. "I really need this to be done with, so can you hurry up?" I gave her a smile.

"Bella!" Edward hissed.

"What?" I asked in an innocent _'what-am-I-doing-wrong' _voice.

"Very well," Jane whispered as she turned away from me…

…Only to focus on some of the elderly tribe members.

_She wouldn't…_

"Aaargh!" screamed Kim's grandfather as he dropped to the ground.

Others immediately followed, including two young children who were no older than five years old. Their high pitched screams ripped through the centre causing fear and panic to build.

The horror must've been evident in my face for all to see. I knew I couldn't wrap my shield around every single person in the centre, so I decided to change tactics. I wrapped my shield only around Jane, hoping to block her, but the screaming continued. I needed to strengthen my shield to stop her power getting through.

I concentrated.

My head began to pound, but the cries were beginning to wane.

I needed more strength but Jane was also concentrating.

_It still needs to be thicker…_

_Thicker still…_

I dropped to my knees, feeling weak.

So did Jane.

She began to scream and held her head between her hands as if it was about to explode.

_Maybe it was?_

"ENOUGH!" Aro demanded. "Jane, stop. Bella, drop your shield."

I just looked at him. _As if I would give up that easily!_

"Bella," Carlisle said calmly. "Jane will not harm anyone now that she's been ordered to stop. If she doesn't, you can pull her apart." Carlisle looked at Aro when he said this.

Aro gave a slight nod so I slowly lowered my shield.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked with a look of concern on his face.

"I think so, why?" I asked as I got up off the floor.

"You…sort of…disappeared for a split second. It's like you ceased to exist. I had my arm around you the whole time, but in that brief moment my arm went _through_ you. Or at least, where you _were… _Am I making any sense?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I didn't feel any different. I was too busy concentrating on Jane to notice anything."

Aro stared at me.

I shivered.

"I have decided," Aro announced, "To allow this…this lycanthrope to live. However, he must NEVER leave Quileute land. The minute he does, his life will be forfeit." He turned to Edric. "Do you agree _creature_?"

"I agree, _bloodsucker_," answered Edric.

"Very well. Carlisle, perhaps you and I should meet with the leader of the shape shifters to agree a treaty." Aro was trying to appear in control, but I could tell by his voice that he was struggling. I knew he had taken a serious battering to his ego! He didn't get control of the shape shifters and he didn't get to end the life of possibly the last ever lycanthrope.

As Aro, Renata, Carlisle, Harry, Billy and Sam went off into an office Jane was left standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. Everyone was looking at her, staring with hate in their eyes.

"I think I'll wait outside," announced Jane as she turned and ran at full vampire speed out of the building.

I needed to know how my dad was doing – he was all I could think about now. My mind could process a million things at one time, but if there was something bothering me, it seemed to overrule everything else.

Edward nudged my shoulder. "Your dad?" he asked. I loved how he knew what was going on in my head without reading it.

"Yeah," I sighed.

Alice pulled her phone out and pushed a button and held the phone everyone could hear.

"Hi Ali," Emmett answered.

"Hey Em, we're all fine. It's over. Bella wants to know how her dad is."

I could hear a noise, like the rustle of clothes, but it was happening at regular intervals.

"Bells, your dad is still with us. I'm keeping his heart pumping at the moment with chest compressions. It appears to be working."

I heard a groan. "Was that dad?" I asked. I was keen to hear any information about him, good or bad.

"Yeah. We're nearly at Carmen's. Try not to worry, okay little sis?"

"Easier said than done, big bro."

Alice hung up as I wrapped myself around Edward once again, feeling the comfort and love wash over me.

"You are absolutely amazing, Bella," Edward whispered into my ear. "I'm so glad you're on our side!"

We both chuckled.

"I'm going to start a fire," Eleazar stated to no one in particular.

"I'll help," Jasper said as he kissed Alice and followed Eleazar.

"Why do we need a fire?" I asked Edward, frowning.

"To burn the bodies."

_Oh._

"I'll go too," Tanya said as she kissed Paul on his forehead and walked out of the room.

I still couldn't believe it!

_Tanya and Paul!_

"Hey Bells!"

I turned to see Paul smiling at me.

"What?"

"I saw the way you looked! It's no different to you and Edward, you know. Only we make a much better looking couple!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Paul," I answered, laughing.

_Laughing._

It was over.

The Quileute were safe and would be for the foreseeable future.

Dad was turning into a vampire. Would he still be accepted as a tribal chief? Only time will tell. Maybe he wouldn't want to be chief anymore.

Edric and Leah would have an uphill battle on their hands; it was obvious Uncle Harry didn't like Edric.

"I want to see my dad," I whispered into Edward's chest.

I know babe. As soon as Aro leaves, we'll leave, I promise you… unless you want to spend some time with your mother?"

"She's not my mother. I don't care what _she_ does, but my dad _is_ important to me."

"Okay," Edward replied as he soothingly stroked my back. He suddenly stiffened and whispered, "She's coming."

"Isabella?"

I turned my head to look at Renee, but I didn't say anything.

"Can we talk?" Renee asked.

"What's the point?" I answered.

"I think we need to, but not here. Let's go for a walk."

"What?" I asked incredulously. "Leave the building with Aro still here and Jane outside? Are you serious?"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I realise you need to stay here. Can you come over here then? Away from… these… people."

"No point, Renee. They'll still hear you. There's nothing you can't say in front of my family anyway."

"_I'm _your family!" Renee hissed.

"You gave birth to me, that's it. You left me and never came back. You never called. You never sent a letter. You never cared."

Renee sighed.

"I'm… sorry."

"What for?" This was going to be interesting.

"For everything…. for leaving… for not getting in touch."

What was I supposed to say to that? A part of me was still so angry at her, but another part of me needed to hear her say it. I had needed it for so long.

"You're very beautiful you know. It's going to take some getting used to, to see you as a… a... as a…" She waved her hand up and down from my toes to my head.

"A vampire," I finished for her.

We were interrupted by Carlisle, Aro and Renata exiting the office, closely followed by Sam, Uncle Harry and Billy. Aro shook hands with them and turned to leave. He had taken one step towards the still broken door frame, when he suddenly stopped.

"Isabella," he said as he turned to face me. "I would love to see you grace my home someday." He turned to Carlisle. "This is an open invitation to you and your family Carlisle."

"Thank you," Carlisle answered. "Maybe one day."

I got the feeling it wasn't a suggestion, but I didn't want to think of it as an order either.

As Aro and Renata left the building everyone let out a sigh of relief. Carlisle remained at the doorway for a few minutes to make sure they'd gone.

I turned to Renee. "I'm going to see dad. I honestly don't know when I'll see you again, Renee. What will you do now?"

She smiled and then answered, "I think I'm going to stick around for a while. Do you think it will be okay if I live in our… er… I mean your house, at least while you're gone?"

"I don't see why not. At least we'll know where to find you… if you stay, that is."

I didn't expect her to. Time will tell.

I walked over to Leah, Edric, Uncle Harry and Aunt Sue. "Leah, Edric, take care of each other. I'll ring you and I want an invite to the wedding!"

Leah blushed profusely, but Uncle Harry turned white. "There's nothing you can do about it, Uncle Harry. Once a mate has been chosen, there's no fighting the imprint. It's time for change. Accept each other, work together and keep the Quileute safe."

I received two tight hugs – well, as tight as a human can hug – from my aunt and uncle. They told me they loved me and made me promise to keep them informed about dad.

"Bella, I'm sorry, for everything," Edric said as he looked at me. I could tell he meant it.

"I know you are, Edric."

As I made my way over to Billy I could see the tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm going to miss you and your dad. Please take care of each other," Billy choked out as he pulled me down for a hug.

"We will. I'll ring you, although I think you too will be busy with a wedding!"

Jacob and Louise were holding hands as they stood behind Billy.

"I want an invite to your wedding too," I told Jake, smiling. "I'm really happy for you, Jakey."

He hugged me as a lone tear escaped. "You can count on it Bells and thanks."

Tanya decided to remain behind, at least until Paul was healthy and the centre was repaired. Once I had been hugged by everyone, including an awkward one armed hug from Renee, we left for Canada….

…My family running beside me.

_I only hope my dad makes it._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I apologise for the lateness of the chapter.<em>**

**_This is the last regular chapter of IF I Knew. The next chapter will be a jump forward in time... _**


	43. Chapter 43

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**_

_**I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.**_

_**I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….**_

_**A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!**_

* * *

><p><em>Bella's POV<em>

One Year Later

A year has passed since the new treaty was signed.

A year since my mother appeared on the scene after disappearing from my life when I was twelve years old.

A year since Aro, Renata, Jane or the rest of the Volturi have been seen anywhere near us.

A year since my dad died…

Died to his human life… and became a vampire like me.

Changes have continued to have an impact on my life.

The day Charlie woke up from the searing pain was nothing short of a miracle. Emmett kept his promise and continued to keep his heart beating for forty nine hours. That gave enough time for the venom to be pumped around his system sufficiently enough for the change to be successful. He continued to burn for another thirty four hours and then finally his heart beat for the very last time. He opened his eyes, but unfortunately it was all too much for him and he panicked; he flew backwards, straight through a wall into Carmen and Eleazar's bedroom! Emmett, Edward and Jasper overpowered him and calmed him down. By this time I was a wreck. I doubted whether we should've turned him. His first words?

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!"

Esme and Alice pulled me from the room, sobbing my cold, dead heart out, while Carlisle and Eleazar explained everything to him. It should've been me welcoming him to his new life but instead I was so overcome with guilt that Edward had to carry me to our little cabin until he could calm me down.

Over the next few weeks Charlie came to accept what he was, although he had no memory of the lycanthrope kidnapping him, or his agreement to being turned into a vampire. After a quick phone call to Sam he began to slowly accept the changes.

Within three months he was desperate to go home. I explained that the Quileutes may not want him back, so he discussed his possible return with Harry and Billy over the phone. He knew he couldn't go back for at least the first year, but after a tribal meeting it was decided that he could indeed return as chief. It was agreed that the Quileute lands would be expanded to include the land that belonged to the Cullens. The Cullens would still own the house and land, but now the Quileute wolves could visit without asking permission every time. It also meant that we could visit the reservation at any time. The tribe also thought it would be a good idea to have Charlie there because it would ensure the shape shifters will continue to change and therefore continue to protect the Quileute people. With more vampires knowing about the Quileute tribe, the Quileute wolves were needed more than ever. Having a vampire at hand would certainly allow changes to continue!

However, there wouldn't be only Charlie living on the reservation. As soon as Charlie had woken up, all of the Denali family had gone hunting for a few days to give us some space. Five days later, as my father walked down the stairs – practicing his human movements – the Denali family returned. Dad stopped dead on the last stair and stared at the door.

In walked Carmen and then immediately behind her…

Kate.

Kate also stopped in her tracks which caused Eleazar to collide into her back.

Everyone stared.

Nobody moved.

"Again?" Emmett had bellowed.

The spell was broken and Kate started to walk towards dad.

"Hello Charlie," she'd said. "I'm Kate."

As they met, they shook hands and I could see something in my dad's eyes I had never seen, except when he looks at me – pure, unadulterated love.

"Hey Bells," Emmett had called. "Looks like you have a new mummy!" Emmett had laughed loudly until Rose smacked him across the back of the head.

"What's going on?" Carmen had asked, looking thoroughly confused as she hadn't been with us to see the imprints first hand.

"I'll explain it to you in a minute," Eleazar told Carmen, "But first, Alice, can you see if it will be okay if Charlie and Kate go for a walk?"

The 'walk' lasted for one whole week!

Once again I was left to panic and wonder what they were doing…

They came back looking extremely happy and in love. They couldn't leave each other alone as they walked into the house and sat together on the sofa. I was all ready to give my father hell for being so… so… immature and irresponsible…

…Then he looked at me and my anger instantly dissipated.

We hugged.

_Hard._

_If he was happy then so was I._

Seven months after dad's change we received a call from Uncle Billy to say that Jacob and Louise had gone to Vegas for the weekend and got married!

Six weeks later we all got an invitation to Leah and Edric's wedding. It would be taking place a year and two weeks after dad's change so he would need to be tested around humans if we wanted to go.

As Alice decided we needed new outfits it was decided that the delivery person would be the perfect test…

"She's coming!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands. "T minus forty seconds!"

Alice had 'seen' that dad would be okay, but Jasper had told us that as newborns can be unpredictable, it wasn't worth taking a chance with someone's life. Therefore, dad sat on the sofa with Carlisle one side and Eleazar the other. Jasper and Emmett stood behind while Kate, Edward and I were trying to look relaxed between dad and the door!

_DING DONG_

"I'll get it!" Alice shouted. It was planned all along that she would get it! She was enjoying this way too much!

"Relax," she hissed before flinging the door wide.

"Delivery for Cullen," announced a lady in a grey uniform.

The plan was for Alice to sign the sheet of paper and then send the driver on her way as quickly as possible. Dad could then sniff the box to test he restraint.

Alice doesn't like plans.

"Good afternoon! Isn't it a lovely day today? Cold, but the sun is shining making it look deceptively warm, don't you think?"

_What happened to getting rid of her quickly?_

"Er, yes, ma'am. Delivery for Cullen?" The poor woman sounded as if she wanted to get away from Alice as soon as possible!

"Now which Cullen would that be?" Alice asked. Without letting the woman reply, Alice continued, "At any one time we could have a Mrs E and a Mr C Cullen, though sometimes it says 'senior' as it's my mum and dad. Then there's a Mr E and a Mrs R, Mr J, Mrs A and another Mr E! Hopefully soon there'll be a Mrs I, or Mrs B if she shortens her name. Who knows?" Alice was grinning at the delivery woman who by now was looking ill and probably wished she'd called in sick this morning!

I glanced at my dad but I think he was too shocked to even think about draining her!

The lady looked at her paperwork. "Mrs A Cullen?"

"Oooh! That's me!"

"Great," mumbled the woman without any enthusiasm.

Alice thankfully signed the paper without any time wasting and the woman trudged back to the van.

"We okay Charlie?" Alice asked, still grinning.

"I think so, Alice. Bit stunned at the word vomit actually. I forgot to take a sniff!"

The woman returned with two large boxes on a trolley before she went back to collect five garment bags. She returned to the door and placed the garment bags across the top of the boxes.

_Nearly there…_

"Could you help me with these boxes Uncle Charlie, they look heavy."

"Alice!" Carlisle hissed.

"Sign here please," the woman said as she pushed the clipboard towards Alice.

Alice, however, had other ideas. She had her arms wrapped around the top box and she was 'trying' to lift it! She couldn't sign anything until someone 'helped' her. I turned to see mum putting a pair of sunglasses on dad, as his eyes were still a little red. As Emmett went to go to the door instead, dad pulled him back.

"I've got this," he said with certainty in his voice. He shuffled towards the door and peered around it. As he stretched towards the first box Alice stepped back and he stiffened.

"Hold on to me Bells," he whispered quietly so the lady couldn't hear him. I flew behind him and grabbed the waistband of his trousers. If he had decided to go for her, holding his trousers would have absolutely no effect on him – they would probably just shred!

Alice signed the sheet and dad grasped the first box. "Thank you," he said gruffly as he handed the box to Edward and grabbed the second.

"No problem, have a nice day," the woman replied before turning and walking as fast as she could without running. Her heart was beating so fast!

Alice shut the door and Kate leapt into dad's arms before I could.

"How was that?" Kate asked, kissing his forehead.

"It was… okay, he answered sounding unsure. "I could hear her heart pumping and the blood rushing through her veins, but I couldn't do anything to her."

"Why?" Carlisle asked as he sat up straighter to listen to his reason as to why she wasn't lifeless by now.

"Well. She hadn't done anything to me, had she? And what if she had a family?"

_I was so proud!_

"This calls for a celebration," Kate said seductively.

They both disappeared upstairs without another word, but as soon as I heard the ripping and growling sounds I knew I had to leave!

"Aw hell no! I'm going hunting," I declared to no one in particular as I headed out the door.

"I'm coming too, babe," Edward said as he followed me out.

We walked hand in hand to the edge of a still frozen lake. This had become our favourite place to sit and talk.

"The ice will be gone soon," I whispered. "I can hear it cracking, getting weaker and weaker."

"I love you, my Bella."

"I love you too, my Edward."

"Bella?"

"Mmmm?"

Edward shifted from my side so he was stood in front of me.

Then he dropped to his knees!

"My Bella, sometimes I can't believe you're really here. I waited so long for you. I thought I'd be alone forever. But then you came. You changed me. You complete me. I am nothing without you. Will you marry me?"

My right hand flew to my mouth while Edward grasped my left hand tightly.

"Yes."

I dropped to my knees too and pulled him to me. I sobbed, feeling so elated, so loved.

"I'm so glad you said yes," Edward sniffed as he pulled a small box from his pocket. As he opened it I gasped. There sat an engagement ring! It had a huge diamond in the centre and was flanked either side by two smaller diamonds set in the shoulders. It was simple, yet stunning.

"It's beautiful," I whispered as he slowly slid it on my finger.

"It was my mother's ring… my birth mothers," Edward whispered as his voice cracked. I could feel his hands trembling as he still held the hand which was now adorned with the ring.

"Are you afraid I'd say no, or that I wouldn't like the ring?" I asked.

"Both," he replied, laughing.

"Silly man," I said as I laughed with him.

Then I kissed him.

* * *

><p>So, Charlie &amp; Kate? Not everyones cup of tea so let me know what you think!<p>

I can't believe this is nearly over! Only two more chapters to go :)

My Twi-sister Kelly is going to see Kellan & Nikki tomorrow in Glasgow - have a great time and don't forget to take plenty of pics!


	44. One Year Later Continued

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**_

_**I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.**_

_**I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….**_

_**A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!**_

* * *

><p><em>Bella's POV<em>

One Year Later Cont…

We all went back to the reservation for Edric and Leah's wedding – even Carmen and Eleazar. Carmen was not only interested in meeting everyone, but was desperate to see Tanya again. Tanya had decided to stay with Paul, though she phoned her mum often.

Irena and Laurent had stayed home briefly before leaving once more to travel around Africa. I don't think she cared much for her sister's choice in partner – either of them!

Kate had packed all of her belongings as she too would be moving onto the reservation with dad.

Carmen was quite upset at the thought of returning to Denali after the wedding without her daughters. I overheard her one evening as she sat in the kitchen talking to Esme.

"It's been the five of us for so long, I won't know what to do with myself without the girls to fuss over," she cried.

"Well, I don't know if it will help, but there's a parcel of land just south of the reservation. It's not huge, but I'm sure it's big enough to build yourselves a house on it. I'm sure it comes under the protection of the tribe too. You'll be closer to two of the girls and us," Esme informed her.

Carmen squealed. "Oh I must talk to Eleazar, but that would be fantastic!"

She flew past me and darted upstairs, her eyes shining. It was the happiest I'd seen her in ages.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," smiled Billy as he concluded the wedding ceremony for Leah and Edric.

We had arrived back home two weeks ago and there hadn't been a moments peace.

First of all there had been a huge celebration to welcome us back. Everyone was there. EVERYONE. My heart was overwhelmed with happiness to see my friends once more. We had been accepted back into the tribe, without reservation, as if we had never left.

Jake and Louise told us about their wedding and showed us the pictures. They now lived with Billy in the small house, but Jake had plans to extend it. I think he was hoping Edward and his brothers would help. Billy, however, had been having some health problems, though he tried to play it down. I could see the worry in Jake's eyes and I often saw dad and Billy deep in conversation, but speaking in hushed tones away from everyone so we couldn't hear.

Edric and Uncle Harry had built a small, single storey house adjacent to the family home. It had taken a while, but eventually both Uncle Harry and Aunt Sue agreed to put their differences aside and accept Edric as Leah's imprint.

Sam and Emily were living with Emily's parents, though her dad had insisted on separate bedrooms until they were married! They couldn't set a date fast enough!

The rest of the couples were not surprisingly still together, but they continued to live at their own homes.

The minute we got back I went looking for Renee. I vaguely remembered an old, human dream where I had seen Renee walking along a beach, so I headed that way. As I slowly walked down towards the water's edge I saw her. She was ambling towards me, frowning. She seemed to have a lot on her mind but she hadn't seen me as she had her head down. She had kept her word and had hung around, never leaving the reservation. She'd told Aunt Sue she was too afraid of the werewolves to set foot in town, so Aunt Sue did all of her shopping for her. In return, Renee spent her time visiting the elderly and sick. She still couldn't cook, but she had learnt how to crochet, so she made throws for people. She also helped run the gift shop if they were short staffed as she admitted she needed to keep busy.

"Renee."

She looked up and smiled, but then her smile faltered. "How are you, Bella?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Good….good."

_Talk about a stimulating conversation! This felt so awkward._

"How's Charles?" Renee asked timidly. "Is he here too?"

"Yeah… There's something you need to know. Come and sit with me."

We sat apart on either end of a washed up tree branch as I told her about his change…and Kate. When I'd finished I didn't expect the words that came from Renee's mouth…

"So that's it then. It's too late, with your father I mean. He and I… We will never…" She dropped her head into her hands.

"No Renee, I'm sorry."

"I truly am alone then," she sighed dramatically.

"Oh mother!" I hissed, trying to keep my temper in check. After all, she'd brought all this on herself. "There's been nothing between you two for so many years. Did you expect him to sit around and wait for you?"

"Yes," she whispered so low even I had trouble hearing it.

I shook my head. "There's something else."

Renee lifted her head and stared intently at me.

"I'm engaged to Edward. We're getting married in four weeks." Four weeks. What was the rush anyway? Oh yeah – Alice! She couldn't wait, but then neither could Edward, or Esme, or Charlie!

"Can I… can I come… to the wedding?"

"Yes," I simply said. I didn't want to upset her by telling her Alice and Esme were arranging it all. They did ask me if I wanted to include Renee, but I said no.

"Thank you. He seems nice, what little I saw of him. They all do."

"They are, each and every one of them."

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours until eventually Renee reached out and touched my hand. I expected her to look repulsed and pull her hand away, but she gripped tighter.

"I'm truly happy for both you and your dad. You do believe me, don't you?"

As I looked into her eyes I saw everything; the regret, the pain and the disgust with her own actions, the love she still had for me and the acceptance of the whole situation.

"I believe you, mum."

As dad was moving back into our own home with Kate, Renee had to move out. She was given a one bedroom bungalow that had been left vacant when the elderly owner passed away the previous winter. Edward, Carlisle, Esme and I helped her move while dad and Kate stayed out of the way. Renee and Kate met one evening during one of the celebrations and things were strained to say the least. They were both polite to each other, but Renee couldn't get over the fact that Kate looked so young compared to Charlie. Not that dad looked old, but I think Renee was looking for reasons they shouldn't be together. I tried to explain to her that it didn't matter what anyone thought; they had imprinted and there wasn't a thing anyone could do about it!

Esme had brought Renee up to speed with the wedding plans.

_Wedding plans._

I shivered every time I heard them mentioned. It wasn't that I didn't want to get married, it was the fact that the whole thing appeared to be snowballing! I asked for a few friends in the garden of my childhood home – it had turned into discussions on the countless guests from around the world, seating arrangements, marquee placement, caterers, florists, gift bags on tables, ribbons, lights, an orchestra, landscaping of the gardens, manicures, pedicures, yards and yards of material – it went on and on and on! The venue had also changed as dad's garden wasn't big enough. The Cullen's garden was…

I agreed on allowing Alice to make my dress and Rose was to be my official hairstylist for the day, but an errant thought crossed my mind one day…_I wonder how long it would take to run to Vegas!_

"I saw that, Bella Swan! I will wrestle you to the ground and sit on you until the wedding if I see anything like that again!"

"Sorry Alice! It was just a thought…"

Two weeks before our wedding ceremony we had another ceremony to attend. Billy decided it was time to step down as chief and hand the reins to Jacob.

It was a bittersweet ceremony.

Jake was so excited. He had been by his father's side for years and was not afraid to take on the responsibility. Of course, he wouldn't be alone; he had dad and Uncle Harry.

My father, however, had an epiphany. "He's getting old, Bella. They're both getting old," he whispered.

I nodded.

"I'm going to have to bury them, aren't I?"

I reached across and held his hand at the same time as Kate did.

"You don't have to stay here you know dad. You can leave and visit sometimes. If it's too painful for you…"

He shook his head. "This is where I belong, Bells, where Kate and I belong. I can watch over the tribe for a long time to come. It's just one day it'll be without the people who…"

"Charlie," Kate interrupted. "Don't do this to yourself." She laid her head on his shoulder as dad pulled our hands together on his lap.

After the ceremony dad and Kate disappeared for a few hours; he needed to come to terms with the fact that not everyone will live forever.

Two days before our wedding Alice announced that there would be a stag night for the guys down on the beach and a hen night for the girls at the community centre. Edward and I really wanted to go hunting alone, but of course Alice saw what we would actually get up to! The boys had a bonfire and barbecue, while the girls had… a stripper, embarrassing gifts and games that would have made me blush permanently had I been human! Renee had attended but had stayed in the background, even though Aunt Sue had tried to include her more. Our relationship was strained at best and I doubted that bridge would ever be mended.

The day of our wedding seemed to sneak up on me from nowhere. To keep with tradition, I had spent the night at dad's house with Kate, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Tanya and Carmen, while the men folk stayed at Carlisle and Esme's house. We flicked through EVERY photo album dad owned. Memories came back to me in fits and spurts with each page turned, so of course I had to give a detailed account of each one!

Renee didn't come. She said with everyone being vampires she wouldn't feel comfortable. I think she felt intimidated by Esme and Kate, which I couldn't argue with. She did call around during the evening and give me a beautiful pair of diamond earrings that had belonged to her mother, my grandmother.

Alice had refused to let me see my dress, which scared me a bit. Well, a lot! She had actually blindfolded me when I tried it on!

We weren't getting married until 5 o'clock – after sunset – so I assumed I would just be pottering around the house, having an easy day.

_How wrong I was!_

A limo arrived to take us to Esme's house while the men went hunting. Once I was ensconced in Alice's room I showered and then Alice made me rub a sweet smelling cream all over my body. My toenails were painted, my fingernails were painted, she massaged me until I swore I could sleep once more and she applied makeup. My hair was blow dried after the shower, straightened and styled. It all sounded quick and easy…_but it wasn't._

_SIX HOURS!_

Six… long… hours… before Alice declared me ready for my dress.

_A dress that I had yet to see!_

"Close your eyes, Bella!" Alice squealed as she began to unzip the bag on the back of her bedroom door. I told her no taffeta, no poufs, no yards of netting and definitely no train that was so long it would be in the next time zone!

She smiled as she held the zip, pausing for dramatic effect…

_But I'd had enough!_

"ALICE!" I growled. "I've had enough! I haven't seen Edward since yesterday afternoon; I've been prodded, buffed, rubbed and scrubbed for _six hours. _Now I just want to get my dress on, hope I actually like it, run down the stairs, out the back door and over to your house to the waiting arms of the one I love!"

"Someone needs to get laid," muttered Rosalie, giggling.

"RIGHT!" I snapped. "YOU TWO, OUT! I'll finish getting myself ready!"

I heard sniggers throughout the house as Alice and Rosalie just stood gawking at me as if I'd grown another head!

"You can't throw us out," argued Alice with a shocked look on her face. "We're your sisters, your bridesmaids, your wedding planners, your best…"

"Okay ladies," interrupted Esme as she came through the doorway. "Every vampire in a twenty mile radius can hear you. Alice, Rosalie, go and get your dresses on. Alice, I think Charlie might need a hand as Kate has gone to sit with Carmen already. Rosalie, once you're changed can you check on the orchestra?"

Both women disappeared without another word.

"Bella, love, are you okay?" Esme asked as she put her hands on either side of my face.

"I'm sorry, mum. I just… oh I don't know. This whole thing has turned into a circus. All I want to do is walk down the aisle and marry Edward."

"Let's get you presentable then, shall we?"

As she unzipped the bag and let it drop to the floor I was stunned into silence with what hung before me. It was perfect. It was straight out of my human dreams.

"Thanks Alice," I said, knowing she'd hear me.

Thirty minutes later I was stood at the back door with my arm through my dad's. This was it. I was the princess, with Edward as my prince. Maybe I wasn't a ballerina, but I certainly felt like I would finally have my happy ever after.

I had waited for him my whole life.

I had dreamt of him.

I'd had daydreams about him.

My love…

My life…

My soul mate…

Together…

Forever.

* * *

><p>I apologise for the lateness of posting! What with family birthdays, a sleepover in the streets of London - well, Leicester Square to be precise - for the Breaking Dawn Part 2 Premiere and then the 12 hour Twilight marathon, things have been hectic and tiring to say the least!<p>

Next chapter is the epilogue. I hope you're still with me! I have quite a few stories in the planning/part written stages so please put me on author alert if you want to hear about them. Some are all human, some are human/vampire, but I won't start posting until they are completely written!

Did you enjoy BD2? I actually screamed when a certain someones head was smashed! I felt so embarrassed but then realised everyone else had the same reaction! I was ready to kill Mr Condon! I do think he did an excellent job though. Hopefully I'm going to see it again today as the first time I couldn't see through the tears! To quote some of my 'friends': I should know better at my age!


	45. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in here except my imagination and some of the characters. I have also made some slight changes to her world.**_

_**I make no apologies for being British, but it does mean that sometimes my spelling/grammar or the words I use may be unfamiliar.**_

_**I have used my imagination to create some of the characters and their backgrounds. They are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead from this reality. Although I can't speak for other realities….**_

_**A thousand thanks to my pre-readers Andrea and hubby Harry – I can't do this without you both!**_

* * *

><p><em>Well, this is it... or is it?<em>

_Bella's POV_

Epilogue: Ten Years Later

Today Edward and I are celebrating ten years of marriage.

Some things never change: Me, my dad, the Cullens, the Denalis and the shape shifters.

Other things, however…

Billy passed away in his sleep seven years ago. He had retired three years previously and Jake was shaping up to be an excellent chief. Although devastated by his father's death, he told me it still felt like his dad was still around, watching over him, especially when he got together with my dad to watch a game on the TV!

Uncle Harry died last week after a major stroke. He never regained consciousness after his collapse, even though Carlisle did all he could. Next week, Leah steps in as Chief alongside Jake, although it nearly never happened. There has been some strong opposition to her becoming chief because she'd 'married the enemy.' Edric had been accepted by the majority of the tribe, but sadly there were still a few who refused to acknowledge him. It took a visit from Chief Swan to put their minds at rest! Dad gently reminded them that he himself would've been classed as the enemy once and that Edric has worked hard helping the people of the tribe.

None of the shifters have appeared to have aged, but amazingly enough, it turns out they _can _have children. Carlisle had been shocked to hear this, as he'd assumed that _everything_ would slow down once they changed, including reproduction.

Jake was the first to disprove that theory. A year after they were married Louise became pregnant with twin girls; Emma and Sophie. Carlisle delivered them at the hospital; both were born healthy and there were no complications. They also have a boy, William, aged four and their latest edition is Charlie who is aged just five weeks.

This opened the floodgates!

Sam and Emily have a five year old girl and Emily is twenty four weeks pregnant. They don't know what they are having and they don't want to know! The vampires and the Quileutes take bets on sex, birth weight and actual delivery date!

Embry and Andi have a son aged two, while Quil and Claire are awaiting the birth of their first child, also a son.

Jared, Kim, Seth and Esther have yet to announce any pregnancies, but I'm sure it won't be long!

All of the children that have been born are healthy and growing at what Carlisle considers 'within normal parameters.'

Edric and Leah are another matter. It's not that their children aren't healthy, it's just that they're… different. Leah has given birth to three children: seven year old Harry, five year old Isabelle and two year old Jackson.

Everything was going fine until Harry's third birthday party…

A balloon popped loudly, Harry screamed and began to shiver until… he became a wolf cub, yipping and hissing at the now limp pieces of balloon fluttering to the floor. Everyone at the party just froze until Aunt Sue fainted; that shocked people into action! Carlisle and Harry went to help Sue while Leah carried a cute ball of fluff outside. She decided to shift to see if she could hear little Harry and thankfully she could! It took three hours of gentle encouragement to get him to change back. He is now old enough to understand that he can NOT shift in front of anyone from outside the reservation and should NEVER change into his wolf just to scare a child at school who was picking on other children! Both Harry and Isabelle can change at will and look more like Quileute wolves than a werewolf. They also appear to be growing at the same pace as other children, though Carlisle still monitors them regularly.

Jackson has yet to change, even with his brother trying to scare him every chance he gets to force the change. Leah and Edric love nothing more than going 'wolf' and run through the forest with their children. Edward and I usually get to babysit Jackson during those times so I don't feel I'm missing out not having my own children.

Esme and Carlisle are always busy on the reservation. Esme is busy renovating and updating the homes while Carlisle runs regular clinics at the centre. He has been slowly reducing his hours at Forks Hospital and is now planning to build a small, permanent hospital and clinic next to the centre, which he will run. Leah and Edric can't exactly take Harry and Isabelle to a Doctor outside the reservation!

Carmen and Eleazar love being closer to everyone. They still have their house in Canada which people use to escape from time to time, but now they have a smaller house, facing La Push beach, just two minutes drive from Esme and Carlisle. Even more importantly, they are a stone's throw away from two of their daughters. While Kate lives with my dad, Tanya lives with Paul in their purpose built house closer to her parents. Paul knows he and Tanya can never have children, which he accepted early on, but that doesn't stop them babysitting! Irina and Laurent drop by a few times a year. Laurent has adapted to being a 'vegetarian' vampire but neither of them wants to settle down in one place. They prefer travelling around, though they keep in touch with Carmen and Eleazar constantly.

Renee still lives on the reservation. We talk now and then, but I doubt we'll ever be close again. I've forgiven her and I wonder if she'll ever ask me or dad to turn her just to be like us, but I hope not. I don't think she'll make a good vampire! She is talking about moving in with Aunt Sue to keep each other company. I think it's a good idea as I do think Renee feels alone.

Dad and Kate are great. They are both popular on the reservation and are fantastic leaders, along with Jake and now Leah. They have visited Isle Esme a few times and love it. We even went as a family – Dad, Kate, Edward and I – but it was a little embarrassing to say the least! They could hear us and we could hear them, no matter how far across the island they went!

As dad and Kate are constantly around, the shifters can still change. It was decided a few years ago that something needed to be done to keep their skills honed as there was nothing for them to do; there hadn't been any strange vampires in the area since the Volturi left.

The Quileute games were born!

Each year a competition is held to find the strongest, the fastest, the best tracker and the one with the best hearing and smell. There is wrestling (in wolf form) and an unusual game of hide and seek; it's me they have to find – within a six _thousand_ mile radius! Its great fun, Edward usually comes with me so I don't get lonely or bored while I wait for them to find me…

During the year there are also various competitions between the wolves and the vampires. It's usually all fun and laughter until someone gets hurt – usually Paul! Tanya, of course, usually calms him down pretty quickly.

The Volturi check in with Carlisle and Eleazar every couple of years. Caius feels that he's been cheated out of killing every lycanthrope because he can't kill Edric. Although he wasn't happy with the new treaty that keeps Edric and his offspring safe, he will respect it at Aro's insistence.

As far as I know, Caius hunted down the rest of the lycanthropes and werewolves, including Phil. Renee has accepted this but still refuses to leave the reservation.

James and Victoria have, to my knowledge, never been found. When Aro heard about what they had done he sent Demetri and Felix to track them down, but they remain elusive. Aro has placed a bounty on their heads so I'm sure their day will come.

I just hope they never come back here.

What of my powers? I've been working on my 'disappearing act' for eight years. I can now make myself invisible for up to thirty minutes at a time, though it still leaves me feeling drained and exhausted. I can also bring one person with me as long as I'm touching them and I am now working on making more of us disappear at once, with or without them touching me.

What will the next ten years bring? One can only wonder.

But as I lay here with my husband on the cliff top overlooking La Push beach, I know one thing is for certain:

Dreams _can _come true.

* * *

><p>I can't believe my first story is complete! I have had a great time writing it and I really need to thank my hubby Harry and my Twi-sister Andrea. You have both supported me throughout - THANK YOU!<p>

Also thank you to my faithful reviewers - you know who you are. Thank you for sticking by me... I appreciate it more than you know.

I do have at least another six stories with plot lines written out, two of which are partially written. If you want to read more from me then please add me to author alert. I don't post stories until they are completely written so don't expect a new story next week!

I hope to hear from some of you when I start posting my next story. At this moment in time I DO NOT have a plan in mind to continue _this_ story, however I've left it like this (unanswered questions remain) because that may change in the near future! You never know when the plot bunnies will attack!

Ta ta for now!

SLT x


End file.
